Injustice Gods Among Us -Smallville Style-
by Wolflmg
Summary: Based on Tom Taylors version of the comic. Clark is at the happiest point of his life, but tragedy strikes when a threat from the past returns resulting in the downfall of the Justice League and the rise of an even greater threat.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on Tom Taylor comic series Injustice Gods Among Us, that tells the event that take place of the up coming fighting video game that's coming out in April. I have taken the story and put it into the Smallville world where I have changed character roles around. I do not own anything or expect to gain anything. This is purely for fun and to write down the ideas popping around in my head. I hope you enjoy the story and if you get the chance to check out Tom Taylor real version of Injustice Gods Among Us, that you can buy in the DC digital APP store. Right now the first four chapters are up, new ones comes out once a week on Tuesdays.

**Injustice Gods Among Us**

(Smallville Style )

**Part 1**

**Present day**

** Star City**

** 2023**

Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow stood on top of the skyscraper overlooking his city, his _home_. Star City, just as he had every night for the last five years. The city was still and silent not what you would expect from any city. But things were different now. Things had changed. Things he never thought would happen, things he never fathomed to be possible, and...things he never in a million years thought would happen had happened.

Had someone told him five or ten years ago ..or even seconds after it happened, that this was how things were going to be he would have laughed in their faces. He would have told them they were crazy. He would have bet all his wealth everything he owned against it, because the reality just couldn't be possible. It would have to be some sick joke, but the sad fact is he has been staring that reality in the face for the last five years. And while there are no longer horrifying crimes happening, no more senseless crimes, no more heart-wrenching sirens in the night. Allowing children to sleep soundly in the night without the fear of hearing a gun being shot off in the midst of the night. They can dream peacefully going into their own worlds and creations of all things that are good, no longer having to fear the shadows in the night.

It is the city he had always dreamed of. The kind of city he wanted his son to grow up in when he planned to move his family back to the city. _His son... _How he ached to see him again, hold him in his arms even if just for a second. How long would it be until he sees him again? Did his son even remember him? He was sure Chloe would never let him forget. _Chloe... _ A single tear rolled down his cheek. He missed her so much, he never imagine he would be away from her this long. To this day he remembered every second of that last kiss they shared never knowing it would be the last. He didn't even know if they were still alive, he hoped to God they were, but these days he was beginning to lose faith. He was slowly losing faith in everything and everyone he had once believed in. His thoughts of Chloe and their son drifted away by the synchronized marching footsteps down below.

"On patrol again..." Oliver noted. Just like clockwork, as the clock bell rang nine times announcing it was nine o'clock at night alerting everyone they should be in doors and God help them if they're not. Oliver watched the heavily armored and armed giant guards march throughout the city on their patrol just like that did every night until dawn. This was the world they lived in now, a world where there was a schedule to keep, a world where your rights are no longer your own, a world where _one_ ruled them all.

"I know you're out there," Oliver announced silently to himself as he scanned the view around him, but could see so sign of his presence. "Where will you watch from tonight?" Though Oliver could not see him tonight he knew he was out-there somewhere watching the world below him, listening to every word that was spoken, making sure no one stepped out of line and did as they were told breaking Oliver's heart into a million pieces night after night. He wanted this to be some kind of nightmare and prayed every night for him to wake up in the morning and all would be fine, but he never did. The world would be the same as it was the only difference was with each day that passed that spark that made imperfect world feel perfect slowly died a little more. And what made it sadder was the cause behind it.

The one who had long ago premised to serve and protect the innocent, who promised to do no harm had become judge, jury and executioner all in one instant. It had happen so faced none of them were prepared. Oliver sighed heavily, mourning the loss of the worlds greatest champion and the rising of it's greatest threat. He missed his old friend. The friend who more than once had pulled him out of the darkness. It kills him that he hasn't been able to return the favor. He has more than once tried to save him, but you can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved. Can he really blame him? _No..._ He like to blame him, he like to hate him and be pissed off at him, but he can't. After what happened how could he? How could anyone? It would be more than enough to put anyone over the edge. The truth is none of them were the same after that day. That horrible day change everyone and brought them into this never ending nightmare. A nightmare he knew needed to end, but it would come at a cost, a cost he didn't know if he could accept. He didn't want to accept it, he didn't want it to come to this, but Oliver had to accept that his friend had died that day the day when his whole world came crashing down.

Oliver looked up to the clouds as if he were searching for someone that was out of his reach. "I'm sorry, but I can't let this continue. He's gone too far. He has to be stopped." Tears rolled down his cheek knowing what had to be done. He didn't want to do it, he had hope things would never come to this, but he was left with no choice. There was no other way. "Please forgive me..."

**5 Years Ago**

** Metropolis**

** 2018 **

It had been a little more than seven years since he had revealed himself to the world as Superman, no longer saving people in the shadows. He had become a symbol of hope to the hopeless, a light in the dark. And he knew he couldn't have done that without the woman who was lying next to him sleeping peacefully. He gently brushed his lips on her shoulder kissing it softly. He still couldn't believe it. He never thought he could be this happy, he thought his happiest moment was just four months ago when they said their "Ido's", having had waited seven years to finally finish getting married, but then last night during dinner she had made him feel like the happiest man on earth.

Clark snuggled close to the woman he loved more than anything in the world. There was nothing he would not do for her. The sound of her heart beating put him at ease, no matter how far he was from home he always knew where she was and that she was okay by the sound of her beating heart. But now in the nearing early morning there was not one, but two heart beats beating. The most beautiful sound he has ever heard.

"Clark..." Lois moaned softly as she turned towards her lover, she fluttered her eyes to find him staring at her with that smug dopey smile of his. "Smallville, what is it?"

Clark rolled out of bed and began pacing around their bedroom. He could feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest, as he thought aloud of all the things that needed to be done. There was so much that needed to be done and with his job at the Daily Planet and being Superman there was a whole lot of time. "We should call Emil first thing this afternoon. There are a few people I know he trusts and will keep things quiet, not to mention that most of them are all on Olivers payroll..."

"Clark!" Lois announced knowing where this was headed.

"We should be okay during the first trimester, but I should go to the fortress and see if Jor-El can tell us anything. I don't want to take any chances." The last thing he wanted was for any harm to come to Lois and their baby. "And we'll need a bigger place, a one bedroom apartment is hardly a place to be raising a kid."

"Clark!" groaned Lois trying to get his attention.

"Maybe we should move back to Smallville, my mom would love it if we were closer and she could help out while you're at the office and I'm off being Superman. Not to mention it might be a lot safer place to raise a kid with powers, but I'm not so sure how I feel about sending our son or daughter to Smallville high." It's not that he had a bad time a Smallville high, but he didn't want anyone piecing together mysterious saves suddenly happening again in Smallville and linking it him, Lois and their child. "But then... "THUD. Clack looked down and found a book on the floor next to his feet. He picked it up and turned to Lois who was staring at him with her arms crosses against her chest and that sexy smile of hers that makes his heart melt. "Did you just throw a book at me?"

"I should be able to throw much harder and heavier things at you, especially when you're ignoring me." Lois got up and cupped his face into her hand smiling happily at him. "I'm happy our future super hero already has a high school, but don't you think we should get through changing diapers, feeding time and teething first?" She drew him closer. "Besides aren't you the one who always has said to enjoy the moment and leave tomorrow for tomorrow."

"...Sorry, I was just getting ahead of myself.," he answered, as he kissed her softly on the lips. Then kissing her harder as she wrapped her arms tighter around him pulling him closer to the bed when...

BZZZZZ

They broke apart by the sound of Lois's cellphone on the dresser. Clark smiled that understanding smile of his as Lois broke away from him and went to retrieve her cellphone. "It's the Planet. An anonymous tip, another of our great cities councilman is taking a pay off at the docks in less than an hour."

"I should come with you, it's been a while since we worked a case together," Clark announced watching as Lois got dressed. "Besides you never know what could be lurking in the shadows."

"Oh really?" exclaimed Lois looking him hard in the eyes. "I thought we were over this whole over protective thing."

"Hey I'm not the one who was duped by a little girl with pigtails."

"No," Lois smiled sexily as she made her way back over to Clark wrapping her arms around his neck. "But you were the guy got himself knocked out, by some guy pretending to be a cop."

"Point taken."

"I'll be fine Clark. We both know this army brat knows how to take care of herself."

"I know. I just worry is all," he answered her with a faint smile. "I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you." He couldn't even bear the thought of what his life would be life if she wasn't in it.

"If only there was a way you could keep an eye on me at all times, if only you had some sort of x-ray vision combined micro vision and ...oh wait a minute. it. .."

"All right, all right," Clark chuckled. "I get it."

"Good," Lois answered as she kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you Clark."

"I love you too," he answered getting ready to drawl her in for one more kiss when his attention drew him towards their bedroom window.

"Trouble?"

"Maybe, not sure right now. I should check it out either way..."

"Then we both have somewhere to be. And don't worry, I'll have the kid with me. Need someone to snap a photo of our rotten politician caught in the act and our very own Jimmy Jr. is just the one for the job."

"You do know that his name actually is Jimmy and his brother's name was Henry."

"Yes! My cousin was married to him," Lois answered amused as she playfully shoved Clark away. Now scoot and get out of here, go put out a burning building or something."

Without another word Clark sped out of their apartment and took to the skies of Metropolis where down below he saw a figure in green fighting off some thugs. Clark chuckled as he flew down to join his friend.

"Need a hand?"

"Nope, I've got it covered Boy Scout," remarked Oliver as he shoved one of the thugs against the brick wall.

Superman crossed his arms against his chest. "That reminds me we need to talk about my code name."

"Hey, you should have thought about that before you decided to go on your own to save our speedster, just because you've come up with your own name after the fact doesn't change things," answered Oliver as he dodged an incoming blow to the head, "Besides the name still fits."

"Ah huh," Superman answered. "I'll see you on top. Then you can tell me what you're doing in Metropolis." Superman flew to the top of the building where he waited for Oliver aka Green Arrow to finish tying up the thugs.

"It's great to see you man!" announced Oliver as he hugged his friend. "It's been too long."

"Sorry that Lois and I missed Robby's birthday."

"It's alright. You had bigger things to deal with. You'll make it next year, especially since will be back in Star City which a hell of a lot closer to Metropolis."

"Speaking of which..."

"Right. ..Emil called said something came up and needed to talk to me in person."

"Why didn't he call me? I would have gotten to him sooner," Clark questioned getting very concerned that something terrible must have happened if Emil didn't want to call him first.

"I don't know," Oliver answered. "He wouldn't tell me anything over the phone." Oliver grinned seeing Clark getting all worked up. "Relax Clark, I'm sure it's nothing. ..Besides you have _more_ important things to be worrying about."

"What are you talking about?"

"Like Lois being pregnant," exclaimed Oliver happily.

"Wh-what? How'd?"

Oliver got a good chuckle he always enjoyed putting one over Clark. "Well for one you're sweating, your pupils are dilated and both your hands are shaking. ….And maybe Chloe called me just a couple minutes I arrived," Oliver smiled. He was genuinely happy for his friends after everything they've been through and all the sacrifices they both have made. "I'm really happy for you man. You and Lois deserve this."

"Thanks."

"So you guys come up with any names yet?"

"No, we've only talked about high schools and where we plan to live."

"High school? Huh..." Oliver answered amusingly. "I think I start with a name first, but that's just my opinion. You two do what you want..."

"...Maybe I should ask Bart if he wants to be the Godfather," joked Clark. He knew that Oliver was just messing with him, because he was acting like a fool in love, but he didn't care. He was the happiest he has ever been. Everything he has ever wanted was right before him and eight months from now his world would be perfect. "I heard it's heartbeat Oliver..."

"Yeah, I remember when I heard Robby's," answered Oliver as he gripped Clark's shoulder. "Best sound I ever heard. You're going to make a great dad Clark."

"I hope so..."

"You will!" Oliver announced. "Believe me Clark, there is no greatest guy than you. Any kid would be lucky to have you as a father. You're the best man I know."

"That means a lot. Thanks..."

"Don't mention it, besides you're going to need it when Lois starts asking you for crazy meals in the night, because let me tell you Chloe came up with some pretty crazy shit. I don't think I ate for a week..."

Elsewhere... Lois and Jimmy hid in one of the warehouses out on the docks waiting for the councilman and whomever he was meeting to show up. Jimmy checked his watch, another fifteen minutes had passed since the last time he had checked.

"I don't think he's coming Lois," answered Jimmy. "Maybe someone tipped him off that we were tipped off."

"Let's give him ten more minutes," answered Lois. "Metropolis has had enough corrupt politicians we don't need another one screwing things up for Superman or any of our other heroes after all the good they've done." She recalled Ray Sacks the ex District Attorney who tried to have her killed more than once about how he was out on a crusade against all heroes, especially the 'Blur'. She swore to herself that as long as she lived she would never let that kind of corruption poison Metropolis ever again. "...Besides who shows up late to their own pay off?"

"You know if I had an hours sleep for every anonymous tip we've followed up on and it turned out to be nothing, I would be a far more rested person and be more alert for a date to go past dinner," answered Jimmy.

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it," muttered Lois, as she peered out to take another look when she saw a shadow heading towards them. "Get your camera ready someones coming!"

Jimmy got his camera ready and zoomed in when his heart began beating rapidly. He lowered his camera and turned to Lois. "That's not the councilman," announced Jimmy. "That's..." Before Jimmy could answer a loud BANG broke out, the last thing Jimmy heard was Lois screaming his name.

Lois's heart skipped several beats as she watched Jimmy fall to the ground in a pool of his own blood. She didn't have to check to see if he was all right. He was gone. He had died too young like his brother before him, y the hands of an insane man. She turned to face Jimmy's killer in the eyes. "Who let you out of your cage!" she exclaimed angrily.

"I've come out to play with my favorite reporter," announced Winslow Schott as he came out of the shadows into the morning light. "I have big plans for you. We're going to play my favorite game."

"Over my dead body!"

"Oh, I can't have you been giving away the ending," he announced as he crept closer to her until he was breathing down her neck. "What would be the fun in that?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

….


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Clark and Oliver departed, each going their own ways, but said they'd meet up later. Both knew Lois would be pissed if she found out Oliver was in town and didn't drop by to see her, so the two made plans to have lunch at noon before Oliver would head back to Singapore to Chloe and their six year old son, Robert Henry Queen.

Clark swore through the clouds overlooking Metropolis watching as people started their day. Moms and dads heading off to work, while children headed to school. He envisioned the day when Lois and his son or daughter would have their first day of school. It would be both a great and hard day, knowing that the little baby they brought into the world was growing up way too fast.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Clark. You have a long ways to go before that happens..." They would have plenty of time to get to know each other. There would be first steps, birthdays, family gatherings and play dates. He would make sure that his child would have the childhood that his parents hadn't been able to give him. He didn't blame his parents, they did the best they could and protected him the only way they knew how, but thanks to the Justice League his child wouldn't have to hide, they would be able to have friends who would know about their powers and stick by each other no matter what.

"I wonder what he or she will look like..." he began to wonder. One thing was for sure he didn't care if it was a boy or a girl, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't hoping for a boy. If it was a boy he wanted to name him Johnathan after his father and he was sure Lois would have no objection. She more than once said that Johnathan Kent was more of a father to her than her real father. It wasn't that she didn't love her dad, because she loves him more than anything. It was just Johnathan Kent was more understanding and would listen to you before judging you. Clark knew he wouldn't be the man he is today if it wasn't more his dad, so it only seemed fitting to honor him by naming the baby after him. "I can't wait until you're here kid-o. It's going to be a long eight months..." His mind began to drift to last night when he came home to find Lois cooking dinner...

_Clark entered the apartment closing the door behind him. "Sorry, I'm late. I was on my way home when..." He was soon distracted by the smell coming from the kitchen, which surprised him because normally he was the one who did the cooking. The last time Lois had gone all out on cooking dinner was the night he had asked her father for his blessing to ask Lois to marry him. "Are you cooking?" he asked as he walked over to the kitchen._

_ "What? You think I can't cook anything that doesn't come out of a box?" Lois asked him as she stirred the sauce that was cooking on the stove. "I've cooked a whole mean before."_

_ "Eight years ago," Clark reminded her with a smirk, as he grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him as he planted a kiss on her lips. _

_ "You're lucky, that you're so irresistible right now," Lois replied breathlessly as she kissed him back wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, as he picked her and set her down on the counter, while their lips were still deeply locked in another one of their hungry kisses. "Clark..." Lois gasped, as Clark trickled kisses down her neck and down her arm. "...There's something I need to tell you."_

_ "It can wait," he replied as his lips returned to hers. "I've missed you. Haven't seen you since last night and we weren't," Kiss. "able..." Kiss... "to do..." Kiss. "this." The night before Lois hadn't been feeling well and wasn't in the mood for anything but sleeping in bed. _

_ Clark was about to go in for anther kiss when Lois grabbed a hold of his head and looked him smack in the eyes. "Hold down there cowboy, I think I know the reason why your a little more frisky then normal." _

_ "It's not red kryptonite," he chuckled happily. "No need to worry. It's all me..."_

_ "Oh, I know it's all you," Lois agreed. "...and me to for that matter."_

_ "Lois, what are you talking about?" grinned Clark not knowing where Lois was going with this, but he had to admit that he loved it when she rambled on about stuff._

_ "You know for a guy with super hearing and x-ray vision, you would think he would have known way before anyone else," Lois announced looking him in the eyes to see if he would get where she was going with his._

_ "Hey, I only checked you out that one time at the office," Clark exclaimed as he backed away so that Lois could get off the counter. "And it was only because it was the hottest day of the summer, the air conditioner conked out and I couldn't help myself. ..An-and you said you were fine with it..."_

_ Lois grinned as she walked towards Clark and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was and what happened in our office was incredible ….at least until Jimmy walked in and saw us, because someone wasn't using that super hearing of theirs"_

_ "I was distracted," Clark admitted sheepishly._

_ "Well then I suggest you undistract yourself, because there is a very important sound you're missing out on," Lois told him. _

_ Clark looked around. Everything seemed fine. Dinner was cooking on the stove, nothing was burning, no alarms going off, no sirens, not even any music. There was only one sound he could hear and he was staring her in the face. "The only sound I here is the sound of your beating heart," Clark announced as he ghosted a kiss on her lips._

_ "Listen a little more closely," she told him again. _

_ Clark looked at her strangely, but decided to give it another take. He couldn't say no to that face. He closed his eyes and locked onto Lois's heartbeat. THUMP... THUMP... THUMP... He was about to open her eyes and tell her that he had no idea what she was talking about until he heard the sound of another ...thump... thump...thump, but this one was much softer. Wait? It couldn't be? Could she? Could they?_

_ Clark's eyes flashed opened to find Lois smiling happily at him with tears in her eyes. "We're having a baby!" he exclaimed happily as he threw his arm around her tightly, but quickly released his hold. "...That wasn't too tight was it?"_

_ "Clark, I'm fine. The babies fine. Everything is fine," she assured him. "...A few minutes ago I was about to let you have me all over our kitchen counter. I think I can handle a hug." _

_ "Right," Clark answered, as he took her hand and gently rubbed her palm with his thumb. "Sorry. I just don't want to mess anything up. When I was growing up, I wasn't sure I would be able to have everything I always wanted and now that I do, I'm afraid I'm going to wake up to find out it was all a dream"_

_ "Well I can assure you that this is no dream," Lois exclaimed as she stared him deeply in the eyes. "I'm here. You're here and we're having a baby..."_

_ "I love you..."_

_ "I love you too..."_

The treasured memory Clark will carry with him for the rest of his life faded as he gained speed and headed towards the docks to see how Jimmy and she were doing. He hadn't heard from her in a while and when he called her cellphone he got her voice mail. Which didn't worry him he had gotten her voice mail a thousand times over when ever she had been working a big case, but all that changed when his feet touched the grounds of the dock and he saw a pron form lying in a pool of blood. He knew right away it wasn't Lois which he was thankful for, but his heart sank as he knelt down and felt for a pulse. "Jimmy..." Clark sighed heavily bowing his head down mourning the loss of the young photographer cursing himself in disgust that he hadn't even been aware that this had happened.

Years ago when young Jimmy Olsen had signed on as a photographer as a summer intern, he had promised himself to always look after him. His penance for sending the kids brother to his death even though no one ever blamed him for Henry 'Jimmy' Olsen death. He blamed himself and never forgave himself for it. "I'm sorry..."

Clark closed Jimmy's eyes and stood up checking the surrounding area to figure out what happened and praying to find Lois hiding behind to barrel or inside a dumpster, but Lois was no where in sight. He called out her name, but she never answered. He continued walking around the docks for five minutes trying to pick up on her and the babies heart beats, but he couldn't lock onto them. His heart began racing. "Where are they?"

CRACK!

Clark lifted his foot up to find a broken wind up toy and just as he pick it up the toy made a small explosion. Clark's heart began racing even more as a grave amount of fear swept through him like a knife into the heart. "Toyman!" Toyman, Winslow Schott took Lois and killed Jimmy. All sorts of horrifying thoughts began to swarm Clarks mind. The last time Toyman had Lois he had threatened her into putting a dial on so that he could control her and order her to kill the Blur. Lois nearly killed him, because that just happened to be the day Jor-El had taken away his powers and had given them to Lois. He had to find Lois and their baby. They have come too far for anyone to be screwing up the life they have created for themselves.

Oliver stood in one of the labs at Star Lab with Emil Hamilton who was showing him around the lab. It was a fairly big mess, books and papers all over the floor and broken glass. Lots of equipment had been damaged and some looked like it was missing.

"Do you know what was stolen?" Oliver asked as he turned to Emil. Six years ago Oliver bought Star Labs and all its research out and put Emil in charge of it. The Justice League thought it would be a good underground base for them and Oliver knew there was no more better or that he trusted than Dr. Emil Hamilton.

"A small amount of equipment, but the equipment isn't what concerns me," Emil replied grimly.

Oliver didn't like the sound of that or the worried look on Emil's face. It was very rare that he ever see Emil be scared or worried about anything. "What is it?" he asked finally.

"Paperwork of a toxin that Luthorcorp created thirteen years ago was taken, along with the last remaining sample."

"What kind of toxin?"

"According to the research, after being exposed to the toxin it brought on your worst fears and that after a certain amount of time passed your heart gave out. The research also say that the toxin contained meteor rocks."

"...As in kryptonite," exclaimed Oliver.

"You can see why I didn't call our friend..." said Emil. The last thing they needed was for Clark being exposed to the toxin and seeing his fears come to life.

"Now you said only a sample was taken."

"The only sample," Emil correct. "The rest of it had been destroyed over ten years ago."

"So who ever took it only has enough for one person. That's a good thing, it works in our favor."

Emil wasn't too sure about that. "Not if who ever took it knows how to manipulate the toxin and with the paperwork they took, lets just say it wouldn't be too hard for someone who may have only gotten a C+ chemistry," Emil announced.

Oliver didn't like the sound of that, but before he could stress his concern Superman whooshed into the lab nearly knocking Emil off his feet.

"Oliver, I can't find Lois!" Clark exclaimed franticly.

Both Oliver and Emil shared a concern glace as there were three other lab assistance in the room staring at the three, who had no idea who Superman was. They all knew that Oliver was Green Arrow, because Oliver had come out years ago, but the identity of Superman was still a guarded secret and the last thing they needed right now was for that secret to be getting out.

"Superman!" Oliver reminded his friend trying to give him the hint. "We're not alone. Maybe we-"

"He has her!" Clark explained as he grabbed a hold of Olivers shoulders. "I need your help. I have to find her."

Oliver signaled for Emil to get the lab workers out of the room so they could have some privacy. Once the three were alone and the room was secure and Clark aka Superman was a little calmer. "Okay. Now what's going on? And take your time..."

"There isn't any time! Jimmy is dead Oliver," exclaimed Clark angrily.

"Wh-what? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. He murdered Jimmy and has taken Lois!"

"Who?"

"Toyman..."

"Winslow Schott?" exclaimed Oliver. He couldn't believe it. Winslow Schott had been lying low for years after he was released from prison after being fund not guilt for Lex's murder. There was nothing to hold him for after Lex showed up alive and well, but little did the rest of the world know that that wasn't the real Lex. The real Lex had been dead for years and the clone had been walking the earth, but sometimes they questioned whether Darkseid had been able to bring back the old Lex and put him in the new body or if a soulless Lex was walking this earth. Neither one was appealing, not that any of that mattered right now with Toyman up to his old tricks. "You're sure it was him?"

"Yes," Clark handed Oliver the remaining pieces of the toy he had found.

Oliver took a deep breath and gripped Clarks shoulder. "We're going to find her and when we look back on this five years from now this is just going to be a bad day."

Clark nodded his head smiling faintly grateful for Oliver support. "Thank you, Oliver. I don't think I would be able to handle this on my own."

"I'll see if I can get a gps lock on her phone," exclaimed Emil heading over to the computers.

"Thanks Emil," said Clark.

"All call the gang and have them be on the lookout. You keep trying to get a lock on her and call me as soon as you hear anything," announced Oliver.

With that Clark sped off once again continuing his search for his beloved wife, his best friend, his everything, while Oliver made an urgent call.

"All right gang," Oliver spoke into his communicator that was clipped to his ear. Chloe had created them years ago thinking it would be a great way for all of them to stay in contact during missions. "This is a priority call, Legs has been kidnapped. I need everyone that can get to Metropolis ASAP now!" ordered Oliver.

"Superboy_ and I are heading back to Metropolis now!" exclaimed Kara Kent aka Superwoman._

_ "I'll be there in a jiff, bro," exclaimed Bart Allen aka Impulse. _

_ "Hitting the waves now," shouted AC aka Aquaman._

_ "Already searching the city," announced John Jones aka Martianman._

_ "Black Canary and I will be there as soon as we can Ollie," annouched Victor Stone aka Cyborg._

Oliver let out a sigh of relief thankful for the help of his teammates. They needed all the help they could get, especially with Clark not thinking straight with Lois missing. Not that he could blame the guy he was really worried too about Lois. He didn't want anything to happen to her either, but he had to remain calm the last thing they needed was him breaking down too.

_"Oliver, Lois is missing..." came Chloe's voice in ear piece._

"We're going to find her Chloe," Oliver assured her. "Lois had been in plenty of jams before and made it through."

_"It's not the same this time..."_

"I know," Oliver answered heavily. Things were different now. It wasn't just Lois who was missing now. Second later Oliver saw a red flash zoom into the room.

"Hey bro, thought you could use a lift," announced Bart who has since down away from the hood. It was nice for a while, but it didn't really work well when he was super speeding.

"Fine," sighed Oliver. "Let's get this over with shorty."

"Who are you calling shorty, old man!" exclaimed Bart as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Old man?" Oliver remarked flatly. "Didn't someone just have their thirty-first birthday?"

"I'm still standing by that it was my twenty-ninth birthday," replied Bart.

"Ah, huh, for the third year in a row," replied Oliver.

"Okay whatever man," exclaimed Bart, as he grabbed a hold of Oliver. "I don't like it anymore than you do. But the 'all super powered family' is a little busy." And in quick flash the two were gone.

Arthur Curry 'AC' aka Aquaman saw as fast as he could towards Metropolis. Lois was one of his best friends and God help him, he wasn't going to let any harm come to her. He knew how hard it had been for Clark to let Lois in all the way in being a full member of their team. He would do everything in his power to make sure that wasn't a mistake.

He was just a few several hundred feet away from the city when he came across a submarine. _"What's a submarine doing out here?" _he thought to himself. It was totally out of place. He then took a closer look and noticed the submarine was painted as if it were a child's toy. AC quickly swam up to the service and contacted the others. "I think I may of found something. There's a submarine out here, I think it might be Toy. Hang on and I'll try to get a better look..." AC swam back under to get a closer look at the submarine.

Clark zoned in on AC's location and xrayed the water. "I see it!" he exclaimed. "I see the submarine." Clark tried to see through the submarine, but it wasn't working. "Dammit! I can't see through it. I'm going to bring it up to the surface..." Clark zoomed into the water and lifted the submarine out of the water and set it carefully on the grounds below the docks. "I'm going in," Clark annouched into his ear piece, just as Bart and Oliver arrived to the docks.

"Clark!" exclaimed Oliver into his ear piece. "There's something you need to know..." but it was too late... Clark had already ripped open the submarine and entered.

Once inside Clark found Lois lying unconscious on a table. There was a large stitched up scar running down her chest and Toyman was standing over her smiling happily. "Lois!" Clark cried franticly as super sped towards Toyman grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pressing him against the walls of the submarine. "What have you done to her?" But Clark would have no chance to press him anymore, as he slowly loosened his grip on Toyman and fell forward.

"Why what on earth do you mean?" sneered Toyman through the mask he was wearing as a green smog began to fill up the submarine.

"What's going on!" exclaimed Clark as he looked around the submarine trying to figure out what the hell was going on. That's when he saw it. Something he thought he would never see again. "No. I destroyed you. You can't be... Doomsday!"

"Sorry, that I must cut our playtime short, but it looks like you already have plans with another playmate," exclaimed Toyman as he ran out of the submarine leaving Superman to deal with Doomsday.

Clark stared into Doomsday dark beating red eyes. "No! I wont let you hurt her or our baby!" He had already lived through once believing Doomsday had killed Lois, he wasn't going to it happen this time for real. Clark lunged towards Doomsday with great force taking the beat down throwing punch after punch. He swore to himself long ago that if Doomsday ever rose again he would make sure the beast never be allowed to take away another life.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

….


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Clark could feel his heart pounding rapidly against his chest. He needed to get Doomsday out of the submarine, far away from Lois who was carrying their child, far away so Doomsday could never kill another soul again. Too many had died the ten years before by this beasts hands. It had been his fault. It had been his plan to split the beast from Davis Bloom. He had thought he could save Davis from the darkness that was consuming him. The darkness that had been engineered by Zod in the Phantom Zone who had sent his mutated son to earth for one soul purpose kill Jor-El's son.

Davis Bloom aka Doomsday was supposed to kill him. He had grown up on earth, but unlike Clark never found a home of his own. He was first captured by Lionel Luther men because Lionel believed that Davis was The Traveler. The chosen one and wanted to use the gifts for his own gain, but when it became clear that Davis was not the child he had been searching for he had Davis thrown to the streets where Davis was eventually found by law enforcement and was bounced from foster home to foster home, because no one knew how to deal with a kid who had nightmare.

Clark had always wondered what he would have become had Lionel found him instead and ironically years later he would find out, but not before trying to save the one who he felt should have been his brother. Just maybe things would have been different. And it was because of that 'what if' that would result in a deadly mistake, a mistake he has had to live with and has never forgiven himself for..

Once Davis and the beast were separated the beast known only as Doomsday nearly killed Oliver, Bart, Chloe and Dinah, as he made his escape to the city where he killed dozens of people. How many children lost their mothers and fathers? How many lost someone they loved? How many lives were cut too short? Clark didn't know, but he knows it was one too many.

….And Doomsday was not the only one who had shed blood that day. Davis Bloom, the man he wanted to save, the man who he wanted to have a second chance killed Henry James Olsen after he learned the truth that Chloe had only stayed with him all that time keep the beast within him tame only to protect Clark and that she never really loved him. Her heart belong to Jimmy the man she had married, the man she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Davis would have killed Chloe too had it not been for Jimmy, who with his dying breath killed Davis. Jimmy did what Clark could never bring himself to do. He has often wondered if that had been a mistake. He had been afraid of getting blood on his hands, but by not killing Davis from the beginning he had gotten blood on them anyway.

He has never forgiven himself, a part of him had wished when he awoke from the ruble where they had buried Doomsday and after learning about how many had died, including Jimmy and then not being able to find Lois anywhere. He wished he had died. Those effected by Doomsday's attack had been his fault. Chloe s heart was broken, the team Oliver and him created were torn because they didn't trust each other enough and then there was Lois who had vanished without a trace. Lois was supposed to meet the Blur at their phone-booth, at the exact moment of Doomsday's attack. Clark had feared that Doomsday has killed her and tore her to shreds, so there would be nothing left to find. Thankful that didn't happen, but he never truly let go of that possibility that if she hadn't put on the legion ring and was sent to the future. That she would have been in that phone booth and Doomsday would have found her...

_NO!__No! I wont let that happen!_

He would not let Doomsday take her away from him. He would not let Doomsday kill another soul. He would not allow the mighty beast to destroy the lives they all have made together. Chloe would always love Jimmy, but she had found love with Oliver and started a family with him. The Justice League is stronger than ever and they trust each other with their lives. There is nothing they would not do for each other. And him and Lois are the happiest they have ever been. It hadn't been an easy road, but he wouldn't trade any of it for anything.

"It's time to end this!" exclaimed Clark as he lifted Doomsday up over his shoulder and shot through the ceiling of the submarine like a rocket towards space where he would take care of Doomsday for good, so the mighty beast could never hurt anyone ever again.

Toyman aka Winslow Schott hoped out of the submarine smiling wickedly as Superman disappeared out of sight. He quickly looked at his watch. "Time to go!" he exclaimed as he headed up the docks only to stop dead in his tracks by both Impulse and Green Arrow.

"Not so fast Toyman!" exclaimed Bart.

Toyman looked over his shoulder to see if there was another exist, but he saw Aquaman who has just climbed out of the water walking towards him. He turned back and set his eyes on Green Arrow, Oliver Queen his former boss. "Mr. Queen, I believe you haven't introduced me to your friends. Very rude."

"Shut the hell up, Winslow!" exclaimed Oliver having no time for Toymans games. He got right into his former employees face. "Where is Lois Lane?"

"Why I have no idea what you mean?" answered Toyman playfully not at all intimidated. His eyes then fell onto Impulse and a grin appeared on his face as he turned back to Oliver. "Did your little friend carry you here?" he gloated. "How embarrassing for you?"

"Who you calling shorty, fatso!" exclaimed Impulse as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Cool your jets Impulse," annouched Oliver knowing better than to play into Toymans mind games. "Don't give him the satisfaction."

"Oh I'm afraid it's a little late for that," replied Toyman who had yet to stop grinning. Soon everything would come together and there would be nothing any of them could do to stop it. Not even Superman.

"I don't like the sound of that," annouched AC. He usually wasn't one to get shaken up about anything, but the sound in Toymans voice and the way he said it made his stomach turn. He couldn't know for sure as this is his first encounter with Toyman, but he had heard stories from both Oliver and Lois, so he knew what to expect if their paths should ever cross. But this was unlike anything he had ever expected.

Oliver hated to admit it, but AC was right. Something just wasn't right here. Toyman had done something and by the big wide eyed grin on the toymakers face. It wasn't anything good. "What have you done!" Oliver grabbed Toyman by the collar of his shirt. "What have you done!" he demanded again.

Toyman never answered. He stood still never dropping his smile as he continued to stare into Olivers shade covered eyes which though he could not see the eyes behind the shades. Winslow knew they were full of panic as each time he heard Oliver demanding what he had done his voice became more frantic each time he said it.

"Hey!" Impulse exclaimed seeing a green smog coming from the submarine. "There's green smoke coming from the sub." He started walking towards it with AC leading the way.

Oliver didn't think anything of it until he saw a change in Toymans expression. _Shit! _Oliver turned away from Toyman and shouted towards his friends. "Both of you back away, that gas is the fear gas he stole from Star Labs," his voice rang in time, as both Bart and AC doubled back away from the sub.

AC turned to Oliver, his heart pounding against his chest. "Oliver, Clark was inside the sub, if the gas was mixed with kryptonite. He would be infected," exclaimed AC worriedly, knowing that a super-powered fearful Clark was the last thing they needed.

"Lucky for me it already was," gloated Toyman with a smirk on his face.

"You know I've just had about enough of your mouth," exclaimed Bart. "Ollie let me take him around for a spin a few hundred times. I'll get him to spill."

Oliver knew that every second that passed was one second closer to whatever Toyman had done. "Where is she Winslow? Where is Lois?"

"I'll get him to talk!" exclaimed Kara as both she and Conner joined the group. She grabbed a hold of him and started to lift him off the ground. "Let's see how you like heights."

"Oh Miss Power Puff Girl if I'm not scared of that cousin of yours. What makes you think you can scare me into telling you what I've done?" he sneered. "It wont be long now...just a few more minutes."

"Put him down Kara!" exclaimed Oliver. "No more games, where is Lois!"

Toyman continued to smile that mocking smile of his. "Haven't you figured it out yet? Come now Oliver, I know you're smarter than that. It was you who fired me after all."

Winslow Schott had been one of his best techs, but after he started planting bombs inside toys he fired him. Olivers heart skipped a beat. "A bomb!" Toyman had planted a bomb somewhere.

"Oh not just any bomb," grinned Toyman. "Not even you two will be able to stop it," he eyed both Conner and Kara.

"The detonator," exclaimed Conner. "Get him to tell us where that is, I can stop it."

"I'm afraid I didn't us a detonator, but you already knew that didn't you Oliver."

Oliver felt a lump in his throat. He felt sick to his stomach and his face started to turn pale as he back away from Toyman. "The equipment your stole from Star Labs could be used to make a trigger."

"So we search him and find the trigger," exclaimed Kara as both she and Conner used their x-ray vision.

"He doesn't have it on him..." Oliver could feel his heart racing.

"Yes. And where is it Oliver? Where is the trigger ….or better who is the trigger?"

That's when it hit everyone. Lois was the trigger. Toyman had kidnapped Lois and connected the trigger to her. Oliver could feel his heart racing faster and faster. He turned away from Toyman who was being heavily guarded by both Kara and Conner. Oliver set his panic filled eyes on AC. "You saw Clark shoot out of the submarine. Was anyone with him?"

"I...I..." and that when it hit AC just what Oliver was asking him.

Toyman started laughing, amused by the horrific looks on their faces. "I don't know who or what Doomsday is, but he was sure terrified of it."

"Doomsday?" questioned Bart. "I thought we took care of that boney rock giant years ago." And then he remembered the fear gas in the submarine and that Clark had been exposed to it. His heart skipped several beats _Oh no! _"That's not Doomsday..."

"SHIT!" shouted Oliver knowing all too well how Clark feels about Doomsday and what he would do if he were ever faced with the beast again. The whole Doomsday ordeal and Jimmy's death was what had put a wedge between them and had taken a while before any of them trust each other again. Clark would do everything within his power to make sure that never happened again.

"Oh no..." cried Kara, as both she and Conner shot up to the sky, but not before tying up Toyman making sure he couldn't escape. "Come on Conner, we have to go..."

Oliver quickly pressed the mic button on his ear. He needed to get a hold of Clark. "Clark!" he shouted.

"It's too late!" exclaimed Toyman. "There is nothing you can do. Once her hearts stops, it's all over."

Oliver ignored Toymans words was he continued to try to get through to Clark. "Clark! Clark I need you to answer me right now. It's an emergency!"

"He can't hear you!" laughed Toyman. "He's too scared to even recognize that the person he loves the most is the one he has been brutally beating to death."

"Shut your mouth!" shouted AC as he got into Toymans face his fists clenching. "Or I will shut it up for you permanently!"

"I like to see you try fish boy," challenged Toyman. He could see that Aquaman wanted nothing more than to beat the living daylight against him. "...But that would go against your code wouldn't it. The code that your leader set for each and everyone of you. ….Or maybe you're just too scared?"

"Don't listen to him," annouched Bart as he gripped AC shoulder. "He's just trying to get into your head."

AC took a deep breath and nodded his head knowing Bart was right. He looked Toyman in the eyes. "You better hope she doesn't die, because if she does I'll find a prison where you'll never see the light of day again."

Both AC and Bart walked over to Oliver who was still trying to get through to Clark. All three men looked up at the sky hoping their words would reach Clark in time.

**IN SPACE**

Superman was deep in space wanting to get Doomsday far away from the earth and was heading towards the sun believing the intense heat of the sun would be enough to destroy Doomsday once and for all. No one would ever have to fear the mighty beast again.

_"Clark please, answer. Can you hear me? Dammit Clark, answer!"_

"You wont take her away from me," shouted Clark into the beast eyes who was barely fighting him back.

_"Clark you have to STOP! It's not Doomsday!" shouted Oliver again through the ear piece. "He's not there."_

Clark was shaken by Olivers words. What the hell was Oliver talking about? He could see Doomsday clear as day. It had to be a mistake.

_"Clark, you been exposed to kryptonite fear gas..."_

**BACK ON EARTH**

Back on earth Oliver, AC, and Bart were praying that it would not be too late, as Oliver continued to try to get through to Clark, while Kara and Conner hope to get to Clark in time.

"Did you know she was pregnant?" exclaimed Toyman. "A shame I wont be able to make any of my toys for the little tyke!"

That did it. Oliver swung around and punched Toyman smack in the face. "You son of a bitch!" he exclaimed.

**IN SPACE**

Back in space, both Conner and Kara found Clark, but they also found what they both hoped and prayed they wouldn't. They really had wanted it to be Doomsday or some other monstrous creature that need to be stopped. that was back, They has wanted it to be an asteroid or a planet heading straight for earth. They had wanted it to be anything ...anything than was was before them now. The heart-wrenching sight that neither of them will ever be able to forget, because they knew there was nothing they could do. Anything else they would have been able to stop. But this? What could they do, but watch as it all came crashing done before their eyes.

"Clark!" cried Kara as tears formed in her eyes and her heart broke into a million pieces. She had thought the worst moment in her life had been when her father put her on the ship having to leave behind everything, her home, her friends, ...her mother who she loved more than anything, but this ...this was worst.

Conner was frozen. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. He could only watch as his brother came to the horror of realization of what was in front of him. And it broke his heart, because there was nothing he could do about it. There was nothing he could do or say that would fix this. _It wasn't fair. This wasn't fair..._ After everything Clark had done for the world, after all the sacrifice both him and Lois had made this shouldn't be how it ended for them. He would give anything, he would give his own life if it meant he could fix this. But he couldn't. There was nothing he could do now. They were too late. ….They were too late.

Clark never turned to face his cousin or brother, as the realization of Olivers words ringing over and over in his head came too. Once the words settled in, his vision of what was real and what was not came to. And that when he saw who he had really been facing, who he had been fighting this whole time. To his mortified horror Clark watched as Doomsday faded away and turned into Lois. _His _Lois, his beautiful wife, love of his life who he loved more than anything in the world.

"Lois..." his voice crackled in pain, as he could no longer hold his emotions back. "What have I done?" he took her into his arms and held her close. He pressed his face into her hair taking in her scent as he has done every single time they have made love. "Please no. God, please no..." She's his whole world, his everything. He can't lose her. He can't go one without her. He needs her, he can't be who the world needs him to be without her. If it weren't for her he never would have become Superman. "Lois please... please stay with him. Don't go..." he begged as he looked into her red bruised eyes trying to find some sign of life.

Lois faintly opened her eyes, she smiled a weak smile as he slowly raise her hand up and gentry brushed his cheek with her thumb. She kept her eyes steady on his, his beautiful blue eyes that she loved so much. The eyes she hoped their child would have. Those kind caring eyes that always made her feel that everything was going to be okay even when it seem impossible. "..._I love you._..." she gasped with her dying breath.

"Lois?" Tears streamed harder down his face, he couldn't remember the last time he has cried this much. "Lois!" he cried again and again, but she never answered. He held her close to him listening for her heart beat but with each THUMP, it got fainter and fainter, until there was nothing left to hear and then he heard a second heart beat fade away. He could no longer hear two heart beats coming from one person, only the painful beating from his own heart.

"NOOO! NOOO!" he angrily cried.

Kara and Conner started towards him wanting to get him back home. Neither one wanted him to be alone, but just as they were about to head towards believing that this would be the worst of it had just gotten ten time worst. Both of them froze as they both heard cries of millions of people. They didn't want to leave Clark, but they had no choice both headed straight back to earth, back to Metropolis where a great disaster was unfolding.

**BACK ON EARTH**

Back on the docks across from the city, Oliver, Bart and AC watched to their horror as a massive nuclear explosion united right in the heart of Metropolis. The three men stood frozen watching as a city they all considered to be their home, their city fell to the ground, along with millions of lives and there was nothing they could do but helpless watch as the flames burn brighter and brighter and dark cloud surrounded the once proud city they had once protected.

"Beautiful isn't it," exclaimed Toyman watching in his glory. His plan had been a success where other had failed he had succeeded.

_"Mayday...mayday..." Came Victors voice over Olivers ear piece. "We're losing control... We're going down..." _

Oliver felt his heart racing, as he pressed his finger to his ear piece. "Cyborg come in," no answer. "Cyborg! Canary, come in. ….Anyone come in." But there was no answer, only static. Oliver turned to Bart and AC who both dropped their heads knowing the chances of their two friends surviving was unlikely. Oliver felt his knees give away. "NOOO!" he shouted as he slammed his fists against the docks.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Darkness... Smoke... Soft BEEPING and STATIC... Sparks flashing. Two forms lay motionless in two-man air craft. The controls are a mess, wires are coming out everywhere. The ships vizor is cracked and distorted voices repeat over and over on the intercom. Outside dark shadows can be seen walking towards the air craft through the dark smoke, but they never make it. They collapse to the ground and never get back up.

"Ehhh..." Victor groaned as he finally came to. He slowly opened his eyes to find everything a blur. He tapped his temple trying to get his optical vision to kick in, but it was in reboot mode and would be a while before it would be repaired. He then tried concentrating on sounds but everything was distorted and he couldn't make it out. He tensed up and grabbed the side of his head that felt like someone had taken a bat to it. It was then he felt the large cut on the side of his head and blood running down the side of his face.

_ 'What happened?'_

It took him several more seconds to realize he was in one of the ships that had been built by Queen Industries and that's when it all came flashing back to him. He had been with Dinah in Chicago, Illinois stopping a gang of bank robbers who had hit a number of banks over the last few months in the windy city when they had gotten Olivers urgent call about Lois. Once they had caught the bank robbers and turned them over to the authorities. The two wasted no time getting into the powerful aircraft and flew straight towards Metropolis, but within seconds of getting into the city of tomorrow they were caught smack in the middle of a massive explosion causing them to crash. There had been no time to eject. Their only choice was to go down with the ship and hope for the best.

And that's when it hit him like a ton of bricks. _Dinah!_ Victor the half man half machine turned to his right to find Dinah hunched over in the co-pilots seat, a large bloody cut on the side of her head. "Dinah!" he exclaimed. "Dinah, can you hear me?" He tried to maneuver closer to her so he could get a better look, but he couldn't move. He was stuck. That's when he saw that his right leg was pinned under the controls. This was one of the times he was thankful for the horrific things that had been done to him, using his super-strength he was able to free his leg and get out of the ship.

He paused for a moment taking in the deadly sights around him. The ground was covered with bodies, none of them were moving. It tore his heart apart. They never stood a chance. There was not a a single building left standing. This wasn't the beautiful city he had grown up in, where he had played high school ball and planned to go to college until the accident that changed his life forever. His scanners read high radiation levels, which would not hurt him due to his bionics, but Dinah was another story. He had to get her out of here before any permanent damaged could be done. There was nothing he could do for the people who had died. All he could do now was save Dinah and himself. _You save the ones you can and remember the ones you couldn't. _

Victor checked for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. He got her out of the seat belt and carefully picked her up, a bright smile appeared on his face when he saw her start to stir. "Hey there girl. How you feeling?"

"I've been better," she answered softly. "My heads killing me..."

"I'm going to get you out of here," he told her gently. "You just hang in there."

"Wait... Wh-what..." she was unable to finish as Victor placed an oxygen mask over her face to lessen the effects of the radiation.

Victor began moving quickly out of the city getting as far from it as he could. Once he knew they were a safe distance away he would contact the others and let them know he was okay and that Dinah required medical attention. Then he would return to the city and search for survivors, but he feared there wouldn't be many to find. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Is it better to have died in a massive catastrophe such as this or to survive and be haunted by the nightmares for the rest of your days? He wouldn't ever be able to forget. How could anyone ever forget something like this?

He had survived another catastrophe many years before, but that couldn't even begin to compare to what has happened today. But it had been enough to leave a hole in his heart. His parents, sister and himself were in a deadly car accident a little more than thirteen year ago. There had been no survivors, at least that's what they wanted you to believe. The truth was he had survived. He had been badly injured and near death. Luthercorp had it only appear that he had died along with his family, when the truth was he became one of their lab rats. They changed his whole body chemistry, that made him into what he is today. They had plans for him and they would have succeeded had not one of the doctors made sure to keep his humanity in tact and with the help of Clark Kent he was able to escape and start over. He would eventually run into Oliver who recruited him to become part of something, to give his life meaning and to use the things that had been done to him for something good. This may not have been the future his parents or even he himself had planned for, but he would make the most of it. He would do what he could, but today he felt like he had let everyone down. What could is having his powers if he can't stop things like this from happening?

The only thing he found peace in as he got Dinah to safety was that his girlfriend from high school Kathrine had long ago moved away from Metropolis. She was living in California married to lawyer with a couple of kids. When she had learned he was a live she had been so happy and he was happy to have her back in his life. They had tried to make a go of it, but it became clear that it was just too much for her. And it didn't help that she could never tell her family that he was alive. It hadn't been easy and it hurt like hell, but he understood and let her go. She told him she would always love him, but she couldn't be part of his world. To this day he hasn't stopped loving her and has often wondered had the car accident never happened would they be together or would things still have changed between them? In the beginning when they broke up they would talk time to time, but soon that came less and less and five years had passed with no contact at all. But if losing her meant that she would be alive he wouldn't want anything to change at all.

**Star City Prison**

After the deadly events in Metropolis Oliver had taken Winslow Schotts to Star City prison, while the others remained in Metropolis searching for survivors. Oliver had been given the okay to interrogate Toyamn. He wanted to know why. He _needed_ to know why. Why had he done this? What reason could he of had?

Oliver with his hood down and sunglasses on the table. He leaned across the table staring at Winslow Schott who seemed unaffected by the events that destroyed Metropolis over an hour ago. He didn't care. He didn't care he destroyed a whole city. He didn't care about how many lives had been lost. How many people would be effected by the devastation. He didn't care that he had murdered a young mother to be and used her loving devoted husband to unleash his plans.

"Why?" Oliver demanded trying to keep his voice firm and in control, but there was a hint of crackle in his voice. Because all he wanted to do was break down and cry over the loss of a friend who he had always held dear to his heart. She had been the first person who he wanted to stay for, the first person he would have given everything up for, but it was not meant to be and they decided to remain friends. Good friends. He would have done anything for her and she would do the same for him. And now she was gone and there was nothing he could do to bring her back. If he could he'd change places with her, with all of them just to prevent this tragedy, but no money in the world could do that. All he could do was find answers and hope that would be enough, but deep down he knew it would never be enough. No matter how much time would pass and the city rebuilt, this day would haunt him for the rest of his days.

When Winslow did not answer Oliver angrily grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pulling him halfway across the table. "You're vendetta was with me!" he exclaimed into Winslows face. "I was the one who fired you. Who called you nuts and took all your research." What made this all the more worst was he had been the one to bring Winslow into their world. He had inadvertently put Clark on Toymans radar. "Why did you start going after him?"

"He was more fun to play with and h played by the rules of the game," Winslow answered with a sly smile. "You played dirty."

"And what do you call what you did?" he shouted furiously. "You drugged _him_ causing him to kill the woman he loves and his unborn child, along with destroying his home." Oliver could feel the anger burning inside him he wanted nothing more than to rip that smile off of Toymans face, but he couldn't. It went against everything they stood for. He would not cross that line again, the last time he did. It nearly destroyed him.

"What can I say. I was getting board," replied Winslow. "And it was so easy, easier than it was turning into my little puppet." Referring to the time he led Oliver to believe he was standing under a bomb and if he didn't do exactly what he said he would kill everyone in the room. There had never been a bomb and had there been Oliver was willing to take his own life, a life the woman he loves more than anything would later save him.

**Metropolis**

"Is that the last of them?" AC annouched as Bart came running with two kids in his arms. They had been working non-stop getting the survivors outside the city where it was safe for the deviation. They only managed to find a few hundred out of millions that had once inhabited the city.

"Yeah," answered Bart with a faint smile. He had found the kids kneeling by their parents bodies. Their parents had sacrificed themselves to protect their children. It broke Barts heart that there was nothing he could do to bring them back.

"What about the Big Guy?"

"I think I saw him flying back into city when I was passing through," he answered as he set the kids down, who were then taken by an older woman who hugged them tightly as they cried into her arms.

"Have you tried talking to him?" AC asked knowing that Bart and Clark were pretty close and that if not Oliver, Clark might confine in Bart.

"No. Once he into the blast zone all I got was static from his communicator," sighed Bart. "And with that much radiation not even I can run fast enough to resist the effects. Only..."

Just then both Conner and Kara appeared each with a few more survivors. Kara helped a man and his daughter to the ground. The father thanked her for saving him and his little girl, to which Kara only smiled. She wished she could have done more.

Once Conner flew down, both AC and Bart saw who was in his arms. "Di-" they both were about to say, but quickly stopped themselves.

"You had us worried there more a while," said AC with a smile.

Dinah smiled weakly up at him. "Had myself worried."

"You better get her to Smallville Medical," AC told Conner.

"I'll start getting the survivors to the neighboring cities and get them medical help," annouched Bart.

Kara looked AC in the eyes, he nodded his head knowing where she was going. She really was the only one who could enter into the blast zone that was most effected by the radiation. He watched her head back in just as Cyborg came running in carrying a woman with an injured leg.

**Center of The Blast Zone**

Clark cradled Lois body in his arms in the city that had been their home. The place where he had told her he was the Blur. The place where he had proposed and seven years later had gotten married. Where they had went to work everyday sitting across from each other at their desk, smiling at one another, stealing a kiss here and there and can't waiting to go home and hold each other through the night.

They would no longer be able to do that. Their city, their home, their dreams, ….all of it was just gone. The Daily Planet Globe lay behind him broken and in the rubble. Dead bloody bodies lay all around him. But in that moment the only loss he was thinking of was the one who meant everything to him and the little life that will never see the light of day. It seemed hard to believe that less than twenty-four hours ago he learned he was going to be father, everything he always wanted was coming together. Now he had nothing. He will never know what it feel like to hold their child in his arms, he will never know what it feels like to be a father. Lois and him will never have a twenty-five year wedding anniversary, not even a ten or a five or even a year. He will never be able to feel touch of her lips against his skin or the sound of her voice telling him how much she loves him. They will never again make love and hold each other through the night. There will be no more jokes or playful banter. Nothing... Nothing at all. Only the horror of her death haunting him for the rest of his days.

"Clark," Kara said softly as she flew down beside her cousin and gripped his shoulder. She wanted him to know that she was here for him and that he was not alone. He needed her now more than ever.

"...Kara," Clark answered looking up at her, his face was a wreck, tears streaming down his face non-stop, so unlike the Superman everyone believed him to be. He thought the loss of his father would be his greatest tragedy, but it didn't even compare to what he had done today. "I killed them... I-" his voice broke and crackled. He couldn't get the words out. It hurt too much to know that because of him, he would never be able to grow old with the woman he loved, he would never be able to watch his child grow and millions upon millions of lives had been destroyed.

"What!" exclaimed Kara shaking her head as her heart shattered into a million pieces to hear that Clark blamed himself for what had happened. _No! _She would not let him take the fall for this. "No, Clark. You didn't do this. Schotts orchestrated this whole thing. Not you. This is _not_ your fault Clark."

Clark heard her words, but he couldn't accept them. It had been by his hands that Lois died, resulting in her heart to stop, killing their unborn child and over million of lives in Metropolis. Schotts may have been the one who loaded the gun, but as far as he was concerned he was the one who shot it. This was on him and it always would be.

Clark brushed his thumb gently across Lois's face. The glow that had been there only hours ago when they had been lying in bed hopeful for the future was gone. "I'm so sorry Lois," he cried. "...I hope one day. You can forgive me, but I have to do this. It's the only way now." He pressed his lips against her forehead. The last kiss he would ever give her. He then ripped off his red cap and wrapped Lois in it. He didn't want her to be cold. With a heavy heart he turned to Kara. "Will you..." he cleared his throat, almost as if he were reconsidering leaving her. "Will you hold her? Will you keep them safe?"

Kara didn't know what to expect from Clarks pleading eyes. There was something in his voice, something that should cause her to be concerned, but she just couldn't say no to him. Not after everything that has happened. "Of course. I would do anything that is within my power for you Clark."

Clark nodded his head as he smile faintly grateful for her help. He gently handed Lois to her before taking to the skies. "There is something I need to do."

"Clark, where are you going?" Kara called out to him, but he never answered her. She wondered where he could be going. What could he have to do that he would leave moments after the death of his beloved wife and unborn child.? And then ever so slowly a thought crept into her mind, a thought that seemed unlikely, because it just couldn't be. He would never do that, but then you never know what anyone will do until their whole world comes crashing down. And Clark world has crashed ten times over. Kara quickly tapped into her communicator. "John you need to stop Clark!"

High in the skies Clark flew like the wind heading straight for Star City. He was determined to get there at any cost, no matter who got in his way. He wasn't going to let anyone stop him from getting there and facing the man who kidnapped his wife and connected a trigger device to her heart.

"Clark," exclaimed John as he flew in front of Clark. He only moments ago had gotten the urgent message from Kara for her concerns about Clark and what he may be planning on doing. "I know you're hurting and that you're angry, but I can't let you go any further."

"Out of my way John!" Clark demanded as he flew towards the older man who grabbed a hold of Clark preventing him from going any further. "I just want to talk to him."

John looked him hard in the eyes. If there was one thing Clark could not do it was lie to him. The lone survivor of Mars could read the thoughts of people and the last thing on Clark's mind was talking to Winslow Schotts. He wanted to face Schotts for something else. Something John could not allow to happen. He had promised Jor-El he would look after his son, keep him from harm and on the path of righteousness. There was nothing righteousness about what Clark was thinking now. "Don't lie to me boy!" he exclaimed loudly. "I have been where you are and trust me you do not want to go there."

John knew what it was like to lose everything you love. He had once had a wife, a daughter who he loved more than anything, but a massive war broke out on his planet. Everyone died, all but him. There is a reason he is Mars's only survivor, a reason he has never told anyone, not even Jor-El knew. All Jor-El knew was something had happened, something John never wanted to talk about and he never made him. "Please Clark, let me help you," he begged.

"What you want to erase my memory? You want to make me forget what happened!" exclaimed Clark angrily through his tears.

"No. I would never make you forget," exclaimed. "I would never take your memories of her away, but what you're thinking now, what you want to do. Will destroy her memories of you. Can you live with that?"

It seemed almost for a moment John had gotten through to Clark, but the anger and hurt was just too painful. "Lois is gone. She's dead and nothing you say or do can change that." He looked John hard in the eyes. "And I'll make sure that this doesn't happen to anyone ever again."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that," exclaimed John who shoved Clark hard enough to push him back to the ground. John flew down and landed a few feet away from Clark who was slowly getting back to his feet.

Clark wiped away the blood from his lip and angrily stared John in the eyes. He couldn't believe John had just done that. "You think you can stop me?" Clark exclaimed angrily. No one was going to stop him, not even an old friend who has saved his life on more than one occasion. Clark sighed heavily, he hated to do this, but John had pushed him to his limits. "I'm sorry John, but you've left me with no choice."

Before John could move away Clark used his heat vision imprisoning him into a ring of fire. John tried to escape, but his fear proved to be stronger. "Clark, please don't do something you'll regret for the rest of your life," he begged.

"I already have," Clark answered as he flew back up and headed for Star City.

John could do nothing, but watch helpless as Clark disappeared out of sight. He bowed his head down sighing as tears ran down his face. "I'm sorry, I've failed you..."

**Star City Prison**

"But that's not the real reason why I did it," annouched Winslow with a sly smile, as he brushed his clothes off and sat back down in his chair. "You see Luthor had a theory, he believed that you took the one he loved the most away it would break him. He thought at first it was Lana, but the _Blur_ only became more dedicated," he sneered. "That's when he realized that she wasn't his true love." Years ago back when he was still in prison, Lex Luthors clone, had visited him in prison and told him that Lois was the one and if he failed to kill her it would be up to him to finish the job. Of course when he had gotten his chance he had decided to go another route and use Lois to kill Clark, but when that failed be decided that perhaps Luthor had been right. "Lois Lanes death would break and tear him apart."

"The Luthors are full of bullshit!" exclaimed Oliver.

"Really?" questioned Toyman with a grin. "Was it not Lionel Luthor who killed your parents, even a few childhood friends of yours and their parents? And look what you became, an all punching, all kicking, arrow shooting Robin Hood."

"What's your game Schotts?"

"What do you think your blue friend will become? He's an all powerful being from a galaxy far away who because of his precious gem convinced himself that he is a man. What do you think he'll turn into?"

"You think he'll turn his back on everything he stands for? Everything she saw in him," questioned Oliver not buying a single word of it. He crossed his arms against his chest. "There are some thing even you cant corrupt."

Toyman laughed in delight. He figured Oliver would never believe that his best friend would ever cross the line. "And you are stupid, as you are foolish. I have it on very good authority that he has come close to crossing that line before."

"Close, but never so far as to cross it," challenged Oliver.

"You honesty think he'll still be the same man you knew," questioned Toyman.

"He'll grieve, but he's the best man I have ever meant and nothing you do or say will ever change that!" Oliver declared, just as a flash of blue burst through the wall, knocking him off his feet.

Clark swung the table away and grabbed a hold of Toyman looking him angrily in the eyes. Toyman just stared into Clarks eyes delighted by the creation he had created. "Oh, I think things age going to get a lot funner!" exclaimed Toyman.

"Game over Toyman!" exclaimed Clark coldly as he punched his hand all the way through Toymans chest.

Oliver stood frozen watching in shock and disbelief as Clark pulled his arm out of Schotts chest and watched as Toymans body dropped to the ground. Clark stared down at Schotts body now lying in a pool of blood. He seemed satisfied by what had just taken place and didn't seem to care or take notice to the blood running down his arm to his hand. All that matter was Schotts couldn't hurt anyone ever again. Oliver heart began to race when Clark turned his eyes on him. There was something different about the look in Clark's eyes, something darker and emptier. He tried to say something, but couldn't get the word out, because he couldn't see pass the lifeless body lying in the room. The body of the man Clark Kent, good doer Boy Scout-Superman had just killed.

Clark then flew away without saying a word. There was nothing to say. He had done what he had come to do. There was nothing left for him here. There was nothing left for him anywhere.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

**Star City**

**Watchtower**

Oliver sighed heavily as he sank in his chair in front of his computer at their second location for Watchtower ….that because of today had become their main base of operations The original Watchtower that had started it all had been destroyed along with all of Metropolis. Even STAR Labs had been taken out and with it everyone who worked there, including their very own Emil Hamilton. His friend, his confidant who he had befriended and recruited when he first became Green Arrow. Oliver couldn't count the number of times Emil had saved his ass. He owed a lot to the good doctor. _They all did_. And the one time Emil actually needed them, they were too late. Oliver hoped that his friend had died quickly, that there had been no pain and that he was finally reunited with his beloved wife. That hope was the only thing that could make this less painful, but even just wasn't enough. They had failed. They had let everyone down and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

He had meant Emil shortly after he got back from being stranded on the island. He had just started being Green Arrow and had gotten injured pretty badly. Emil just happened to be the in the right place and right time for Oliver. He snuck up on him while he was getting into his car to head home for the night. There he had Emil take him somewhere where he could stitch him up. It was there Emil learned that Oliver Queen multimillionaire back from the dead was the Green Hooded Man that several people claimed to see in the shadows of the night. It was in that moment that Oliver gave Emil a proposition, one which didn't take long for Emil to accept. Oliver to this day had no idea why Emil agreed to work for him. It hadn't been for the money or the excitement. Maybe he just wanted to make a difference. And for a while there up until his death he had. He would never forget all the good Emil Hamilton had done. He always has and always will be a member of the League.

"I'll miss you buddy," Oliver exclaimed with a faint smile, as his eyes fell onto an old photo. It had been taken the night of Lois and Clark engagement party. Only a day before they lost the first member of their League, Carter Hall. Carter had died while protecting Lois from Deathstroke. ...Well maybe he shouldn't say Carter had died. In truth Carter had been reborn. He was out there somewhere living another life, a life that one day reunite him with the League where Hawkman will live once again.

He sighed heavily having to put the picture down when his eyes fell onto Lois and the happy man who had his arm wrapped around her. Her and Clark were so in love and believed there was nothing that they couldn't face. That is until today...

How many friends was he supposed to lose today? How was it possible that one event could destroy everything you have worked so hard for, that you have believed in for so long? How could he have been so blind? He should have seen it. He should have known. Had their roles been reversed he would have done the same thing. Oliver sighed heavily knowing he had put CLark on this pedestrian, but the truth was when it came to human emotions, when it came to _her._ He was just like everyone else.

Oliver didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't even know what to tell everyone at the station about what happened. All he said was he would look into it. They almost weren't going to let him go, but eventually they did and he came here. His heart sank when the computer screen began alerting him about an incoming video call from Chloe. He bowed his head down sighing heavily. What was he supposed to tell her? She likely already knew about the bomb taking out Metropolis, but everything else... He didn't know how to begin to tell her, but he knew sooner than later he was going to have to tell her. There was no way he could keep this from her, no matter how much he wished he could. She had a right to know. With a deep breath he clicked the button to accept the video call.

The moment he saw her beautiful face appear on the screen brought a smile to his face. It warmed his heart to see her and know she was alive and safe from the events that had taken place only hours ago. "Hey..." he said.

"Hey," she replied with a faint smile. Chloe knew he was trying to be strong for her. She knew that today would be a day Oliver and the others would never be able to shake off. She just hoped that it wouldn't be like the last time something bad happened and they fell apart. It hadn't been easy getting them back together. "You did all you could Ollie," she told him. "You all did."

There it was again the up most faith she had in him and the others. The belief that they put their all in everything they did. She had always been the glue that held them all together. The one who had been there when ever any of them felt like they were falling apart. She believed in them, in him more than anyone. Oliver tried to remain strong and hold his emotions together, but he couldn't. It was eating away at his soul of what he had to tell her. Tears ran down his face non-stop. He hadn't cried this much since he was a kid when he learned about his parents death. He ran his had over his face to wipe away the tears, but more would come.

"Oliver it's alright. We'll get through this, just like we always have," Chloe replied through her own tears. She hated seeing him like this. This was so unlike the strong man she had married.

"No," Oliver answered her softly. "It's different this time..." He bowed his head down, unable to face her. He didn't want to cause her pain not when he couldn't hold her in his arms, kiss her beautiful lips and tell her how much he loves her. "Chloe there's something I have to tell you..." he cried as he looked up at the screen with a heavy heart.

"What?" she asked him urgently. "What's wrong..." But as soon as she said it, she knew. _She knew_. It was written all over his face. "No!" she shook her head as the tears fell harder and harder. "No. No! ….Please no. She can't be gone!"

"I'm so sorry." Oliver hated every moment of this. He wished he could just snap his fingers and take all her pain away, but he didn't have that kind of power. Not even the most powerful being on the planet could fix this tragedy.

"How!" Chloe asked as she brushed away a falling tear. She wanted to know how her cousin had died. She needed to know.

"Chloe I don't think-"

"HOW!" she demanded.

Oliver sighed heavily. He thought it was tragic enough having to live it, but this was ten time worse. With a heavy heart he began telling her how it was all setup from the fake tip in to the Daily Planet, to young Jimmy Olsen's death, to Lois's kidnapping and why. And then the hardest part of all. The part he dreaded the most. The part he wished he could erase from his memory. The part he would never be able to forget.

"Schotts had just finished sewing her up after connecting the trigger to her heart when Clark arrived. Seconds later Clark was exposed to a fear gas, the same fear gas you were all exposed to years ago in Smallville," a single tear ran down his face, because he knew Chloe was smart enough to know where this was headed. "He thought that Doomsday was there and was going to kill Lois and their baby, so Clark attacked him, he beat him to death before taking him up to space where he would never be able to hurt anyone again." It made him sick to his stomach to even think about it and he couldn't even begin to imagine what it had done to Clark. "By the time we got Schotts to talk and knew what was going on. ….We were too late. She told him that she loved him and then she died in his arms."

Chloe didn't need him to finish. She knew the moment Lois's heart stopped beating the bomb Toyman had place in Metropolis went off killing millions, upon millions of lives. It was times like these that she wished she had her meteor power. She had brought Lois back from the dead once before, but she had lost the power long ago. She just wished she was there right now for Clark. She knew he would be beating himself up over what happened. The only thing she could find some peace in that the man responsible for todays tragedy would never be able to hurt anyone ever again and would stay behind bars for good this time. "Please tell me they threw away the key when they locked that bastard up!"

Oliver bit his lip. It was hard enough telling her about how her cousin died, now he had to tell her this. Would this nightmare ever end? With a deep breath he met her eyes once again on the screen. "Chloe there's something you need to know about Clark..."

"Ollie, please I can't take anymore bad news. So if you're going to tell me that Clarks-"

"No, it's not like that. This is about Clark and Schotts. When I was at the station interrogating Toyman, Clark busted down a wall..." He licked his lips and looked away for a moment, because once he said the words he would never be able to take them back. The Clark, Chloe knew and loved would be gone. There would be no going back after this. With a deep breath he face her once again. "He killed him Chloe. ….Clark killed Winslow Schotts."

"No," Chloe shook her head. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it, but she knew Oliver would never lie to her, not about something like this, because she knew it was possible for Clark to take a life. He had come close to it in the past.

First with the young man, Tim Wescott who had killed Alicia Baker, the first girlfriend of Clarks who knew about his power. In fact it was because of her that she learned about Clark's power. She hadn't been friends with Alicia and didn't really like her, but Alicia knew that she would somehow understand Clark and wouldn't see him any differently. When Clark learned that Tim had killed Alicia, he went into a rage and went after him. Had it not been for Lois, Tim would have died that night.

The second time was when Clark went after the thugs who mugged his mom while she was in the city. He was so broken up about the death of his father and then face with the fear of losing his mother, that he took all that hate and anger and nearly killed them. Thankfully he came to his senses saying that his father voice prevented him from killing Snake.

The third time had been when he believed that Lex and killed Lana. He went after Lex and had it not been for the Phantom showing up when it did, Chloe very well believed that instead of Oliver being the one who had killed the real Lex Luthor that it very easily could have been Clark.

And now after all these years the glass had finally shattered. There was only so much one man could take, even a man such as Clark Kent. The woman he loved more than life itself was dead and thanks to a madman it had been by his own hands. That was enough to drive anyone over the edge.

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know," Oliver answered. "After he... He just left. John was the last one to see him, after Clark freed him from the fire prison he had put him in."

"Clark attacked John?"

"John tried to stop him from coming to the station," Oliver answered with a faint smile knowing that John did the best he could. "John's okay. Just a bit shaken up."

"Maybe I should try calling him."

"Everyone of us already have. He's not answering," Oliver replied. "Not even to Kara and Conner."

"What about his mother?"

"We can't find her. Conner thinks she might have come into Metropolis for a surprise visit..."

"But that would mean..."

"I know," he answered sadly, as if things weren't already bad. "And I don't mean to make things worse, but it's not looking good for Lucy, little Sammy and Ron. I'm so sorry Chloe."

Chloe had almost forgotten about her cousin Lucy and her family. Lucy had moved to Metropolis five years ago where she had met Ron, while dropping in to see Lois and Clark at the at Daily Planet. Ron and her had hit it off right away and were married less than two years after dating. Little Sammy cam along a little more than two years ago. She hadn't seen them since Thanksgiving when they all got together at the farm in Smallville. In fact that had been the last time she had seen both Lois and Clark, aside from video calls. It seemed hard to believe that was months ago. ….And now her family that should had gotten bigger had gotten smaller. She could still hear Lucy's voice joking around wanting to know when Lois and Clark were going to be popping out a kid.

_ "I could use a little help hear Oliver," Clark announced as the young toddler and his five year old cousin used him as a jungle gym._

_ Oliver sat on the couch next to Chloe with his arm wrapped around her, next to them was Lucy and Ron who were getting a kick out of Clark with the kids. "Oh, I think you're doing a fine job all on your own. Besides it was a long flight in."_

_ "Oh yeah, especially on your private jet," remark Clark who was about to sit back up, but only to be pulled back down by Robbie._

_ "I got you Uncle Clark!" exclaimed Robbie. _

_ Clark played along, but then a mischievous smile appeared on his face and he scooped up Robbie in his arms and began spinning him around, while they both laughed._

_ "Mine turn! Mine turn!" exclaimed little Sam as he pulled at Clarks ankle._

_ "Okay, little man," Clark annouched as he set Robbie done on the ground who then ran into his fathers lap. Clark lifted up Lois little nephew in his arms who just looked at him like he was some great hero. "Okay ready for around the world."_

_ "I want airplane!" _

_ "One airplane coming coming up," exclaimed Clark as he granted the boys wish just as General Sam Lane arrived in the living room._

_ "Granpa!" shouted little Sam happy to see his Grandfather. Clark smiled and set the little boy down who ran into his Grandpas arms._

_ "How's my little solider doing?" asked Sam with a smile who proudly held his grandson in his arms._

_ "Good. Uncle Clark did airplane. It was fun," the little boy told him._

_ "Airplane, huh? I have a feeling he's really good at that," smiled Sam as he sat down and joined the rest of the family, while Martha and Lois were finishing in the kitchen. "How have you been Clark."_

_ "I've been keeping busy," Clark answered. He was about to add when Robbie came jumping off one of the chairs onto his back, but not before both his parents scolded him. Thankfully Clark grabbed a hold of him._

_ "Can you do airplane with me now?"_

_ "Uncle Clark needs to take a little break," answered Clark as he lifted the boy over his shoulders and sat down in an espy chair._

_ "Tired already honey?" exclaimed Lois as she came up behind Clark and kissed him on the cheek. "I thought I was the only one who could tucker you out."_

_ "Keep it PG guys," announced Oliver with a grin "Otherwise go to the barn and get it over with."_

_"Oliver!" scolded Chloe as she elbowed her husbands in the gut._

_ "...Well speaking of 'tuckering out' when are you two going to add a member to our growing family?" grinned Lucy who still couldn't believe that she had gotten married and had a baby before her big sister who it seemed like had been with Clark since the stone age. "Dad needs to have more than one grand kid to brag about. Right Dad?"_

_ "I'm sure your sister and Clark will when they're ready," he answered with a smile. "And until then, I'll just spoil this one rotten..."_

_ "Dinners ready!" shouted Martha from the kitchen. "Just need help bring it all out on the table..._

The memory of that day slowly faded and Chloe was left with the realization that that would be the last time they were all together. There would be no more family gatherings. That was it. "Chloe..." she heard Oliver say her name.

She brushed away her falling tears. She had to be strong now. She couldn't fall apart not now. "Oliver you need to promise me something..."

"You know I'd promise you anything," he told her with loving eyes.

"I need you to come back home with Clark. He needs to come back with you. He needs to be with his family."

"Chloe, I don't know..."

"Please Oliver, promise me. I don't care how long it takes, but you can't leave him behind."

"All right," he answered with a heavy sigh. "I wont come home until I have Clark riding shot gun with me on the jet."

Chloe smiled. She knew what she was asking, but if she couldn't be there for Clark she would make sure there was someone there for him. "I'll get Robbie, he's playing a game with Mia."

Seconds later, a little boy with short blonde hair appeared on the screen and behind him stood Mia. The young girl Oliver had saved from a life working on the streets. When him, Robbie and Chloe moved to Singapore he had taken Mia with him. Where he continued her training and she had become quite the crime fighter.

"Hi daddy," exclaimed the young boy, who had no idea his world was about to change. "When you coming home? I want to show you how good I've gotten with my target practice." For his sixth birthday his parents had gotten him his own little crossbow, a harmless one of course and set up a board on his bedroom wall where he could practice shooting it. "...Are you going to be home tomorrow?"

Just hearing his voice warmed his heart and made it hurt a little less. He was never sure if he was ever going to have kids, especially after returning from the Island and becoming Green Arrow. He always had little flings with woman never looking to settle down with anyone. And then he met Chloe and that changed everything. They had gotten married during one drunken spell filled night and two years later this little guy came into their world. They had named him after his father and then hid middle name had come from Chloe first husband Jimmy who had died saving her life. Oliver didn't even have to speak about when Chloe asked him. There was no question and he was proud to agree to it. Henry James Olsen was a hero to him and he owed everything he has to him, because without him there wouldn't be this little wide eyed face looking back at him.

"No, buddy. It probably wont be tomorrow," Oliver answered with a faint smile.

"Then when?"

"I don't know bud," Oliver hated not being able to give his son a straight answer, but he wanted to protect him for as long as he could from all the evils in the world. "You're Uncle Clark isn't feeling too good and Mommy wants me to stay with him until he's better."

"Is he really sick?" The boy asked very concerned for his favorite uncle. He didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

Oliver eyes met with Mia's who gave him a faint smile knowing that this was difficult for Oliver. Chloe likely gave her the clip note version of what had happened. "Yeah," Oliver answered as his eyes began to water. "He's not doing so good right now."

"Are you okay daddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered as he brushed away his tears not wanting his son to see him cry. "Daddy is just tired."

"Then you should take a nap," the boy exclaimed.

"I think a nap sounds like a fine idea."

"Daddy, do you think Uncle Clark would like it if I made him a card to get better soon?"

"I think he would love that," answered Oliver with a smile.

"I'm going to go make it right now and then Mommy can mail it," the boy exciting hoped off his chair. "I love you Daddy!"

"I love you too, little man..."

Once Robbie was out of sight Mia took a seat down getting the hint that Oliver needed to talk to her. "What's going on Oliver? Chloe told me that..." she looked over her shoulder making sure that Robbie wasn't in ear shot to hear them. "Is it true?"

"Yeah," he answered softly. "I saw it with my own eyes. I've never seen him like that before." Oliver ran his hand over his face. He was concerned more concerned than he ever has been. "...Look Mia I don't know what's going to happen and I would never ask this of you unless I had no choice..."

"Oliver what is it?"

"Can you protect my family, ….in case something happens?"

"What's going to happen?" she asked concerned. "You're scaring me Ollie."

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I would just feel a lot better to know that they'll be safe," he told her. "The twins are all ready their way.. I told them your in charge."

"You're sending Zan and Jayna?" she exclaimed referring to the energetic twins who nine years ago started as super-powered fans of the Blur and eventually with a lot of training and discipline graduated to members of the League. The two had come a long way from the young seventeen years old they once had been, but still every once in a while found themselves in trouble.

"Right now they're my only option," he answered understanding where she was coming from. "And they're unique abilities just may come handy."

"Ollie what are you going to do about Clark?" Mia was the second member of their team who had no powers and knew just how powerful Clark was. And if he ever got out of control there was only one way to stop him. Not that she was thinking that is what should be done, but the last thing the world needs is a Superman whose gone off the reservation.

Oliver didn't answer right away, as if a part of him were afraid of the answer. He took a deep breath. "I'm going to try to save my friend..."

**TO BE CONTENUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

**Smallville**

**Kent Farm**

One moment was all it took. One quick decision, the kind of decisions he has always made in the past and things always turned out fine in the end, because he had learned from past mistakes. But this time had been different. This time his decision cost lives, innocent lives that deserved so much better than they got. He had thought he had learned from before when many had died as a result of him opening the gate to the Phantom Zone were killers had been released. Many had died and he never fully forgave himself for him mistake. He promised to never allow such a thing to happened again. _He had broken his promise._ It was estimated that a little over eleven million lives had been lost. The once proud standing city, that had been called The City of Tomorrow and The Rise of Superman was nothing more than a pile of ruble. There was nothing left of the city. Only a few hundred survived. Most of them had been badly injured and some weren't expected to make it through the next couple of days.

The world had been told that Winslow Schotts aka Toyman was the mastermind behind this great catastrophe that took Metropolis off the map. The madman who once had been charged with the death of Lex Luthor until found not guilty when Lex Luthor appeared out of no where and very much alive. But what the world did not know was their greatest hero, their greatest protector who had vowed to always protect them had been the puppet in this deadly massacre. Had been the one to kill his wife Lois Lane. The woman he loved more than anything, who he would have done anything for. He had promised long ago to always watch out for and always protect.. He hadn't protected her or kept her safe from harm. He had done the exact opposite and allowed elven million lives to be lost, because he was too concerned with saving her from a threat that wasn't even there. The only threat was his own blindness.

How could he have been so stupid? So careless? He knew going in there that Toyman knew what his weakness was, but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting Lois back. All he cared about was the baby that will never be born. All he cared about was getting the life he thought he was owed to him after everything he has done for the world. And now he had nothing. Nothing but an empty farm house filled with haunting memories.

Clark sat on the couch still wearing his capeless blood stained suite. The suit that once stood as a symbol for hope and justice, a light in the dark. His face was a mess, his eyes were red and he had not shaved since the day before yesterday. In front of him on the coffee table were several bottles of beer and hard liquor all but one of the bottle has been cleaned dry. There was also a photo of him and Lois, it was his mothers favorite picture of them that she had spend almost an hour at the store finding the picture frame for it.

Tears fell from his eyes as he picked the picture up brushing his thumb against her face. He wold never see he smile again. He would never see that sparkle in her eyes every time they kissed. He would never be able to hold her close to him and whisper into her ear. All that will be left of their love are moment frozen in time of a life that should have been so much more. "...I think you were right," he exclaimed as he set the picture frame down and picked up the last bottle of whiskey. "When you said that you would be my weakness." He took a big gulp of the bottle downing nearly half of it in one gulp draining his sorrows away. "Maybe if I had let you walk away. You'd still be alive. Maybe none of this would have never happened …." He was about to finish off the bottle when a pair of hands grabbed a hold of it.

"I think you've had enough sweetie," exclaimed Zatanna as she took the bottle out of his hands and cast a spell for all the bottle to be thrown in the garbage. "You should also feel the effects of you sobering up. I took care of your little blue rocks on the way in."

"Well if you had done like I asked when I called, I wouldn't have to result in blue kryptonite," he remarked angrily. Already he could feel the alcohol leaving him and the hole in his heart getting bigger by the second.

"Believe me," she told him sadly. "Drinking your pain away isn't the answer Clark."

"...Well maybe if everyone didn't destroy or hide away every last bit of red kryptonite. I wouldn't of had too!" he shouted. That has been his first choice, but he couldn't find any anywhere, so he went with his second option. With the help of blue kryptonite and few six packs and bottle of hard alcohol he was on his way to feeling better. Until Zatanna destroyed any chance of him ever feeling better again.

"Have you taken a good look at yourself recently?" she exclaimed. She knew he was hurting and that he was angry, but the way he was handling went against everything he stood for. "What do you think Lois would way if she were here?"

"But she's not here!" Clark snapped into his friends face. "She's dead and we both know why."

"It wasn't your fault!" she exclaimed. How many times would it take? How many times would someone have to tell him that what happened in Metropolis, to Lois wasn't his fault. "It was Toymans. And you made him pay, but now it's time..."

"Time for what?" Clark exclaimed as he looked her hard in the eyes. "You think what I did was wrong? You think I regret doing it?"

Zatanna could feel her heart racing. She had never seen Clark like this. This was so unlike the sweet farm boy turned reporter to superhero that she has known for years. She sighed heavily as she gently place her hand on top of his. "I think you're angry and you lashed out before of how much he hurt you, so you wanted him to feel pain."

"Pain?" exclaimed Clark. "Pain is when you fall off your bike and scrape your knee." That was what pain in. Pain in now way could begin to compare to what Toyman had, ..._to what he had done. _"I wanted him to know what it was like to have his heart ripped out. I wanted to see the look in his eyes when he knew it was all over!" His voice was cold and hard. There was no emotion, no regret. He had killed Winslow Schott and he do it again for the greater good. "He will never be able to hurt anyone ever again."

Tears fell from Zatanna's eyes. While she was not sorry by the death of Toyman, no one would miss him and the world would likely be better without him in it. But at what cost? She wasn't so sure the Clark Kent she knew and once had loved was still in there. She feared that by Clark killing Toyman had changed him and not for the better. She feared that without Lois that the man they all had known could be lost forever. "Clark, do you even realize what you have done?"

"What I should have done a long time ago," he annouched harshly. "If I had taken care of him the first time he had used Lois in one of his plots, none of this would have happened." He looked her firmly in the eyes. "And you know that I'm right!"

She didn't want to admit it. She didn't want it to be true, but she knew it was. Even while Winslow Schotts was in prison could the law stop him from harming others. He was still able to carry out his dirty work and nearly got Clark killed in the process. She didn't know what to say to him. What could she say to him? Zatanna turned her attention to the TV, that had been covering the destruction and death of Metropolis. When it made a switch to another tragedy that was taking place elsewhere, a small Arabic city of Bialya that was being attacked by a crazed warlord who had already claimed thousands of lives. Many of them woman and children.

Clark clenched his hands tightly together as he stared at the hundreds of burning buildings and homes on TV. People running in a panic, as there was no one who could stop the massive destruction that was falling upon their home.

Zatanna knew that look and what Clark was thinking, but given everything that happened yesterday and his whole emotional state. It probably was not a good idea he'd involve himself in this. "Clark, I know what your thinking," she annouched. "But now is not the time for you to be flying in their hotheaded. You need time to heal."

"I fine!" he exclaimed into her face. "And I can't just sit back as more people die, because the government, because the world can't keep madmen like him locked away." How many more people had to die, before they got things right? How much blood does it take for them to step. "No more!" He stopped up taking one last look at Zatanna. "No more will die, by power hungry murders or weapons of destruction. Not while I'm still around..."

"Clark wait!..." But it was too late he was already gone. She knew what Clark was capable of and feared what he may do in his emotional state. He had already attacked John Jones and killed Winslow Schotts. What would he do to a warlord who kills woman and children while destroying their homes? She didn't even want to think about it, because just the thought was too much to bear. She quickly dialed a number into her phone. "I think we may have a problem..."

**Bailya**

**Town**

Clark flew faster and faster. He wasn't about to let another madmans actions go unpunished for destroying another city. He would not just stand by while the rest of the world just watched. High above the ground he could see smoke everywhere and flames burning everything in sight. Then he saw someone moving, moving fast. It was a young boy barefoot and in rags running for his life. He watched as the boy who couldn't be much older than Robbie Queen trip over a rock and fall face first to the ground. Then there was a loud boom, a massive explosion had united, thankfully the boy was a good distance away to not be caught in it. But it was obviously clear that the boy had left people behind there. People he cared about, people who he loved and had loved him.

Clark flew down to the boy and helped him up. "Are you all right?" Clark asked him. "Are you hurting anywhere?"

The boy stared up at him in aw. He has heard stories about the man in blue who could fly, but he never thought he would ever see him face to face with his own eyes. The boy said something to him, but Clark could not understand what the boy was saying. He knew he should know all the worlds languages, but even he wasn't perfect. That was made perfectly clear yesterday.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak Arabic, but I'll learn," he answered with a faint smile. "Is there somewhere I can take you?"

Though they couldn't understand each others words. The boy seemed to understand what Superman was saying. He took him by his hand and led him to a village where a woman as soon as she saw the boy ran towards them. The boy let go of Clarks hand and ran into the arms of his aunt who cried happily to see him alive. The woman thanked Clark over and over. "Thank you, thank you!"

Soon a crowd surrounded them, people reaching out wanting his help, wanting him to save them from the nightmare that surrounded them. Clark was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea. His father had warned him years ago that there were some things even he should not get himself involved with, but even so. He had all this power. Why shouldn't he use it to help helpless people who live under a corrupt government? "It's okay," he told them. "I'm sorry, it took me so long to get to you." He looked into the distance where a massive building of the capital stood with large doors stood. His eyes locked onto it knowing what he had to do. "I'll stop this!"

**Bialyas Capital**

Without another word he flew towards the building and bursted through the doors. The moment he was in he locked his eyes straight on the man in charge. The man who was responsible for so much blood, the man who continued to kill and kill, even though he had to power to help people, but chose not too.

"Mister President!" Superman exclaimed.

Several of the President of Bialya guards hurdled on top of Superman trying to pin the man of steel to the ground, but they were mere mortals and didn't stand a chance. Clark broke free of their grasps on him and latched onto the presidents shirt. "I'd like a word with you!"

With the murderous president in hand Clark flew through the roof of the capital building not caring one pit how rough or lethal he maybe being. This man didn't deserve mercy and he wouldn't get it. Too many had died because he had always shown mercy, believing that people could change. That they could be better. He had been wrong and people had paid for it with their lives. He would not make that mistake again.

**Bailya**

**Town**

"I want to show you something," Clark told him as they flew town to the small village he had taken the young boy to. "These are the people you were supposed to protect!"

The President of Bialya could feel his heart racing as over dozen of pairs of eyes were on him and Superman had yet to release his hold on him. "No! You can't do this," he exclaimed franticly. "I am the President!"

"Not anymore!" exclaimed Clark as he ripped off the mans shirt.

"Superman!" exclaimed Kara as she flew down to her cousin, as soon as she had heard from Zatanna she had flown straight here.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. "How'd you even know I was here?"

"How do you think?" she asked him full of concern.

"She shouldn't have done that."

"She was worried about you," Kara annouched. "We all are!"

"I'm fine!" he exclaimed.

"No. No you're not," Kara annouched as she moved closer to him hoping to see her cousin in those big blue eyes of his, but she saw something different. Something more hard and unremorseful. And if that wasn't enough to make her concerned the quick glance of people using their smart phones and were taking pictures and filming everything. "What are you doing? Don't you see the cameras?" The last thing they needed was some video getting out that Superman has gone on his own personal crusade.

"Good," Clark answered firmly. "I have something to say."

"To who?" she asked him as she looked into his eyes. "To everyone?" Her eyes widened in both fear and shock. "I don't think that's a good idea..."

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" he snapped. "I will speak-"

"Not looking like that you want!" exclaimed Kara knowing that it would be useless arguing with him over it, but perhaps she could at least give him the time to cool down and clear his head before he does anything else he may regret.

"You're right." Clark sighed heavily knowing Kara was right. His suit was covered in blood and he needed to shave and clean himself up. "I'm sorry, that I snapped. It's not you that I'm angry at. I know you're just trying to help." He knew that Kara and the others were only looking out for him and wanted what's best for him. But after what's happened he feels the weight of the world on his shoulders and can no longer ignore all the cries calling out for someone to save them. Someone to stop the massacres happening all over the world.

"I just don't want you to be rushing into anything, before really thinking about it," annouched Kara. She knew Clark was hurting a great deal. She had seen that look once before, though her and her uncle Jor-El did not have a close relationship she had that same look in his eyes that's she now seeing in Clark. Jor-El blamed himself for what happened on Krypton, because of his mishandling of Zod.. Though her father had told her once that even if his brother had given Zod what he wanted doubted that would have changed anything. Her father never really trusted Zod and always criticize Jor-El for the friendship he had with the general, but eventually Jor-El did come to agree with his brother that Zod was someone who could not be trusted.

And now with the loss of Lois and Metropolis, Kara feared that her cousin may blame himself too much. Blame himself more than Jor-El ever did, but what she feared even more was that Clark may do something that he wont be able to take back later. "Are you really sure that you want to do this now?"

Clark looked into the eyes of the former presidents of Bailya that he had just denounced. Though the man was scared he saw no remorse in his eyes and knew if he let him go that he would continue with his wars and massive destruction killing anyone who was in his way. Not caring if it was a small child. "Yes. I have to..."

It wasn't the answer she had hoped for, but she wouldn't dispute it with him. He was the leader of the League and he called the shots whether she agreed with them or not. "All right. I'll have Oliver set it up."

**Star City**

**Watchtower**

Oliver, and the other huddled around the TV waiting for Clark to make his speech. Oliver wasn't sure this was a good idea, but set it up anyone, believing that just maybe Clark would pull through and give the people back the hope they had lost and maybe even redeem himself for killing Toyman.

"I don't think this was a good idea Oliver," exclaimed Zatanna as she crossed her arms against her chest. "The last thing he needs right now is to be in front of a camera."

"You heard Kara," snapped Oliver not liking the ton she was giving. "He would have done this with or without my help. So back off!"

"That's enough out of both of you!" shouted John getting in-between them. He knew if they started turning on each other it would only make things worse. "Let us wait to see what Clark has to say."

"John, Zatanna does have a point. Clark isn't exactly himself right now," added Victor. "He could have killed you."

John sighed heavily knowing that Victor did have a reason to be concerned. Clark could have very easily killed him, "But he didn't..." Clark had come back for him and put out the fire. "He was hurting and acted on his emotions."

Victor nodded his head. He knew that their senior member felt the most responsible for Clark and cared a great deal about him even if he never said so. "I just want to make sure that your feelings about this aren't being misguided by some promise you made decades ago to a pleading father asking for protection for his son." It was no secret to anyone. Everyone knew that John was in a way Clark god-father, who had promised Jor-el that he would be a watchful guardian over Clark. He had done so for many years until Clark's life was in grave danger and he had no choice but to reveal himself and tell him who he was. "No. One would blame you. The truth is anyone of us would probably do the same..."

"...Clark will do the right thing. He is his fathers son," answered John.

"Yeah, but he was raised human," answered Zatanna with a faint smile. "We act on our emotions and state of mind. You didn't hear the sound in his voice, the look in his eyes after he killed Toyman." Zatanna needed them to understand that the Clark they all knew and loved may not longer be the man they once knew. "He's different..."

"Hey, if you don't want to be hear then don't let the door kick you on the way out!" exclaimed Dinah, as she got up from the couch clutching her head where a bandage was wrapped around.

"Easy, there girl," annouched Bart as he gently push her back down on the couch. "You remember the doc said for you to take it easy."

"Not if she is going to be bashing Clark like that!" exclaimed Dinah who was about to stand by while someone tore down the worlds hero.

"I'm not bashing him!" exclaimed Zatanna. "I'm worried about what he might do. Whether we want to admit it or not. This changed him! It's changed all of us..."

Oliver knew that she met well and that she was talking through experience she had once crossed the line when trying to get her father back. Chloe had gotten caught in the crossfire something Zatanna hadn't intended for. Thankfully Zatanna had come to her since and accepted the sacrifice her father had made years ago and let him go. "Let's just wait and see what he has to say," said Oliver with a faint smile. He knew she meant well and care about Clark, maybe too much. Maybe they all cared too much about him that they would look for anything to see passed the fact that less than twenty-four hours ago Clark had just killed a man. He had broken their golden rule, a rule that the last time it had been broken had drove the team apart.

**The United Nations**

Clark dressed in a clean Superman suit stood behind the podium with both Kara and Conner behind him. They were the three most powerful beings on the planet and Clark believed it was best that they stand together today. Though neither Conner or Kara knew what to expect. Clark never said one word about what he planned to say and that concerned Kara.

Conner on the other hand was looked up to Clark as an older brother and even in a way as a father figure. There was nothing he would not do for him and that scared him. It scared him because he didn't know how far Clark would take his. How far was too far? Had he already gone too far? …..Would he continue down the same path as his brother if he asked him too? He didn't know. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to ever make that choice.

Clark sighed heavily as it was time. He placed his hands on the podium and looked up at the cameras with a heavy heart. "I'm sorry," he annouched sadly. "We failed you. …_.I failed you. _We have all been affected by yesterdays attack. Many of us have lost loved one." Tears feel from Clarks eyes as he continued on. He couldn't get the imagine out of his mind of him hurting Lois, him being the reason that she is gone. "...I lost someone. She was everything to me and I let her down."

He paused for a moment wanting to choose his words very carefully. "I was once a writer, and as a writer I spent too much time writing about the evils of the world and not enough time fighting it. And as a hero I spent too much time worrying about not wanting to get my hands dirty, even at the cost of innocent lives," he told the camera and to the billions of people watching and listening all over the world. "No more!" he announced. "What happened yesterday can never be allowed to happen again! Corrupt and power hungry men and woman can no longer roam free among us!"

Clark pointed to the former presidents of Bailya. Who was now in shackles and had no where to run to. "This man turn his weapons against the very people he was supposed to be protecting. He is a criminal and will be tried as one!" He turned back to the cameras, his face grown stern and hard. "And to those who would do the same, those who would hurt others. Know this, I will come for you..."

Conner and Kara shared a concerned glance they didn't like where this was headed, but had no choice at the moment but to hang and worry about the aftermath later.

"I don't care about your lands, oil or your disagreements. I don't care about you petty squabbles1" he exclaimed. "I don't care if you're a madman or a terrorist, a king or a president. No one, no matter who they are has the right to take innocent lives." He could no longer stand by as innocent lives were lost each and everyday to sinceless acts. "I am calling for an immediate world wide ceasefire!"

"Can he do that?" Conner whispered into Kara's ear.

"I think he just did," answered Kara with a faint smile, as she listened to Clarks final statement to the world that was enough to get her heart racing, because now Clark was starting to remind her of someone else. And that scared her to death.

"...All hostilities will stop immediately—or I promise you I will stop them!" he exclaimed. "It's over!"

**TO BE CONTENUED**


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

**Nevada**

**Drone Command**

Officer Eric Hanks and Chaz Porter sit in front of a control console on the screen it a map is some place in Iraq, a large red dot blinks, as a man in his late thirties has his hand wrapped around the trigger button. The man sitting to the side of him turns his head towards him. "Locked and confirmed!" he annouched.

"Missile is armed and read" exclaimed Porter whose hand had yet to leave the trigger handle that would launch the missile to it's target. He eye his commanding officer Nathan Finn who was standing behind him. "Waiting for your orders sir!"

"It's a go!" exclaimed Commander Finn

"Missile away!" annouched Porter as he pressed the trigger button that launched the powerful missile to the sky.

Then they wait. …...And waited, but nothing seemed to happen. Nothing appeared on the screen like it should have once a missile makes contact with it's target. "Can you confirm that the target has been destroyed?" asked the commanding officer.

"I..." Hanks was completely speechless. He didn't know what to make of it.

"What?" Commander Finn demanded. He wanted answered and he wanted them now. "What is it?"

"The missile didn't hit..." answered Porter.

"Didn't hit the target?"

"No," Porter turned to Commander Finn. "It didn't hit the ground sir."

WHAT? "How is that possible!" shouted Commander Finn, as he angrily leaned over Officer Hanks shoulder who should have seen something on his screen if there were any problems with the missile. He should have known before anything could even happen.

"I don't know sir," Hanks answered. "Maybe the our targeting system malfunctioned..."

"Unless gravity has suddenly malfunction that missile should be on the ground." There was no logical reason that that missile should have hit it's target. There has to be a reason. Something they weren't seeing. "Give me eyes! I want all camera up and running."

"On it sir, answered Hanks, who with a few clicks of buttons brought up the video feed so they could have a clear image of just what had happened to their missile. The mans eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. "Wait?... Is that?"

"Shit!" exclaimed Commander Finn. The reason behind the missile not make contact with its target was right there on the screen. There on the screen they saw Superman rip though the missile as if it were nothing but a cloud. The Commander quickly tapped into his radio. "Did you get that?"

**White House**

**Board Room**

There in a room full of military and consul advisers had all seen on the large screen in front of them of what Superman had down just before the video feed had been cut off, most likely that had also been done by Superman.

"What was the reason for the drone strike?" asked one of the senior adviser to President Luthor, to General Alex Walker.

"It was to eliminate a very minor, but dangerous rebel leader," annouched General Walker.

"Estimated casualties," someone asked

"Acceptable," annouched General Walker without missing a beat. "Between five to ten civilians. Superman made a grave mistake by getting himself involved in manners that do not concerned him."

"It looks to me like he was trying to prevent the death of innocent lives," answered Carrie Ross.

General Walker gave Miss Ross a stern cold look, enough to send chills down anyone back. "What he was doing was acting against the United States military. He committed treason!" As far as General Walker was concerned Superman had become public enemy number one. "He has already murdered on our soil on government property. He killed Winslow Schott right in front of the eyes of Oliver Queen one of those so-called heroes. And still Superman has not been punished for his actions."

"Winslow Schotts, did kill over elven million people," annouched Michael Roberts. "Do you really think the American public would fault Superman for the death of of one madman?"

"His reasoning is not what it up in question!" exclaimed General Walker. "His actions do! When he first came forward as Superman he vowed he would not interfere in military affairs. He broke his own promise. This is the very reason why we should have never allowed the Vigilante Registration Act to be disband!"

"Speak of, where is General Lane?" asked Alex Connors. "I thought his retirement wasn't for another two months."

"Unfortunately, General Sam Lanes daughters and their families were causalities of the attack on Metropolis. He resigned yesterday shortly after Superman announcement, but I know if he were standing here today with me today. He would back me one hundred percent." There was no doubt in his mind that the life long career military man would agree that something needed to be done about Superman and but an end to this. "We have no idea just how far he will push this!"

"Maybe if we sat down and talked with him," annouched Miss Ross. "Mr. President, we could arrange a meeting-"

"Out of the question!" exclaimed General Walker. He turned to President Lex Luthor who was siting at the head of the table. "Sir, Superman has decided to police the entire world. He had already toppled one government if he is allowed to continue of his crusade unchecked, uncontrolled like this. We could lose everything?"

"And what do you suppose we do?" questioned Miss Ross. "It's not like we can hold anything over his head. No one has any idea who he is."

"No," answered the General with a cunning smile, as his eyes locked with The Presidents. "But we do know someone who likely does know his identity."

"You're imposing that I give the okay to arrest and bring in Oliver Queens family?"

"Yes!" answered General Walker.

"You are aware that the Queens are related to General Lanes," announced Miss Ross. "I pretty sure, he would not be okay with this."

"He may not like it, but he would see it as a necessary cause," annouched General Walker firmly. "Perhaps with his family in government custody Mr. Queen will release his friends identity and help us bring him in."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then it will be a very long time before Queen sees his family again, if ever!"

**Singapore **

**Queen Residence **

Chloe and her young son slept peacefully in her bed. Robbie had had a nightmare earlier in the night and didn't want to sleep alone. And given everything that had happened Chloe couldn't bring herself to say no, even though she knew her son was getting to old to not be sleeping in his own bed. She hadn't had the heart yet to tell him about what happened in Metropolis and that he wont be able to play with little Sammy anymore. How do you explain to a young child that some madman had murdered the people he loved? How do you explain to him how the hero he looked up to hadn't been able to save the day?

Downstairs Zan and Mia slept in the downstairs bedroom. Zan had his arm wrapped protectively around her, Not that she needed protection. Mia could handle herself just fine and could probably kick his butt if he didn't use his powers. When Oliver had asked his sister and him to come here and look after his family until this whole thing had blown over he hadn't expected to fall for Olivers 'Speedy' side kick. Nor that she would fall for him. She was a good two years older than him, not that that was a huge number.

But still he never imagine that he would find love on Earth all those years ago when Jayna and him had to flee their home before it was destroyed. They were the sole survivors of their home world Exxor. Their father had sent them to Earth, because he had heard whispers that another father just before the destruction of Krypton had sent his infant son there and believed it would be the best place for his children to live. They were fourteen, living in this strange new place and had no idea what they were supposed to do. Not until three years later when they heard about the 'Blur' and went to Metropolis. They believed this had to be the child their father had heard about that had been sent to Earth. It was then they saw a purpose to use their gifts to help the humans, just as he had been doing. Of course they had a lot to learn about being a hero.

Clark, Chloe, Oliver ….all of them had given Jayna and him a purpose and also given them a family. Something they had longed for since they had to leave their home knowing they would never see them again and that they would never be able to return to Exxor. Which is why it had broken Zans heart to learn about the attack on Metropolis and that Lois Lane had been one of the many to fall. He couldn't help but wonder had Jayna and him been there could that had made a difference. Chloe kept telling him that he shouldn't blame himself. That it hadn't been his fault. That he was saving other lives that had been in danger, but even knowing that didn't take away the pain. That's where Mia came in and the more time they spent together the closer they became. He would give his life for her and would do anything not to lose her, which scared her, because he knew this must be how Clark had felt about Lois. And now she's gone. It didn't seem fair to feel something like that and in one moment lose it all.

Mia moaned softly as she cuddled up closer to him whispering his name softly. They were both so peaceful that is seemed nothing could disturb their bliss. Until... CREEK. Both of their eyes flashed open to find several armed solider all in black uniforms and night vision goggles surrounding them.

"Hands in the air!" shouted one of the soldiers. "Both of you."

With both of their hearts racing Zan and Mia looked to one another nodding their heads. This had been what Oliver had been afraid of. The world knew his identity. They knew where he lived. Who his family was. They knew everything about him and he always knew that someday the government could come after him again.

"Like hell assholes!" shouted Mia as she jumped from the bed giving the solider a hard right hook into his jaw. "You going to just lay there or are you going to give me a hand?"

"Right. Sorry," Zan jumped up from the bed in front of two solider who didn't seem too impressed.

"And what you going to do pretty boy?"one of them mocked.

"I'm happy that you asked," answered Zan who material into a sheet of slick ice causing the soldier around him to fall on their asses while Mia continued to fight off those around her using every move that Oliver had taught her.

While upstairs, three of the soldiers walked room to room searching for Oliver Queens young wife and son. They walked around the boys bedroom, but the bed was empty. They checked under the bed and in the closet, but there was no sight over the boy.

They moved on to next bedroom where they saw a form underneath the blanket. They slowly moved in. The leader waved the other two men around the other side of the bed while he took the right. The leader reached out to pull away the blanket signaling for his men to be ready, but instead of finding their targets under the blankets there was something else. Something that none of them were prepared for. The form lying under the blanket was revealed to be a mighty tiger who the moment the blanket were pulled away stood up and began growling at the three men fiercely.

"A tiger!" one of them shouted. "We weren't given information that there would be a tiger here."

Then behind them hidden in a closet Chloe with her son in her arms dashed out and out the bedroom door, before any of them could grab a hold of her.

"Hey! There they are!" the leader shouted. "Someone go after them!" But before anyone else could get out the bedroom door. The tiger jumped off the bed and blocked them from getting out. The tiger growled loudly letting the three men know there was no way in hell she was going to let them out of here.

Downstairs Chloe rushed down the stairs with her panicking son who had no idea why this was happening. It wasn't until they were on the main floor that she saw the smoke and could smell the burning flames. They had started a fire in her house. The house that Oliver and her had made into a home, a place where they would always feel safe. Until tonight.

"Mommy what's going on!" cried Robbie. "Why are those men doing this? I thought they were the good guys."

Chloe didn't know what to say to her son anymore than she knew why they were doing this. She expected it had something to do with Clark announcement and the military and government officials wanting to make a statement, but since they couldn't touch Clark. They went after the next best thing. Superman best friend who identity was known by the whole world.

"You and your son are coming with us Mrs. Queen!" exclaimed a solider that grabbed a hold of Chloes wrist pulling her tightly.

"Oh you're messing with the wrong girl buddy!" exclaimed Chloe as she pulled her hand away and punched the solider smack in the face braking the man nose.

"Bitch!" he exclaimed as he raised his hand getting ready to swat her across the face, but just before his hand could make contact Zan materialized between them and shoved the solider away right smack into a bookshelf.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not nice to raise a hand to a lady!" he exclaimed to the soldier that was lying on the ground not moving.

"Have I told you lately how happy I am that Oliver sent you two?" answered Chloe with a smile thankful that Zan had been there to come to her aid, especially since she hadn't been too pleased that Oliver had sent the Wonder Twins without telling her first. Not that she didn't enjoy their company, but she didn't like it when Oliver got over protective.

"No," Zan answered with a grin. "But we can talk about that later after we take care of the cavalry."

"That's easier said than done," answered Mia backing towards them as she was being surrounding by several armed solider who had their guns all pointed in their direction.

"Sure wish Supes was here," annouched Zan. "It would make this so much easier."

Then the fire that had been started in the kitchen burst through the living room surrounding it in flames. Mia, Chloe and Zan all shared concerned looks as the armed soldiered gained closer to them. Then a loud shot rang out up stairs and a deafening cry shrieked out.

"Jay!" cried Zan as his heart started racing wanting to run up the stair and go to his sister, but Mia stopped him. "No Zan! You can't help her."

"She's my sister. She needs me,"

"What about them," Mia looked towards Chloe and Robbie. Robbie was scared to death clinging to his mother fore dear life as she tried to console him telling him everything was going to be okay. "We both promised Oliver we would do everything we could to keep them safe."

"I can't just leave her."

"What would Jay, if it was you up there."

He didn't want to admit it, but he knew Mia was right. Jay would protect the innocents first. She wouldn't let her emotional attachments get in the way of her better judgment even at the cost of someone she loved. "What about you?" It was hard enough having to come to terms with leaving his sister behind, but now he was leaving behind two people he cared for. Two people he would do anything for. Give his life up for.

"I'll be okay," Mia answered. "I'll give you the time you need to get away. Jay and I will catch up with you later. Once it's safe." She smiled faint, as she gave him a quick bittersweet kiss on the lips. "Now go!"

With a heavy heart Zan placed his hands on both Chloe and Robbie. Chloe smiled faintly at Mia hoping that this would not be the last time she would see the young woman who had become like a little sister to her. "Be careful..." Chloe told her as she, her son and with the help of Zan materialized into a cloud of smoke.

"Hey! Where they go?" shouted one of the men as he looked around, but could see no sighed of Chloe, the boy or the young man.

"I don't see them."

"And you never will!" exclaimed Mia as she dropped kicked on of the soldiers and elbowed another in the gut, but the smoke was starting to become too much for her and that swift quickness she once had started to winder. But she had to keep going. She needed to give them time. Time to get away and get as far from here as they could. But unbeknown to her the leader of the squad came down the stairs coming up behind her and with the handle of his gun knocked her out.

"What the hell is going on!" he shouted. "Where is the woman and child!"

"They disappeared sir. Then and a young man."

"No one just disappears," he shouted into the mans face.

"I think hes one of those super freaks."

The leader of the squad was more than displeased to say the least. He looked at the young woman lying on the ground barely conscious. "Take her!" he ordered his men and then called up the stairs to the other two. "And the other one."

But before the two men upstairs could grab a hold of Jayna who after being shot morphed back into herself found the strength within her to change into a small robin and flew down the stairs through the smoke and out the door before anyone could do a thing about it.

"She's getting away sir!"

"Let her go," he annouched. "She's as good as dead anyways." He turned to Mai who was now on her feet being held by two men who each held an arm. The leader grabbed a hold of her face. "For now we'll just have to see how important she is to Queen," he snickered. "What do you think about that sweetheart?"

Mia wasn't impressed. Without bating an eyes she spat in his face letting him know exactly how she felt about it. "You are so going to regret this! You came after the wrong mans family." She knew that once Oliver caught wind of what had happened. There would be hell to pay and anyone that stood in his way better watch out.

The man angrily slapped his across the face cutting her lip. He then grabbed a hold of her jaw reinforce her to look at him. "Don't do that again. Or I promise you I'll do thing to you haven't even seen in your nightmares."

Mia remained unfazed. She just smiled that cocky tough girl smile she has always smiled. "There is nothing you can do to me that hasn't already been done ten times over!" she exclaimed. She had come from a tough background. Her mother had died when she was ten, her step-father had abused the hell out of her until she ran away at fourteen and lived on the streets, until she was sixteen and was found by Rick. Who started out as a nice guy, giving her food, a place to live and clean close. But after only a few month of living with him. Things took a total 180 and the next thing she knew. She was working on the streets selling her body to anyone that would pay. That is until the day Oliver Queen had come to her rescue. "So do your worst, because it's already been done!"

The leader of the squad looked like he was about to blow, but there was no time to do anything about it now. The the flames had grown stronger and they needed to leave before the police arrived. He backed away and waved his hand. "Move it!"

….Elsewhere several hundred miles away, Zan, Chloe and Robbie were resting against some trees. Chloe cradled her son in her arms who had fallen asleep. She gently ran her hand through his hair wishing that somehow she could take away this nightmare he had seen. No child should ever have to go through something like that.

Zan continued to look in the direction they had come from hoping that any second would see Mia and Jayna running towards them. His heart ached to go back for them, but he knew he couldn't leave Chloe or her son alone. They needed help. Oliver had put at lot of trust in him in giving him this task and he couldn't let him done.

"We'll get through this Zan," Chloe told him. "We always have."

"I don't know Chloe." He turned to her with a faint smile, as if he wasn't so sure he could believe it. "It's different this time..."

Chloe didn't say anything. She smiled faintly, because as much as she didn't want to admit it. Zan was right. It was different this time. Different than it has been any other time. And she wasn't so sure things would ever be the way they were before. ...Then she saw something coming towards them a small bird that looked like it may have a broken wing.

Zan followed her gazed as watched as the robin flew down next to them. "Jay!" he shouted watching as his sister return to her true form. He pulled her into his lap as the tears started to fall. She was pretty banged up. Her clothes were drenched in blood and her face was pale. "I was starting to get worried that you guys wouldn't be able to get away."

"We didn't..." Jay gasped as she kept her eyes locked on her brother. "They got Mia Zan."

"Then you and I will get her back. Once you get Chloe and Robbie somewhere safe." He wouldn't stop. Not until everyone he cared about were safe.

"I'm afraid I wont be able to go with you this time," Jay answered as it was getting harder and harder for her to breath.

It was until that moment that Zan realized just how bad his sisters injures really were. Blood was draining out where she had been shot and more blood was starting to leak out through his mouth. It became very clear what was happening. "No!" He shook his head. "You can't leave me Jay. We promised dad we would never leave each other."

"And I never will," she told him as he reached out and placed her hand on his cheek. "I will always be with you. No matter what..."

"Jay?" But she didn't answer. "Jay," he said again, but again she didn't answer. She was gone. "No! No!" he cried as he cradled her limp form in his lap. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

Tears fell from her eyes. They have lost yet another member of their League. Their family. How many more must they lose before this nightmare is over? How many more sacrifices will have to be made? When would she wake up to the world that she once knew? The world she had believed her son could always count on no matter what dark days fell upon it. And for the first time in years, she was afraid of what tomorrow would bring.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

**Star City**

**Watchtower**

Oliver was fast asleep on the couch trying to get some much needed rest. The pass few days had been pretty hectic everything from the devastating attack on Metropolis, to Clark killing Winslow Schotts to the announcement that he had made to the entire world as Superman. Oliver knew Clarks heart and intentions were in the right place and he would stand by him no matter what, but just how far was Clark willing to go for world peace? He was worried. More worried than he ever has been about Clark. Who had been working non-stop patrolling the world making sure everyone abided to his declaration. He was sure it had been days since Clark had eaten or slept. How long would Clark keep this up?

Oliver hadn't talked talked to him, not since the moment he saw Clark rip Schotts heart out. And the two really hadn't talked. They had stared at one another, but nothing was ever said. Clark left as soon as he knew Schotts was dead. The last time the two had actually spoken was when Clark learned that Lois had been taken and needed his help to find her, before that the two talked about Lois being pregnant. Clark had been so happy then and now, ….now that was just a distant memory that will never come to be.

"Ollie..." Victor annouched very directly as if he were in distress as he tried to wake him friend up from his slumber. He hated to wake him, but this was something Oliver needed to hear. Something everyone would need to hear. "Oliver. Wake up!"

"Huh..." Oliver mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes to find Victor staring down on him. "Victor? Wh-what is it? It's two in the morning."

"Chloes on the discrete line." His face saddened hating to have to bring this on him now. Things were bad as they were, but now they had gotten ten times worse. "Somethings happened."

"What?" Oliver exclaimed as he sat up not liking the tone in Victors voice. Something bad had happened. But what could be any worse than what has already happened. "What is it? What happened?"

"You should talk to Chloe?"

"I'm asking you!" Oliver exclaimed.

Victor sighed heavily. He had received enough bad news to know that he hated giving it just as much. And this was just about as bad as bad news could get. "Jayna is dead... And Mia was taken hostage?"

"What..." Oliver couldn't believe what he was hearing. This had to be some kind of dream. He cried out in his mind pleading for himself to wake up, but this was no nightmare. He got up and rushed to the com to talk with Chloe, "Chloe..."

_"Oh, Ollie. It's so good to hear your voice..." she cried._

"Jayna's dead?" Oliver asked not even believing his own words. It couldn't be true. There could be no possible way the young twenty-six year old woman, who nine years earlier along with her twin brother had become members of the League.

They like Clark had been sent to earth before the destruction of their home planet. The two had to defend for themselves and could only count on each other. They decided to enroll into school so they could learn about earth culture and be able to blend in, but no one really bought the story they had come up with and eventually they had to move on and go into hiding. That is until they got wind they may not be the only non-earthlings living on earth. They had come to Metropolis where they wanted to help out the Blur. And after a lot of hard training they had become full members of the league and an added bonus with the help of him and Chloe, they came up with solid proof identities for the twins.

Born on June 18th 1992, Zan and Jayna Kelt. Their parents Xzander and Jaxx died in a house fire on Sept 5th 2006. They were in the system for two years, until they emancipated on their 17th birthday. There were files and everything. Everything they needed to have a life on earth and not worry about someone finding out the truth about them. They even had a new family. People they could count on, no matter what. ...But now one of them was dead, because she had followed an order he had given.

_"...They bursted into the room. With guns. She protected us, so we could escape," Chloes voice crackled. "They shot her Oliver. She died in Zans arms..."_

Oliver didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say? There was nothing he could say that would change what happen. "...And they took Mia?" he asked with his heart breaking over the loss of Jayna, but even more so for Mia. He had taken the young street girl under his wing, got her away from a life they would have likely killed her by now, but now his good intentions for saving her from a life of death may have only been traded for another life that put her in grave danger.

_"We don't know," Chloe cried. "She fought them off, so Zan could help us escape?"_

They didn't even know if she were alive or dead. Which made it all the more worst, a part of him hope they she was dead, because he didn't even want to think about what they were doing to her now. While the other part of him wanted her to still be alive, because she meant the world to him. She was like a little sister to him and he would do anything for her. "Do you know who it was? Did you see their faces?"

_"No. They're were wearing mask, but they were good. Whoever they were, they were trained for this."_

Oliver glanced at both Victor and Bart who were standing before him waiting for order. Victor had contact Bart the moment Oliver got online with Chloe and told him what was going on. Oliver locked eyes with Bart. "I'm sending Bart to come and get you guys. I want you home."

_"Oliver, I want to be with you more than anything right now. ….But it's not safe." She hated to say it, but she knew she was right. She had been at this long enough to know when something was a good idea, even when it's something you want the most. "Whoever these guys are. They wont stop. They're trying to get to you, through us. …...We can't come home."_

Oliver didn't want it to be true. He didn't want to agree to it, but he knew she was right. If they came home to Star City, they would become an easier target. It wasn't safe for them. Not until he stopped whoever it was that was after them. "Are you at the safe house?"

_"We're here now,"_

Oliver sighed heavily, knowing what that meant. He looked at a photo of him, Chloe and their son sitting next to his computer. He picked it up trying to recall happier times. Back before everything changed. "How long do we have?"

_"Less than a minute, before it become active. No one will be able to get in or out," she answered softly "No communication." _

Back in 2009 three underground safe houses lined with lead had been developed, just in case they had not been able to stop Zods army and plans. The safe houses were stock piled with supplies and things people would need to survive. Once active they would have thirty minutes to deactivate until the time lock was set. The time lock was set for five years, meaning that for five years anyone inside would not be able to leave.

"Is Robbie awake?"

_"He's sleeping..."_

"Tell him that I love him," he cried.

_"Of course," Chloe cried. "I love Oliver …..and please don't forget about what I said about Clark."_

"I wont. It's going to be okay, I promise," he told her with a heavy heart. "I love you Chloe..." No answer. "Chloe?" No answer. The line was dead. Oliver bowed his head down sighing.

"I'm sorry Oliver," said Victor as he gripped his friends shoulder.

"Maybe I could flash over there, see if there is a way to get them out," exclaimed Bart.

"No," Oliver turned to them. "Chloe knew what she was doing. She wouldn't have gone in there if she didn't think she had to. They'll be safe in there. Once all of this blows over and things go back to normal will get them out of there." He would not let his family remain the next five years underground. He would find a way to fix things and then they would be a family again. "...But for now," Oliver locked eyes with Victor. "Find me everything you can about the men who broke into my home." He had to know, he needed to know if Mia was still alive, because if she was she was probably in a lot of trouble.

"I'm on it," exclaimed Victor.

After Victor had left Olivers eyes fell onto Bart. The young street kid who he had taken under his wing after he caught him trying steal a meal in Star City. Bart had come a long way since then. Oliver trust him with his life and knew he could count on him no mater what. "Have you been able to find him?"

Oliver had asked Bart to do several sweep around the word to see if he could find where the one member of their team, the one who could have likely prevented all of that's happened in the last few days from ever happening. But ever since Metropolis fell, Booster Gold aka Michael Carter has been MIA.

"No," Bart shook his head. "I've looked everywhere. I don't know where our Goldilocks is."

"Dammit!" exclaimed Oliver as he slammed his fist against his desk. He heard Bart tell him that he was sorry. Oliver sighed heavily. He turned to Bart with a faint smile. "It's not your fault. He's the one that's failed. Not you."

"Maybe something happened," replied Bart.

"Yeah," Oliver answered. "He chickened out and flew the coop. I don't know why I ever let Clark talk me into letting Booster join the team."

"Maybe Bart is right," exclaimed Kara as she blued in. "Booster may have a perfectly good reason that he wasn't able to tell us what was coming."

Oliver got right into Kara's face. All the anger and stress of the last few days, everything that had happened, everything he had been holding back was rushing out of him. "If he has such a perfectly damn good reason then why hasn't he returned one of the hundred messages I've left him." He looked her hard in the eyes. "...And you. You should have known this would happened. After all that time you spent in the 31st century. Can you honestly tell me you didn't know this was going to happen?"

"I can't believe you just said that!" exclaimed Kara, not believing what Oliver was accusing her of. After all these years of working together. Did he really think that little of her? "You think if I had known about Metropolis, Lois, about the men who went after Chloe and your son, that I wouldn't have tried to do something."

"You know, it's getting a little too hot in here for me," stated Bart uneasily as he started backing away. "I think I might drop by the farm and see how Conner and Courtney are doing." With a quick flash Bart was gone, before anyone could notice he had left.

"I don't know," Oliver crossed his arms again this chest. "You tell me. You're the one whose been playing G.I. Jane with your cousin. Where is he by the way? Victor said he called him before he got me up."

"He's in Africa..." Kara answered not liking where this was going.

"Detaining another corrupt power hungry dictator," exclaimed Oliver almost mockingly "While Chloe and my son lives were in danger. Does he even care about Jayna? Or that Mia's dead body could be lying in some ditch right now?" He looked Kara hard in the eyes. "Do you even care?"

"Of course I care!" cried Kara. "And so does Clark! ...He's just-..."

"I know," announced Oliver harshly. "He's going through a tough time right now." He sighed heavily, knowing he had been way out of line for getting on Kara's case. It wasn't her fault. "We all are..."

Kara smiled a faint understanding smile, knowing that everything that's been going on has been especially hard on Oliver. He had been the one to witness Clarks turning point. The point where he broke free of any restraints that had once held him back. "...You have to believe me, I really didn't know any of this was going to happen."

One look in her eyes and Oliver knew she was telling the truth. She didn't know. Not that he needed that reassurance to begin with. He should have known from the beginning that Kara never would knowingly let something like this happen. Not to Clark. Not to any of them. She would have done everything in her power to stop this. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you like that, I'm just..."

"Worried about your family," Kara finished. "You're not the only one."

"How's Conner?"

"I told him to take a break, spend some time with Courtney at the farm." To tell the truth she wasn't all that worried about Conner. She knew he was hurting over the loss of Martha who was like a mother to him, but he had Courtney who was helping him through it. "He's hanging in there." She was more concerned about...

"...And Clark?"

"I don't know..." she cried softly. "The only thing I do know is I can't leave his side. I'm afraid of what may happen if I do. ….If any of us."

"Hey," Oliver answered softly as he consoled her in a friendly hug. "None of us will ever leave Clark. We'll get him through this." He brushed away a falling tear from her cheek. "I made a promise to Chloe and I intend to keep it."

**Singapore **

**Queen Residence **

Victor stood outside of what remained of the home that Oliver and his family once shared. Nothing was left of the beautiful cottage. Only a pile of rubble. It was a grim sight indeed. Victor was grateful that Zan had been able to get Chloe and little Robbie out when he had, but it didn't leave much hope for Mia.

Victor scanned the area, but could find no trace or remains of a body. Which meant that there was still a chance that Mia was alive, but meant that whoever had broken into the home had taken her with them. He continued to scan the area hoping to find something they may have left behind that would tell them who had taken her and killed Jayna. No one takes a member of their team, their family and gets away with it. There would be justice. And he would not stop until he had it. Then he spotted something that looked to be pinned to a tree. He walked through the rubble towards a tree that had stood behind the home. There he saw what appeared to the the remain of an arrow and a folded piece of paper. Victor pulled the arrow our and a quick scanning of the arrow with his eye, the data he received reveled that this arrow was not one of Oliver's arrows. He unfolded the piece of paper that reads

'No lovers, No allies, No disciples'

V.

Victor taps into his com to alert Oliver of his findings. "Oliver. I've found something..."

_"What did you find?"_

"Guns weren't the only thing they brought along," Victor annouched still holding the arrow in his hands. "Someone shares your taste in weaponry. They left a message. Doesn't make much sense."

_"Let me guess. No, Lovers, No allies, No disciples..."_

"Yeah!" Victor annouched surprised that Oliver had gotten it word for word. "How'd you know?"

"_I'll explain later," answered Oliver. "I'll see you when you get back."_

"Ollie what's going on?"

_"I know who has her and I'm going to bring her home. That's all you need to know for now. Arrow out."_

**Star City**

**Abandoned Warehouse **

Oliver dressed in his arrow gear walked around the dark gloomy warehouse that was giving us a serious haunted vibe. Oliver looked around every concerned ready for any surprised that may come his way. "I'm here! So why don't you come out of the shadows so we can talk. Unless of course, your a coward."

"Coward!" exclaimed Vordigan as he came out of hiding with Mia tightly in his clutches. He pressed the tip of an arrow from his crossbow against her neck. "The only coward here is you Oliver. Had you done what you should have nine years ago. This could have been avoided."

Oliver was supposed to kill Vordigan the man who taught him nearly everything and the last part of his training was supposed to kill his teacher, but Oliver had refused not wanting to turn into the man Vordigan had become. He quickly ready his bow and arrow at his former teacher. "Let Mia go! This is between you and me."

"You're going to have to kill me first!"

"So I can become a murderer like you," answered Oliver as much as he would like to be done with Vordigan he wouldn't sink down to his level. "I think I'll pass."

"Hmmm?" laughed Vordigan devilishly. "Even your blue friend has it in him. You did see him rip out my former executives heart?"

"He wasn't himself," Oliver answered firmly knowing he couldn't let Vordigan get inside his head. He couldn't allow himself to be manipulated. Not again.

"It's a shame it has come to this. He actually did me a favor by taking out the mindless worm."

"I'll be sure to pass on your thanks when I see him," answered Oliver. "Now let Mia go."

Vordigan smiled a wicked smile not yet releasing his hold on Mia whose hands were bond together so she wouldn't be able to try anything. He had trained Oliver and knew that after the last time he had adopted the young girl. Oliver would have made sure that Mia would never find herself in that situation again. "It is unfortunate the predicament I am in. He would have made an excellent pupil your friend. All that power without the restraint, doesn't take no for an answer."

"What are you talking about?" demanded Oliver. "What does he have to do with this?"

"You had such promise Oliver, but you broke the one code you should never break," annouched Vordigan. "You revealed your true self to the eyes of the world and made yourself vulnerable."

"It may not have been my finest moment, but what's done is done," answered Oliver not letting his former teacher find a way in. "Now what about Superman? What does he have to do with this?"

"Do you really think that after all these years that I would show up out of the blue?" he annouched. "If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so a long time ago."

"So why come now? Why come after my family?"

"I was hired by an old friend of yours," he grinned. "Seems they don't share my likeness to your blue friend. They want to know his identity and for you to bring him in. I almost didn't accept the mission, but the offer they gave me and to chance to see you again was too much to refuse."

"I must be drawling a blank, because none of my friends would be talking to the likes of you," answered Oliver. "Not even the ones I've pissed off."

"Oh forgive me," answered Vordigan with a sly cunning smile. "Maybe I should have said an old acquaintance. You too haven't been friends since you were children and even then it was a rocky relationship from what I remember that you had told me."

"Lex!" Oliver's heart skipped several beats as he realized just who Vordigan had been hired by. He couldn't believe it, but at the same time it shouldn't surprise him. Lex has always been trying to find a way to bring Superman down and with no card to play against the Man of Steel he had come after him to get to Superman.

"Present Lex Luthor!" Vordigan corrected his former student. Then he narrowed his eyes on a terrified Mia who had been struggle to get free, but had not been able to get her bound hands free. "Now tell me who he is ….or I will rip apart your precious pupil piece by piece keeping her alive until I pull her heart letting her see it beat its last beat before her final breath."

Oliver eyes locked with Mia, he knew she was trying to be strong, but at the same time she was scared out of her mind and he was just as scared. He knew very well that Vordigan wasn't joking he would do all that if he didn't get what he wanted and even then his own words can't be trusted. He needed a plan and he needed one now. _Damn Clark! _For not answering his call. How was he supposed to save Mia and keep Clarks identity safe at the same time? Then he saw a dark figure moving in the shadows, but made sure not to let his former teacher know they were no longer alone.

"I'm surprised your former C.E.O., didn't disclose Superman identity to you," annouched Oliver wanting to distract him so his comrade could get the jump on him allowing Mia the time she needed to get away and for him to make his move.

"Schotts kept your friends identity to himself."

"Hmmm," smirked Oliver. "Much like our current President, if you knew who -excuse me, I mean what he is. You wouldn't take orders from him. It would be beneath you."

"The only thing beneath me is whatever I saw in you," he hissed.

"The felling is mutual," remarked Oliver grinning. "Hope you brought along a pair of ear plugs..." Oliver then clicked the com in his ear that also worked as a blocker from Dinah's loud heart wrenching screech. He thought that it would be a good idea if each of the team members had that equipped with their coms, especially when they were on a mission with Diniah.

"Wh-what..." hissed Vordigan having no idea what the hell Oliver was talking about, at least until it was too late.

Black Canary SCREECH, echoes throughout the room causing Vordigan to loose his hold on Mia, Mia was on the ground feeling the effect of the screech ringing in her ear drums. Oliver quickly swept to her rescue and placed the extra com he had brought along in her ear. He then unbound her hands.

"You all right?" he asked her.

"Ask me tomorrow," she answered.

Oliver then went over to his former teacher and kicked his weapons away. He nodded to Dinah letter her know she could stop. He pointed his ready his arrow pointing it right at Vordigan who was down on his knees, blood draining from his ears.

"They've made you weak!" hissed Vordigan. "Had you completed your training you wouldn't of needed help."

"That's where you're wrong," Oliver knelt down in front of Vordigan as Mia and Dinah stood behind him. "We're stronger as team. And if you ever go near my family or a member of my team again..."

"What? You'll kill me?" Vordigan mocked not impressed by Olivers words. "We both know if that were true, you would have done so years ago."

"Oliver, come on. Let's go," Mia said as she gripped Olivers shoulder. "He's not worth it."

"So we just let him go?" exclaimed Dinah not liking that plan. Vordigan was a monster, a murderer. He didn't deserve to live. "He's already killed one of us. He would have killed you. What's to stop him from trying again?"

Oliver was conflicted. He knew that Dinah was right. That Vordigan would keep trying just for the sake at getting back at him for him turning his back on him. And he couldn't arrest him, he was already at odds with the law and he was sure that Lex would waste no time in getting his Dark Archer assassin out of prison. He would be so easy to shoot his arrow right through Vordigans heart. It would solve a lot of problems. His friends would be safe. His family would be safe.

Could he really kill him and everything would be okay? Clark had killed Winslow Schotts, a man who had killed millions. People were actually happy that Superman had killed the man responsible for the deaths in Metropolis. So why shouldn't he do the same with Vordigan?

"Do it!" Vordigan hissed. "I know you want to. I can see it in your eyes. The Oliver I know is still in there."

Oliver was readying to pull the trigger to let the arrow loose, until he saw an image of his young son and Chloe. _No!_ They wouldn't want him to. Not even Lois would want him to. He couldn't stoop to that level. Not again. The last time nearly destroyed him. "No!" Oliver lowered his weapon. "I'm not a murderer."

He backed away, Mia followed grateful that Oliver hadn't done it, but Dinah stock behind staring her dark beating eyes down at Vordigan. She wasn't as forgiving. This man had killed Jayna, killed one of their own, a member of their family. She couldn't let him get away with that. She looked to Oliver. "Maybe you can't..." before Oliver could say anything Dinah started blaring her loud screech into Vordigans face.

Vordigan screamed out in pain as blood drained out of his ear as Dinah's screech became louder and louder with each passing second. Oliver had to act quickly he whacked Dinah hard across the back of her head knocking her out cold. Vordigans body dropped to the ground unmoving. Oliver knelt down next to her former teacher feeling for a pulse. It was faint, but a quick look over told him that Vordigan would survive.

"He'll live," Oliver told Mia over his shoulder. He then placed his eyes on an unconscious Dinah he sighed heavily. "Come on let's get you home." He picked her up and carried her out with Mia walking close to his side.

After getting Mia and Dinah situated at Watchtower. Oliver told Mia there was something he need to take care of and he would talk to her later. He knew this probably was the smartest plan he has ever come up with and that if Clark knew what he was doing he would ream his neck for it, but at the present moment he really didn't care. Beside it wasn't like Clark was the golden boy he once had been.

**Washington **

**White House**

"That was very low Lex!" exclaimed Oliver as President Lex Luthor walked into his chambers alone. "Even for you."

"Oliver Queen!" annouched Lex with a sly smile as he closed the door behind him. "I've been expecting you."

"I'm sure you have."

"I understand that a member of Justice League lost their life," Lex answered all smoothly. "You have my condolences"

"Condolences my ass!" exclaimed Oliver. "You set this whole thing up"

"Tell me what does one become when they lose the one thing that connects them to the world," annouched Lex.

"Wh-what?" exclaimed Oliver not seeing where this was going. Lex wasn't making any sense.

"You see that's where I made my mistake the first time." He gave Oliver a cunning all knowing smile. "I went about turning him all the wrong way. What I should have done was taken care of her." He got right into Olivers face staring him down. "And this time. I did!" The grin he had on his face was a grin that Oliver wanted to rip off his face and smack the living daylights out of him. "And I thought I would poke some fun at you. I didn't even have to do anything. They came up with that idea all on their own." He stared deeply into Olivers eyes. "Disgusting isn't? How grown men sworn to protect innocents would be so willing to attack a young helpless boy."

The more Oliver stared into Lex's eyes. The more he saw something else. Something that scared the hell out of him. He could feel his heart racing and pounding rapidly against his chest. "Dasrksied!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

"Darkseid!" Oliver gasped as he backed away. His turned white as a ghost as he mentally kicked himself for not telling anyone where he was going or having some backup. His heart raced rapidly against his chest as he tried to regain control of the situation and feared that somehow The Dark Lord would find a way to take control of him again.

"Don't worry," Darkseid announced cunningly. "I don't need you anymore. I have a whole army of soldiers at my becking call and soon I will have my champion."

"Clark will never join you!" exclaimed Oliver. There was no possible way Clark would ever become allies with this monster, this being who uses peoples fear and hate against them. He had nearly destroyed the earth the last time he had been here, but thankfully Clark made sure that wouldn't happen. "His heart is pure and good."

"The last time I faced off with him, yes. That was true, but things have changed now. Haven't they?" Darkseid questioned Oliver. "Do you truly believe he is the same man he once was?"

Oliver could feel his heart racing as Darkseid stared back at with through Lex's eyes, but he knew he couldn't show him fear or even acknowledge any doubt he may have about Clarks well being. Clark had never given up on him even at his worst moments Clark had always been there for him. He couldn't turn on him now. "He's grieving. He'll pull through."

"Just like you did?" Darkseid took a few steps forward towards Oliver. "After your parents died? What did you become?" he asked as he cocked his neck. "What happened to that sweet little boy your mother would tuck in at night and call her little angel?"

"I was angry..."

Oliver bowed his head down sighing. After he had lost his parents, he had become very angry at the world. And the older he got the more heartless and cold he had become. He had turned his back on Lex and had become his enemy forgetting all about the times when they had been children and would play games with the others. He picked on the weak, because he didn't want anyone to know the true, That deep down he was weaker than all of them. And then once he finished school that's when the drinking and the hard partying started. Until he found himself alone on an island the only survivor. He thought he would die, but then after three or five days and he hated died. He made a vow that if he ever got off that island he would change. He would make his parents proud and let go of his anger and become something better.

"But I changed..."

"Really?" questioned Darkseid. "Then why when faced with losing the woman you love was it so easy for me to take control?"

"No one is perfect!" exclaimed Oliver. "Ir had been his finest moment. He had lost control, but Clark was able to bring him back to the light. Even Lex couldn't withhold your control. And he the most stubbornest jackass I know!"

"Lex's father and I had an arraignment," he sneered. "Not that he was aware of it. He neglected to read the fine print of our arraignment. He was so desperate to have his son back that he would sacrifice his own life for a prophetic imitation that he didn't even consider the reproductions."

"So what?" Oliver announced. "You bring clone Lex to life in exchange to have a windows eyes view of earth?" Oliver felt an ounce of courage rise up within him as he looked Darkseid hard in the eyes. "You're not really here are you?" Oliver pulls out his crossbow and point it at Lex's head. "I wonder what happens when I put an arrow through Lex's head?"

"I would be more concerned what happens to you, Oliver Queen," he annouched with a wide eyes smile. Oliver threats were about as treating as a kitten with a ball of yarn. "Killing the President of the United State. You would become public enemy number one. You would be hunted and gunned down."

"If that is the sacrificed I have to make so keep you away then do be it!" Oliver pulled the trigger setting loose an arrow, but to his surprise Darkseid scoop up the arrow turning it to ash. "What the hell!" he gasped.

"Not surprising. You after all had no problem with killing the real Lex Luthor, but it will take more than a little arrow to finish off this Lex." He approached Oliver walking the Green Arrow up against a wall. There would be no escaping. "You were half right about the window, only it's a back door."

"You can come and go as you please," said Oliver. How could he have been so stupid. This was Darkseid of course he would want more than to look through a window.

"Yes," he hissed.

"Is Lex aware of what's going on?" He would have thought Lex of all people would not want to be controlled by anyone, but then again Darkseid isn't just anyone. .

"On some level he is, but I think he seems to enjoy it," he annouched breathing his hot breath into Olivers face. "That's what power does to a person, as you will find with Kal-El."

"You're wrong about him," annouched Oliver determined to prove Darkseid wrong. "And once he knows that you were somehow involved with what happen. He'll take care of you just like the last time."

"Oh, but I'm afraid you wont be able to tell him," hissed The Dark Lord.

Shouldn't have seen that coming. Oliver knew that there was no way Darkseid would let him just walk out of here. The only way he was leaving was in a body bag. "You kill me, it's only a matter of time until the others figure it out."

"Which is why I'm not going to kill you," Darkseid grabbed a hold of Oliver face then placed his other hand on top of Olivers head. "I would hold still. This is going to hurt."

Oliver screamed out in pain as a purple glow surrounded his head, but no words came out. Darkseid was some how blocking his crying pleas preventing anyone from barging in on them. Once it was over Oliver collapsed on the ground.

Darkseid stood over him smiling an evil smile of having removed any memory of their conversation from Olivers memory. It was not yet time to let the cat out of the bag, but the time would be approaching soon. He could feel it.

"...Lex, what'd you do to me?" moaned Oliver as he stared up at Lex, but was having a hard time concentrating, everything was spinning around and his vision was blurred.

"Don't worry, Oliver," announced Lex. "Help is on the way. They will see to it that you make it home safely."

Moments later three secret services agents entered the room. Lex turned to them and announced. "Would you three see to it that Mr. Queen is sent home. He's not feeling well."

"What about Superman?" one of them asked as the other two helped Oliver to his feet.

"He was very helpful," smiled Lex.

"We will see to it that Mr. Queen is returned to his private jet."

**Smallville**

**Kent Farm House**

Conner and Courtney were sitting in the living room. Kara had given Conner some much needed time out ever since Clark had made his declaration to the entire world. Clark had been working nonstop and Kara and him had been helping paroled the earth making sure everyone listened. It was a lot for anyone to take in, but after what happened in Metropolis it seemed like the thing to do. The only way to prevent more tragedies from happening. But this is have to be this way? Was there not another way? Conner wasn't so sure he agreed with what Clark was doing. It went against everything Clark had ever taught him. ….Everything their mother had believed in. Conner knew deep down that Martha Kent would not approve, but she would painfully understand. Clark had lost the most important person in his life. The person that makes it all worthwhile. Lois had meant everything to Clark and without her he's lost. It was for that reason he has stuck by him. Clark is his brother, they're a part of each other. Without Clark he wouldn't even exist, he would have died out like the other clones, but because he was the clone with half of Clark DNA he had survived. He felt he owed it to Clark to stand by him no matter what ….even if it felt wrong.

"You okay?" Courtney asked as she held his hand. The two had been dating over the last three years and grown closer with each and every day that passes. It didn't matter to her how Conner came into this world or that half his DNA was of one of the most evil men in the world. She knew Conner had a good heart and would always do the right thing.

"I should be asking you that," Conner answered as he turned to her brushing his hand into her hair and cupping her cheek. "You lost your entire family..." Courtney had lost her mother and step-father, both had died along with elven million others when Metropolis went up in flames. She hadn't been there because she had been on a solo mission saving lives, but had been unable to save the lives of the two people that meant the most to her.

"You lost family too," she answered with a faint smile. "We all had people we cared about who died that day." That was the only thing that made this all the more easier knowing that none of them were alone in this. They all had lost friends, family, people they would have done anything for and they all shared the guilt of being unable to save those closest to them. What could was it having these powers, these gifts, if you can't save the ones you love?

"He died too," Conner answered with a faint smile as he stared into her loving watering eyes. "...Clark, he died."

"He's grieving," Courtney answered. "We all are."

"This is different..." Conner answered sadly. "I've seen Clark grieve before back when we all thought Bart had been dead for a year." It had been a hard year on all them in more ways than one, but they made it. And Clark never lost sight of who he was and what the world needed him to be. He knew his limitation and he he could and could not do.

"Bart wasn't one of eleven million. That's a lot for anyone to take in, even someone like Clark," answered Courtney not willing to give up on Clark just yet. The last conversation she had with Carter was shorty after they had to shut down Watchtower in Metropolis had to do with Clark and it was a conversation she had never forgotten.

_Carter and her were in Carters truck as they pulled up to her parents house. The two hadn't really talked after they all has agreed they should keep their distance from each other in order to protect one another. _

_ "You going to come in?" Courtney asked as she turned to Carter. "He'd love to see you."_

_ "It's probably best I don't," Carter answered with a faint._

_ "He's not made you know," Courtney replied knowing that Carter thought that after everything that's happened with Checkmate, Sylvester death and now with the government witch hunt that her stepfather was angry at Carter for getting her mixed up in all of it. "He knows he was the one who introduced me to all of you."_

_ "It doesn't mean, we were right in allowing you to stay and train," answered Carter._

_ "Let's be honest," Courtney smiled a devious smile. "There was nothing any of you could have done to stop me. I wasn't going anywhere until Sylvester agreed to train me. And I'll admit at first it was just to piss off Pat, but after everything we've done and getting to know everyone. It's so much more. And I have you to thank for a lot of that."_

_ Carter smiled. He now could see what Sylvester had seen in her. She had that spark that same spark his wife had had, perhaps that is why him and Sylvester had argued over her training. He was afraid that what happened to his wife could happen to Courtney, but unlike his wife Courtney would have no other chances, She was mortal, something he was not. How many friends has he lost? How many of their children has he watched die. It was both a curse and blessing to watch the next generation of heroes rise, but also a fear that he wont always be there for them. "That means more than you'll ever know."_

_ "You're talking like we wont see each other again," Courtney annouched. "Once this whole thing blows over things will go back to normal."_

_ "I don't doubt we will seize the day. I just don't believe I will be around to see it."_

_ "What are you saying?" asked Courtney fearful of losing a good friend. _

_ "I can feel her calling to me," Carter finally said after several seconds of silence. "My time in this life is coming to an end."_

_ Courtney couldn't believe it. She thought she would know him forever, but deep down she knew that the day would come for him to leave and be reborn where he would reunite with his wife. "Will I ever see you again?" she cried._

_ "We just might," he answered with a kind smile. He truly hoped that one day he would see her again. She probably would be older than she is now, no longer a witty teenager, but a brave woman who has dedicated her life to helping others. "...But it might not be for a while."_

_ "I wont ever forget you Carter. And I wish Shayera and you the best life possible," she told him. "I just don't know what I'll do without you."_

_ "Hey," he gently brushed away a falling tear. "I'm not leaving you alone. I've left you with some good people."_

_ "Yeah. Clark is a pretty good guy." _

_ "Yeah. He is. In a way he reminds me of myself," he answered with a faint smile. "Which is why I'm asking you to never give up on him. Even if one day he loses his way" Carter didn't know where he would be if his friends had given up on him, but he knew he would be lost without them._

_ "I wont," she exclaimed. "I promise."_

And from that they on she had every intention of keeping her promise. She would never give up on Clark and never allow those around her to do so either.

"She meant everything to him." Conner was afraid that now without Lois in Clarks life that the man they all had known was gone forever. Lois had always been the one that Clark trusted the most, she knew his doubts and his fears. She was the one who believed in him no matter what even when the odds were against them. She never once lost her faith in him. What does one become after losing all that?

"Yeah, she did," Courtney answered as she kissed Conner softly on the lip.

"...Do you think he's doing the right thing?" asked Conner as they pulled away.

"I don't know," Courtney answered. "I wasn't around when Carters wife died, I came after the fact. He had given up until Clark and Oliver showed up and he remembered who we was. Maybe all Clark needs is someone to remind him who he is."

"I'm just afraid it wont be that easy," Conner answered. Clarks situation was ten times more worst than Carters, although he couldn't imagine what it was like to live a thousands lifetimes only to lose the one person who means the world to you every time.

"It never is when it's the people we care for the most,"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

**Star City**

**Watchtower**

Mia and Dinah were sparing one another. Since Dinah had fully recovered from her injuries she had been doing all she could to help get Mia's mind off Zan and what had happened to Jayna. It was clear that Mia missed Zan who she had grown close to in the short time they had been together and felt partly responsible for Jayna's death. It was driving her crazy knowing how Zan must be feeling over the loss of his sister and that there was nothing she could do about it, since he was stuck in the Fork Knox of all safe houses with Chloe and Robbie Queen. And Oliver wasn't in any hurry to get them out not that he could since the outside of the safe house was lined with kryptonite, so it wasn't like he could ask Clark, Kara or Conner to get them out.

"Nice one!" exclaimed Dinah as she was knocked flat on her back after Mia hand swiped kicked her knocking her off her feet. "You've been practicing."

"Not much else to do around here, but that," answered Mia as she helped Dinah up to her feet. She then looked up hearing footsteps above her. She watched as Oliver sat down in front of his computer. He hadn't said a word in two days since he came back from where ever it was he had been. "Has he said anything to you?"

"No," Dinah answered. "But you know Oliver, he's never was much of a talker."

Mia seemed to be in agreement, Oliver never was one to open up much about his feelings or what he was thinking. She knew he must be going crazy not being able to be with Chloe and his son. She could relate. She felt the same way about Zan, but took comfort that at least he was with friends and not alone. She just wished Oliver would talk about it. He said that when he came back that they would, but he has barely said two words to her. And when ever she brings it up, he changes the subject and says he has work he needs to do.

"Yeah..." Mia answered. "...It just seems ever since he's gotten back that he's different, more than normal."

"How do you mean?" annouched a voice, both girls turned to find Clark Kent still wearing his Superman suit.

"Clark!" exclaimed Dinah as she threw her arms around him. It had been days since she had seen him in the flesh. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you on your feet again, Dinah," Clark replied with a warm smile. "Are the headaches gone?"

"Just about," Dinah answered.

"I'm glad that your okay, Mia," Clark said as he turned to Oliver speedy sidekick. "I'm sorry, I wasn't able to help."

"It's okay," Mia answered with a smile. "I know you would have been there if you could have."

Clark smiled. He did feel guilty for not being there when Mia was taken or when Chloe and her son were attacked and Jayna had been killed, but he was needed elsewhere and couldn't pull himself away. "...Is he here?" Clark asked. "I got his message that he needed to see me."

"He's up on top working," Mia answered. "But he hasn't really been in the talking mood lately."

"He probably just has a lot of his mind," Clark answered knowing full well how Oliver can get when he gets in one of his moods and he couldn't really blame the guy. He was worried about his family and had every right to be. Clark started to fly up to Oliver when Dinah called out to him.

"Clark... I wanted to say thanks," annouched Dinah. "For taking care of that monster. The world is a much better place without him." Dinah meant every word she said. She wasn't angry or upset that Toyman was dead. The man had killed over eleven million people. They were people she had known, people she had loved and cared about. People she had fought to protect and would give her own life if she could just bring even just one of them back. In her mind Toyman deserved to die, by Supermans hand.

Clark didn't know what to say. No one had actually thanked him for killing Toyman. Most didn't say anything and acted like it had never happened. "Hey..." he sighed heavily. "Could you two give Oliver and I some privacy? There are somethings we need to discus."

"Sure," Dinah answered with a faint smile. "Are you okay Clark?" Dinah knew right after she said it, it was a stupid question to ask. Of course he wasn't okay. The guy had lost the woman he loved more than anything along with their unborn child and he had lost his mother. His entire world had been turned upside down. He was anything, but okay.

"I'm hanging in there," was all Clark would say before he flew up to Oliver.

"It takes you three days to answer my calls now?" exclaimed Oliver while he continued to working on his computer with his back to Clark. "Glad to know where your priorities sit now."

"I'm sor-"

"Where were you!" demanded Oliver as he turned his chair around to face Clark. "My family was being attacked in our home! Jayna was killed and Mia is lucky to be alive!" He wanted to know what was so important that Clark could pick up the damn phone? That he hadn't heard their cries for help. He would have thought that after what happened to Lois, Clark would have done more to protect the team, their family. "Where the hell were you Clark!" He jumped to his feet and got into Clarks face letting him have it. "Was it some warlord in Africa or some deadbeat drug dealer?"

"Oliver you need to settle down!" exclaimed Clark.

"I need to settle down?" exclaimed Oliver felling the anger rise within him. "MY FAMILY ALMOST DIED CLARK!" Oliver didn't care how loud he was being or if he was overreacting. The thought of losing his wife and son scared him to death and the fact that they almost lost their lives in their own home made it all the more worst. He had wanted their home to be a place where they could feel safe. Where they never had to be afraid. "You need to stop what you're doing!"

"Stop what?" Clark asked striking a nerve by Olivers question. What reason could he possible have for him wanting for him to put an end to what he's doing. "Stop saving innocent lives, stop ending the reign of dictators who prey upon the weak, stop putting an end to meaningless feuds that only bring upon war and death?"

"You're scaring them," Oliver answered. He knew Clark intentions were in the right place, but this wasn't the way you bring peace to the world. This wasn't how it was supposed to work. This was something else. Something dangerous.

"GOOD!" exclaimed Clark angrily into Olivers face. "They should be scared. Too scared to press their buttons of distraction, too scared to pull the trigger. Too scared to kill each other!"

"Clark..." Oliver tried to plead with his friend. "This isn't what she would want. You know this isn't what she would want for you." Oliver knew deep within his heart that Lois would not want Clark to continue on this path. That it would break her heart. "You need to stop this before more people get hurt."

"You know, you'd do the exactly what I'm doing if you were me," annouched Clark as he stared Olive hard in the eyes knowing there was a point in time that Oliver wished he could have Clarks power. "If you could do what I can-"

"I watched you rip his heart out with your bare hand." Oliver knew for as long as he lived he would never be able to erase that image from his mind. The day Clark Kent took somebodies life in cold blood wanting revenge for Lois's tragic untimely death. "You killed a man Clark!" Oliver's voice broke. "...Do you even realize what you've done?" Or was Clark too blinded by his pain and grief to even comprehend his own actions? Had he been too consumed with wanting revenge that he hasn't even realized what he has done?

"I do!" Clark answered firmly as he looked Oliver hard in the eyes, as if he were trying to punish him. "I cleaned up your mess."

"Wh-what?" Oliver was speechless. He couldn't believe what Clark had just said.

"Schotts worked for you," Clark hissed. "And all you did was fire him from your company after you learned about the bombs he was building into toys. You didn't call the authorities, because, you knew it would become a federal matter and all the inventions that Schotts made while under your employment would be under investigation. And you didn't want to lose any of that." Clark got right into Olivers face. "Isn't that right Oliver?"

Oliver turned away shamefully knowing Clark was right. He hadn't called the police, the FBI or anyone to report Schotts like he should have done, because he knew if he did his company would lose everything that Schotts had ever invented. And a lot of money would have been lost. It was a stupid move on his part, but then he wasn't the only one. His eyes angrily shot up at Clark. "And how many people died, how many lives were destroyed, because you didn't take care of Lex or even Lionel Luthor? You knew exactly what they have done!" Clark had known every dirty secret that the Luthors had and he never put a stop to it. He allowed them to continue on allowing more people to damaged by Lex. "You want to talk about my past transgression. We should start with yours!"

"Don't try to change the subject!" exclaimed Clark angrily. "This isn't about Lex!"

"The hell it isn't!" shouted Oliver. "You reamed me for killing the real Lex. Remember? You even tried to convince the team to turn away from me."

"And a lot of good that did! With the help of Darkseid, earth-2 Lionel was able to bring Lex's clone to life, while you tried to kill me at my wedding!" Clark shouted angrily.

"At least I didn't kill my own wife!" Oliver shouted back and as soon as the words came out he wished with all his heart he could take them back, but it was too late. The damage had been done. He waited for Clark to smash his face in and Clark would have every right to do so after what he had just said to him. "...Oh, god. Clark, I'm-"

"No," Clark answered coldly. "You're right. I killed her." Clark accepted the fact that he and he alone had killed Lois, his beautiful wife and their unborn child. It had been with his hands that he strangled her to death. There could be no denying it or saying that it he had been drugged and it was a horrible accident. Some cruel joke, ….no the joke would be convincing himself that it hadn't been him "You can say it."

They have had disagreements before and dozens of accusations over the years, but never had either one gone this far. It was like they were complete strangers now. Oliver with a heavy sigh and breaking heart looked up at Clark with the pain written all over his face, because there was nothing he could do to change what he had said or even convince Clark that it wasn't true. He hated that Clark blamed himself for Lois's death. He hated it with all his heart. He had to get through to him. He had to find a way. "...Clark we've both made mistakes, have blood on our hands, but whether right or wrong, we don't get to choose who dies. You taught me that." Oliver was pleading with him, hoping that somewhere he would see his friend staring back at him.

"One death, to save million..." answered Clark, who was no longer the same Clark Kent who years before had reamed and even condemned Oliver for taking Lex's life. This Clark Kent's heart and soul had been shattered into pieces. The light that once was there was gone and all that remained was a numbing pain that would never go away.

"Clark..." It pained Oliver to hear this from Clark, his friend who has for as long as he known him has always been The Boys Scout. The guy who could do no wrong and believed that even the darkest of hearts deserved a second chance. But after losing Lois, the baby, his mother and Metropolis had changed him. Too many had been lost all too quickly, too quick to save even just one. Which is why Clark believes he has to become something else, ...someone else, to keep the world safe. But Oliver's afraid that that maybe too much for someone like Clark.

"It always starts with one, but believe me it is a struggle, one I have had to fight every day." How many times had he been out protecting the streets where he's wanted to take the life a rapist or someone he had just seen shoot at a child? Too many. "It get harder and harder every day." He needed to get through to him. He needed to help Clark find his way back. "That's how justification works, once we justify our actions once, we can do it again and again, until it becomes easier... And we no longer recognize what's wrong or right."

**Japan**

**Some where in the Southern Ocean**

In the depth of the Southern Ocean a crew of fishermen are hunting whales.. They have already caught several and are onto their next catch, but unbeknown to them they are not alone in the great wide ocean. The whales have a protector and he isn't pleased with what is happening to his friends.

"It's alright," AC told the whale as he pulled the spear out of the whale that had just been struck. "I'm hear now." Without warning AC shot up out of the water and onto the ship to confront the fishermen who got the surprise of their life. "You..." he hissed as he narrowed his eyes on each and everyone of them. "You're going to pay for what you have done!" He has for too long allowed this to go on, but no more. He will protect his home and the creatures within it.

"Mayday! Mayday!" cried the Captain of the ship into the radio as his heart raced faster and faster hoping by some miracle someone would hear his cries for help and come to their aid.

"It's too late to call for help," annouched AC, as he grabbed a hold of the chains of both anchors. "You need to pay for your crimes!" AC dove back into the water and clutching the chain tightly turned the massive ship over into the water.

High above the ocean in the sky, Bart and Victor were doing a fly by when they saw AC attack the fishermen. Both of them were stunned and in disbelief by what they had just witnessed.

"Did that really just happen?" exclaimed Bart who couldn't believe that AC would could to these kind of extremes to protect his water friends, but then this wouldn't be the first time that AC has used questionable tactics.

"Looks like it, I'm call for backup," annouched Victor as he got to comm ready. "You can swim right?"

"Sorry, but I left my trunks in my other bag," answered Bart crossing his arms against his chest now regretting showing everyone how he could super speed over water. "I wasn't planning on Fishsticks to have one of his episodes."

_"I read you, Victor. What is it?" Kara's voice came over the radio._

"AC just attacked a Japanese fleet in the southern ocean. The crew is in trouble, their ship is sinking."

_"AC?" Kara questioned, not believe what she was hearing. She knew that AC could be very protective of all sea life, but she never believed he would attack a whole ship. "Are you sure?"_

"Yes!" Victor exclaimed. "Bart and I were doing a fly by. Saw the whole thing. You need to get out here quick."

_"I'm on my way."_

_ "Me too," annouched Conner._

_ "I'll be there soon," came Johns voice._

Both Victor and Bart gave a sigh of relief, grateful that those of them who could fly would be here shortly and hopefully talk some since into AC, but there was one who had not answered their call.

"Wonder why Clark didn't answer?" asked Bart.

"I'm sure he's doing something important," answered Victor.

"More important than this?" asked Bart.

Back in the ocean AC with an army of Atlanteans backing him and giant octopuses surrounded the now sinking ship and terrified fishermen who have no where to go. "Take them down!" AC ordered, just as one of the fishermen fell into the water. AC quickly swam towards the fallen fishermen and lifted him up.

"Please," the man begged. "I have family! Have a heart."

"The whales you have killed today all had families. Why don't I show you the same compassion you showed them." Seconds later AC heard one of his men call to him then he saw Kara fly down towards him.

"What are you doing?" Kara demanded. "This has to stop right now!"

"You can't tell me what to do Kara!" exclaimed AC.

"We've called for-"

"I know what your cousin called for and if he's gets to play god of the land, then I get to be god of the sea." AC had been skeptical at first of Clarks actions, but knew Clark was doing what needed to be down to protect the world. And he knew he had to do the same to protect all water life. How many creatures has he let die and suffer by the hand of careless fishermen and poachers? He could not allow it to go on any longer. "I am the King of the sea and I will protect it!"

"Not like this," exclaimed Kara trying to talk some since into him. "This isn't how we protect those we love."

"But it's okay for Superman to kill a man..." AC exclaimed as he crossed his arms against his chest. "Not that I disagree with what he did. Toyman killed millions of lives and deserved what he got." He looked towards the terrorized fisherman who were huddle together trying to stay above water. "Just as they deserve to be punished."

Kara could see that there would be no talking any sense into AC. He truly believed what he was doing was justice for his fallen whales. And after everything that's happened they were all on edge, some more than others. "Please, I don't want to fight you," she pleaded with him. Kara didn't want to have to face of against a friend, because she knew if they started turning on each other now it could destroy everything. And all would be lost.

"Then don't," answered AC. "Fly away and I will take care of this."

"AC you're a good man, this isn't you," annouched Kara as she reached out towards AC.. "Help me pull these sailors out of the water and then will all talk about what's been going on. There's no reason for us to-" Then without warning a beam of electric light hit Kara smack in the face.

"WHO DID THAT!" AC demanded as he furiously turn towards his men.

"She was reaching out towards you my King," annouched the solider. "I thought she was going to attack you."

"No, you didn't!" AC exclaimed angrily. "If you thought that you would know it's a bad idea to piss off a Kryptonian!" AC quickly turned back to Kara with the up to straighten out the misunderstanding, but it was too late. Kara came at him punching his square in the face sending him flying out of the water.

"I'm done being nice!" exclaimed Kara as she was soon join by both her cousin Conner and John Jones who had once been her uncles most trusted friend.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

AC flew high into the sky and then dropped back down in the water in a big slash. The huge blow sent him deep under water and it took him a few moments to gather his bearings and regain control. He was soon surrounded by three whales begging him to protect them. AC gave his word he would let no harm come to them. He would do everything in his power to keep them safe.

Up above the water Kara, Conner and John were trying to take control of the situation. With Clark not here, Kara had put herself in charge. "Manhunter see if you can reach their minds and reason with them. Superboy get those people out of the water!" She then tapped into her comm. "Cyborg, keep trying-" But before she could finish, a hand reached out of the water and pulled her under.

"Kara!" cried Conner.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Bart as both Victor and him had just witnessed with their own eyes AC pull Kara under. "Has he lost his mind?" He couldn't believe that AC had just done that. Sure AC had made some questionable choices in the past, but nothing to this extent.

"Maybe all that water has finally gone to his head," announced Victor. He was too concerned, but not for Kara's safety, though AC was strong and powerful. There was no possible way he could compete with Kara. The only thing that AC will be able to accomplish by pulling Kara under is making her angry. And if there was one thing they all knew. It was not to piss off Kara.

"You think!" exclaimed Bart. Suddenly the Justice Winger began making a loud beeping sound. "Please tell me that beeping means Clark is on his way."

"You know how I feel about lying!" exclaimed Victor as he had to react quickly and barrel rolled their winger to avoid the electric shock that had come from the water. Victor quickly tapped into his comm to contact John Jones. "They've spotted us. Got to move to higher ground. Sorry, you guys you're on your own." He hated to retreat, but he knew that those electric shocks from the Atlanteans weapons had enough jolt that it could take down the whole ship and he wasn't exactly water proof.

_"It's alright. We've got it from here," John told them through the come. "Keep trying to get a hold of Clark and Oliver."_

AC with one arm wrapped rightly around Kara's neck and the other wrapped around her arms pulled her deep under water. He didn't want it to come to this. Why hadn't they just listened to him?

**Star City**

**Watchtower**

"You want to know what I think?" Clark annouched as he narrowed his eyes on Oliver. "You're mad that I was the one who killed him."

"What?" exclaimed Oliver not liking where this was headed.

"You wanted to be the one who killed him," Clark declared. "Didn't you!"

"Have you even been listening to a single word I've said?" exclaimed Oliver as he got back into Clark face. He felt like he was talking to a brick wall. Nothing he said seemed to be getting through to Clark. "If I didn't know better I would say you were on red kryptonite right now, because that could be the only explanation for you acting like a jackass!"

"WHY DID YOU LET HIM DO THIS TO ME OLIVER!" Clark angrily shouted his eye glowed reddish orange, but he remained in control and glow went away. He could feel the pain of what had happened in Metropolis eating away at him. It was tearing him up inside. He wanted to know why? Why did this have to happen? Why him? "Why didn't you take care of him in the first place?"

"What do you want me to say?" shouted Oliver feeling the tears come. He has thought about it every moment since it Metropolis exploded. "That I screwed up? That I made a mistake?" Oliver knew he has messed up, but what was done is done. There was no changing what had happened. "Please Clark, tell me what you want me to do. Help me understand."

"You couldn't possibly understand what he took from me," cried Clark. Oliver has everything that he has ever wanted. He has a wife, a son, a family of his own and it all had come too easy. Oliver didn't even have to lift a finger, he just woke up one day and had it all. While he had to give everything, make sacrifices time and time again. Wasn't he owed to have the life he has always wanted? Didn't Lois and him deserve to have a life together, a life with their child? Doesn't he deserve to be happy? To feel whole?

"He stole the life Lois and I would have had together." It had taken them years to finally finish their wedding, but he had told himself that it was okay, because they would have the rest of their lives to make up for it. But now he regretted that they...that he hadn't tried harder after becoming Superman to finishing their wedding. Flying to Vegas. ...Anything.

"Our child..." The one thing he had always wanted, but feared it would never be possible. "He took that from me." Tears fell from Clark eyes, because he would never be able to hold his child in his arms. He would never be able to watch his child grow up. His child would never have a name. "There was going to be someone else like me in the world. Someone who would have made me feel less alone." Not that he didn't have Conner and Kara, but having his own child would have been more special, more meaningful. He had wanted to pass on the values of Martha and Johnathan Kent onto his child. "And I would have loved that child more than I already do..."

"And look at you,"Clark hissed as he looked Oliver hard in the eyes with such disgust you wouldn't know the two were even friends. "You're sitting alone in the dark ignoring Mia and Dinah. Ignoring the fact that Chloe and your son are trapped in a safe house with no way out for five years." It didn't even register to Clark that he maybe crossing the line. He was too consumed with his grief and anger to see otherwise. "Have you even tried to come up with a way to get them out? Or are you actually happy that they're out of your life and you can go back to being alone?"

"You arrogant son of a bitch!" Oliver angrily shouted a he threw a punch right square in Clarks chest. _CRACK!_ It would be an action he would come to regret. In his anger and fury he had forgotten that Clark wasn't just any grief stricken man. He was a super grief stricken man and a punch in the face would be nothing more than a tickle to him, but for Oliver. It was a world of pain.

"...Show me your hand," Clark annouched. His voice had softened a bit, but the anger and hurt he was feeling hadn't gone away.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Oliver answered as he turned away from Clark.

"Stop being you and let me see your hand," Clark annouched not taking no for an answer. One way or another he was going to have a look at Olivers hand.

Oliver sighed heavily knowing it was pointless in agreeing with Clark, especially in the state he is in right now. "Fine!" he answered harshly as he held out his hand.

Clark used his x-ray vision to get a better look at what was going on with Olivers hand. It's wasn't pretty, but it could been a whole hell of a lot worse. "It's just a hairline fracture and a small amount of ligament damage," Clark told him. "You'll be fine in a few weeks minded that you don't go around punching things and lay off the bow for a while." Clark crossed his arms against his chest. "That was really stupid Oliver."

"Not any stupider than your attitude," exclaimed Oliver. His hand may hurt like hell, but he was still plenty angry at Clark and wasn't done talking. He had to find a way to get through to his old friend. "Your acting like you're the only one who lost something..."

"I didn't lose something." Clark clutched his fists together. "I lost everything!" exclaimed Clark.

"That's exactly my point!" exclaimed Oliver. "When are you going to get it threw that thick skull of yours. You are not alone! It may feel like you've lost everything, but you haven't." Oliver knows Clark is hurting. He knows he's in pain and that Clark feels 100% responsible for what happened. "You still have Conner, Kara, the team. Me!" Tears ran down Oliver face. "Please, stop and think about what your trying to do..."

"I'm trying to save lives!" Clark exclaimed. "I'm trying to prevent another tragedy like Metropolis. Like Krypton!."

"You don't even see it, do you?" Oliver painfully asked him. Clark was too lost in his own grief to even see what was happening.

"See what?" exclaimed Clark.

"What you're becoming..."

"And what am I be-"

"Hey!" exclaimed Dinah as both she and Mia raced up the stairs. "Do either of you listen to your comms?"

"I shut mine off," Clark answered. "I didn't want us to have any interruptions."

"Same here," Oliver answered. That's when he saw the very concerned looks on both of the girls faces. Something was wrong. Really wrong. His heart began racing fearing it was another Metropolis. "What is it?"

"AC and his soldiers were attacking fishermen hunting for whales, Kara, Conner and John intervened. They're fighting," annouched Mia as he eyes locked with Oliver. "Each other..."

"What!" exclaimed Oliver. He couldn't believe, well he could AC did have a habit of not playing by the rules, but still he thought his friend had better judgment than that. It was bad enough he had to worry about Clark, now he has to worry about AC and his band of Atlantean soldiers.

"Bart and Victor are also on scene in the Justice Winger," added Dinah. "They reported that AC took Kara under."

_Great! Just what we need._ Olivers eyes quickly drifted to Clark knowing exactly what Clark was thinking. "Clark. I know what you're thinking."

"And what am I thinking!" Clark exclaimed as he got right into Olivers face. "How many chances have we given him? How many times have we let things slide by?" Time and time again they have given AC chances, but this time was the last drawl. He couldn't ignore AC action even more, not even to a long time friend.

"And how are his action any different than yours?" Oliver asked him. He knew he may be only added fuel to the fire, but it needed to be said. He had to find a way and just maybe this was the way to do it. "The truth is the two of you are more alike than any of us." He knew that both Clark and AC would deny it, but after everything that's happened, after today, just proves it. "You both put each other above everyone else, but you can't do that Clark." He sighed heavily. "You're right. I can't say I wouldn't act any differently if I had your abilities. I'm not saying I wouldn't try to impose peace, but-"

"But what?"

"You're better than this Clark," Oliver told him. "You have always been a better man than I Clark. You have always done the right thing. Even when you didn't want to." No matter what Clark was always the Boy Scout. Save a life and ask questions later. He had always been the guy who looked for the good even in the darkest of souls. He believed that everyone was worth saving.

"Things change," Clark answered with a heavy sad sigh. "Things can't always go the way they did before. Not when they're people dying.." After the loss of Lois, the baby, ….after elven million people lost their lives in seconds. He couldn't be who he was before. The world needed him to be something else. Someone else. He needed to be someone else. "Come with me Oliver, we can stop AC together."

Stop him how? Oliver didn't even want to ask or know the answer. "I can't Clark," Oliver answered softly. "I'm sorry, I can't be what you want me to be."

"And I'm sorry, I can't be who you want me to be..." Clark sadly told him. "I can't be Clark Kent. Clark Kent is dead, he died when Metropolis fell."

Oliver could do nothing, but watch as Clark vanished out of sight. He didn't want it to be true, but as much as we wanted to deny it he knew that Clark Kent had died when Metropolis fell. He felt like he had failed, but as long as he was still breathing. He wouldn't give up the hope that his old friend would come back. That he would rise from the ashes and be the man he knows him to be. "You going to be okay?" he heard Mia ask him as she gripped his shoulder.

"Can you ask me in a few hours?"

"Why in a few hours?" Dinah asked..

"Because of what I'm about to do," Oliver answered as he went to the computer and turned on his comm. He knew this would likely make things more difficult, but he knew it was the right thing to do right now. Even if it cost him everything.

**Japan**

**Some where in the Southern Ocean**

Conner Kent swam deep under water coming directly behind AC who had a hold of his cousin Kara. He acted quickly grabbed a hold of AC forcing the king of the sea to release Kara as the two burst out of the water, as Kara swam up and let out a deep breath.

"I don't want to fight you AC!" exclaimed Conner. After everything that has happened. The last thing he wanted to do now was fight one of his friends, a member of their family, someone who he had fought side by side with. Had everything they have all been through meant nothing? "Call off your army! You're outmatched."

"Outmatched!" AC laughed. "You three aliens, well two aliens and a half, to be correct, may have superpowers beyond this earth, but the sea is deep and full of secrets of his own."

"What are you talking about?" Conner asked as continued to restrain AC.

"You think only the surface world has weapons of mass destruction!" AC proclaimed, as a smile crept onto his face.

Conner didn't like the sound of that. His heart began racing as he looked down at the water and watched at the army began to disappear back deep into the ocean. "What's going on?" he grabbed a hold of AC. "Where is your army going" he demanded.

"As far away as they can!" exclaimed AC.

"It's a tsunami!" John shouted, but his heart began to race as he sensed something else was headed their way. Something far...far worse. His eyes lit up. "Kara get out of the water!" Kara didn't have to be told twice as she two sense something massive within the tsunami heading their way.

"Wh-what is that?" exclaimed Conner.

"Come on Kent?" AC looked him hard in the eyes."Didn't Lex's scientists engineer you with some super brain?" he mocked.

Conner released AC, as his eyes were drawn to the massive creature. His eye's widened. He couldn't believe it. "It's not possible!"

"Says the guy who was cloned using two males genes. One of which isn't even human," smirked AC.

"Conner, forget about him!" Kara exclaimed. "We have to get those ships out of the waves path" Kara knew there would be no way those ships could withstand the wave headed their way and that it's crew would not survive.

"I always thought you were a pain in the ass," exclaimed Conner as he punched AC square in the chest sending him into the water. "And for the record, I'm not the only one here who is half human!" Conner then flew to help John and Kara get the ships to safely along with his crew members.

"It's coming!" shouted John.

"The Kraken!" exclaimed Conner.

"Oh no!" cried Kara.

There was nothing the three could do, but watch as the Kraken's four massive tentacles rose up above the water in the direction of three of the ships. The Kraken slammed down one of his tentacles in the path of the ship. The ship and it's crew members never stood a chance.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

Still within sight Victor and Bart watched helplessly as the massive sea creature knows as the Kraken destroy the ships causing the fishermen to jump ship. They could not believe that AC would go this par to protect the live of the deep ocean. It was like they didn't know him anymore. There was no possible way this was the guy they had met all those years ago when Oliver ha recruited all of them to join him in fighting crime. How could this have happened? That was the question weighing on their minds when Olivers voice came over the Justice Wingers radio.

_"Victor, I need you to lock in on AC's comm and remotely activate it," Oliver ordered. "He has it off and I need to speak with him, like yesterday."_

"I don't think he's really in the talking mood boss," answered Victor. "But you're welcome to give it a shot." Victor maneuvered the winger to lock in on AC.

_"Believe me, he's going to want to hear this."_

"All right, locked and set," Victor annouched. "AC's channel is open for communication and I put in a blocker so he can't switch it off again."

_"Thanks. Over and out..."_

AC was standing on a rock watching as the Kraken unleashed his massive power destroying the last of the ships that had hunted and killed his sea friends. Moment later he heard Over's voice ring in his ear. _"You picked a hell of a time to go all ocean activist!"_

"Oliver?" AC exclaimed having no idea how Oliver was speaking to him, especially when he had turned off his comm. "How the hell did you get through to my comm?" But even as he asked he already knew. One look up at the sky and he could see the Justice Winger hiding behind a group of clouds. Oliver had to have given Victor and Bart order to remotely turn on his comm. _I knew I should have smashed that damn thing! _"Look I don't have time for one of your lectures, so you can just-"

_"Oh believe me I would love nothing more than to give you an ear hull right now!" exclaimed Oliver loudly. "But that will have to wait. ….He's coming for you!"_

"Whose coming?"

_"Who do you think?" Oliver shouted. "He's angry. He's in pain and now your attacking all that remains of his blood! Not a smart move on your part."_

"Clark?" AC exclaimed. "Come on? What's he going to do? Dunk me under water to death? He has bigger fish to fry than me."

_"...Well right now, your at the top of his list of big fish..."_

"AC!" Clark exclaimed angrily as he burst though on of the Krakans tentacles.

_"You need to stop this AC!" Oliver told him through the comm. "There's no telling what he may do." Olivers voice was urgent and full of fear, because the last thing anyone of them needed was both AC and Clark going head to head with each other. "_

"Ollie, you're acting like Clark might kill me," joked AC. The whole idea seemed beyond belief. Sure Clark had killed Toyman, but Toyman was responsible for Lois's death, the destruction of Metropolis. He had every reason to want to kill the man who had taken everything from him, but Clark could never kill one of their owe. Not even for a little disagreement on how to handle certain situations. Otherwise he would have been dead a long time ago.

_ "I'm not so sure anymore." Oliver answered cautiously. "Be careful."_

Before AC could do anything he was scooped up by Clark who was squeezing him tightly by his throat. "Call it off!" Clark ordered forcefully. He could feel the anger and rage flowing through him. AC had gone too far this time.

"They attacked us!" AC gasped.

"Only because you provoked them!" his voice roared as his eyes rang with fury and began to glow brighter and brighter. "I don't want to hurt the creature further, but I will," Clark looked AC hard in the eyes wanting make sure that he was getting his point across. "And if I have to, I will stop you..."

_"Do as he says AC," Oliver told him with his heart racing. "We don't need anymore blood shed."_

AC could sense a great change in Clark. This was not the same Clark Ken he had met all those years ago in Smallville. The event in Metropolis had changed him. Perhaps he had gone too far, but how far does one go to protect the ones you love? How far do you go to bring them to justice. "All right. Fine," AC answered with a heavy sigh as he waved off his army and told the Krokan to retreat.

Once AC's army was gone and the waves ha died down, Conner, Kara and John were able to pull any survivors from the water and get them safely to the shore. While Clark and AC stood on a beach and talked.

"I called for a worldwide ceasefire!" Clark exclaimed. "What part of that didn't you understand?"

"I know, I saw it on TV," AC exclaimed. "But your voice doesn't reach the depths of the ocean my friend. If you want to rule the surface that is fine by me, but the-"

"I'm not doing this to rule!" Clark exclaimed. "I'm doing this to protect them. To prevent another tragedy from happening." He didn't want anyone to feel the pain he was feeling. To lose what he has lost.

"I get it, believe me I do," answered AC. "You lost the world you came from and now you've lost the place and the one person that was your home. And you don't want to happen to anyone ever again." AC got it. He understood. He has known Clark for a long time. He knew Clark well enough to know why he had wanted to keep Lois on the sidelines. He had been the one to convince him to let her all the way in. Not just as a partner in love, but on their team. "But you can't have my home..." The sea was his home. It was his duty to protect it and he wasn't going to let anyone tell him how he can and cannot protect him home. Not even Clark. "You run things your way on the surface and I'll run things my way down there!"

_"What the fell are you doing!" exclaimed Oliver. "Don't provoke him!"_

"I told you!" exclaimed Clark.

"Whether you want to admit it or not Clark, your reign of ruling has begun. You made that very clear with your speech at United Nations," AC proclaimed. Even he when he learned the truths of his past where he had really come from and who his mother truly was did not want anything to do with being a ruler. He never saw himself as a king or anything like that, but overtime he ken this is what his people needed him to be. He was connected to them. It was his birthright, whether he wanted it or not. It was what he was always meant to do. "You command the surface world and the sea is mine alone to command!"

_"Have you finally lost is!" Oliver exclaimed._

"Kal-El!" Kara exclaimed as she flew towards them. "Turn on your communicator!"

"Cyborg, Impulse what is is?" asked Clark after he turned on his comm.

_"We're getting some major radio feed that Atlantean armies are rising in countries across the world," annouched Victor._

_ "Dammit AC!" exclaimed Oliver _

"Arthur what is this?" demanded Clark.

"A reminder," exclaimed AC firmly. "I am not some pathetic follower that will do as I'm told. I will protect my home, by any means necessary. Just as you are protecting yours!" AC looked Clark hard in the eyes. "Consider this a show of strength."

_"You idiot!" exclaimed Oliver. "You're just as bad as he is. Clark is not going to respond to an ultimatum!"_

Clark clutched his fist together as he stared into AC's eyes. He wanted to rip that smirk off his face, but not. There was only one way to respond to this. If AC wanted to play fire with fire, Clark would show him exactly what strength was. Clark shot up to the skies.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked flying after her cousin. "We can't just let AC go around attacking the shores."

"Don't worry Kara, after this he'll never do anything without talking to me first.

"Conner and John, stay and help the fishermen. Kara is with me," Clark tapped into his comm. "Victor and Bart, your with us."

_"Where are we going?" asked Bart._

"AC has shown us his strength. This is ours!" annouched Clark.

**Mediterranean Sea**

**Atlantis**

It was time they showed everyone who would threaten anyone just how much power they would be dealing with. There would be no more holding back. People have died because of it. No more would he allow that to happen. He couldn't let it happen.

Clark along with Kara lifted the dome underwater City of Atlantis from the depth of the ocean causing panic and chaos throughout the city. Kara was a bit hesitant that doing this was the right thing to do. That this would be crossing the line, but she couldn't bring herself to turn her back on Clark now. He was her family and he needed her, just as much as she needed him. She couldn't leave him. Not now. Not ever.

**Justice Winger**

Victor and Bart watched as the two Kryptonians lifted the city from the depths of the ocean. They then then heard Clarks order to follow behind them and give them cover from anyone who may come after them.

"Hey Vic..."

"Yeah..."

"Have you been getting the feeling that sometime soon we're going to have to pick a side?" It had been a question weighing on Barts mind for some time now. So much had happened and the more time that has passed by the more and more it seemed the team was losing what had held it together for so long.

Victor sighed heavily, he had feared that even before Clark had made his speech to the world that their very powerful friend was on the edge of a very thin line and now today made his fears all the more real. "I think we just have," he answered. It was too late now to turn back. There was no telling what Clark would do all he could hope that at some point Clark would come to his senses and things could go back to the way they were before all hell broke lose.

**Star City**

**Watchtower**

_"...as a city from the darkest depth of the ocean that has never been touched by sunlight. Has been place in the middle of the hottest desert in the world."_

"Clark what have you done," sighed Oliver as he turned away from the TV. How could things have gone so bad so quickly? What was happening to them? How could they fall so far? He quickly tapped into his comm., he had to reason with him. He had to get this friend back. The Clark Kent he had known would never have done this. "What the hell Clark-"

_"I told you-"_

"I know Clark Kent is dead!" exclaimed Oliver. "But that doesn't mean you can threaten an entire city and expect everyone to-"

_"No! You don't get a say in this," exclaimed Clark. "You think I didn't hear what your were telling AC?"_

"Please...Clar...Kal... whatever you want to be called," begged Oliver pleading with all his heart. "Think this through. This isn't you..."

_But Clark didn't want to hear it. It only reminded him of all his failures, of all the people who have lost their lives in Metropolis. He couldn't be that man anymore. He had to be stronger and firmer. It was the only way to keep everyone safe. "Victor remove Olivers comm access. He's no longer with us..."_

_ "...But."_

_ "That's an order!" demanded Clark._

_ "...Yes sir," answered Victor with a heavy sigh._

"Clark wait, don't-" exclaimed Olive,r but the connection went dead. He lowered his head down sighing heavily.

**Mediterranean Sea**

**on the beach shore**

Clark sighed heavily. It was hard enough making the decision in taking the City of Atlantis to the surface and now he had to cut Oliver lose. He knew Oliver was only trying to help, but Oliver didn't understand. Not really. He didn't know what it was like having all this power and having for years held back and watched as innocent lives were lost to crime and corruption.

"Kal," Kara annouched as she fell down to her cousin. "AC is ready to speak with you."

"I don't want to see him," he told her with a heavy sigh. "I haven't achieved anything by talking today." He had tried to get both Oliver and AC to understand, ut his words were not effective enough to get through to them. Only by action was he able to make them see. He turned to Kara with a faint smile, the one person he knew he could always count on to be there for him. "You talk to him." With that Clark flew away.

Kara sighed heavily as she went over to where AC was waiting along with his wife Mera and their one year old son, Arthur Jr. 'AJ'. Kara didn't like that it took having them threaten an entire city to get through to Arthur, it went against everything she believed in. But after what happened in Metropolis everything had changed.

"Once you pull back your armies, your city will be returned to its rightful place," Kara annouched.

"And am I not allowed to defend my boarders from those who would wish us harm, as you are?" AC asked.

"There is a ceasefire in order," Kara annouched. "We don't have to worry about that. No one does."

"I never thought that Clark could be capable of something like this," AC annouched. "He trusts you Kara, he'll listen to you. Get him back on the right path."

"Things are different now," Kara answered with a faint smile. "Everything changed after Metropolis. It changed all of us."

There would be no denying that. AC knew it to be true. He would never have thought of doing this before, but after everything that's happened, losing Metropolis. He had to do everything he could to protect his home. Ever at the cost of going against his friends. "There's going to be a lot of scared people out there who aren't going to want those with the powers of a god running the show."

"We're not dogs," Kara told him.

"You may not intend to be, but believe me that is what they will see you to be," AC told her as he turned to Mera and took his son from her arms.

"Will you pass along a message to Clark."

"Of course," answered Kara.

"Tell him...tell him..." he couldn't even bring himself to say it.

Mera smiled faintly at her husband as she gripped his shoulder gnawing this wasn't easy for him. She looked to Kara. "Please tell Clark. That were both deeply sorry about Lois and the baby." they both knew how much Clark wanted to have a family with Lois.

"I will," she told them. "And I'm sorry about today."

"So am I," answered AC

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Chapter 13

This

**Part 13**

Still within sight Victor and Bart watched helplessly as the massive sea creature knows as the Kraken destroy the ships causing the fishermen to jump ship. They could not believe that AC would go this par to protect the live of the deep ocean. It was like they didn't know him anymore. There was no possible way this was the guy they had met all those years ago when Oliver ha recruited all of them to join him in fighting crime. How could this have happened? That was the question weighing on their minds when Olivers voice came over the Justice Wingers radio.

_"Victor, I need you to lock in on AC's comm and remotely activate it," Oliver ordered. "He has it off and I need to speak with him, like yesterday."_

"I don't think he's really in the talking mood boss," answered Victor. "But you're welcome to give it a shot." Victor maneuvered the winger to lock in on AC.

_"Believe me, he's going to want to hear this."_

"All right, locked and set," Victor annouched. "AC's channel is open for communication and I put in a blocker so he can't switch it off again."

_"Thanks. Over and out..."_

AC was standing on a rock watching as the Kraken unleashed his massive power destroying the last of the ships that had hunted and killed his sea friends. Moment later he heard Over's voice ring in his ear. _"You picked a hell of a time to go all ocean activist!"_

"Oliver?" AC exclaimed having no idea how Oliver was speaking to him, especially when he had turned off his comm. "How the hell did you get through to my comm?" But even as he asked he already knew. One look up at the sky and he could see the Justice Winger hiding behind a group of clouds. Oliver had to have given Victor and Bart order to remotely turn on his comm. _I knew I should have smashed that damn thing! _"Look I don't have time for one of your lectures, so you can just-"

_"Oh believe me I would love nothing more than to give you an ear hull right now!" exclaimed Oliver loudly. "But that will have to wait. ….He's coming for you!"_

"Whose coming?"

_"Who do you think?" Oliver shouted. "He's angry. He's in pain and now your attacking all that remains of his blood! Not a smart move on your part."_

"Clark?" AC exclaimed. "Come on? What's he going to do? Dunk me under water to death? He has bigger fish to fry than me."

_"...Well right now, your at the top of his list of big fish..."_

"AC!" Clark exclaimed angrily as he burst though on of the Krakans tentacles.

_"You need to stop this AC!" Oliver told him through the comm. "There's no telling what he may do." Olivers voice was urgent and full of fear, because the last thing anyone of them needed was both AC and Clark going head to head with each other. "_

"Ollie, you're acting like Clark might kill me," joked AC. The whole idea seemed beyond belief. Sure Clark had killed Toyman, but Toyman was responsible for Lois's death, the destruction of Metropolis. He had every reason to want to kill the man who had taken everything from him, but Clark could never kill one of their owe. Not even for a little disagreement on how to handle certain situations. Otherwise he would have been dead a long time ago.

_ "I'm not so sure anymore." Oliver answered cautiously. "Be careful."_

Before AC could do anything he was scooped up by Clark who was squeezing him tightly by his throat. "Call it off!" Clark ordered forcefully. He could feel the anger and rage flowing through him. AC had gone too far this time.

"They attacked us!" AC gasped.

"Only because you provoked them!" his voice roared as his eyes rang with fury and began to glow brighter and brighter. "I don't want to hurt the creature further, but I will," Clark looked AC hard in the eyes wanting make sure that he was getting his point across. "And if I have to, I will stop you..."

_"Do as he says AC," Oliver told him with his heart racing. "We don't need anymore blood shed."_

AC could sense a great change in Clark. This was not the same Clark Ken he had met all those years ago in Smallville. The event in Metropolis had changed him. Perhaps he had gone too far, but how far does one go to protect the ones you love? How far do you go to bring them to justice. "All right. Fine," AC answered with a heavy sigh as he waved off his army and told the Krokan to retreat.

Once AC's army was gone and the waves ha died down, Conner, Kara and John were able to pull any survivors from the water and get them safely to the shore. While Clark and AC stood on a beach and talked.

"I called for a worldwide ceasefire!" Clark exclaimed. "What part of that didn't you understand?"

"I know, I saw it on TV," AC exclaimed. "But your voice doesn't reach the depths of the ocean my friend. If you want to rule the surface that is fine by me, but the-"

"I'm not doing this to rule!" Clark exclaimed. "I'm doing this to protect them. To prevent another tragedy from happening." He didn't want anyone to feel the pain he was feeling. To lose what he has lost.

"I get it, believe me I do," answered AC. "You lost the world you came from and now you've lost the place and the one person that was your home. And you don't want to happen to anyone ever again." AC got it. He understood. He has known Clark for a long time. He knew Clark well enough to know why he had wanted to keep Lois on the sidelines. He had been the one to convince him to let her all the way in. Not just as a partner in love, but on their team. "But you can't have my home..." The sea was his home. It was his duty to protect it and he wasn't going to let anyone tell him how he can and cannot protect him home. Not even Clark. "You run things your way on the surface and I'll run things my way down there!"

_"What the fell are you doing!" exclaimed Oliver. "Don't provoke him!"_

"I told you!" exclaimed Clark.

"Whether you want to admit it or not Clark, your reign of ruling has begun. You made that very clear with your speech at United Nations," AC proclaimed. Even he when he learned the truths of his past where he had really come from and who his mother truly was did not want anything to do with being a ruler. He never saw himself as a king or anything like that, but overtime he ken this is what his people needed him to be. He was connected to them. It was his birthright, whether he wanted it or not. It was what he was always meant to do. "You command the surface world and the sea is mine alone to command!"

_"Have you finally lost is!" Oliver exclaimed._

"Kal-El!" Kara exclaimed as she flew towards them. "Turn on your communicator!"

"Cyborg, Impulse what is is?" asked Clark after he turned on his comm.

_"We're getting some major radio feed that Atlantean armies are rising in countries across the world," annouched Victor._

_ "Dammit AC!" exclaimed Oliver _

"Arthur what is this?" demanded Clark.

"A reminder," exclaimed AC firmly. "I am not some pathetic follower that will do as I'm told. I will protect my home, by any means necessary. Just as you are protecting yours!" AC looked Clark hard in the eyes. "Consider this a show of strength."

_"You idiot!" exclaimed Oliver. "You're just as bad as he is. Clark is not going to respond to an ultimatum!"_

Clark clutched his fist together as he stared into AC's eyes. He wanted to rip that smirk off his face, but not. There was only one way to respond to this. If AC wanted to play fire with fire, Clark would show him exactly what strength was. Clark shot up to the skies.

"Where are you going?" Kara asked flying after her cousin. "We can't just let AC go around attacking the shores."

"Don't worry Kara, after this he'll never do anything without talking to me first.

"Conner and John, stay and help the fishermen. Kara is with me," Clark tapped into his comm. "Victor and Bart, your with us."

_"Where are we going?" asked Bart._

"AC has shown us his strength. This is ours!" annouched Clark.

**Mediterranean Sea**

**Atlantis**

It was time they showed everyone who would threaten anyone just how much power they would be dealing with. There would be no more holding back. People have died because of it. No more would he allow that to happen. He couldn't let it happen.

Clark along with Kara lifted the dome underwater City of Atlantis from the depth of the ocean causing panic and chaos throughout the city. Kara was a bit hesitant that doing this was the right thing to do. That this would be crossing the line, but she couldn't bring herself to turn her back on Clark now. He was her family and he needed her, just as much as she needed him. She couldn't leave him. Not now. Not ever.

**Justice Winger**

Victor and Bart watched as the two Kryptonians lifted the city from the depths of the ocean. They then then heard Clarks order to follow behind them and give them cover from anyone who may come after them.

"Hey Vic..."

"Yeah..."

"Have you been getting the feeling that sometime soon we're going to have to pick a side?" It had been a question weighing on Barts mind for some time now. So much had happened and the more time that has passed by the more and more it seemed the team was losing what had held it together for so long.

Victor sighed heavily, he had feared that even before Clark had made his speech to the world that their very powerful friend was on the edge of a very thin line and now today made his fears all the more real. "I think we just have," he answered. It was too late now to turn back. There was no telling what Clark would do all he could hope that at some point Clark would come to his senses and things could go back to the way they were before all hell broke lose.

**Star City**

**Watchtower**

_"...as a city from the darkest depth of the ocean that has never been touched by sunlight. Has been place in the middle of the hottest desert in the world."_

"Clark what have you done," sighed Oliver as he turned away from the TV. How could things have gone so bad so quickly? What was happening to them? How could they fall so far? He quickly tapped into his comm., he had to reason with him. He had to get this friend back. The Clark Kent he had known would never have done this. "What the hell Clark-"

_"I told you-"_

"I know Clark Kent is dead!" exclaimed Oliver. "But that doesn't mean you can threaten an entire city and expect everyone to-"

_"No! You don't get a say in this," exclaimed Clark. "You think I didn't hear what your were telling AC?"_

"Please...Clar...Kal... whatever you want to be called," begged Oliver pleading with all his heart. "Think this through. This isn't you..."

_But Clark didn't want to hear it. It only reminded him of all his failures, of all the people who have lost their lives in Metropolis. He couldn't be that man anymore. He had to be stronger and firmer. It was the only way to keep everyone safe. "Victor remove Olivers comm access. He's no longer with us..."_

_ "...But."_

_ "That's an order!" demanded Clark._

_ "...Yes sir," answered Victor with a heavy sigh._

"Clark wait, don't-" exclaimed Olive,r but the connection went dead. He lowered his head down sighing heavily.

**Mediterranean Sea**

**on the beach shore**

Clark sighed heavily. It was hard enough making the decision in taking the City of Atlantis to the surface and now he had to cut Oliver lose. He knew Oliver was only trying to help, but Oliver didn't understand. Not really. He didn't know what it was like having all this power and having for years held back and watched as innocent lives were lost to crime and corruption.

"Kal," Kara annouched as she fell down to her cousin. "AC is ready to speak with you."

"I don't want to see him," he told her with a heavy sigh. "I haven't achieved anything by talking today." He had tried to get both Oliver and AC to understand, ut his words were not effective enough to get through to them. Only by action was he able to make them see. He turned to Kara with a faint smile, the one person he knew he could always count on to be there for him. "You talk to him." With that Clark flew away.

Kara sighed heavily as she went over to where AC was waiting along with his wife Mera and their one year old son, Arthur Jr. 'AJ'. Kara didn't like that it took having them threaten an entire city to get through to Arthur, it went against everything she believed in. But after what happened in Metropolis everything had changed.

"Once you pull back your armies, your city will be returned to its rightful place," Kara annouched.

"And am I not allowed to defend my boarders from those who would wish us harm, as you are?" AC asked.

"There is a ceasefire in order," Kara annouched. "We don't have to worry about that. No one does."

"I never thought that Clark could be capable of something like this," AC annouched. "He trusts you Kara, he'll listen to you. Get him back on the right path."

"Things are different now," Kara answered with a faint smile. "Everything changed after Metropolis. It changed all of us."

There would be no denying that. AC knew it to be true. He would never have thought of doing this before, but after everything that's happened, losing Metropolis. He had to do everything he could to protect his home. Ever at the cost of going against his friends. "There's going to be a lot of scared people out there who aren't going to want those with the powers of a god running the show."

"We're not dogs," Kara told him.

"You may not intend to be, but believe me that is what they will see you to be," AC told her as he turned to Mera and took his son from her arms.

"Will you pass along a message to Clark."

"Of course," answered Kara.

"Tell him...tell him..." he couldn't even bring himself to say it.

Mera smiled faintly at her husband as she gripped his shoulder gnawing this wasn't easy for him. She looked to Kara. "Please tell Clark. That were both deeply sorry about Lois and the baby." they both knew how much Clark wanted to have a family with Lois.

"I will," she told them. "And I'm sorry about today."

"So am I," answered AC

**Part 12**

**Australia**

**The Nullarbor**

Bart was running as fast as his feet would carrier him. He was running faster than he ever has before. When ever he needed time to think, time to clear his head he would come here. There is no place like it on the planet. One road in the southernmost part of Australia that stretches of over a thousands miles of just open road. Sure, there is the occasional angry tourist who likely made a wrong turn, and then the massive road train that have to cross the country, but that's it. He doesn't need to worry about anyone or anything.

_"Than why am I worried?"_

Bart comes to a full stop when he spots a road sign, a road sign he has passed by a hundred times, but today he stops. Though he has never stopped to read the sign he knows what it says. '90 MILES STRAIGHT – Australia's Longest Straight Road 146.6 km' He has ran it hundreds of times before. It's the only road where he can run the entire length and only have to dodge the occasional kangaroo or flock of emus. There's barely any traffic ever on this road, which for a speedster like him is heaven. Clark and him had raced a number of times on this road. They had raced so many times he couldn't remember the exact number, but he could count the number of times that Clark has said no. Five. In the weeks since Metropolis had fallen, since Lois and millions of lives had been lost Bart had been trying to get Clark to come here with him for a run. In the past when Clark was down and there seemed to be no end in sight. He would bring him here where they could just run, have time to think, to clear their minds and just let go. That is until today... Today he didn't want to think. Today all he wanted to do was run and never stop, because just maybe if he ran fast enough, if he ran far enough, if he ran long enough maybe things would be the way they were before. And Clark and him would race again, joke around and surf the beach on their way home. ….But that seemed too far out of reach. And he couldn't blame Clark. His friend had been through a lot more than anyone should ever have to go through.

And if today is of any indication, it maybe a while before Clark is his old self again. ...If any of them ever will be.

**Two hours before**

**Australia**

**Melbourne**

Clark had flown to Melbourne Australia after he had heard about a disturbance about a masked crusader who had taken justice into their own hands and taken out a number of gang members who had been disrupting one of the towns communities, but things had gotten out of hand and the very people the masked crusader had been trying to protect had turned against her calling her a murderer and no better than Supermans new world outlook, along with the rest of the worlds heroes. The people of Melbourne had joined together in protest of the very heroes they had once rejoiced.

Clark swoop down wanting to get the situation under control as soon as possible and hopefully he could do it on his own and not have to call Kara and Conner who were on call just in case he needed them. "Please. I ask for all of you to return to your homes or your place of work, before anyone gets hurt," Superman exclaimed as he eyed the angry mob who didn't look too interested in hearing anything he had to say.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," annouched the masked woman as she turned to face Clark. "It's been a long time."

Clark stared into the woman dark brown eyes. His eyes widen, it was Andrea Rojas aka The Angel of Vengeance. He hadn't seen her in thirteen years. She had once worked at the Daily Planet with Chloe. Before that she and her mother had been attacked by gang members in Metropolis. Her mother had been killed and Andrea had been stabbed in the heart, she had undergone a heart transplant and when she awake she had powers. Power she had used to take out gang members and protect the people of Metropolis. She had even saved his mother once. The two had met while she had been on the hunt for her mothers killer, when she found him, she ended up killing the man against Clark protest who she then used kryptonite so he couldn't stop her from killing Lionel Luthor who had set the hit on her mother. He had been able to get free and stopped her from killing Lionel, soon after she disappeared from Metropolis and he never saw her again. Until today.

"Yeah it has," Clark answered with a smile. He had always wonder what had happened to her and if he would ever see her again. "I see your still hunting down gangs."

"Old habits die hard," she answered with a faint smile. "But the one thing that has changed is people used to be more appreciative. You'd think they be happy that were making the world a safer place."Clark was about to answer her when...

"You think you can come here with your special powers and tell us what to do!" exclaimed a man wearing a long trench coat coming forward from the crowd. "I'm sorry, but we have the right to protest in our own country!" He was not about to let a bunch of super powered beings tell him what he should and shouldn't not do. He didn't care how many times any of them had saved the earth or how many people were still alive because of them. That did not give them the right to be running the show for everyone. "You're the ones who need to return to your homes!" The man ripped off his jacket tossing it to the ground to revel some sort of super energize suit. The man then release glow beam of light at both Superman and The Angel of Vengeance, causing some of the people in the crowd to run away scared out of their minds.

But one of the bystanders remained still and watched, not being able to believe what was unfolding before his eyes. Bart watched as Clark and Andrea jumped the man in the super armored suit. The man had looked so strong, so right and motivated, but he wasn't that strong. However the man had gotten this armored power suit may have had some genetic tweaking, slapped tech onto him and pump himself full of steroids and told himself he was strong. But he wasn't. He couldn't even begin to compare to the real thing.

Bart watched in horror as the scared young man realized he was no super being and he wanted to help him. He wanted to stop this, but for the life of him he couldn't make his legs move. The fastest man in the world couldn't move for the first time in his life. He didn't need super hearing to know the man had been crippled upon impact. He didn't know whether it was by Clark or the new mystery hero, but in the end it didn't really matter. He then waited for Clark reaction who in the weeks past had killed Toyman, stopped war missiles and gone after War Lords, but now he had seriously injured a wannabe hero who was just speaking his mind. How would this effect the Man of Steel who has already been through so much?

Clark seemed to be in disbelief. Frozen. Unsure. He stared at the young man lying on the ground barely moving. He raised his hands staring at them, at what they had done. Bart was sure Clark was questioning his actions. Maybe even regretting them. It wasn't like he was out to hurt the man, he was trying to protect himself. He had only reacted and then the worst possible thing happened.

"Hey," Andrea turned to Clark with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I-" Clark didn't know how to answer that question. He wasn't even sure how he had gotten to this point. One moment the man was talking to them, shouting at them and the next he was lying on the ground barely moving.

Andrea could see Clark was in distress, she had seen that look before years earlier. She turned to the crowd that were starting to mob around them. They were chattering calling them monsters, which only angered her. Did they not see this was an accident? The young man was the one who attacked them first. They were protecting themselves and the people around them. "I suggest you all leave NOW!" she roared.

Within moments the mob was gone and all that remained were Clark, Andrea, the injured young man and Bart who slowly made his way over to them. His eyes met with Clark, which Bart took as Clark saying 'What had he'd done'? "Everything is going to be okay, stretch. I promise," he assured his friend.

"Who are you?" Andrea questioned the young man in red.

"A friend..." he started back away eying the man groaning on the ground.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To get an ambulance," he exclaimed. "Don't move him!" Bart then ran as fast as he could to the nearest ambulance hoping that it wouldn't be too late to save the young man. He knew the last thing Clark needed weighing on his shoulders was another tragedy, but then Clark seemed to be part of the problem. And whomever this girl was didn't appear to be helping matters. Clark seemed to know this woman. He wasn't sure what their relationship was, but so far she was not winning any points over with him. Once he got to an ambulance and made sure the young man was going to be okay. He would go talk to Clark figure out what going on and what the deal was. And maybe figure out who this mystery woman is.

_"Speedy Gonzales, can you hear me?"_

Bart skidded to a stop. He tapped into his comm., not believing who the voice coming from the other end was_. _"Oliver? I thought Clark revoked your access?"

_"He did. My wife designed the comms and implaced a backdoor access which I have access too. So, I basicly unrevoked my access."_

"That would do it," Bart answered with a grin. "...And as much as I like to sit and chat, I've got to-"

_ "You don't need to worry about the ambulance. One is almost on the scene, it'll be there in three minutes. Right now I need you to head to the Advance Sciences and Genetic Testing Laboratory, in Canberra."_

"Why? What's there?" Bart asked having no clue why Oliver would want him to go there. Science was never one of his strong suites, in fact he had failed science in school.

_"I could tell you, but by the time I get done convincing you... which I WILL convince you. You could already be there a dozen times over."_

"True point," Bart answered and in a quick flash he was running through the doors of the Advance Sciences and Genetic Testing Laboratory. "Okay I'm here," he annouched. "Now why am I here. You know how much I hate science."

_"Because you're on the wrong side of this. And I haven't given up on you."_

"I get that Clark and you have a thing going on, but it's not like this is the first time you two have gotten into a corral." While he had made the comment to Victor about having to choose a side, he didn't really believe they were going to have to, but then perhaps he was just in denial because he didn't want to have to choose between either Clark or Oliver. Both were equally important to him. He couldn't count the number of times either one had saved his ass.

_"Right now Clarks, not himself," Oliver told him. "He's not thinking straight. And if today is any indication, SHE'S the last thing he needs right now."_

"So you know who that chick was?"

_ "Yeah. Andrea Rajos. Thirteen years ago she worked at the Daily Planet with Chloe. And to make a long story short, she seeks vengeance for the innocent by going after their attackers and has in some cases been known to kill them. Chloe called her the Angel of Vengeance."_

"Whoa..." Bart answered. Oliver was right in the state that Clark was in the last thing he needed was this girl in his circle. "I take it she never got the membership invite."

_"I'm glad you find this whole thing funny."_

"Hey, someone has to lighten the mood."

"I heard you were coming," annouched a woman doctor as she walked up to Bart. "I didn't really believe Mr. Queen when he said you would be coming." She held out her hand to Bart. "I'm Dr. Norris. It's nice to meet you Impulse."

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Norris," Bart answered as he shook the woman's hand.

"He said you wanted to know about the young man?"

"Yeah. I wanted to make sure he was alright," Bart answered as the doctor led him to another room. There on a large screen he saw a profile of the young man in the super suit he had been wearing.

"Meet Mitchell Davies, Galaxor."

"Galaxor?" Bart answered. What the hell kind of name is that? Then again what the hell kind name is Impulse. The name the team had picked for him while he was being detained by Lex's thugs. They came up with the name, because he tended to be very impulsive and was never afraid to say anything to anyone. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know. He just made it up," answered Dr. Norris. "He probably just made it up. We didn't choose him for his creative spark."

"Chose him?" Bart questioned the doctor. "What do you mean? What exactly do you do hear?"

"Why?" Dr. Norris answered. "He was fit. He was able. He didn't ask too many questions and above all he was willing to do anything to be a superhero." Dr. Norris led Bart into a dorm like room. She turned to him with a faint smile. "Sorry, he's not here at the moment. This is his room..."

Bart couldn't believe what was behind the door as he entered the room. It was filled with medical equipment and all sorts of computers and scanners for running test, but that wasn't what caught his eye. It was the posters and pictures that covered the wall. They were all of The League, everyone from The Wonder Twins, to Black Canary, to Superman ….to him. Bart approached the picture of himself, because it wasn't just him. The young man Mitchel was also in the picture shaking his hand. He had met the young man at some point.

"I don't remember that picture," Bart exclaimed softly.

"Why would you? You're the fastest man on the planet."

_"How do you think he felt in that moment Bart," Oliver told him. "How do you think he felt when the heroes he looked up to broke him?"_

Bart sighed heavily. He didn't know what to think in that moment. He turned to the doctor as much as it would hurt to know he needed to know. "Will he ever be able to walk again."

"We have been running several test, but..." She lowered her head. "No. He will likely never walk again."

The pain and grief was more than he could bear, but then it turned to anger. Had Mitchel never been chosen, never been given abilities then he wouldn't even be in this position. "You know if you're going to tamper with some guys DNA and try to turn him into some kind of superhero. Then you better be damn sure his body can handle it!" he exclaimed angrily into Dr. Norris face.

"You don't understand..." Dr. Norris tried to tell him.

_"Bart that's enough!" exclaimed Oliver through the comm. _

"Is this one of your pet projects Oliver," exclaimed Bart into his comm. "Giving powers to people whose bodies can't handle it. How the hell is this any better than the shit that Lex used to pull?" He wanted to know, because it sounded an awful lot like Oliver had continued some of Lex's research without the rest of them not knowing about it.

_"If you take a minute to cool your jets, I can explain," Oliver exclaimed. "It's not what you think it is."_

"No. I think it's perfectly clear," exclaimed Bart as he tossed his comm to the ground and flashed out of the room. He didn't need to hear Olivers explanation. There was nothing Oliver could say that would change things, a young man who had looked up to heroes will never be able to walk again. And every single one of them had failed him.

**Arctic**

**Fortress of Solitude**

Clark flew into his Fortress of Solitude the place his birth father had left for him along with everything he needed to know about Kryptonian technology and knowledge of other universes, but there was no data in all that knowledge that could help him now. Nothing to explain why evil exist or how he had to lose everything that was ever important to him. Why couldn't he be happy? Why did bad things keep happening to him? Why did he have to lose so much?

Was he doing the right thing? Was this the right way to prevent more tragedies? The world seemed to be divided some approved of him taking action, while others fought against it. _She would know the right thing to do _She always knew what the right thing to do was. Anytime he had any doubts she would always assure him that he was doing the right thing. That he just needed to believed in himself and trust himself. "I wish you were here..."

"Talking to your wife?"

Startled. Clark turned around to find Andrea behind him no longer wearing her mask. "How'd..."

"You're not the only one who can move fast," she answered with a faint smile. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to follow you, but after you left. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," Clark answered.

"Right," Andrea answered. "That's why you were standing alone in a cold ice castle." She started walking around the fortress. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. "But I have to say Clark, it is very beautiful."

"It's not Clark anymore," he answered. "It's Kal or Superman."

"Is that because you lost her?" she asked softly. "You've given up your humanity?"

"She was the only one that ever made me feel human," Clark answered. Sure his parents had tried and as much as he loved them, he never felt truly human with them. Lois was the only one who ever made him fell he was human and without her he felt empty. That that part of him had died along with her and their child.

"I'm sorry that you lost her," she gripped his shoulder smiling faintly at him. "I know it's never easy losing someone you love."

"I didn't lose her," Clark cried as the tears began to fall. "He drugged me. Made me see things, do things." He looked into her eyes feeling himself fall to pieces. "I killed her. I killed her and our baby." Andrea pulled him into her arms. "I killed my family."

Andrea knew how he felt. She felt responsible for her mothers death. She pulled away to look into his face. She brushed away one of his falling tears. "You may not have been able to save your family and all of Metropolis, but you are saving others from the same tragedy," she told him. "By taking the stand you have, placing order, millions of lives will be safer because of you. You're making a difference Cl-Kal." She smiled proudly at him truly believing in what he was pursuing. It was the same thing she had been trying to pursue for the last thirteen years. "She would be proud of you."

"And what about today?" he asked. "That man's going to be paralyzed for the rest of his life."

"That was an accident," Andrea told him. "He attacked first. Who knows how many people could have gotten hurt if we hadn't acted when we did." She had to get through to him. She had to make him see. "You didn't do anything wrong. They're learn to see that."

"...It's good to see you again," answered Clark with a faint smile. "I always wondered what happened to you.

"I've been around," she answered. "I do have to tell you I was very proud when you showed your face to the world." She took a moment to become mesmerized by the Superman suite he was wearing. She brush her hand over the 'S' "...and that this has more class than that blue shirt and red jackets you used to wear."

"My mother made it for me," Clark answered with a smile. He didn't know what it was about Andrea, but she made him feel like he was doing the right thing. That he shouldn't question himself. That he should just believe. Something he thought he would never be able to do again.

"She has good taste."

**Present...**

**Australia**

He hadn't stopped running since he had left the research lab. Since he had learned about one of the projects that Oliver had been running, a project that resulted in a young man never being able to walk again. Bart couldn't believe that Oliver the guy who wanted to put a stop to all of Lex 33.1 bases had actually in a way created his own and was allowing abilities to be given to innocent people. How could he be doing such a thing? Didn't he remember what happened the last time he had tried such a thing on himself? Oliver has practically lost control of himself. So why would he have done this? Bart didn't understand. He didn't want to understand.

Bart knew that having powers, these abilities weren't for the faint of heart. That not everyone could handle the responsible, that not everyone mind and body were capable of handling such power. Even he for a time had used his power for own personal gain until Clark had set him straight and Oliver had given him a chance to make a difference. Which is why he now found himself stopping, stopping to look at a dead kangaroo on the side of the road.

He had read once that the Red Kangaroo could stand six feet tall, two hundred pounds of muscle. You would think such a creature would be an unstoppable force. That there was nothing that could stop it, except for a two-hundred-ton road train truck traveling at seventy miles an hour. _The kangaroo never stood a chance... _The driver wouldn't have been able to stop in time. And chances are he probably didn't notice

Bart lowered his head. He had slowed down. He had noticed, except now instead of seeing the dead animal he was seeing Mitchel's unmoving groaning body. It was too much for him as his legs gave away.

"What the hell are we doing?" he cried. It was no longer clear to Bart who was right or who was wrong. He could play everything over and over in his mind all day and still come up empty. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to have to choose a side. …..But all he wants to do now is run.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

_ There's a scream that can't be silenced. It's rising, growing louder and louder with each and every second that passes. It's the scream of a child who was abandoned long ago. That wounded soul could still recall the moment when everything changed. When their world came undone and now once again it finds him. It's staring right at him in the shadows, laughing at him, slamming it's cruelness as it bounces off against regret and past mistake. It's a numbing pain that will never go away._

_ She was gone, lying there in a pool of her own blood. He had lost so much already and now he had lost her. The one good thing that was still in his life. How could this have happened? How could he have allowed this to happen? Where had he gone wrong? _

_ ….He had to wonder would it had been better to have just left her alone? He tried to save her, tried to change her fate, but in the end he never saved her at all._

_ "...I'm sorry." he cried. "I am so sorry..."_

**Hours earlier...**

**Star City**

**Queen Residence **

_"Tonight on Star 3Z News, our continuing coverage of a nation divided," exclaimed Judy Roberts. It has been to top story being coverage by every news station throughout the world for the last few weeks. And it doesn't appear to be changing anytime soon._

_ "While our own polls shows most of Star City is in favor of Superman's recent actions after the terrible tragedy in Metropolis," announced her CO-host Arron James. "There are many who oppose his action. Some have even come out and said that Superman is no more different than the Warlords he's been stopping."_

_ "And one of the more vocal opponents is here with us tonight," annouched Judy. "Doctor Boone, thank you for being here to night." She waited a moment but Doctor Boone never answered and the light was out where Doctor Boone was sitting. Judy smiled at the camera to their viewers at home. "I'm sorry. We appear to be having difficulty with our lights. I'm sure we will have-"_

_ "I'm sorry," Doctor Boone answered as he got up from his seat and walked over to both Judy and Aaron._

"Ollie," exclaimed Mia as she turned to Oliver who was working at his desk on his computer. "Something isn't right.."

"She's right, something is up," exclaimed Dinah as her eyes remained glued to the could feel her heart start to skip a couple of beats. She had a very bad feeling about this.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Oliver as he got up from his desk and joined the two as a horrifying sight unfolded on live TV.

**Star City**

**News Station**

Doctor Boone came out from the shadows only, it wasn't Doctor Boone. It was Bruno Mannehim, a known crime boss from Metropolis. "Channel 3, dynamic duo, a nation dived," he exclaimed with a cunning grin. "Sorry, but I just couldn't stay away. They just keep letting me out... When will they ever learn?" He grinned as he pulled out a gun and pointed it right at both Judy and Aaron. "So which one of you will be replaced tonight?"

"No please," Aaron begged. "I have a family."

"I don't really give a damn," exclaimed Bruno as his finger lingered against the trigger. "Nighty. Night!" He exclaimed as he pulled the trigger.

Judy screamed in horror as there was nothing she could do, but watch as a bullet hit her friend and CO-host. But the moment she opened her eyes she saw Aaron still kneeling next to her unharmed. That's when he saw him. Superman had come to the rescue stopping the bullet just in time. "Superman!" she cried.

"And to think, I thought Mrs. Lane was the only reporter who had all of your affection," Bruno smirked. "But I guess with her blown to pieces. You need someone new for those late night interviews."

Clark angrily ripped the gun out of Bruno's hands and crushed it tossing the remains of the weapon to the ground. He latched into Bruno by the collar of the mans shirt pulling him closer. They were neck to neck. Eye to eye. How many chances would this man get before they finally got it that he would never change. He would always be a thug, a murderer, a killer. Ten years earlier he had almost killed Lois. Clark had gone to investigate Chloes computer having been stolen, but he did not know the crime boss had been using kryptonite to dye counterfeit bills. Bruno was beating him to death and likely would have beat him until he bled out had it not been for Lois. Lois had come to his rescue, but during the altercation Bruno pulled out a gun and pointed it right at Lois. He had mustered all the strength he could and jumped in front of her taking the bullet that had been meant for her. Clark would never have forgiven himself if Bruno had killed her that night.

How is a man who is both a murderer and attempted murderer allowed to walk free? Why wasn't he dead already? Why was he allowed to live when Lois and his baby who never hurt anyone are dead? It wasn't fair.

"Hey Supes? How does it feel knowing that you couldn't save the reporter you admired so much?" mocked Bruno."...But I have to know, did you ever tap that piece of ass? Because she had one tight piece of ass. I would have loved to have gotten my hands on that bitch, I bet she was an animale in bed too."

Clark could feel all his anger and rage building up inside of him. How dare her talk about Lois that way. She wasn't some piece of meat for this sick bastard to look at it. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around Bruno's neck and break every bone. It would be so easy to do. It wouldn't take much effort. Then no one would ever have to worry about him anymore. The world would be safer without him in it. He didn't deserve another chance. He didn't deserve the first one. Once a killer always a killer.

One look in Supermans glowing raging eyes and Bruno knew the mighty big blue wanted him dead. He wanted to kill him right there and right now. He grinned in spite of it, because he knew the beloved hero the world has admired for all these years spirit had been broken. What better way to show the world what he really is than on live TV. That Superman is no better than the criminals he brings in.

"Come on! Do it, kill me," Bruno continued on laughing in Superman face. He wasn't afraid to die. He welcomed it. "I know you want to," he mocked. "It shouldn't be too hard now. You already have blood on your hands. I should be a piece of cake."

Clark looked like he was all for breaking Bruno's neck and then ripping his head off. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to so bad, but then his eyes got wind of the camera staring right at them with the blinking red light. This was all live. Everyone could see what was happening right now. Clark took several deep breaths regaining control of his emotions. He may one day break Bruno's neck making him pay for every crime he ever committed, but not like this. Not for all the world to see. "No," he hissed. "Not today." Clark then shoved Bruno into the direction of officers who had tried arrived on scene.

"We'll take it from here Superman," exclaimed on of the officer as he cuffed Bruno's wrists.

"Just make sure he doesn't get out this time!" exclaimed Clark harshly as the officers took Bruno into custody. Clark then turned to Judy and her CO-host Aaron and for a moment it reminded him of when Lois and him had been partners working a story. And it hurt more than words could describe knowing they would never write or investigate a story again. He would never again hear her announce Lois's rules of reporting. He would never again spell check her words and chuckles when she spelled a word wrong that a third grader would have spelled correctly. There would be no more late night researching in bed. No more make-out break sessions. He sighed heavily as he smiled faintly at the two reporters. "Are you two all right?"

"Yes. Thank you," exclaimed Aaron happily. "You saved our lives."

"He was going to..." Judy couldn't even bring herself to say the words, because the very idea terrified her. "Right here. With all the world watching."

"Yes," Clark answered sadly. "That's just the twisted man he is."

"Thank you, Superman," exclaimed Judy as she grabbed his hand. "I know there are some people who question your new stand, but I want you to know I'm very grateful for what you did just now for Aaron and me."

"You're welcome," Clark answered with a smile. "I'm just glad I was close by. Now, I need to..."

"Wait," she exclaimed not readying for him to fly off just yet. "Before you go could I ask you a few questions?"

"Judy, he said he had to go," said Aaron knowing that Superman probably had more important things to do then sit down with them and answer questions.

But Judy wasn't about to give up. It had been weeks since Superman had made his public announcement to the world. "Please," she begged Superman. "...I know that I'm no Lois Lane and that she was always your go to girl and I respect that. She was an incredible writer and the world will never be the same without her." She knew that Superman and Lois Lane had a special connection. Lois had been the one who broke the story, first about the mysterious hero called The Blur, and then when the hero finally revealed himself to the world who Lois herself named Superman. "But I am sure she would agree how important it is for the public to be informed."

It warmed Clark's heart hearing what Judy had to say about Lois. There was no one in the world like her and there never would be again. She was one of a kind and he would miss her for the rest of his days. He knew Judy was right, Lois wouldn't want him to start hiding in the shadows again. The people had a right to know what his plans are and how he plans to protect them and stop crime altogether.

"All right," he answered with a smile. "But there is one thing that I need to say before I answer any of your questions." He had been thinking about it for a while and thought that now was the time to do it. There was nothing stopping him from doing it now. Nothing to hold him back. "I've kept it hidden long enough and with Lois gone. There's no reason for me to hide it any longer."

Fifteen minutes later after getting everything in the station situated and making sure everything was setup correctly so there would be no more interruptions. Clark took a seat next to Judy, both got the signal from the cameraman that everything was a go.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back, I hope the events that just too place did not scare away too many of our viewers, especially since our very own hero after coming to Aaron and my rescue decided to sit down with us for a few moments and answer some questions." Judy turned to Superman with a bright smile. "Thank you for joining us tonight Superman."

Clark finds himself drifting away in his thoughts...

_"Look, I appreciate you helping me audition, I'm still angry you didn't tell me how bad Oliver was doing, but you're here anyway, so please, don't me me wish you weren't."_

_ "It's okay, Lois. You don't need to get all worked up like you usually do."_

_ "Well, excuse me Mr. I'm-slow-and-steady-and-know-what's-best-for-every one, this happens to be important to me. With newspapers on the endangered species list, news television is my one and only back-up plan."_

_ "Don't you think you can be a little less dramatic with this whole thing?"_

_ "You could be a little more passionate with this whole thing. But not you, not mild-mannered Clark Kent. Do you even care if I get this job?"_

_ "Of course I care. I bought a new tie."_

_ "Oh, well I bought a whole new outfit."_

_ "Yeah, you look great!"_

_ "Don't do that!"_

_ "Do what?"_

_ "Don't you dare reassure me right now."_

_ "Lois, I'm only doing this for you..."_

"Superman?"

"Huh..." Clark snapped out of his thoughts as he looked from Judy and back to the cameras. "Sorry, I was somewhere else for a minute." It was one of his favorite memories of her, because days later he had grown the courage to go up to her pull her up against his chest and lay the biggest, the most passionate kiss he has ever laid on anyone. Not that he didn't like those he had kissed before Lois, but with Lois it was different. Special. One in a million. He knew he would never be able to feel the same way about anyone else. She had been the one and she always would be.

"If you don't mind me asking, where were you?" asked Judy.

Clark took a deep breath. Here it was the moment, the moment when everything would change and nothing would be the same again. He had always thought it would happen many years from now, but now was as good as time as any. "I was thinking about my wife," he answered.

"Y-your wife?" answered Judy speechless. "You're married?"

"I was," Clark answered softly. "...But she was taken from me, both her and our baby."

"I'm sorry," Judy answered with a faint comforting smile. She could see the loss was still very recent in his eyes. "You must miss her."

"I miss Lois very much..."

"Lois?" Judy questioned. "Lois Lane?"

"Yes," Clark answered without hesitation.

"But she was married to..." That's when the pieces started to come together for Judy. Lois Lanes husband, Clark Kent is Superman. She couldn't believe it, but at the same time she couldn't believe she hadn't put the piece together or anyone for that matter. Superman had been hiding in plain sight for all the world to see all this time and all it had taken was a pair of glasses, a pair of silly glasses."You're Clark Kent."

"Yes. I was raised as Clark Kent, by Johnathan and Martha Kent who found me as a toddler and raised me as their son." He bowed his head down sighing heavily, as much as he loved being their son and how honored he was to have been named by them. He believed that wasn't who the world needed him to be. "But after what happened in Metropolis, I've realized I can no longer be Clark Kent."

"And who is it that you need to be?" asked Judy.

"Someone who will make sure that no one ever feels the loss of a loved one to senseless act of violence," he answered firmly. "I don't want another tragedy like Metropolis to ever happen again. I want people to be able to live their lives, raise their families and not have to worry who is lurking in the shadows."

"And this is why you have taken on a more proactive role than you have in the past," answered Judy. "Do you think Lois would approve?"

"I hope so," Clark answered. He hoped that Lois would understand the need for him to do this. That she would back him up on this just like she always had backed him on every other decision he had made. "In a way, I'm doing this because of her." He hated that it took having to have her taken from him for him to finally open his eyes to the truth. "She always believed in me and told me to always trust myself. I feel this is the right action right now. That this is what the world needs me to be right now."

"It's been widely reported that you killed Winslow Schotts, also known as The Toyman," annouched Judy. No one has really come out and said one way or another. This was her chance to get it from the man himself. "Did you?"

"Yes," Clark answered. "I did..." He would not deny that he had killed Toyman. He did not regret his decision. It was justice as far as he was concerned for all the lives that had been destroyed by Toyman sinceless act and his penurious for having been part of it.

"I don't doubt there's a single soul out there who thinks you did the wrong thing," answered Judy. "Especially after what he did to Metropolis."

"I wish you were right," Clark answered softly. "But there are those who continue to defend these psychopaths." How many criminals has he put away only to have them break out or be let go later? How many times have those same criminals continued to comment the same crimes over and over. "There's a poison in the justice system and I'm here to eradicate it, starting with the convicts being held in Strykers Island."

**Star City**

**Queen residence **

It was bad enough he had revealed to everyone that he was Clark Kent. Now he was going to take justice into his own hands. Oliver did not like the sound of that. He knew Clark was still grieving over the loss of Lois and the baby. He could handle him wanting there to be a cease fire, he could handle him taking a more proactive role going after warlords, he could even handle him killing Schotts, but this was going too far. When they had started the new Justice League, they had agreed there would be lines they would not cross. That they would apprehend the criminal not be their Judge, Jury and Excursion. That they would let the law decided what should happen to them and not force their will upon the people, especially Clark.

"We need to get to the jet!" Oliver annouched referring to the spare Arrow Jet he kept in his parking garage of Chloe and his condo in case of emergency. And if now wasn't an emergency he didn't know what was. He was going to do everything he could to save Clark, even if that meant having to same him from himself. This was not the Clark Kent Way, This is not what Lois would want.

_ "These twisted individuals have been given far too many chances. Who time and time again continue down the wrong path not caring who is hurt along cannot be allowed to do so anymore!"_

Mia couldn't tear her eyes away from the flat screen TV, as Clark continued with his announcement or more like his declaration. This was no unlike the Clark Kent she new, but he had been through a lot and doing what he thought was right. Which is why she knew he needed to be reminded of who he really is.

"Why?" asked Dinah to Oliver. "Sounds like Clark has it all covered. He would have called if he needed back up."

_"I will no longer allow them to kill and terrorized only for them to break through the loopholes and be released to do it all over again. They deserve nothing, no compassion, no understanding, no second chances," Clark annouched firmly wanting to make it perfectly clear he was not about to back down on this. "You, the innocent law obeying citizens deserve to know that they can never threaten you again." He paused for a few moments needing to clear his throat. "One of these madmen permanently scarred this world. Millions of lives were lost because he got a second chance. Which is why myself and my fellow Justice League team have decided that the criminals in Strykers Island must be moved to a more securer location and soon other inmate prisons around the world will follow."_

"Oh god!" cried Mia as she turned to Oliver with her heart racing.

"Dammit Clark!" exclaimed Oliver. "What the hell are you doing?" Both Mia and him dashed towards the elevator that would lead them to the parking garage, Dinah ran after them.

_"I promise you they will never threaten you again!" Clark exclaimed. "You have my word."_

**Queens Condo Parking Garage **

"We got to move fast," exclaimed Oliver as opened the hatch so they could fly out and then got his gear on, along with Mia and Dinah. "There's no telling what he will do to them, in the state of mind he's in." He didn't even want to think what Clark plan were once he got all the criminal to the location he was talking about. All he knew for sure was it couldn't be good.

"Who gives a damn what he does to them!" exclaimed Dinah as she crossed her arms against her chest. "You and I both know that more than half of them deserve what's coming to them."

"We don't have time for one of your political rant right now Dinah," exclaimed Oliver. "Get in the jet!"

"Sure," she answered firmly. "I'll get in, as long as were flying to Strykers to help Clark burn it to the ground." As far as Dinah was concerned the criminal being held on Strykers Island could rot in hell.

"Dinah?" Mia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Oliver jumped out of the jet, telling Mia to get in as he went and comforted Dinah. "We need to leave now!" he answered firmly. "Are you coming with us or not?"

"You self-righteous arrogant hypocrite!" exclaimed Dinah. "You killed the real Lex Luthor and now you get pissed when Clark wants to put an end to all lowlifes permanently?"

"...You know, I can't say I'm surprised," annouched Oliver seeing there would be no point in arguing with her. Once Dinah had her mind made up there would be no changing it. "You always did have a knack for choosing the wrong side." Referring to when she had once did a job for Lex Luthor, before she knew the truth about what he has having her steal and what he intended to use it for.

"Well then I guess you're one of my many conquest then," answered Dinah as she got into Olivers face. Before Oliver and Chloe had hooked up, her and Oliver had had a fling that lasted a couple of months, before they broke things off.

"I've had better," Oliver answered. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" With those final words Oliver jumped into the jet and flew off with Mia leaving Dinah behind.

**Arrow Jet**

"You going to be okay?" Mia answered with concern knowing that couldn't have been easy for Oliver. She knew that Dinah met a great deal to him and to have this happened couldn't have been easy. It sure wasn't easy for her. Dinah had been like a big sister to her.

"...Ask me tomorrow, more like a week from tomorrow," Oliver answered with a heavy sigh. He couldn't believe that Dinah wasn't on his side with this, but then he wasn't surprised either. She was always the type to shot first and ask questions later, but then he had been like that too. That is until Jimmy was killed and everything had changed. He would have thought that would have changed Dinah too, but he was wrong.

"I do understand it though," Mia annouched. "Why she agrees with him. Why he wants to do it." She had lived on the street and seen evil on a daily basis. She had lived in her own little hell that is until Oliver Queen entered her life and changed it for the better. "Make things better for everyone. His hearts in the right place."

"But you understand, why we can't let him do this, right?" he needed someone to have his back. He couldn't do this alone. He couldn't go back to being alone again. Not after all this time. He couldn't be alone.

"Of course I do" answered Mia. "The law may not always be right or fair, but..."

"Mia..." Oliver answered seeing where this was going, if anyone should be all on board with what Clark is doing it would be her. The law had not been kind to her. The law had kicked her to the ground forcing her into the arms of the very people the law should have protected her from. The law had failed her.

"It's okay Oliver, I get it," she answered with a faint smile. "Now lets go protect a bunch of horrible murderers from the worlds greatest heroes."

**Strykers Island **

Clark, Victor and the newest member of their team Andrea Rajos aka Angel of Vengeance walked down the hall towards the cells where the prisoners were being kept. Strykers Island was one of the fewest places that remained of Metropolis, something Clark was sure Toyman had intend for. But he would make sure that Metropolis mightiest and worst would feel every bit of raft of terror that the citizens of Metropolis felt.

Clark had started out wanting to end wars and bring warlord preying on the innocents to their knees. But it was Andrea who reminded him that was only part of the bigger picture. Many crimes our committed everyday in cities just like Metropolis and Star City all over the world. If they wanted to take a stand against those who wish harm onto others, they needed to start small, because if they go after the crooks, the low life murderers and rapist then no one would dare start a war or steal young children in the night turning them into young soldiers.

"You and your team are more than welcome to take a look around Superman," annouched one of the guards. "But I assure you we are fully secured. No chance of anyone escaping."

"We're not here for a security check guard," annouched Andrea. "I'm afraid we've lost confidence in this prison. It's time for the inmates to be moved to a more secure location. One where there is a hundred percent guarantee they will not escape."

"I understand your concern, but you don't get to decide that answered the guard, as he opened the door to where all the inmates were being kept in their cells.

"Awesome, another person who agrees with me," annouched Oliver who along with Mia stood in front of a couple of the cell blocks.

"You weren't kidding," annouched Andrea as she looked over her shoulder.

"I never kid," exclaimed Dinah as she walked forward looking directly at both Oliver and Mia. "Isn't that right Oliver?"

"I take it our little birdie told you we were coming," exclaimed Oliver with a grin not taking his eyes off his former team members. He didn't want it to come to this, but he couldn't let them do this. He had to find a way to reason with them. He had to find a way to get his old friend back. He made a promise to Chloe and he had every intention of keeping that promise.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15**

"Dinah! What are you doing?" exclaimed Mia. She couldn't believe that Dinah had gone behind their backs and warned the others that they were coming to stop them.

"What am I doing?" exclaimed Dinah. "I think it's pretty clear what I'm doing. I'm bringing criminals to justice." She was sick and tired of these criminals time and time again getting out of prison only to be put right back in after they committed yet again another crime. Enough was enough. Too many people have died. Something had to be done. They could not allow more innocent people to die at the hands of theses. "I'm standing here with my friends. Our team members, our leader!" She locked her eyes hard on Oliver. "That was something you used to understand. Now look at you standing with the same murderous freaks you helped put away," she announced disgusted that Oliver of all people was the one standing in their way.

"Don't you do all high and mighty to me about justice. This has nothing to do with justice and you know it!" exclaimed Oliver. What they were planning on doing had very little to do with justice. This was something else. Something darker and more deadly. This was vengeance. This was fear. This was wrong. Oliver approached Clark, he knew his friends heart was in the right place. He knew Clark was trying to prevent another Metropolis and felt the only way to do that was to take the law into his own hands. "Clark, please... Deep down you know this is wrong. Whatever happened to finding the good even in the darkest of souls?"

"Finding the good," exclaimed Andrea almost mockingly as she stepped forward her eyes narrowing in on Oliver. "That's got to be the biggest load of crap I've heard all day, if you think you can find even a sliver of good in these monsters then you're in the wrong line of work," she proclaimed. "Maybe you should go back to stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, Robin Hood!"

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you," exclaimed Oliver not likening her tone. "I know you're the one who talked him into this. Clark would have have never thought of this on his own." He got into Andrea's face staring into her dark brown eyes. "What he wouldn't be your little lapdog all those years ago, so then you go to him when he vulnerable and plant ides in his head." Oliver continued to stare into her. He didn't like her one bit and for good reason. "You swoop on in, say you're coming to his rescue and want to help, but really you just want to get into his pants and become the super powered couple, taking the law and everything into your own hands?" Oliver wanted something more than to rip her apart and if it weren't for her have super powers he probably would have. "You think you can replace her!" he exclaimed loudly. He got right into her face his hot breath breathing into her. "You'll never be even half the woman she was."

"Oliver that's enough!" exclaimed Clark as he shoved Oliver away from Andrea knocking him to the ground. He was not about to let Oliver talk to their newest member that way. Andrea deserved the same respect as everyone else.

Oliver unharmed from the shove quickly got to his feet and faced Clark once again. "Clark what the hell are you doing? This isn't you. This isn't how you work." He eyed Andrea angrily. "She kills her enemies."

"I thought this is what you wanted? When we first meant you're the one who got on my case that I wasn't doing enough, now you're saying I'm doing too much?" exclaimed Clark angrily. How dare Oliver get on his case when he was the one who had always asked him why Lex was still breathing Now he's angry that he has taken a more proactive role in stopping crime and violence and allowed a hero that has actually killed those who have harmed others onto their team."You think these murderers, these monsters deserve a second chance?" He looked Oliver hard in the eyes. "You think good still exist in them?"

"It doesn't matter what I think," Oliver sighed heavily. It was never a question of whether he thought any of them deserved mercy, another chance. "But you were the one that taught me to never give up on anyone, no matter who they are, no matter what they've done. That good exist in us all. To never give up hoping, because he when at our worst everyone deserves their chance at redemption." He had to get through to him. He had to make him see again. He needed his old friend back. "You saved me Clark. You brought me out of the darkness..."

"Not everyone is worth saving," answered Clark with a faint smile. "I was a fool to think otherwise and I paid for it." What he loved most in the world had been taken from him all because he was naive to believe that people could change. "I wont make that mistake again."

"Clark..." Oliver painfully tried to think of what he could say to get through to him, but what else could he say. Clark blamed himself for what happened in Metropolis, he blamed himself for Lois and the babies death. He's been blaming himself for years for things he deemed himself responsible for, things that had been the result of choices he had made and for things that had been out of his control. Now he was looking for a way to control everything and everyone. It was the only way he saw how he could keep everyone safe. Keep earth from becoming another Krypton.

"Oliver," Clark sighed heavily he knew Oliver was only trying to look out for him, but no matter how good of a friend Oliver is. He could never begin to understand what it feels like to be him. To have these powers and never feel in control. To have people die on his watch and always have people questioning why he didn't save their loved ones? It took having to lose Metropolis, Lois and his unborn child, for him to know just what their pain was. And he vowed that he would never let that happen again. "I'm not going to tell you to step aside. You were never one to take orders well, but you're not going to stop us from doing this."

"Clark you've faced a devastating loss. You're hurting. You're in pain. And the last place you should be right now is here," said Oliver. "You shouldn't be in here with them."

"Oh come now, Mr. Queen," exclaimed a voice locked in one of the cells. Both Oliver and Clark turned their head towards a cell that was holding former district attorney Ray Sacks who had been locked up on Strykers Island for almost ten years after his second attempt on Lois Lanes life. "Mr. Kent, has every right to be here, since he is now one of us," he smirked that evil cunning grin of his. "I wonder how Mrs. Lane would feel knowing her hero has blood on his hands." Sacks kept his taunting eyes locked on Clark. "It a shame you killed Schott, I would have loved to thank him, Lane had been a thorn in my ass for a long time." Then he widen his eyes as his grin grew bigger.. "...Or should I be thanking you? You were the one who killed her, right?" He didn't have to be a physic to know the truth. He could see it written all over Clarks face.

"SHUT UP! You piece of shit!" exclaimed Oliver.

"You see before Schotts was released he told me his plans for you. Said it would take some time, but that you would pay." Sacks knew he was pushing the right buttons. He knew he could make Superman aka Clark Kent brake.. "Soon the world will know I was right about you. That you're just as much a monster as those you have captured."

"Cyborg," exclaimed Andrea having heard enough out of Ray Sacks for one day. "Are you patched in?"

"Yeah, I have full control of Strykers Island," Cyborg annouched.

"Open door, number eighty-three," exclaimed Andrea.

"With pleasure!" answered Cyborg who back as a high school student remembered Ray Sacks dirty tactics and wanted nothing more than for this man to pay for every dirty deals he had ever made.

Within seconds Ray Sack prison door open, "You going to kill me?" Ray Sacks taunted at Clark. "We both know I would have killed her hadn't you come to her rescue, especially that second time. I would have made sure no trace of her body would ever had been found."

Clark's eyes glowed brightly as he stepped forward locking his eyes with the man who had tried to kill Lois. He wanted nothing more than to see him dead. He wanted to rip him apart and watch him burn. He wanted to hear him beg for mercy. 'Come one kill me' he heard Sacks say over and over.

"We'll be in touch," Clark hissed as a devious smile crept onto his face. Then a blur of red and yellow zipped on by swooping Sacks up and disappeared in a bleak of an eye.

_What the hell? _Oliver eyes widen. Then he knew what had happened. "Impulse!" He turned to Clark. "Where is he taking him?" exclaimed Oliver.

"Does it matter?" exclaimed Clark as he turned to face Oliver.

"What the hell do you plan on doing with him Clark?" exclaimed Oliver. "Sacks has no superpowers. He's a harmless."

"That didn't stop him from trying to kill Lois or the dirty deals he made, the people he blackmailed."

"So it's about vengeance?" There was no other reason Clark could have for wanting to move Sacks to another location. Sacks was personal to Clark. He wanted to make him pay for what he had tried to do to Lois. "

"It's justice!" Clark turned to Cyborg. "Open cell eighty-six,"

"What's going on?" exclaimed the criminal. "Where''d he go." His eyes then fell onto Cyborgs who was looking right at him. "No, I'm happy here. I promise I'll be good." Within second his cell door open and he was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Where are you taking them?" Oliver demanded as he turned to Clark once again.

"A secure facility, far away where they wont be able to hurt anyone again," Clark annouched. "That's all you need to know." Clark looked to Cyborg. "Ready the next door Cyborg."

"Tinman, no more doors," exclaimed Oliver as he locked his eyes onto Victor Stones. "This is your only warning!"

"Sorry, Ollie no can do," answered Victor. "I'll admit I was skeptic at first, but this is the right call. Most of these criminals are too much for ordinary law enforcement to handle." Cyborg once again tapped into the door security and was about to open the next door when he feel to his knees feel a surge of electric energy burst around him.

"Cyborg," Dinah, Clark, and Andrea cried.

"Virus..." groaned Cyborg weakly as he lay on the ground with Dinah and Andrea kneeling beside him.

"What did you do to him!" Clark angrily shouted.

"Oliver what the hell is wrong with with!" cried Dinah.

"That's enough," cried Mia afraid things were getting way to out of control. Someone needed to be the voice of reason and seeing as how everyone was at odds with each other she was the only one to do it. "Let's just all calm down." The last thing they needed right now was to be getting at each other throats.

**Outside Strykers Island **

"You will regret this," hissed Vordigan as Kara shoved him through the gates towards the prison. "You have no idea who I work for?"

"If you're talking about you little kidnap for hire on Oliver Queens family, I already know," answered Kara not impressed as she shoved him forward once again. "And if the government was still so interested in you, then I don't think I would have found you hiding in the sewers." She opened the front door of the prison and pushed Vordigan forward. "No, I think since you failed to acquire what they wanted that they have no more use for you."

"If you think these walls will hold me, think again," he exclaimed. "I will be free and when I do, I will hunt done every last one of you."

"Keep dreaming," exclaimed Kara not at all concerned, by Vordigan threats whose hands were bound together in chains.

"Seriously another one," exclaimed the officer who said at the front desk of the prison entrance. "Are you guys having a meeting here or something?" First Green Arrow and Speedy had shown up, then Superman, Cyborg, Impulse, Black Canary and Angel of Vengeance had arrived. Now Superwoman, Supermans cousin had arrived.

"Another what?" asked Kara having no idea what the officer was talking about. Clark had mention nothing about coming here tonight. And no word about any meeting either.

"This place is full of Superhero's tonight." He pointed to the security footage on his computer. "Look!"

Kara couldn't believe her eyes. Cyborg was down and it look to be everyone was in a heated argument. What the hell was going on? What reason could Clark possible have for being here? She then noticed that some of the prison cell door were opened, but they were empty. And she knew for a fact that those should not be empty. Where were the prisoners? "What have you done Clark..."

"...Hmmm, I'm sense trouble among the ranks," he grinned as he eyed Kara. "I guess you've been demoted since the Avenging Angel has arrived."

"Shut the hell up!" exclaimed Kara. She eyed the officer she had to see what was going on. "I'll be back. Look after him!"

The officer could say nothing, but watch as Kara sped off. His eyes then locked onto Vordigan. "And you are?" he asked.

"Someone you wish you never crossed paths with," Vordigan hissed. Then with in moment Vordigan was free of his chains having picked the lock the moment Superwoman had run off to her comrades. He then grabbed a newly sharpened pencil from the officers desk and stab him right in the neck. Vordigan watched as the man struggled and gasped for air, as blood drained out of his throat until he fell to the ground unmoving. "Pitiful!" He then stat down in front of the computers. "Now let's see, where are they keeping you my friend." A wide grin appeared on his face when he found what he was looking for. "There." He then tapped into the cells intercom. "It's me. It's time. Kill anyone that gets in your way, even if you have to take the whole building down with you." He then leaned back against his chair satisfied.

**Strykers Island **

"Are you all right?" Dinah asked Victor concerned for his safety.

"It's impossible," Victor groaned as he got back to his feet. "I just upgraded my firewalls." He has weekly upgrades and security checks on his system to make sure that nothing can corrupt his system making him unstable. "They're completely impenetrable." There was no possible way anyone could break through his security. ….Unless. Victors eyes widened as he comforted Oliver. "You bastard!" he angrily exclaimed. "You uploaded this virus the day you recruited me!" He couldn't believe he hadn't known or that Oliver would have stooped so low to have down this to him.

"It was nothing personal," Oliver explained. "But I needed a plan in case you ever turned Terminator."Oliver had implanted a contingency plan into Victor system in case any outside threat ever found a way to take control of him or if Victor himself went off the reservation and need to be stopped. He never thought the day would come when he would have to actually put that plan into motion.

"You want Terminator," exclaimed Victor. "I'll show you Terminator!" Victor was about to punch Oliver smack in the face until Kara super sped between them and latched onto Victors fist.

"Someone want to tell me what the hell is going on here!" she exclaimed.

"You're here with them too?" exclaimed Oliver. Though he shouldn't be surprised Kara was Clark cousin. It seemed only the full human members of the team were the only ones that could see this was all wrong. "That's just perfect..."

"No. I didn't even know this was going on," Kara answered. "I was admitting someone when I saw what was going on the security screens."

"Who?" asked Victor.

_"My fellow Marionette Ventures and residence of Strykers Island, this is Dark Archer, with Toyman untimely demise I have promoted myself as the new leader..."_

"Vordigan..." gasped Clark.

"You didn't lock him in a cell!" exclaimed Oliver.

"His hands were chained and I had the key," exclaimed Kara.

"And you think something like that would stop him from getting free?" exclaimed Oliver. He couldn't believe how stupid Kara could have been.

_"Superman murdered our leader Toyman. Now it looks like he want to take you all away. I'm letting you out and those of you that kill Superman will have a chance at becoming second in command of the Marionette Ventures, that will now be known as the Legion of Doom. Oh and don't worry I'm sending you some help, The Legion of Dooms very own..."_

The whole room began to shack causing the walls, ceiling and floor to crack. Everyone hearts began racing of what it would be.

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed Mia looking around.

"He turned off the dampers in the basement," answered Oliver.

Clarks eyes widened as he turned to Oliver his face horrified "...But that mean."

"Ah shit..." exclaimed Oliver knowing exactly what Clark was talking about.

Within seconds an area in the floor began to cave in and out popped Solomon Grundy, once known Cyrus Gold a wealthy man, who had died, but then due to his grave being exposed to meteor rocks was brought back from the dead. Or more so a dead undead being that wrecked having searching for the one who murderer ed them, but kill anyone that crossed their path. Clark and Oliver have faced off with him once before and it took everything they had to bring him down. There was no way to make him dead again and no matter how many times they destroyed his body, it always managed to regenerate and he was just as dangerous as ever.

All the hero admittedly feel into fighting positions ready to take down the monstrous beast. Clark and Kara flew up and began shooting their heat vision, while Cyborg used his heat vision and super strength on the ground. Oliver began shooting his shock arrows at Grundy hoping to weaken him, while Black Canary tried to burst his ears. But nothing they did seemed to even lay a dent on Grundy who just waked them all away. Then he latched on Dinah

"No!" cried Oliver trying to get to his feet and run towards her.

"Died...on a...Saturday!" exclaimed Grundy as he dropped back down into his hole taking Dinah with him.

"Black Canary!" cried Mia as she and the others went after her.

"Buried on a Sunday..." Grundy voice could be heard.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

_"Tear them apart!" Vordigan voice exclaimed over the intercom "But leave Oliver Queen to me. We have unfinished business."_

Within seconds every cell door opened releasing every prisoner in Strykers Island, including Black Manta, Icicle aka Cameron Mahkent son of Joar Mahken and Roulette aka Victoria Sinclair.

Both Black Manta whose identity is still unknown, but is believed to be a man called David and Victoria Sinclair are known members of the Legion of Doom, a band of villains believed to have been organized by Winslow Schotts, but there was never enough evidence to prove it and neither Manta or Roulette were willing to tell anyone the mastermind behind their little group.

Black Manta had been arrested three years ago after he wrecked havoc through a parade in dedication to both Aquaman and Mera. Several people had been injured, thankfully no one had died thanks to Aquaman and the rest of the Justice League. It was a mystery as to why Black Manta had attacked the parade, as neither AC or Mera had any idea who this young man was and held such a grudge against them. Black Manta never said what his vendetta was with AC, only swore that the day would come when AC would have to pay for his sins and he will then know what true sorrow is.

It was a mystery as to why Roulette aka Victoria Sinclair had joined the Legion of Doom, when she had once been hired by Chloe to get Oliver back into the game. Though the big give away that she may not be all the way in could have been when she went off track of Chloes plan to get Oliver back into the hero business when she kidnapped Lois and used her as bait for Oliver. Chloe had known from the beginning Victoria wasn't someone she could exactly trust, but she was desperate and would do almost anything to bring Oliver back from the darkness he had fallen into. When asked why should had decide to go after the League, she answered with a smile and said 'It paid more.'

Then there was Cameron Mahken, the second Icicle, whose father had been defeated by the original Justice League members. Had sought out revenge killing those responsible and he continues to thirst for that revenge even against those who proceeded the team responsible for defeating his father. They would all pay dearly.

Together the three and other inmates fought against Green Arrow, Speedy, Bart and Cyborg, while the others had gone after Grundy who had taken Black Canary down below. Oliver could feel his heart pounding rapidly against his chest, fearful of what Grundy could do to Dinah. Though he felt no romantic feeling towards her, he still cared a great deal about her and would never forgive himself if something happened to her. The last thing they needed was to lose another member of their team Lois and Jayna had been enough, no one else needed to die.

"Take that you freak!" Mia shouted as she dropped kicked two of the prison inmates, but soon found herself surrounded by dozen of men and woman in orange jump suites

"Let's do this!" Oliver annouched to Victor.

"Ready when you are," exclaimed Victor though he had issues right now with Oliver, none of those issues had anything to do with Mia. Mia was a member of the team and she was seriously out numbered and needed help. Together the two rampaged through the crowd knocking the prisoners to the ground.

"You okay?" Oliver answered her with concern as he helped her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Mia. "Thanks."

"Now that wasn't fair," announced Victoria, as all eyes fell onto her. "I think it's time to level the playing field." Victoria was standing very close to one of the prison walls as a devious smile appeared on her face.

"Oh shit!" exclaimed Oliver as his heart began racing seeing the bomb that Victoria had managed to build with whatever she could find in the prison. "She's going to blow the wall!" Oliver grabbed his bow fulling intending to put an arrow right through Victor, but because of his hairline fracture he had withstand from punching Clark that hadn't healed all the way he wasn't able to get a shot off. "Dammit!"

"Stay close!" Victor annouched to both Oliver and Mia as he surrounded the three of them in a force field that would protect them from the blast.

"I got this guys," exclaimed Bart who had just super-sped in after having dropped off one of the prisoner to a secure location. "Hang tight!"

"BART NO!" the three screamed, but it was too late, seconds after Bart sped towards Victoria with full intentions of stopping the bomb the bomb went off. The force of the explosion forced Bart back crashing him through several of the prisons walls.

"You're going to pay for that!" exclaimed Victor, who as soon as he lowed the force field started rushing towards Victoria, but only to find himself be stopped by Black Manta who managed to find his armor suite and suited up.

"Didn't you're mother ever tell you, it's not nice to hit a lady?" exclaimed Black Manta as he shot off a power blast at Victor knocking the half-man-half-machine to the ground.

"Trust me, she's no lady," exclaimed Oliver.

"It's been fun," smirked Victoria with a devious smile. "But it is time for us to go." Victoria started backing away towards the opening in the prison where several prisoners had already escaped. "You coming?" she called out to Black Manta.

"Right behind you," Black Manta answered as he

"You're not going anywhere!" exclaimed Oliver.

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong!" exclaimed Black Manta as he locked his eyes on Mia, raising his hand getting ready to shoot.

"Mia!" Oliver cried as he ran towards her and tackled her to the ground just as Black Manta power blast flew above them. Oliver could do nothing but watch as Black Manta made his escape, Victor manage to fire off a few shots but every one missed.

"Dammit, Cyborg!" exclaimed Oliver angrily as he got to his feet. "You couldn't even get one hit on him!"

"Well maybe if someone hadn't uploaded a virus into me we wouldn't be having this problem!" shouted Victor into Olivers face. "So don't you dare pin this on me. You self-righteous arrogant bastard!"

"Guy! That's enough, save it for later," exclaimed Mia. "We have more important things to deal with right now."

"...So are you guys going to help or what," asked Bart who had just finished blocking up the hole in the wall so the remaining prisoners couldn't escape. He seemed unfazed by going through about half a dozen walls. "I shouldn't have all the fun."

Oliver and Victor look at each other hard in the eyes. They both were angry, but they both knew that for now that would have to set their anger aside and do what needs to be done. "This isn't over," exclaimed Victor.

"I wasn't planning on it being," answered Oliver as he went one way and Victor went another each taking on a group of inmates.

"Well that's a start," sighed Mia as she dashed towards the large hole in the floor and jumped down. She wanted to help Clark and the others rescue Dinah and make sure she was okay. She would never be able to forgive herself if something happened to her. Next to Chloe, Dinah was the closest thing she had to a sister. There was nothing she would not do for her.

**Lower Level of **

**Strykers Island **

In the basement of Strykers Island that had served as Grundy's prison, Clark, Kara and Andrea had gone after the zombie beast who had taken Dinah captive. Grundy had his hands grasped tightly around Dinah neck, as Dinah struggled to free herself, but was unable to unleash her sonic scream.

"Let her go, you freak!" exclaimed Andrea as she threw several punches into Grundy's chest, but they had no effect on a dead man who couldn't die.

"Greee..." Grundy growled as he punched Andrea sending her crashing through several walls.

"I got her her!" exclaimed Kara as she flew off towards Andrea.

Clark, who was soon joined by Mia eyed the beast who had yet to release Dinah, their team member their friend. "We have to stop him," he told her. "I don't know how much longer she'll be able to hold out."

Mia glanced at Clark with a worrisome look on her face afraid that she may come to regret these words given everything that has happened, but they were running out of options. And with two high profile criminal on the lose and dozens of others, time wasn't exactly something they had. "Grundy's dead already? No matter what you do to him he'll regenerate," she said, knowing that it may not be the best thing to a guy who is already on the edge of losing it, but right now they needed some of that edge to stop Grundy, before the beast ripped Dinah's head off. "You don't have to hold back!" She knew what she was saying. But it isn't really killing if they can't die, right?

"I wasn't planning on it!" exclaimed Clark locking his glowing eyes onto Grundy wrist. "Be ready to grab her."

"Ready when you are!" exclaimed Mia, knowing exactly what Clark was going to do. It was a good thing she didn't get grossed out easily.

"No more playing nice!" exclaimed Clark as he used his heat vision and shot off Grundy hand that was grasping Dinah neck, while Mia ran faster than she ever had before and tackled Dinah as far away from Grundy as she could so they wouldn't be in Clarks way as he dealt with Grundy.

"Wh-" Grundy was dumbfounded that Superman had shot off his hand and had no idea what to make of it or why the hero in blue was flying towards him like a torpedo. Before Grundy knew it Superman burst right through him splattering blood everywhere.

Mia pulled away Grundy fingers from the hand that had been shot off and freed Dinah. "Dinah?" she asked concerned. "You okay?"

"I'm fine! I had it under control," Dinah exclaimed. "I didn't need you to come to my rescue."

"Right," answered Mia knowing full well that Dinah had been scared out of her mind, but was just too stubborn to admit it. "You were just lulling the giant undead, super-strong creature into a false sense of security by putting your head in his fist." Mia crossed her arms against her chest. "Come on Dinah it's me."

"Dinah!" exclaimed Oliver as he jumped through the large hole in the ceiling. His eyes falling right away onto her revealed to see that she was no longer in Grundy's grasp. "Are you all right?" he asked. He didn't know what he would do if he'd lost her. They didn't need to be losing anymore of their family, their team. Too many had been lost already.

"I'm fine Oliver!" exclaimed Dinah. "I don't need you worrying about me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"...Well right now I need you two to get back up there and take care of the prisoner getting them back into their cells," annouched Oliver.

Dinah had had about enough of Oliver barking orders at her. She got right into his face. "They're not going back in their cells, we're taking them..."

"I don't have time for this Dinah!" exclaimed Oliver trying to stress the fact that there were bigger things going on right now than what's going on between them. "Get them back in their cells. That's an order!"

"I don't take orders from you anymore!" exclaimed Dinah as she jumped back on top leaving both Oliver and Mia behind, while Clark continued to fight Grundy.

"What are you going to do?" Mia asked concern now falling onto Oliver who has barely had a good nights sleep since all of this started. In truth neither had she. None of them have and she was afraid that sometime soon something would drive them all apart and that things would never be the same again.

"I'll help Clark take care of Grundy before he brings this whole place down,"

"Um... I don't think there's anything left of our undead man," answered Mia with a grin as she pointed to Grundy who had a large hole in his gut.

"That's never stopped him before." Oliver couldn't count the number of times both Clark and him had thought they had stopped Grundy for good or how many times Emil had thought he found an antidote that would stop bringing Grundy back to the land of the living. "I'll see you back on top, it a bit!"

"Be careful," Mia told him before she used a grappled and shot back up on top.

"Hey ugly!" exclaimed Oliver watching as Grundy turned his head towards him. "Eat this!" Oliver using all the strength he could mustered from his injured hand shot an arrow into Grundy's face upon impact the arrow exploded ripping the undead beat into two. Both Oliver and Clark worked quickly to retrain Grundy before he could fully regenerate.

"Nice work!" exclaimed Clark with a hit of a smile, a smile he hadn't smiled in weeks. It seemed in that moment they were their old selves again fighting on the same side instead of at each other.

"You weren't so bad yourself," answered Oliver with a smile. "I always wondered what a Grundy donut would look like." In that moment Oliver saw a little spark of the Clark Kent he has always known. The happy go lucky guy who just wanted to protect people and be there for those he loved. It gave Oliver hope that he hadn't lost Clark completely that his friend was still there. He hoped and prayed that maybe now things could get back on track and they could all begin to heal.

**Upper Level**

**Strykers Island **

Dinah was fiercely perusing one of the prison convects throwing punches in his face non-stop spattering blood everywhere. "I am so sick of all of you," she exclaimed angrily. She had had enough of these monsters getting help, getting help they didn't deserve when there are over thousand, no millions of people all over the world that are just forgotten and left for dead. "You think you deserve help?"

What made these criminals so special that there would people out there who wanted to help them. Wanted to give them another chance. When time and time again they have shown that none of them want to change their ways. They like who they are and are going to keep on hurting people over and over just for the thrill of it. No! Not again. Not this time. This time will be different. She would make sure of it.

"Please, stop..." the man begged for his life.

"After everyone you've hurt!" exclaimed Dinah to the man who years prior had been convected of killing seven woman and dismembering their bodies all throughout Metropolis and Star City. "You think society owes you freaks anything!" she exclaimed. It made her sick to her stomach to think about the woman he killed and what he had done to them. How many lives he had destroyed?

"Please, I'm begging you," he cried. "I know I was wrong. I was sick... I couldn't help it!"

"You think I should show you mercy?" Dinah exclaimed loudly. She couldn't believe he would ask her such a thing of her. "Fine!" she picked up a pipe that was lying on the ground and raised it over the mans head. "You want me to show you mercy, I'll show you mercy!" she hissed. "The same mercey you showed all those woman you butchered!"

"CANARY STOP IT!" shouted Mia, as she knocked out one of the criminal that was trying to escape.

Dinah turned her head towards Mia her eyes glaring angrily at the young woman who just didn't get it. "You're just as bad as Oliver," she hissed. "...But then you used to work amongst theses monsters, selling your body to the highest bidder."

It was never a secret as to where Mia had come from and the life she had lived before Oliver took her under his wing. Mia had never hid the fact of who she had been. She wasn't proud of that life, but she wasn't going to hide it either. She had changed and changed for the better. "That's enough," annouched Mia knowing that Dinah didn't really mean what she was saying. "This isn't the Justice League way. This isn't who we are!" Mia had to get through to her, she needed Dinah to see that she was making a huge mistake. She needed to remind her what the Justice League stand for.

"You're not part of the Justice League anymore!" exclaimed Dinah. "You made that perfectly clear when you sided with him." In her anger Dinah bashed the head of the murderer who was barely moving in front of her already in the pool of blood.

"Dinah stop before you-"

"STOP TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU WHORE!" exclaimed Dinah as she flung the bloodied pipe into Mias direction and inferentially in her rage used her sonic scream that increased the forcing of the pipe flying towards Mia that proved to be too fast for Green Arrows beloved sidekick. Dinah watched in horror as the pipe connected with Mia's head and watched in what felt like slow motion as Mia's eyes rolled back and her body hit the ground with a loud thud.

_'What have I done'_

"Speedy?" she said softly, but there was no answer as she her way over to Mia's prone form, while Cyborg and Bart finished rounding up the prisoners who hadn't escaped. She knelt down next to her brushing a hair of of Mia's face. "Mia? Can you hear me?" She cried, but there was no answer. Mia remained still and unmoving.

Dinah was so distraught that she didn't see that Clark, Andrea, Kara and Oliver had come back up from having taken care of Grundy. Clark, Andrea, and Kara glared at everyone in the room putting the fear of God into the remaining prisoners eyes.

"Grundy is down! Everyone back in your cells!" Clark exclaimed. He didn't have to say that twice as the prisons all returned back to their cells fearing that if they didn't that Superman would kill them all right where they stood. There was no use in fighting now, not with three of the most powerful people on the planet standing in the same room. Then Clark's eyes fell onto Dinah who was knelling down next to a prone form, a form he didn't need to see the face to know who it was. "...Oh no." he cried with a heavy sigh, not needing to sync into his super-hearing to know he would not find a heart beat coming from one of their own.

It was then Oliver saw Mia lifeless body lying on the ground and Dinah crying over her body. "I...I'm sorry," he heard Dinah say as she turned to him. "It was an accident."

"What the hell did you do!" cried Oliver loudly as he ran towards them and shoved Dinah out of the way. "What did you do!"

"Ollie, I didn't mean too," Dinah tried to explain. She didn't mean for this to happen. She wished to God she could that it all back. She couldn't even remember why she had gotten so angry with her. "It just happened..." Tears fell from down her face as she reached out to Oliver, he needed to know she didn't mean for this to happen. "Oliver, please..."

"Don't touch me!" Oliver exclaimed angrily slapping her hand away. He didn't want her comfort. He didn't want to know how sorry she was or she didn't mean for this to happen. It had happened and there was nothing she could do to take it back. "Stay away from us," he yelled as tears streamed down his face. "Stay the hell away from me, you bitch!"

Dinah slumped back towards the others who all stood back with their heads down, tears in their eyes. They couldn't believe that Mia was gone. Dinah looked up at Clark as she wrapped her arms around herself feeling that at any moment she would break. She had just killed her best friend, someone who she called her sister and would have done anything for. Why had she said the things she said? She didn't mean them. She was just angry. "I didn't...Clark I-I didn't..."

"I know," Clark answered with a heavy sigh. He could see that Dinah was at a loss for what she had done and knew she would give anything to take it back. Just as he would do anything to get Lois back. He understood what she was going through and promised himself in that moment he would be there for her. His eyes fell onto Oliver it pained him to see him like this and he wished he could do something to help ease his pain, but he wasn't God. He couldn't bring their loved ones back from the dead. No matter how much he wished he could.

_ There's a scream that can't be silenced. It's rising, growing louder and louder with each and every second that passes. It's the scream of a child who was abandoned long ago. That wounded soul could still recall the moment when everything changed. When their world came undone and now once again it finds him. It's staring right at him in the shadows, laughing at him, slamming it's cruelness as it bounces off against regret and past mistake. It's a numbing pain that will never go away._

_ She was gone, lying there in a pool of her own blood. He had lost so much already and now he had lost her. The one good thing that was still in his life. How could this have happened? How could he have allowed this to happen? Where had he gone wrong? _

_ ….He had to wonder would it had been better to have just left her alone? He tried to save her, tried to change her fate, but in the end he never saved her at all._

With his heart broken into a thousand pieces, pieces that would never be able to be put back together Oliver picked Mia up and carried her out of that dreadful place into the night rain leaving the others to deal with the mess and no longer caring what they did. All that mattered to him now was the young girl he had promised to always look out for, promised to give her a better life, a second chance, but all he had done for her was trade one doomed life for another.

"Mia...I'm sorry, ...I'm so sorry." Oliver pulled her into his lap cradling her closely. "This is all my fault!" He had trained her, enhanced her skills, he practically adopted her, ...so he should have known that once she learned he was Green Arrow that it wouldn't be long before she would want to be out there fighting crime with him. Why hadn't he said no? Why hadn't he protected her? It was dangerous. Unlike the others they didn't have powers to protect them, but he still allowed her even with knowing that he had more than once felt the brush of death. He allowed her to follow in his footsteps. He might as well have left her to to dogs he was trying to save her from. He would never hear her voice again. He would never see that smile of hers that he loved so much. There would be no more joking around and she would never know how much she truly meant to him. What would he tell Chloe and his son about what happened to her? How could he ever face them now? They loved her just as much as he did. ..._Zan, _what would he tell the young man who had won Mia's heart. How could he tell him that the woman he fell for was dead and had been killed by one of their own?

Why did he keep losing people? Why does everyone leave him? First his parents, then his friends from boarding school, Lois, while Chloe and his son hadn't exactly left him they couldn't be with him right now, then he lost Clark, the team and now Mia the one person who still had his back was gone and she wasn't coming back.

"How much more do I have to give" he 't he given enough?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 17**

**Star City**

**Streets**

It seemed hard to believe that more than two months had passed since the destruction of Metropolis. Since her home had been destroyed, ...since she had last spoken to any of them. She had left shortly after Clark had given his speech to the world demanding a cease fire and if the world leaders did not comply they would answer to him. She had tried to tell them, tried to get them to listen that Clark wasn't thinking straight, that his grief over losing Lois and Metropolis was consuming him. They didn't want to hear it. She couldn't blame them, even she didn't want to face that the man she had met all those years ago maybe gone.

She understood all to well what Clark was feeling and what he was trying to do. He felt guilty, he felt responsible for what had happened and he wanted to ensure it never happened again. She knew what that guilt felt like. Her father sacrificed his own life in trade for hers and a day hasn't gone by that she doesn't think about that. She had spent many years his sacrifice trying to bring him back fully willing to sacrifice her own life, but when she finally got her chance, she nearly killed Chloe something she had not intended to have happen. It was always supposed to be her life, not another. In the end Clark had convinced her this isn't what her father would have wanted. He would want her to go on with her life, the life he had given her. It was because of Clark, she understood and honored her fathers sacrifice and closed the portal that would have brought him back.

_'A life for, a life'_

It was why she had gone to the farm that day to see Clark after he called her begging her to place a spell on the alcohol, just like she had with the wine all those years ago. He just wanted to feel anything, but deal with the loss of Lois and the baby. He had even pleaded with her to do the one thing she could not do, no matter how much she wished she could, because just as she cannot grant her own wishes. There are just some wishes that are too far out of her reach.

_"Please... Zatanna, I have never asked for anything from you. Please, just do this one thing for me," he cried heavily. "I can't go on without her."_

_ "Clark..." her voice broke. "I-I can't... You know I can't bring anyone back from the dead. It doesn't work that way." But if it did she would have done it in a heart beat, because the man who has given everything deserved to be happy and loved. He deserved to have a life time with the woman he loves for than even, to raise his child watch him grow._

_ "Use your fathers book, take my life, so that she and the baby can live," he exclaimed desperately. "Please, I'm begging you."_

_"I'm sorry, Clark..." she told her. "I know you're in pain and it feels like your life is over, but your life is too important to the world."_ _She couldn't sacrifice his life, she knew just like they all did, just as Lois did that Clark was too important to the world. Whether he liked it or not they would all sacrifice their lives for his. _

He had hung up the phone soon after her refusal to use her fathers book. She wasted no time in going to the farm to see him. She had never seen him so broken, so lost. It was so unlike the Clark Kent she had known. She couldn't help but wonder if she had been there that day when Toyman kidnapped Lois, that maybe she could have done something. But she had been at a children s party that was getting underway when all of it was happening. The only thing that eased some of her pain was knowing that had she not been at the party and teliported everyone that was there out, that they would all be dead. She had saved their lives, but far too many lives had been lost that day. And perhaps the biggest loss of life that day was Clark Kent himself, a huge part of him died in those moments when his beloved wife took her last breath taking all of Metropolis with it.

She had wanted to help him. She wanted to be there for him, as he had been there for her in her moments of sorrow, but in the end she hadn't been able to help him and he drifted further away from her, becoming lost in his grief and anger, turning down a path that she never in a million years would ever have thought possible, but then he had strayed away once before when they all thought Lois was gone forever. They all had strayed away, trust had been broken and the loss of Lois hadn't been the only life that had been hanging over their shoulders. Henry 'Jimmy' Olsen had been killed, because they didn't trust each other...

_ She never would have thought that ten years later they would be faced with that scenario again, but this time was different. Different in ways she couldn't begin to piece together and feared for the first time of just what they were all capable of._

Zatanna sighed heavily as she walked down a dark ally of Star City where she saw a prone form lying in a pool of blood. It only took a few short moments to realize it was someone she knew. The man lying dead in a pool of blood was forty-year old Joey Guiton father of three, back in his youth Joey had worked for her father. He had come from a broken home and her father had taken Joey under his wing even paid for him to go to college. She could still remember being twelve years old and having the hugest crash on Joey. When he father was running late Joey would pick her up from school and take her out for ice cream, of course they had nothing more than a brother-sister relationship. He would go on to marry his college sweetheart, get a decent job and buy a house where they planned to raise their kids and grow old together.

But then three years ago he had lost his job after he had been in an accident, his house soon came after when he could no longer pay the bills. But he still had his family and his pride, so he left Metropolis a year ago and came to Star City to start over. He tried and tried, but could never find a job that didn't last for more than a couple of weeks.

So in order for him to survive and take care of his family he had to turn down a path, he never thought he would. _Much like someone else she knows has done. _There seems to be a lot of that going on, people becoming more and more disparate, doing what they feel they have to to survive, but Joey didn't survive. The guy who taught her how to dance was no more. His children would grow up without their father. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Not that he would have taken her help. She had tried to help him over the years, but he always refused her helping hand saying he wouldn't feel right. She had known about his run ins with the law. He mostly only stole bags and purses, usually from cars, but he always had a code.. He would only take the money and nothing else. No credit cards. Only what he needed to feed his family. No one needed the hassle of anything else. While he had lost his way, he was still one of the good guys. He was still the kid her father had always thought of as a son. And some dirt-bag, some self-righteous scum just shot him for dead in a cold dark alley where no one would come to his rescue until it was too late.

"I'm sorry Joey," she told him sadly as she called the police to report that she found him dead in an alley, but then went on her way soon after.

Joey was just one of the many small time criminals, he had come from a rough background and her father always had a soft spot for guys like Joey. So even she having been a member of the League felt something for the small time criminal that were mostly just trying to survive and needed a hand in the right direction. And the League used to not concern themselves too much with the small time crime, they went after the most dangerous offenders. The ones the law couldn't handle alone. But things have changed.

Fear was on the rise. Small-time criminals like Joey already live in fear of being caught. They have a fear of disappointing their family, their friends. They're afraid of being locked away and never being able to see their children grow up. ….And now it not just them who are afraid of one false move could spell danger for them. It seems everyone is afraid ...Even those who have nothing to fear.

And she couldn't blame them. When someone who is faster than light, who can see and hear exactly what you are doing at any given moment when ever he wants suddenly decides to swoop out of the sky and put his fist through the man responsible for Metropolis destruction. That's the sort of thing that starts making you question every move you make.

Ever since that day that Clark killed Toyman, more and more criminals are turning up dead in the streets. She couldn't say for sure whether Clark was responsible or if people have just been getting more gusty with protecting themselves and their belongings, no longer caring that they're taking a life, because if Superman could take a life, than so can they.

The whole world looks up to him. He's supposed to be the best. He's supposed to be better than any of them. The light in the dark that shows them the way. ….And while she understands why he killed Toyman and couldn't blame him. She fears what that action has not only done to him, but to the whole world.

Zatanna finds herself walking through the living room of a man who years ago stole something very dangerous from her father and has used it to gain his riches. He was an evil man who instead of using the riches he had gained from the powerful object used it to prey upon others stripping them of their homes and every last cent.

Zatanna removed the picture frame and set it aside to reveal a safe. It didn't take her long to unlock the safe. She quickly found the gold pendant that grants you great riches, along with expensive jewelry and over $100,000's of dollars. She would take everything and give the money to Joey's family. It was the only thing she could do to help them. She knew it would not ease their pain from losing him forever, but it could give them a chance to start over. ….Then she felt it, a shadow hovering over her, a shadow she knew all too well.

"I have to say, I would have expected you sooner," she turned to face him not hiding the fact she was holding a bag of loot. "Too busy blowing up military bases?"

"What the hell is going on here!" shouted the owner of the house as he came into the living room with a gun. "Hey that doesn't belong to you!" He shouted seeing the bag Zatanna was holding and his safe empty.

"I love to sit and chat, but I've got a prior engagement," exclaimed Zatanna who vanished in a poof of smoke.

Zatanna was back on the streets of Star City, but soon found herself face to face with Clark. She knew should could use her magic against him, she had done it before, but she thought against it. "So what you going to do arrest me?" he exclaimed. "Because I can tell you that he deserved it. He had something that didn't belong to him and I was just taking it back."

"And the rest?" Clark questioned knowing Zatanna had had a history of stealing cursed objects her father had placed spells on back in his rebellious youth.

"Probably stolen too," Zatanna answered as she crossed her arms against her chest. "Look you can bring me in, just as long as you promise to give what's in this bag to Joey Guitons family.

"What?" Clark answered. "No..." He shook his head, he had no reason to take Zatanna into custody. "I'm not hear about what you did or didn't take." There were far more important things on his mind right now then what Zatanna had been doing moments ago. He knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't be stealing something out of some billionaires safe without a very good reason. "I just wanted to talk."

"Talk?" she couldn't believe her ears. "...Since when?"

"No, this isn't about me," Clark sighed heavily as a tear ran down his face. "It's Oliver. Somethings happened."

Zatanna could feel her heart racing. She didn't like the sound in Clarks voice. Something was very wrong. Though Oliver and her weren't exactly on the best of terms she would never wish him harm. "Wh-what happened," she asked. "Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

"...It's Mia," Clark answered her after a long pause. He could barely look her in the eyes, because in some truth he felt responsible for Mia's death. She was just one of the many death he had weighing on his shoulders. "She's gone..."

"What do you mean gone?" exclaimed Zatanna.

"She's dead..." Clark no longer able to face her turned away.

Zatanna couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it, but all the proof was in Clarks voice. Mia was gone and she wasn't coming back.

"With Dinah and him no longer speaking. He's going to need someone." With the way things have been going with the team, Oliver needed someone on the outside and with Zatanna having resigned weeks ago. She seemed like the most logical choice to turn to. "He's going to need someone."

"Me..." her voice broke. She couldn't believe what Clark was asking her. "You're supposed to be his best friend Clark. You should talk to him."

"...I can't," Clark answered shamefully. "Too much has happened."

"That's bullshit, and you know it!" Zatanna exclaimed angrily. "Oliver would throw himself in front of a kryptonite bullet for you and you would do the same thing for him. You two would fight to the death for each other." She never could understand why both Clark and Oliver found it easier sacrifice their lives for each other, but when it came down to talking to each other about their feelings they both rather run to the nearest fire.

"Please Zatanna," he begged her as he faced her with tears running down his face. "...I can't be there for him. He doesn't want me there." He lowered his head down sighing. "...And I can't blame him."

"Clark... There is nothing that Oliver would not do for you," she cried. "He loves you, he looks up to you, he thinks of you as his little brother."

"Things are different..." Clark answered softly. "Please, will you be there for him."

Zatanna could see that Clark was really broken up over this and maybe even ashamed, so ashamed that he couldn't bring himself to face Oliver. It broke her heart in ways she never thought possible. "I'll go," she answered with a heavy sigh. "But please do me a favor while your on this crusade of yours. Don't forgot the people you're trying to protect. Don't forget who you are." She gripped his shoulder and looked him in the eyes with tears running down her face. "Don't forget the man who Lois loved and admired, who would have done anything for you."

"Take care of yourself Zatanna," Clark smiled faintly before he flew away.

"...Because I haven't given up on you yet," Zatanna whispered to herself watching him fly off into the night.

**Queen Residence**

Zatanna pressed the buzzer, but no answer. She pressed the buzzer again and then spoke into the intercom. "Ollie, it's me," she annouched with a heavy sigh, but still no answer ever came. "Please Oliver... Clark told me what happened."

_"Just leave me the hell alone!" Oliver voice came loudly over the intercom. "If I wanted to see anyone I would send out a smoke signal!"_

Zatanna knew it wouldn't be easy to get Oliver to talk to her. He was just as bad if not worse than Clark when it came to talking about his feelings. Only two people were ever really able to get the two to open up, one of them was dead and the other was unavailable, so it was up to her. She just hoped that she would have better luck with Oliver than she had with Clark.

"Sorry Ollie, but I don't give up that easy," Zatanna annouched as she used her magic to unlock the door. She then made her way into the elevator and went to the three floor, but one quick look in the kitchen, living room and bedrooms showed Oliver was no where to be seen. "Where is he?" she asked herself, then she heard what sound like someone punching something. She followed the stairs up to the four floor where the gym was.

Zatanna found Oliver punching a punching bag his fists black and blue covered in blood. "Oliver!" she ran towards him. "Stop!" she cried.

"I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone!" he exclaimed angrily shouting into her face. "So why don't you just turn around and leave, leaving is what you do best anyways." He continued to punch and punch the bag over and over, his blood spattering everywhere.

Zatanna sighed heavily knowing it had been a huge mistake for her to turn her backs on her friends. She watched as Oliver got ready to take another swing at the punching bag, but this time she latched onto him arm and pulled him into her arms wrapping them around him tightly. "I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm so...so sorry. I should have never left you guys."

"...She's gone," Oliver finally said after several long seconds as he began to let go and the tears began to fall. "...I lost her."

"It's going to be okay," Zatanna told him as she became his lifeline something he desperately needed in Chloes absence. "We'll get through this." _….We have too. _

**Queen Estate **

**Cemetery**

**A few days later**

Oliver hadn't stepped foot on his families estate since he was a boy. He could never bring himself to come back after the death of his parents and even when he got older and finished school. It was why he had bought a condo in the city just so he wouldn't have to come back here. He knew he should have sold it years ago such a beautiful home shouldn't go to waste, but he could never bring himself to sell the home he had shared with his parents.

"I never told anyone this, but when my parents were killed in the plane crash. My mom was two months pregnant," Oliver smiled faintly as he brushed his hand against the tombstone he had specially made for Mia. "I was going to be a big brother." He smiled, as a tear trickled down his face. "...most probably would find it surprising, but I was hoping for a little sister." He had always wanted a little sister, someone who he could always look after and protect. Someone who he would have done anything for. "You two would have been about the same age..."

Oliver sighed heavily as he traced Mia's name with his finger. "I think that's why I wanted to help you, I didn't get to be one for him or her, but I could be one to you." He ran his hand over his tearful face. "I'm just sorry that I didn't protect you the way I should have. I'm sorry I failed you." He looked up to the night star covered sky. "I just hope that one day you can forgive me. You meant more to me than you ever knew."

"She knew Oliver," Zatanna annouched as she walked up behind him with a tearful smile on her face. "Mia always knew how much you cared about her and I know she was grateful for everything you did for her."

"Because of me she's dead," he annouched as he stood up and faced her.

"Because of you she got a second chance, because of you she lived as long as she did!" exclaimed Zatanna who was not about to let Oliver throw himself a pity party. She had seen what grief had done to Clark she was not about to watch the same thing happen to Oliver. "How long do you think she would have lasted out there if you had left her alone? How long before would it had been before she OD or how long before some jerk took things too far with her?" She grabbed a hold of Olivers shoulder and looked him hard in the eyes. "You saved her life Oliver. You gave it meaning, because of you not only did she have something to fight for, but she had something to live for," she cried. "She wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

As much as Oliver didn't want to admit it he knew Zatanna was right. Mia would kick him in the ass if he let his grief eat him away and continued to blame himself for her death. She would want him to go on living, go on fighting for truth and justice, even if it was without her.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 18**

**Star City**

**Police Station**

Oliver and Zatanna stood outside Star City's Police Station. He had gotten a call twenty-minutes ago asking him to come in. Zatanna had told him to say no that he needed a break, time to heal from the loss of Mia, along with everything else that has happened. It hadn't even been a week since Mia had died. And in all that time neither one had heard from Clark or the others. They had been keeping busy tracking down the prisoners that had escaped and other worldly manners. None of which they were a part of.

Oliver slowly reached to pull the door open to the station. It had been a while since he had stepped foot in the building. The last time he had been here he had brought in Winslow Schotts for questioning for the deadly explosion in Metropolis that cost millions of their lives. It had been in this very building where he had watched a young man who he had always admired, who he had looked up to and would give his life for rip a beating heart out from Schotts chest. That was the moment when he knew his friend had died and something new had been born. And he was beginning to wonder if that friend would ever come back.

"You don't think they'll mind that I'm here do you?" asked Zatanna who refused to leave Olivers side afraid that if she did he could end up on the same path of Clark or worse. She would never forgive herself if another one of her friends became so lost they were no longer the person they once were.

"If they have a problem with it," answered Oliver as he opened the door to the station. "That's just too damn bad."

"Oh I can assure you, there will be no problem," answered a man dressed in a fine suit as he walked up to the two. "You may bring along anyone you like."

"You got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Oliver. He was not happy. Not one bit.

"Lex Luthor..." gasped Zatanna she couldn't believe that of all people standing before them it was Lex Luthor President of the United the hell was he doing here? What did he want with Oliver? After everything Oliver has been through the last thing he needs is to deal with Luthor that caused part of Olivers problems. Zatanna wanted nothing more than to make Lex disappear forever even if that meant having to spend the rest of her days behind bars. "What the hell do you want!"

"We need to talk," exclaimed Lex his eyes falling on Oliver. "And I knew if I called or showed up at your front door you wouldn't see me."

"I wonder why," exclaimed Oliver as he crossed his arms against his chest. It was taking ever fiber in his body from not going all out punching Lex until he was black and blue. "Give me one reason why I should listen to anything you have to say, especially after what you tried to do to my family." Oliver hadn't forgotten that Lex had sent a team to apprehend his family and use them as bait to get him to turn in Clark.

"I'll admit. That was a mistake on my part and I take full responsibly for it."

"How kind of you," smirked Zatanna sarcasticly not believing one word that came out of his mouth. It was beyond her how he became President in the first place, but she suspected that he had gotten in the old fashion way, dirty deals and blackmail. If only people knew the truth about the man who proclaimed he was 'man of the people'.

"A mistake?" Oliver exclaimed angrily as he got into Luthors face, but he wouldn't get close enough to do anything. Two Secret Service Agents grabbed a hold of him and pulled him back. "That mistake got a young girl killed." He was not about to let Lex brush what happened to his family to Jayna under the rug. "Her blood is on your hands!"

"An unforeseen tragedy that I am very sorry for," answered Lex as he signaled for the two agents to release Oliver.

"You're sorry," Oliver shook his head. Too many times he had heard the I'm sorry bit from Lex. It just wasn't enough. "Sorry doesn't even begin to cut it. Not after all the shit you've pulled." Oliver eyes the two Secret Service Agents and then his eyes fell back onto Lex. "Do you think they would really protect you if they knew the truth about you. Do you think America would still follow you?" To the rest of the world Lex Luthor was Lex Luthor, but to Oliver and the rest of The League, they knew the truth. Lex Luthor had died years ago in a truck explosion and the man who had been elected President of the United States was a clone brought to life by an evil being who years prior tried to destroy their planet.

Lex remained calm and collected. He knew he had noting to fear from Olivers comments. There was no way for Oliver to prove anything. "We can stand here all night talking about your issues with me or..." Lex smiled coolly. "...or we can go upstairs and talk about the current predicament we're all in."

"And what makes you think I'd even consider listening to a single word you have to say?"As far as Oliver was concerned there was nothing Lex could say that would get him to change how he felt about the man. Clone or no clone, the Lex Luthor he had been friends with had died a long time ago. The timid young boy he had once knew no longer exist and hadn't for a long time. Lex had made sure that part of himself, the part of him that had been good and pure died.

"Because despite our differences you know you don't have a lot of options right now," answered Lex.

Oliver didn't want to admit it, but he knew Lex was right. He didn't have a lot of options right now. So against his better judgment Zatanna and him followed Lex into one of the office rooms that had been prepared for them.

"I saw the footage from Strykers Island," Lex annouched as he led them into the office. "I am sorry for your loss. I understand she meant a lot to you."

"Let's get one thing straight!" hissed Oliver. "We both know you don't give a damn about my feelings or what's happened to me, so don't pretend like you do." If there was one thing he didn't need right now it was pity from Lex Luthor even if by some chance he actually was being sincere.

"Fair enough," Lex answered as he closed the door behind them. "I asked my men to wait outside. The room has also been completely fitted out so that Superman or should I say Clark Kent can't see or hear what happens within these walls, beside I think he preside right now..." Lex smiled that devious smile of his. "Two communication satellites just mysteriously collided and are falling out of orbit towards Russia. So I would say he had his hands full."

"How convenient," exclaimed Zatanna not believing that Oliver and her were in the same room as Lex Luthor and had actually agreed to listen to what he has to say.

Lex sat down started to play a slide show that had been created by a member of his staff of everything that has happened since the destruction of Metropolis. "After Kent and his friends took all the inmates, minus the ones that managed to escape to places unknown. He and the other League members began intervening into every major conflict throughout the world."

Oliver and Zatanna eyes fell onto the sidle of Clark sitting at the head of a table with the leaders of Palestine and Israel at opposite side of him. "On Tuesday Kent forcibly sat the leaders of Palestine and Israel down in a room."

_"Gentlemen in three hours, we will announce the Israel/Palestine Peace Treaty. You have until then to come to an agreement on your terms," Clark annouched._

_ "Or?" demanded one of the men who was not at all happy that Superman was placing himself into matters that did not concern him. _

_"Or they will be agreed for you," answered Clark harshly his eyes narrowing on both men. "So I suggest you start talking, because I don't want to make the agreements for you, but I will if I have too."_

Lex continued to go on showing other slides and clips of other events that had taken place. "This coincided with their newest member The Angel of Vengeance, who we have classified as Avenging Angel, appearing in Burma. Along with a massive force from Superboy and Star Girl in Syria and Cyborg, Impulse and Black Canary showing up amongst the Warring Nomadic Tribes of Sudan where the three literally put the fear of God into them."

"You make it sound like stopping bloodshed is a bad thing," annouched Zatanna, aside from what happened at Strykers she knew her former comrades hearts were in the right place. They were trying to prevent more wars from happening and save as many lives as they can, so that no one has to die a violent death.

"Of course not, but these things aren't that simple," replied Lex as his eyes fell onto Oliver. "Are they Oliver?"

"This coming from the guy who has had in his hand in his own fair share of bloodshed,' answered Oliver coldly not liking the fact that Lex was right. While Clark heart maybe in the right place and he may believe he is doing what it is best, it will likely do more harm than good. Oliver knows you just can't stop wars. There is always more to it than just threatening them to stop all together. The problems that had led to war to conflict don't just vanish. They're still there. They still exist.

"I will admit, I am not a perfect man and am far from innocent, but even I know when too far is too far."

If Oliver was surprised by what Lex just stated he didn't show it. "And you think Clark doesn't," answered Oliver flatly.

"I think he is blinded by his anger and grief that he has lost sight of things and his new playmate hasn't been doing him any favors," Lex annouched as he brought up a clip of him working in his office at the White House. "This was taken a few days before the protest in Australia..." he annouched as he played the video.

Oliver and Zatanna's eyes became glued onto the video as they watched Andrea burst into the room fighting off Secret Service Agents as if they were nothing but rag dolls as she tossed them across the room. Once they were all down she shoved Lex's desks out of the way and lifted him up. It looked as though she was going to kill him before the video footage got choppy and you couldn't see what was happening. Once the footage became clear Lex was on the ground robbing his throat with Andrea standing above him staring down at him coldly before she sped out of the room.

"Do you know why she attacked you?" asked Zatanna.

"Something about the sins of the father fall onto the son," answered Lex. "She said that my father ordered someone to kill her mother."

"Your father always did seem to have a thing of making orphans," annouched Oliver having been one of those victims, it had been Lionel Luthor who had arrange his parents murder. "So I can't say I blame her."

"No," answered Lex with a cunning smile. "But is she really someone you want planting ideas into your best friends mind? You know what will happen if she continues to influence him, look what she has gotten him to do already." He locked his eyes hard on Oliver knowing full well he had his attention. "The kind of peace they're fighting for is not one that takes time and years to happen..."

"They want it now," Zatanna answered softly seeing where this was going.

"And how do you think they will try to achieve it?" Lex asked

"They'll have to enforce it," Oliver answered with a heavy sigh knowing that it was the only way Clark and his new comrade Andrea would be able to achieve their goal.

"Now do you know why I contacted you?" Lex asked.

"You think they'll take over the world," Oliver answered as it was becoming all too clear what Lex was asking of him. It was something he never in a million years ever thought would happen, when Lex would come to him asking for help. "You want me to stop him..."

"Can you do it?" Lex asked as he leaned back against his chair.

All this time he had been trying to save Clark, trying to get his old friend back. It never occurred to him that he may have to stop him, because there was only one way to stop Superman. And that would mean having to break his promise to Chloe. With a heavy sigh he answered. "...If it needs to be done. If it comes to that then yes, ….but only if I can't save him first."

"Are you so sure that you can save him? Are you so sure that the man you knew still exists?" asked Lex.

"It doesn't matter what I think," Oliver answered. "I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

"That's the thing about promises Mr. Queen, for every promise we make there is a price to pay," his eyes fell onto the man before him. "Is that something you're will to live with?"

That struck a nerve with Oliver as he leaned forward against desk into Lex's face. "Let's get one thing straight Luthor, I don't like you and nothing you say or do will ever change that. "So don't pretend like you know me or that you give a damn about me. I will do what has to be done if it comes down to that."

"Fair enough," Lex answered not at all intimidated by Oliver forceful words. "Now back to business," Lex pulled a folder from his brief case. "You're going to need help I assume, so I'm taken the liberty of gather intel on other Superheroes and others you should consider for your team. Everything you need to know is in here." He handed the folder out to Oliver. "The majority have not aligned themselves with Superman yet, but I believe there maybe one or two that will likely switch sides very soon."

Zatanna took the folder from Oliver and began to look through it. "Who put this intel together?" she exclaimed. "Look here, under profile, someone wrote down probable daddy issue. Who the hell came up with that!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Is it true though?" asked Lex.

"Yes," answered Zatanna annoyingly as she looked through the other profiles and stopped at one the surprised the hell out of her. "Really?" she asked as her eyes fell on to Lex.

"She has what you will need," Lex answered with a smile on his face not needing to be told to who she is referring to.

"I have my own files on these people," Oliver answered

"I'm sure you do, I would be surprised if you didn't," answered Lex as he watched Oliver and Zatanna get up and head towards the door.

"So, who do we start with first?" asked Zatanna.

"I'll see if I can track down our Bug Boy, unless he's MIA like his partner and crime has been," annouched Oliver. "See if you can convince the kid, because I have a feeling given her history with him it wont be easy."

"Wouldn't someone else be more suitable than her?" questioned Zatanna as her and Oliver walked down the halls of the Police Station towards the exit.

"Probably," Oliver answered. He knew she would be the best person suited for this, but calling her also meant giving into defeat and he wasn't ready to give up on Clark just yet. "...But I don't want to call her unless we have to, besides I think if she wanted to do something about what's been going she would already be here."

**Smallville**

**Glass Shop**

This was not going to be easy, especially since she had never met this girl and had no ties what so ever to the League, other than having known one of its primary members. Zatanna took a deep breath as she walked into the store that was getting ready to close.

"I'm sorry, but we're closed for the night," annouched the young twenty-four year old girl.

"I actually didn't come here for glassware," answered Zatanna. "I came to speak with you."

"About what?" asked the girl.

"My partner Oliver Queen and I are recruiting people with certain abilities."

"Like, someone who runs a glass shop?" she asked flatly.

"A little more involved than that," answered Zatanna with a smile as she walked around the girls store admiring the different glass sculptures and glassware. It was all so beautiful, one of a kind. "Your pieces are very beautiful Maddie." She turned to her. "It is good to know one good thing came out of being your fathers daughter."

"How do you know who I am?" she asked.

"Because we have a mutual friend in common and right now he needs our help, before he gets in too deep," annouched Zatanna.

"...Clark," she answered with a having sigh. She had seen him announce on live TV that he was Superman, though some part of her had always know there was something different, something special about Clark. It had been years since she had seen him, but she never forgot what he had done for her.

"Yes," Zatanna answered.

"You trying to save him or _stop_ him," Maddie was no fool, nothing could get passed her. Why else would Oliver Queen, Green Arrow be recruiting new team members? He was no longer a member of the League and it sounds like he doesn't agree with what Superman has been doing.

Zatanna could hear the concern in Maddie's voice and she had every reason to be."I wont lie to you, I know what he means to you. He means a lot to me too," Zatanna answered knowing they cared a lot about Clark and didn't want to do anything that would hurt him. "I don't want to see anything bad happen to him either, nor do I want to harm him in anyway, which is why we need to save him before anything like that happens."

"You make it sound like he's in trouble..."

"He's not himself right now, he's grieving," Zatanna answered softly.

"Because Lois and their baby died," Maddie answered with a faint smile.

"I'm afraid it's more complicated than that." Zatanna knew the only way to help Maddie understand what was going on with Clark was to tell him the whole story. Her eyes were already filling up with tears."You see Clark was drugged to believe a monster called Doomsday was attacking Lois and when he went to attack the monster he didn't know it was Lois and unbeknown to him and the rest of us Toyman had placed a device and connected it so that when Lois's heart stopped beating the nuclear bomb would go off."

It broke Maddie's heart to learn the truth about how Lois died, how the bomb went off and how Clark had been the one who inadvertently pulled the trigger. It was a no wonder he had gone off on this crusade to end all wars and take a much harder stance on crime. She couldn't blame him for killing Toyman. She knew what it was like to face the one responsible for taking away someone you loved. Her own father had killed her mother and when she learned the truth and was face to face with him. She wanted his dead. She wanted to take his life, because he took away the person she loved most in the world. But Clark had stopped her and she had always been grateful for him for that. "...I'm in," she answered believing that it was her turn now to save Clark. "Anything to save Clark."

**Metropolis**

**Park**

**Outside Radiation Blast Zone **

"You sure are one hard guy to track down!" exclaimed Oliver as he approached a tent where Jamie Reye's was sitting by a fire. "What you forgot how to use your comm?" Oliver wasn't the least bit happy to find Reye alive and well. He actually half hope the kid had died in the blast and that would explain why he had practically dropped off the face of the earth.

"It was damaged during the blast," he answered.

"And you never heard of a cellphone?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't made contact!" exclaimed Jamie. "I've been looking for Mikey, we were supposed to meet for breakfast the day of the blast. He never showed or answered my calls. Then the blast happened. I got as many people out as I could and I've been trying to find him ever since. Something had to have happened to him."

"I'll tell you what happened," exclaimed Oliver as he sat down across from the young twenty-three year old. "He bailed. He probably knew it was going to happen and he took off."

"He wouldn't do that" exclaimed Jamie. "I know you we're never a big fan of the guy, but I know him. He wouldn't just take off." James knew there had to be a reason. Michael just wouldn't have taken off especially if he knew that was going to happen. The Booster Gold he knew would have done everything in his power to stop it from happening. "I know him."

"Look," Oliver sighed heavily. "I know the guy meant a lot to you and I'll admit he did do some good, but a lot of the time everything was about him." Oliver had forgotten that when Michael first arrived to their time that he had tried to take Clark place wanting to prevent the rising of Superman.

"I know he wasn't perfect," Jamie answered refusing to give up on his friend. He knew with all his heart something had happened, something bad. "But he wouldn't do something like this. Something happened and I wont rest until I find out what."

Oliver could see there would be no way around this. Booster was like an older brother to Jamie and he would never give up on him, no matter what anyone said. "All right fine," Oliver answered. "But until we find out what happened, we have bigger things to deal with."

"You mean Clark."

"Yeah."

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Jamie.

**Queen Residence **

**Training Room**

Oliver and Zatanna waited, when they beard the bell of the elevator door opening and out walked AC and his wife Mera, Maddie Van Horn, Jamie Reyes and one person they never expected to see Kara Kent.

"Kara..." Oliver couldn't believe that she was hear. She had been in the folder that Lex had given them, but he never thought she would actually come and had not contacted her for fear that she would tell Clark was was going on. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, he doesn't know I'm here," she answered. "None of them do."

"But how..." That still didn't explain how she knew about this secret meeting.

"I called her," Zatanna annouched.

"But she's..."

"Just as worried about Clark as the rest of us,"exclaimed Zatanna as she gripped Oliver shoulder. Her eyes then fell onto Kara. "I'm glad you came, I was worried you wouldn't show." It hadn't been an easy conversation and Zatanna knew she was taking a big risk in contacting her, but she knew that they would need someone with strength equivalent to Clark.

"I said I would listen," Kara answered harshly. She didn't like the fact that two former members of the League were putting together a team to come up with a plan to stop Clark. "I never said I would agree to join anything yet."

"The fact that you came says otherwise," answered Zatanna knowing that Kara never would have shown up if she was hundred percent for what Clark and the others had been doing. She may not know Kara well, but she knew her well enough to know that she would have to have a good reason not to stand by the only remaining member of her family.

"I'm here to make sure you don't kill my cousin,"

"And no one is suggesting that," annouched Oliver as he walked up to Kara. "But I think we both know that if we don't do something soon, Clark is going to turn into someone else we know and I don't think either of us want to see that happen."

Kara knew to who Oliver was referring to and she had feared it the moment Clark had made his deceleration demanding there be a cease fire. She was afraid that he was becoming like Zod who too had fallen from grace after he had lost his wife and child. She had never knew that Zod, only what her aunt spoke of him. That he had once been a proud warrior who would have done anything to protect his soldiers and friend had lost his way. Now it seemed the same thing happened to Clark and with Andrea influence over him Kara was afraid that what happened on Krypton would repeat itself. She couldn't let that happen. She would die before she allowed that to happen.

"So what do you have in mind?" Kara asked.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 19**

**Smallville**

**Kent Farm**

It was early morning just a few minutes after 7:30 when Conner Kent woke up. He smiled faintly at the form curled up against his bare chest. He gently brushed a hair out of her face as he planted a soft kiss against her forehead. He loved her more than words could describe and he couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life with anyone else but her. She meant everything to him and he didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her.

He had never even considered the fact at least not until Lois had been taken from Clark. It reminded him how human many of the people he cared for the most were. While he was half human, he was also half Kryptonians that protected him against things that would kill most humans. Courtney was human she had been taught how to fight and her powers came from a staff given to her by Sylvester Pemberton who in the 1970's had been the Star-Spangled Kid. She had taken his place when he died becoming Star Girl. It terrified him to think about losing her to a violent act of horror that had taken both Lois, her parents and millions of others, but there was something else that had been weighing on his find ever since Courtney and him had gotten back from Syria that terrified him even more.

_'We're they doing the right thing?'_

In the beginning he thought they were doing the right thing. Over eleven million lives had been lost in a blink of an eye. The world was in a time or mourning and needed time to heal without all the chaos that wars and political disputes bring, but then things changed even more. They started taking a harder stance on criminals even moving the worst offenders to different locations outside of the governments control. What had ever happened to not imposing their will? Conner sighed heavily he needed to clear his head and he was going to do it lying in bed.

"I'm going to go for a run," he whispered softly into his lovers ear. "You sleep in as long as you like. I'll make us something to eat when I get back." In a quick flash he was out of bed, teeth brushed, dressed and out the door hoping the fresh calm warm air would do him some good.

**Park**

About an hour later Conner dressed in jeans, white t-shirt and a button down red shirt, base ball cap and sunglasses so he wouldn't be recognized as either Superboy or Clark Kents brother made his way over to a park bench watching as a group of kids played on the jungle gym, while their parents stood back watching them and a group of teenagers and something twenty-year olds were shooting hoops on the basketball court. It was a nice beautiful morning and everyone was taking advantage about it, especially since there was no crime to fear off. Parents didn't need to worry about someone trying to adopt their children. Kids could just be kids and it felt good to know that he was part of the reason for that, but when he took a closer look he could see something else. He could see fear in some of the kids parents eyes. What did they have to be afraid of? There should be nothing they would have to be afraid or. Not with the League on top of things, but then why has he been questioning the things that League and him have been doing. Curious to know what they were saying he began listening in, somethings he was hoping to hear, while others revealed his worst fears.

Conner ears first drifted to the basketball courts where a fifteen year old boy Wes Allan was doing a project for school. He had in his hands a camera and was asking people questions about the recent events that had been happening and how the general public felt about them.

"I'm wondering if you have time to answer a question about the Superheroes and what's been happening these passed months," Wes annouched.

"Is this for school or something," asked twenty year old Eric Davidson. "Sure, why not," he answered after Wes nodded yes.

"I just want to know how you feel about the Superheroes recent action," annouched Wes. "Whether you agree or not with what they're doing."

"I think it's great!" answered a girl dressed in black, with dark purple hair and eye liner as she jumped in front of the camera. "Totally awesome. I heard that Superman pulled Toyman still beating heart out of his chest."

"I would have paid to see that," answered a teenage boy who was sitting behind her watching the street ball game.

Conner drifted his ears towards people sitting over on the benches as they watched their children play. An older man who had brought his grand daughter to the park sat down next to a young woman in her 30's who brought her twin sons. The woman turned to the man as if looking for insight from someone far beyond her years.

"What do you think about what's been going on ever since what happened in Metropolis" she asked him.

The older man turned to her, shocked that she would even asked such a question to him. He looked around as if checking to see if anyone was watching them. "We should be talking about this!"

"Why?" the young woman asked.

"What if they're listening," he told her with such fear in his voice you would think he had been fearful all his life. He leaned closer to her whispering into her ear. "They could be listening to us right now. They could be watching our every move from the moment we wake up to the moment we go to sleep, maybe even what we're dreaming."

Conner could hear the old mans heart pounding rapidly. The man was terrified beyond words of what has been going on.

"So, you're saying we should be afraid of them?" Conner heard the young woman ask the man.

"Shh..." the man hissed. He quickly got up and called to his grand-daughter and left the park without another word.

Conner sighed heavily, as he heard the grand-daughter of the man ask her grandfather why they were leaving so soon, but he would never give her an answer. How had things gotten to the point that people were afraid to come to the park with their children? When all they ever wanted was for parents to bring their children to the park and not have to worry about anything bad happen to them.

_"Are we doing the right thing?"_

He continues to ask himself that as his ears drift back to the kid who had been going around the park asking question, who was now asking the question to a woman by the drinking fountain.

"What are your thought on what Superman and the other heroes have been doing?" Wes asked her.

"I'm all for it," exclaimed the woman. "I don't know why it's taken them this long to do something about all the horrific things that happen not just here, but all around the world." The woman looked firm into the camera. "It's about time someone put those wicked and cruel people in their place and give them a taste of their own medicine. If not more..."

"I couldn't agree more," annouched a man in his mid-forties who was out walking his dog.

"You're not worried?" Wes asked the man as he turned his camera onto him. "You don't think they're going too far?"

"Are you kidding?" exclaimed the man. "I hope they hurry up with the despotic rulers and get back here! And start dealing with all of the corrupt politicians who are just fronts for evil corporation." The man looked straight into the camera and his eyes fell onto Wes. "Look up some of those people who are supposed to be representing us, but are actually destroying our country, your future, for their own political gain!"

"Maybe were are going the right thing?" Conner told himself as he got up from the bench. "Maybe this will all blow over and the fear is nothing more than scared of the unknown and people will see they only want to help make the world a safer place for everyone."

Conner then watched as the boy approached who wore a green scarves over her head. She was very beautiful and very kind to answer the boys question.

"I've lived through this before," the woman told him. "People who have risen up and seized power for noble reasons." There was just something about the look in her eyes, the sound in her voice. She was wise beyond her years. "It always starts out with good intention and hope..."

"So, you're saying that you think that things could change?" Wes asked. "That maybe they're doing too much?"

The woman smiled and answered. "I came to this country to escape people like this, to seek a better life," her smiled began to fade away. "And for a while I found one, but these beings though their hearts may be in the right place will soon find themselves realizing that the only way to achieve their goal would be to rule the world." She sighed heavily knowing full well what that would mean to her, to the young boy filming and to everyone else. "There would be no escape, there would be no better life to be found. Our future would no longer be our own..." Were the final words that she left him with.

Her words struck Conner in ways he never thought possible. '_Our future would no longer be our own'. _Was she right? Would that be what it would take to take control of evil by taking away the one thing people would be willing to die for? Free will. People have fought in wars just to have it even if that meant having to sacrifice their life just so other could have it. He never once imagine taking away ones free will, especially when there was a time when he felt like he didn't have it.

"So, what are your thoughts?"

"Huh?"

"What do you think?"

"Wh-what?" Conner snapped out of his thoughts and that when he found Wes and the camera on him. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry," Wes answered. "I remembered seeing you in the park and then you were walking behind me. I thought that you wanted to be included in my film project."

"No, ...I'm mean I'm sorry," Conner answered startled that the kid had recognized him from the park. He was fearful at first that the kid knew who he really was, but that didn't seem to be the case at all. Then why was he afraid that the kid or anyone else for that matter knew that Superboy, brother of Superman aka Clark Kent had been in the park. It wasn't like they could hurt them, not unless they had a chunk of kryptonite on them and as far as he knew no one did. Next to Clark and Kara, he was likely the third most powerful being on the planet. Which begged the question what did he have to be afraid of? "I've been kind of out of it lately. I have a lot on my mind."

"Well considering everything that's been going on, I would say you're not alone," answered Wes with an understanding smile. "...So, anyways would you be okay with sharing your thoughts about the heroes recent actions."

"I really don't think I'm the best person to be asking about this," Conner answered softly. How could he answer the question when he couldn't even answer it for himself? Doubts had begone sweeping in and even after eavesdropping on what people were saying in the park hadn't been much help. Some people were for it, some were against it, while others were felt as if they were made of glass and one false move could spell doom.

_Doom? _Is that what they had felt when Clark, Kara and him and lifted underwater city from the sea and placed it in the hottest dessert on the planet. Had they been fearful for their lives that they wouldn't live through tomorrow? He could still hear the terrifying screams echoing in his mind haunting him. He could still see the terror in the soldiers eyes Courtney and him perused, no one had died, but it defiantly was close. Too close.

He still couldn't believe some of the things he had done, it was like he was on red-kyrptonite, but totally alert and in control of everything he was doing. "How about you? Do you think what they're doing is right?" He sighed heavily and looked to Wes as if he held the key to everything, but at the same time Conner knew he was just a teenage boy and couldn't possibly have all the answers. Nor could he expect him to.

"I think that they thing what they're doing is right and maybe it is... ," Wes answered he hadn't expected to answer the question himself, but why shouldn't he. He was asking everyone who he had come across, so why shouldn't he answer himself? "I come from a bad neighborhood, I've seen things most my age don't ever see. And I think because of the things I've seen, it's affected me. Changed me..."

Conner sighed heavily. He understood where the boy was coming from. The things that we see, the things that happen to us, can have such a great impact on us that it can bring changes that no one, not even them can see coming. And that impact can effect everyone around you.

So with that said. Was he doing this for the greater good or was he following orders and being a good solider, no more different than the men who they have gone after that were only following orders from their leader.

_What did that make him?_

**Smallville **

**Kent Farm**

Conner returned to the farm and found Clark who he has yet in all these months to see change out of his costume. It was becoming more and more clearer that he really had put his life of Clark Kent behind him. The only part that had made him human was buried deep in the ground on the grave stone he knelt before. Clark had buried Lost close to the farm, not far from the barn. He wanted her to be in a place she loved and would feel safe in. And the farm had been like a home to Lois, it had been a home to her.

Conner sighed heavily wanting to keep his distance not wanting to disturb Clark. It had been some time since Clark had visited Lois's grave and he wanted to give him his privacy even though he had all these questions and doubts weighing on his mind.. But his presence would not go unnoticed.

"Hey," Clark answered softly as he looked up and spotted Conner standing a few feet away.

"Hi," Conner replied as he walked up to his brother

"Thanks for keeping everything look nice here," Clark answered referring to how well kept the area around the grave was kept. The flowers were as fresh as ever and there wasn't a spot on Lois's grave stone. Everything was perfect. "She would have liked the flowers..."

"Courtney pick them out," Conner answered. "I would have, but I wanted to honor the promise I made to Lois about not getting her flowers. You know after the incident..."

"I'm sure she wouldn't have mind," Clark answered with a faint smile.

"I'll get them next time then," Conner answered.

"She'd like that," Clark answered.

"Yeah," Conner answered with a smile. "We'll I'm going to check on Courtney." Conner turned around and started back to the house, but stopped and turned to face Clark. He could feel his heart racing fearing that Clark would be angry with him or wouldn't understand. But he needed to know. " Clar- I mean Kal..."

"Yeah, what is it?" Clark asked.

"I was just wondering, how much longer things are going to be like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know before things get back to the way they were before..." He wanted to know when things would be like they were before the devastation in Metropolis happened. ...Back when things made sense and his never questioned his actions or had doubts about what he was doing.

"Things will never be the way they were before," Clark answered as he placed his hand over Lois's name. Nothing would ever be the same again. "That's why were doing this, so the things that happened before wont happen again..." He would do everything within his power to make sure war never happens, that a madman wont go on a killing spree and age old disputes never rise again.

"Even if that means changing who we are?" From the moment he knew he was Clark Kent, aks 'The Blur' clone, he thought he had known who he was and he liked who he was. He was a part of someone the world looked up to. He was part of his hero and he was honored to call him his brother. His family.

"If that's what it takes," Clark traced his beloveds name with his finger before he turned to his brother. "Yes!" His answered firmly as he stood up and faced Conner. "Because maybe if I had done this a long time ago. They would all still be alive."

Conner smiled faintly, not saying a word. What could he say? Clark was in the belief if he had taken a harder stance on crime, on violence, on horrific acts that the deadly explosion in Metropolis wouldn't have happened. That everyone would still be alive. That Lois would be alive, pregnant and they would be planning the welcoming of a new life. Arguing over what to name the baby, where they were going to live and raise it, what school and a dozen of other things. And maybe Clark was right, but at the same time Conner had to wonder does it make it right? He didn't know. He thought he did, but now he wasn't so sure.

And it was becoming clearer that he couldn't share his doubts with Clark, not like he had before all this happened. Too much had happened. Too much had changed. His brother was fighting for the life he would never have, no matter how many criminal's he locks away, no matter how many warlords or dictators he stops. Clark would never have the life he wants back, forcing Conner to realize he nay never have the brother he had known back. Clark was too lost in his own grief to even recognize what he was doing could be wrong, no matter how good his intentions maybe.

"I should get going, lots of works still needs to be done" Clark answered as he took to the sky. "Tell Courtney I said hi and to keep the good work up! I'm very proud of you both, Lois would be too."

Conner sighed heavily watching Clark fly off as a single tear fell from his eye.. "Goodbye Clark..." With a heavy heart Conner knelt down in front of Lois's grave. He placed his hand on her stone and looked up to the heavens as if he were searching for her or some sign that she was listening. "I'm begging you please. I can't do this anymore," he cried. "He listens to why. There has to be some way you can reach out to him. Maybe a sign, anything. I'm afraid Lois, I'm afraid of what-"

"You're afraid of what!"

Conner froze. He thought for a split second his voice had reached Lois, but only a seconds later he realized that hadn't been Lois's voice. With a heavy sigh he turned to face Courtney, the woman he loved with all his heart. "Courtney... How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," she answered. "Conner what's going on? What are you afraid of?"

"He's not himself Courtney, ever since Andrea showed up, he's changed," he realized that wasn't exactly true. Clark had started this crusade before Andrea had shown up, but she had added the extra fuel to the fire.

"She's helping him," exclaimed Courtney.

"By turning him into something he's not!"

"Where is this going Conner?"

"Please don't tell me that your actually okay with all the things that we've been doing," exclaimed Conner. "That you don't have doubts,"

"What is there to doubt?" Courtney exclaimed angrily not understanding what Conner was getting at. Didn't he see they were making a difference? "We're saving lives! Stopping evil in it's tracks. We're following orders!"

"And those soldiers we stopped the other day were only following orders too!" annouched Conner.

"What's the hell is that supposed to mean?" exclaimed Courtney as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Look!" Conner sighed heavily, this is what he wanted to have happen. "I don't want to argue."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"...I-I'm just not so sure we're doing the right thing here. I don't think this is what Lois would have wanted for him," he answered softly as he looked deep into her beautiful eyes. "I don't think this is what your parents would have wanted."

"They're dead Conner. They're all dead, Lois, my parents, all our friends. They're dead and they're not coming back!" she exclaimed harshly.

"That's exactly the point!" Conner exclaimed as he tried to get her to see, to understand where he was coming from "Nothing we do today or tomorrow will change that. No matter how many criminals we lock away, no matter how many warlords we stopped or how many wars we ends. There is no getting any of them back!"

"So, you rather we do nothing and sit back as everyone kills each other?"

"No!" Conner answered frustrated and tired. "...I just-"

"Just what?"

Conner sighed heavily, he was beginning to wonder if he would ever get through to her or was she too lost in her own grief and anger over what had happened. "Whatever happened to not forcing our will upon them?" That had been their code, not to get involved in matter that didn't concern them, not to pick a side. All that mattered was helping those in need. Those in trouble.

"Some times, by force is the only way to get things done!" she answered firmly.

"And at what cost?" Conner answered her as his heart began to break into a thousand pieces, because he knew now what he had to do. "How long before do you think it will be before Andrea feeds the idea into Clarks head that the only way for peace to be kept is for him to take control of everything and everyone?"

"Sometimes for great things to happen, a price has to be paid."

"And at whose expense?" Conner questioned. "They used to look up at us with such hope, but now some of them are starting to fear us. Some are so scared they're afraid to be out in broad daylight fearing that they may say or do the wrong things." He looked her hard in eyes as he walked up to her and took her hands into his own. "Do you really believe this is the future that Carter Hall died for?" He never met Carter. He had died before he had come into the picture, but he knew Carter had died protecting Lois and would have died a thousand times over for Clark, because he believed Clark to be the future of protecting mankind.

"How dare you bring him into this!" exclaimed Courtney as she pulled her hand away from Conner. "You never even met Carter, but if he were here I know he would be standing by Clarks side and with him all the way. Unlike you!" She had never been so disgusted with Conner in all her life. She couldn't believe the things he was saying. "You're his brother you're supposed to be on his side!"

"I am on his side!" he exclaimed. "I'm on his side so much that I don't want to see him fall and lose everything Lois knew him to be!" Tears were running down his face. He was never one to cry, but it broke his heart to see what was happening to Clark and it killed him that there didn't seem to be anything he could do about it.

"If you're really on his side then you would understand what he is doing!" she exclaimed. "What we are all doing?" She couldn't understand why he wasn't understanding it. What didn't he get?

"Courtney, we're taking away their free will?" he couldn't believe she didn't understand where he was coming from. "If things keep going the way they are it will be us running the country, the planet!"

"Maybe we should be!"

"What?" he couldn't believe he just heard her say that.

"Maybe we should be running things," she exclaimed angrily. "And those in power know it! That's why they unmasked and arrested Carters team in the 70;'s, because they were afraid, because they knew we could do better and they didn't want that."

"Because no one would dare oppose someone with abilities or magical weapons," answered Conner harshly. "You think that things have been bad with a handful of corrupt and dirty politicians and government officials. Do you really think things will be much better with a corrupt powerful being?"

"What are you saying?"

"I can't do this anymore," he answered. "I can't continue on this path of where things are headed." He hated to have to do this, because in a way he felt like he was betraying Clark, but if he stayed on and ignored what he was feeling he would be betraying himself and in some way he would be betraying Clark, at least the Clark Kent he had looked up to and admired with all his heart.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way," Courtney answered as she stepped away from Conner. "But I believe in Clark and what we're doing."

Conner knew that was coming, he also knew what his decision had cost him, but there was no turning back now. He had made his decision. Even if he wanted to he couldn't take it back. "I really am sorry Courtney," he told her with a heavy sigh.

"So am I," she answered as tears ran down her face, because despite everything she still loved him. She would always love him.

He took her into his arms one final time and kissed her softly knowing it would be the last kiss they would ever share with each other. He didn't know what the future held in store, he just hoped and prayed that it wouldn't find them on opposite of the battle field, "I love you," he whispered into her ear before stepping away from he never taking his eyes off of her so that he would never forget her face.

"Tell him...tell him, that I'm sorry..." Conner said as he flew high off into the sky leaving her standing alone. He didn't know where he would go. The only thing he knew was he couldn't go home.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 20**

It had been three months. Three months to the day since a horrific act of madness and devastation took away so many lives. Since that day no one has stepped foot in the city which once had been the home that had embraced Superman as their savior, their hero. The hero they could look up at the sky see him flying with such grace that they knew all would be all right, but now all that was left of the once proud city, is an empty wasteland littered with millions that had been lost.

Not a sound had been heard in these once bustling streets. That is until now... When, two words- Two impossible words have come out of the ruins of the city, reaching the ears of anyone with a high range transmitter.

_"I'M ALIVE... I'M ALIVE..."_ The voice would continued to repeat over and over with such desperation to reach someones ears.

**Outer Space**

**Watchtower**

"It's definitely being broadcast out of Metropolis," annouched Victor as he sat in front o the computer running every possible scan he could on the breathing taking message that was being broadcasted. "I can't tell you anymore than that, not even if it's male or female." He turned around in his chair to face Clark. "It's just the same two words over and over again. I say for sure, but my best guess it a recording."

Was it possible? Could someone had survived the explosion. It seem impossible, but then he has seen the impossible before. "I should go take a look!" annouched Clark. "Someone could be in trouble." He wasn't about to leave someone hanging, especially when he felt like he had let Metropolis down. If someone truly was still alive he was going to get them out of there.

"Take a look? You can see radio raves?" questioned Bart, but then he knew as soon as he said it. It was a stupid things to say. "Of course you can, you never cease to amaze me stretch." He had known Clark for a long and even in all that time it still amazed him the things his best friend could do. There should be nothing that surprise him now about the things Clark is capable of.

"You shouldn't go!" exclaimed Andrea.

"Andrea's right, we've been upsetting a lot of powerful people." added Courtney, one of them being her ex-boyfriend who left the team less than a week ago. No one has seen or heard from him sense. And while she was a hundred percent certain that Conner had nothing to do with this, that didn't mean someone else didn't. "Metropolis has been quiet for months. Now all of a sudden along comes a message of impossible hope being broadcast from our destroyed home?" As much as she wanted to believe that someone from her home, someone that she loved and held dear was still alive, it just didn't feel right to her. It all seemed too good to be true. How could anyone still be alive after three months living in that devastation? It just didn't seem possible.

"It's the perfect lure!" annouched Andrea as she looked Clark hard in the eyes.

"Not to mention the fact that Metropolis is uninhabited for miles in every direction," added Victor seeing where Andrea was going with this. It would be the perfect trap. "There's no better place to attack you. They could hit you with whatever they wanted without having to worry about collateral damage." Victor stood up and gripped his friends shoulder. He understood Clarks reasoning for wanting to go check it out, but he also wanted to make sure that Clark knew it could very well be a death trap. "You really need to think this through."

"If someone survived and is still in Metropolis, I'm not going to abandoned them," answered Clark firmly. He understood where Victor and the others were coming from, but trap or no trap he was going to go, because even if the smallest of chance someone survived he was going to rescue them and get them out of that hell hole. "If Lois were here, I know she'd want me to go check it out." He knew Lois would back him up on this.

"You shouldn't go alone." Victor knew there would be no talking Clark out of this once he had his mind made up and truthfully he didn't want to, because if their roles were reversed he would do the exact same thing. "I'd join you, but my organic parts didn't mix so well the last time I was in the city." He had been fine at first, but he would find out later once he had gotten out of the city with Dinah, that the radiation had done a number on his bionics. It had taken him weeks for his body to get back to normal.

"It's all right Victor," Clark gripped his shoulder and smiled grateful for his support. "I'll be fine."

"Yes, you will," annouched John Jones, as he entered into the main control room of Watchtower. "Because I will be going with you. You're not the only one who is protected from radiation."

"John, it could be a trap!" exclaimed Clark, not liking the idea of John taking that kind of risk. He has already risked so much for him over the years, he would never forgive himself if something happened to John because of him.

"I made your father a promise to always watch over you Kal-El. There is no talking me out of it!" exclaimed John Jones firmly. "I'm going and that is final!"He would not back down on the promise he had made to Jor-El all those years ago. After his planet had been destroyed and his family killed, Jor-El had given him shelter and a sense of meaning again. Which is why when Jor-El tasked him with being a watchful guardian over his son he couldn't say no.

"Thanks John, I appropriate the backup," answered Clark with a grateful smile. John had been good to him over the years and in some ways he thought of him as a father. Someone who he could go to for anything. Someone he knew he could always trust and would never let him down.

"I will be going with you too!" exclaimed Andrea seeing there was going to be no way in getting Clark to ignore the message being played over the radio waves.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Bart. "Are you crazy! I mean I know you're fast, but even I'm not fast enough to out run the effects of radiation going on in there."If he could, he would have already been there and back, but he knew that it wasn't safe for him to be in Metropolis right now, no matter how fast he could run.

"Bart's right, it's too dangerous!" exclaimed Clark.

"I'm be fine," Andrea smiled as she eyes both Clark and John. "You two aren't the only one with invulnerable skin," she annouched as she walked over to the transporter. "So, are you two coming or what?"

Seeing there would be no way talking her out of this Clark and John walked over and joined her in Watchtowers transporter that would send them to Metropolis. "I'll monitor the ground from here," Victor told them as he sat back down in front of the computer. "Let you know if anything is coming."

"Thanks Victor," annouched Clark.

"Good luck guy!" exclaimed Bart wishing he was going with them, but knew it wasn't safe for him to go and he was worth more alive to them than dead. Beside he had already done the whole being dead thing and he wasn't looking to do it again until he was old and gray.

"Stay safe," Courtney told them as she watched the three disappear

**Metropolis**

Clark, Andrea and John arrived in the ruins of Metropolis. It was a devastating sight. It no longer looked like the city they all had once lived in. It looked more like a nightmare come true. Many of the buildings had been destroyed and the ones that hadn't looked like it wouldn't be long until they too would crumbing into pieces adding to the rest of the rubble of the once proud buzzing city.

"Can you see any threat Kal?" Andrea asked.

"No," Clark answered as he used his x-ray vision to check the surrounding area. "Only death." He lost count at the number of bodies he saw buried under the rubble. It tore into his heart every time he saw another body, another life lost, especially when it was the body of a child. They didn't deserve this. None of them did. He had had doubts about killing Toyman the way he had, but seeing this gave him all the proof he needed that justice had been served. Toyman got exactly way he deserved, a part of him only wished he had taken his time and made Winslow Schotts death more agonizing wanting him to suffering until his dying breath.

_'I'm alive!'_

There is was again the voice from the radio signal. Clark searched out ahead deep into the heart of the city. He cleared his mind and opened his ears. "The signal is coming from over there!" he annouched pointing to the half standing building that rested near the edge of the water.

"From the building?" Andrea asked.

"No, under it," John answered. He too could sense the radio signal coming from under the locked his eyes with Clark. "We should go in nice and easy Kal-El." He this could very easily be a trick to trap them all underground, but the chance that someone was still alive was a chance they had to take even if it meant risking their own lives.

**Metropolis**

**Sewers**

Together the three jumped down all the way to the very bottom. Andrea looked around there was no possible way this underground layer had been part of the building. There was a stream of water that ran along the edge of the ground they now stood on.

"This must be part of the sewer line of the city," annouched Clark it was the only possible answer. He then took the lead and moved on. "Come on the signal is coming from this way!"

John and Andrea followed behind Clark, being sure to keep an eye out for anything and anyone. It took a little less than an hour until they came up to a steel door with a heavy lock seal on it. Clark had wanted to take their time and go in slow and easy just in case this wasn't what it seemed to be.

"What do you see inside?" Andrea asked Clark.

Clark used his x-ray vision to see through the walls, but was unable to. "I can't see inside," Clark answered looking over his shoulder. "It must be lined with lead." That would be the only reason for his x-ray vision not to be working.

John stepped forward to inspect the door as if he were making sure it would be safe to open and that no harm would come to Kal-El the young son of one of his oldest and truest friends. He had every intention of living up to the promise he made to Jor-El over thirty years ago even if that meant sacrificing his own life to save Kal-El's. "Impressive!" John annouched. "I heard about the possibility about underground bunkers in the sewer lines."

"So you're saying this door could lead into some kind of bunker?" questioned Clark.

"Preciously," answered John with a smile.

"And what are the chances someone is able to survive months inside the bunker?" Andrea asked.

"They would be safe from any ill effect of the radiation and with the right amount of food and water, a person could survive a number of months," answered John fully sure of himself. It was highly possible for someone to survive for a long time, as long as they had the right amount of supplies.

"Okay, stand back!" Clark annouched as he approached the door and placed his hands on the lock.

"Kal wait!" annouched Andrea her voice full of concern as she looked around. "Something's not right!"

"What is it?" he asked, as his heart skipped a beat. He had been pretty sure this wasn't a trap, but then he has been wrong before and it had cost him the love of his life and the child he would never know. He would not make that same mistake twice. He could not afford to lose another person he cared about. Not if he could help it.

"I feel like we're being watched," she answered as she looked from every direction, but couldn't see a sign of anything or anyone. She turned back to Clark. "Are you sure we're alone?"

Clark stepped away from the door and used his X-ray vision to scan the area around them, but he saw nothing that raised any red flags. "I'm not seeing anything else alive down here."

_"Kal, maybe it's a good idea to leave well enough alone," came Victors voice over the comm. "We'll figure out another way."_

_ "I agree with Victor," added Courtney over the comm. "This is getting too creepy."_

_ "This reminds me of every horror movie I've ever seen. Where they're screening at the cheerleader not to investigate the strange sounds in the woods. This is that moment," added Bart. "You're that cheerleader bro, non pun intended."_

"Thanks Bart," answered Clark amused as he tapped into his comm. "And I appreciate everyone concerns, but if someone needs my help, I not going to let the fear of what could be behind that door scare me away." He would not let fear rule his life. It had been fear that had caused him to kill Lois. Without another word Clark ripped off the door to reveal a hidden room. Where inside was a desk and chair, a bunker bed and an old radio with the message 'I'm alive' playing over and over.

_"What's the verdict," came Victors voice. When no answer came, he began to panic. "Clar-"_

"Everything's fine Victor," Clark answered assuring his friend that all was alright and everyone was fine. "False alarm." There was no one hear. He then stepped inside and switched off the radio transmitter.

"But someone was here," answered John as he searched the room using those detective skills on his, but the only clues he could find were a couple of books and a half eaten sandwich that looked like it had been there for a while. It was hard to say how long ago it had been since someone had been in here. He was about to look under the bed when a loud bang of thunder roared loudly.

"We should head back," Andrea annouched ready to leave before anything unexpected show up. She turned to Clark who looked a little lost and down. She gripped his shoulder and smiled faintly."I'm sorry Kal, I know how much you were hoping that someone would be in here and needed you to save them."

"Thanks," he answered with a faint smile. It was true he really was hoping that someone had made it, maybe Perry White, maybe his mother, anyone. It didn't matter. All he wanted was to be able to save someone from his beloved home, but who ever had recorded that message was long gone. Maybe they had already been saved or maybe they had given up hope and rather then dying a slow death they wanted to go out quickly. He would never know and maybe it was better that he didn't. "Come on, let's go home."

Clark lead the way out with John following close behind him, while Andrea took up the back. She took one last took around the small room and smiled, before she exited out of the room and caught up with her two comrades.

**Star City**

**Queen Residence **

**Training room**

"So, how'd it go kid?" Oliver asked when he heard Jaime's voice come in through the comm, while he was working in front of his computer. When he had heard that Clark was going to go investigate the radio signal cry for help that had been hitting the air waves he thought it would be a good idea to send his own eyes and ears to check it out and who better than the kid whose suit could protect him from the effects of the radiation.

"_The signal was coming from a bunker in the sewers," answered Jaime. "I'm checking it out now."_

"You're inside the bunker!" exclaimed Oliver as his heart began to race.

_"Take it easy, they're gone. Flew out a few minutes ago, just the three of them."_

"Do you know if they found anything?"

_"Don't think so," answered Jaime. "But I'm not a hundred percent on that. The new girl sensed me somehow, but the new lead upgrades to the suit worked out perfect. The Big Guy couldn't see me with his x-ray vision."_

"That's a plus, have you found anything in the room?"

_"Give me a few and I'll get back to you on that?"_

"All right, Arrow out!"

"So, how goes it with our Blue Bug?" asked Zatanna as she walked up behind Oliver. She had planned on being the one to be sent in since she could teliport out if things got too hot, but it was decided that Jaime would be better a fit since his suit could protect him from the gradation since Zatanna was not sure if her magic would be powerful enough to keep her safe. Oliver didn't want to take any chances.

"He's checking out the room now," Oliver answered. "We'll let us know when he find anything."

Zatanna nodded her head and took a seat next to Oliver. She noticed he had been looking through the folder that Lex had given them a few days ago. "So, how long are we going to be working for Luthor?" she asked with a bit discomfort.

"We're not working for him," he reminded her as he turned to her. "I don't like this arraignment any more than you do, but for right now this is the way things have to be."

"Is there something else going on here with Lex? Something you haven't told me?"

"What do you mean?"

_Nice try. You can play dumb all you want, but that isn't going to work with me. _"You've been on edge ever since we left from out meeting with Lex," she annouched. "More than usual."

Oliver sighed heavily. He should have known better than to think he could hide anything from Zatanna. It was like she was a human lie detector. "It's hard to explain," he answered. Even he wasn't sure what to think or it.

"Try me," she answered. "I know I'm not Chloe, but when it comes to the hard to explain I'm pretty well versed in that." She knew that with Chloe being gone and with the loss of Mia that Oliver needed someone to confine in. Zatanna would never look to replace either of those two woman that meant everything to him, but until Chloe was back in his arms again she knew he needed someone to fill the void. "I'm here for you Oliver," she gripped his shoulder giving him a friendly smile. "Always."

Oliver knew he couldn't have asked for a better friend than Zatanna. Ever since Mia died she had become his life line. The one person he knew he could count on, no matter what. "Do you ever feel like you forgot something really important?"

"What do you mean?" Not sure where this was going.

"I just feel like something big happened to me, something important, something I should remember, but for the life of me I can't remember." It was clear Zatanna was having a hard time following and he couldn't blame her. Even he was confused. "It just feels like I have these memories, but every time I try to grab them. I can't get close enough to remember."

"You think your minds been wiped?" exclaimed Zatanna as she looked into Olivers eyes.

"I don't know what to think," Oliver answered. "But yeah, maybe..."

"But when would have that happened?" asked Zatanna. "And who and why?"

"No idea, the only thing I do know is that whoever it was didn't want me to remember," he proclaimed, as his heart skipped a few beats. "And that scares the hell out of me!"

**Metropolis**

**Sewer**

**Inside Bunker **

Jamie unmorphed out of his suit knowing he would be safe inside the lead walls sat down and looked at the radio transmitter from all angles. The thing had to be seventy plus years old, but he found noting out of the ordinary about it. He looked through the books and nothing too special about them. Not even good reading material, unless you were looking to bore yourself to sleep, which if you were going to be spending a prolong period of time behind four walls may not be such a bad idea.

He got up from the chair and took a look at the bed he was getting ready to lift up the mattress when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. His turned around, his heart skipped a beat as his eye began to widen. "You?" Jaime gasped knowing he only had seconds to react. He tapped into his comm. "Oliver you're not-" but no other words would come out as he gasped for air. It was getting harder and harder to breath and that's when Jaime felt something wet on his chest he looked down and saw he a hole in his gut with blood gushing out."Why...?" Jaime gasped as blood trickles from his mouth and he stumble forward hitting the ground as his blood poured of him. His ear piece rolled out of his ear and near the black boot of his attacker.

_"Jaime?" Oliver voice rang out. "Are you there kid? Answer me?" _

CRACK!

The ear piece had been destroyed in one stomp. The dark figure then picked up Jaime's limp and bloody body tossing it into the sewer water watching as it disappeared down stream before backing away in the shadows.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 21**

**Star City**

**Queen Residence **

**Training room**

"Jaime?" Oliver continued to call out the young mans name over and over, but no answer ever came. Only dead silence. Then if that wasn't bad enough Jaimes signal faded away from the screen. Oliver's heart raced rapidly when he saw the red dot disappear from the map of Metropolis. "Come on kid..." Oliver begged hoping that it was all just a computer glitch and the young twenty-two year old would answer any second from now, but seconds soon turned into minutes and Jaime never responded and his trace signal remained unknown. What the hell had happened?

Oliver didn't want to accept it, especially given everything that has happened in the last few months with the friends and people they have already lost. He just wasn't ready to accept another loss, but deep down he knew something terrible had happened to Jaime. The kids last words repeated over and over in his mind. '_Oliver you're not-' _Jaime had been scared out of his mind by whatever was happening. He could still hear the panic, the horror, the fear in the kids voice. Oliver feared the unthinkable had happened. How many more did they have to lose? Wasn't Lois, Metropolis, Jayna and Mia enough?

"Dammit!" he exclaimed angrily slamming his fist on top of the desk causing the computer equipment to shake.

Had he been wrong to send Jaime in to investigate the distress call and spy on the others? Why had he sent him in alone? Oliver sighed heavily knowing why Jaime had been sent in solo. ….Because_ he was the only one that could. _There was no way he could have gone along with him, or Maddie, not even Zatanna. He supposed he could have asked Kara, but she was still on the fence about things and wasn't ready to fully commit to either side. And there was no way either AC or Mera would be safe in a radioactive Metropolis not that he trusted either one of those two. He still wasn't even sure why they had shown up to the secret meeting. Which only left Jaime who would be safe inside the Blue Beetle suit, but apparently not safe enough. Something or someone had gotten to him.

Zatanna could feel Oliver's fear rising, adding to her own fear of what may have happened to Jaime. All sorts of thoughts were going through her mind, thoughts she never imagined she would ever have, because the very idea of it terrified her. "You don't think that..."

"I don't know what to think anymore," Oliver answered abruptly knowing exactly where she was going with this. It didn't seem possible. It just couldn't be true. There was just no way it could be true, but things aren't what they used to be and if these last three months has taught him anything, nothing is for certain anymore. People he once could trust aren't the people he once knew. Could he really trust what he once knew?

There had only been three others who moments before had been in the same exact room where they had lost contact with Jaime. There had been no sign of anyone else in the near promiscuity. Who else could have gotten to Jaime and put so much fear into him that he could barely speak? Oliver didn't want to believe it. He didn't want it to be true, but it was looking like Clark, John or Andrea may have done something to Jaime. The whole idea terrified him that Clark would be so lost that he would attack one of their own, but then just months before Clark had gone after The City of Atlantis when AC had fallen out of line. Should it really surprise him that he would go after Jaime if he believed him to be a threat?

"Maybe we should call Kara to go check it out?" annouched Zatanna knowing Kara was the only person they could ask that would be able to venture out in Metropolis.

"We can't..." Oliver answered silently knowing how it sounded. It sounded like he didn't care what happened to Jaime. That he was all right with the idea of one of their former comrades doing something to the young man.

"Why the hell not!" exclaimed Zatanna angrily. "Jaime could be hurt and needs our help." She couldn't understand why Oliver wouldn't want to do everything within his power to make sure the kid was okay. Jaime was one of their own, a member of their team, he was family. There should be nothing they wouldn't do for him.

"Or he could already be dead!" exclaimed Oliver as he turned to face Zatanna.. She had every right to be angry with him, but like it or not he had to look at the bigger picture, even if that meant having to sacrifice Jaimes life. "How do you think Kara would react if we told her we thought that Clark may have done something to Jaime?" Oliver knew that Kara would not take it well and would not be willing to accept it. He didn't want to accept it either but understood the possibility, but he knew there would never be a way for Kara to accept that the cousin she loves with all her heart could do such a thing. "She's still on the fence on whether she is doing the right thing sticking with us. If we told her this-"

"Then maybe she'll come to see that Clark isn't the Clark we all knew..."

"Or we may lose her completely..." Oliver answered with a heavy sigh. Though him and Kara have never been close he knew her well enough to know that telling her this would crush her. It would destroyed her. And the last thing the world needed right now was to lose another super being to their own grief. "We can't lose Kara. We need her!" Oliver looked Zatanna hard in the eyes. "She could be our only hope."

"So let me get this straight, Kara, is more important than Jaimes life?"

"Yes!" Oliver exclaimed his voice breaking, because he knew how cruel it sounded. "I know how it sounds. And I wish to God it didn't have to be this way, but that's the way things are right now.." It broke his heart to have to damn Jaime like that, because it made him look like he didn't care what happened to the kid. But he did care, he cared more than anyone would ever know. He took a deep breath needing to calm himself as he looked back to Zatanna. "If we lose Kara we could lose Clark completely."

"...And what if Kara isn't enough," she didn't want to give up the hope of saving Clark, but with each day that passes her hope of ever seeing the Clark she had admired and loved gets smaller. "What if he's too far gone?"

"I can't think about that right now," Oliver answered, not ready to give up on his friend. "I can't..."

Zatanna sighed heavily knowing this was hard for Oliver, because it was just as hard for her. Clark had always been there for them. He had saved them time and time again and there was nothing he wouldn't do for them. Which is why it made this all of this all the more harder, because she knew that at some point they would have to make that hard call. Because the question remains just how far were they willing to go to save Clark? How far is too far? That was a question none of them were ready to answer, but knew sooner or later it would have to be answered.

**Mogadishu**

Andrea Rajas aka Angel of Vengeance overlooked a village in Mogadishu, as village whose people due to fighting and famine have been displaced. And now the rainy season had come, a season that will not be kind or show mercy to the tents made up of sticks and old cardboard boxes. There is no possible way the pouring rain and heavy winds would allow these homes to stand. They might as well tear them down now then put any effort into giving them more support.

And that is not the only problem these people face. Without clean water, mosquito net and food, the people will be defenseless to diseases that the floods will bring. Most of the victims will be woman and children, while the men who eat most of the food walk through the village carrying their guns as if they are kings. Not that you can blame them, it has been bread into them from generation to generation. They grew up with guns in their hands without any command or control. Instead of bring security and safety to the woman and children, they bring pain and death.

Night after night it's the same thing in over five hundred camps across Mogadishi. The men lurking into the woman's tents doing unspeakable things with so remorse or mercy. Their cries can be heard throughout the nights, but no one ever comes. Andrea can hear the cries of the woman crying out. She can here the fear in the voices beginning for it all to end.

_'And so shall it!'_

"Come out!" Andrea demanded as she stood in the center of the camps calling out the men and all it's soldiers. "All of you come out!"

"General?" cried one of the soldiers.

The general came rushing out of his tent to see what all the commotion was about. Andrea wasted no time in grabbing a hold of the general. "General!" she exclaimed. "You are charged with protecting these people and instead you murder and torture them!"

Soon Andrea found the woman coming out of their own tents to see what was going on. She smiled as he eyes met with the woman who had told the children to remain in their tents. "This man will never harm you again," she declared. "I will be taking him far away from here."

"And then, will you stay?" begged one of the woman with hopeful eyes. "Will you protect us?"

Andrea didn't answer. She remained silent, as more woman began to speak up/ "This will not stop, someone will replace him. His men will still come to our tents in the night," cried another woman. "Do not give us false hope. It is cruel!"

"You are right!" answered Andrea then without a second thought Andrea place one hand on each of the generals ears and began squeezing him harder and harder as blood began gushing out of his ears, nose, and eyes, until finally his eyes popped out and a loud CRACK was heard. She released her hands from the general and his body dropped to the ground.

"She-She killed him," gasped one of the solider as he pointed his gun into her face.

"Foolish boy?" Andrea hissed. "Do you have any idea what I'm capable of?"

Terrified the solider lowered his weapon and rejoined his comrades who were just as much in disbelief as he was. Their general was dead and now they were faced with a goddess. How ever would they stop her?

"Drop your guns!" she shouted to each and every one of them. Knowing they had no other choice every single one of the men dropped their guns and knifes to the ground. Andrea then looked too all the woman calling them forward. "Now my dear sisters pick up their weapons!"

The woman did not have to be told twice they all willing picked up the guns feeling powerful for the first time in all their lives. The men were stunned as now the guns were all pointed at them. Their hearts began racing and fear began to rise within them.

"I will return," Andrea announced. "You have my word you will not be abandoned."

"And what happens until then?" asked one of the woman who now held one of the guns.

"What happens now is up to you," Andrea answered with a smile then without another word she was gone, but the distance as she moved further and further away from the village she could hear the loud echoing of thunder raging throughout the village.

**Outer Space**

**Watchtower**

**Clark room**

It had only been a couple of days since they returned from Metropolis and discovered little trash of who had been behind the distress call. Victor had continued to run scans on the signal and tried to running everything voice recognition software he could find, but was finding the recording too distorted to get an exact reading on it. Clark had to come to terms and accept the fact that whomever placed out that distress call was likely already dead.

He stood by a window overlooking the earth. He was standing in his own personal room on Watchtower. Only him and Oliver being lead members of the League had their own rooms, while the other members shared quarters if they were going to be spending a long period of time stationed in Outer Space based Watchtower. In Clarks room was couch, bookcase full of book, a working desk and chair with his own personal computer and a stereo for playing music during downtime. There was also a king size bed, not that he's been sleeping in it. He's been too busy for sleep, but that wasn't the reason why he hasn't climbed under the covers.

He sighed heavily as he turned away from the window and sat down on the bed. He grabbed the pillow resting on the left side and breathed in it's scent. "_Lois.._..." He could still smell her and he knew the moment he crawled under the cover he would never be able to leave them. He knows he should watch them or buy new ones, but he can't bring himself to do either one. A tear ran down his face as he remembered the last time they had been in this bed together.

_Five Months earlier _

_"I know this isn't exactly what you had in mind for our vacation," Clark annouched as he wrapped his arm around Lois pulling her closer to his bare chest._

_ "It's all right Smallville, while I was looking forward to watching the sunset on our own private beach," she answered as she snuggled close to him. "The view up here is just as breath taking." Her eyes wondered to the window where right there in all it's glory was the earth. "I don't know too many girls whose man can give them an up and closer personal view of the earth. ….And on top of that..." She kissed lovingly, as she stroked his face. "get to make love in front of it."_

_ "If I had know I would get this type of reaction out of you, I would have brought you up here more often," Clark answered as he took her hand in his and kissed it gently. "Maybe we should move here, it would be cheaper."_

_ "Yeah, especially when Oliver is paying the bills," laughed Lois. "But I don't think that would be a good idea, with a view like that," she pointed to the earth and then turned back to him. "We would never get out of bed."_

_ "Would that be such a bad thing?" Clark answered as he rolled on top of her and pressed his lip against her in a breath taking kiss, as Lois wrapped her arms around him. Clark continued to kiss her where ever his lips could go._

_ "Clark wait..." Lois said a little breathlessly._

_ "What is it..." Clark asked through the kisses he was giving her._

_ "Are you positive that no one can see us..." she nudge her head to the massive dome._

_ Clark chuckled. "You afraid E.T., is going to fly on by and get a show of a lifetime?" He kissed her heavily. "Don't worry, no E.T.'s can see what is happening in our room right now, well..." He kissed her again and then looked into her eyes with a grin on his face. "Except for this E.T.."_

_ "Hmmm, good," Lois answered now able to give him a kiss of her own. She pulled him closer wrapping her arms and legs around him as tightly as she could. "Because I don't want to be giving away any of our secret moves."_

_ "We have secret moves?" _

_ "You better believe it, Kal-El..." Smallville_

_ "Kal-El..."_

_ "Huh..."_

_ "Kal-El?"_

_ "What?"_

Clark napped out of his thoughts and found John Jones standing in front of him looking very concerned. "John, how long have you've been standing there?" he asked as he set the pillow aside and stood up.

"Are you all right Kal-El?" John asked concerned for the well being of his young friend.

"I'm fine," Clark answered forcing a smile. "No, need to worry about me."

John knew Clark well enough to know that he had been thinking about Lois again and about their recent trip to Metropolis where investigating the distress signal turned up empty. The Martian Man knew Clark was blaming himself for what happened to Lois and the recent event in Metropolis only added to that blame. "There is nothing you could have done," John told him with a faint smile. "For all we know that distress call could have been months old."

"You don't know that," Clark exclaimed. He hadn't meant to lash out, but with everything that's happened. He still felt like it hasn't been enough that he should have done more. "Maybe if I had done a few doaen fly by's throughout Metropolis after the explosion, more people would still be alive."

"You had just lost your wife, your child," John annouched. "No one can blame you for needing to grieve." John was not about to let Clark blame himself anymore than Clark already has. He had gone through the same thing with Jor-El who blamed himself for not being able to save Krypton, now a little more than three decades later his friends son was doing the same thing, blaming himself for not being able to save Metropolis and its people.

"Maybe that's been my problem all along?"Clark proclaimed.

"What do you mean?" John asked looking into Clark's eyes, the same eyes of one of the greatest men he had ever known.

"I spent so much time thinking that when I was Clark Kent, I could be human, that I could have a life, a future, a family with Lois..." It hurt him to say it, to admit it, but it was what he felt. He had thought it once before years ago before he feel in love with Lois. He had accepted no matter how much he wanted to he would never be human, but the more he grew closer to Lois and developed strong romantic feelings for her. Her loved and commitment to him made him feel human. It made him feel like he could have a piece of both worlds. ….But maybe he had only been fooling himself. "When I should have been out there full time as Superman keeping the earth safe like my father had asked me to!"

"Kal-El..." John tried to reach out to him, but Clark wouldn't have it.

"Jor-El told me to let her go, that she would only slow my training down..." He recalled back to when Lois had shown back up after missing for three weeks. He had thought she was lost to him forever, but then she returned having been in a corrupt future. "I knew I should have stayed away, that I should have let her go, but..." He couldn't stay away from her. It had took losing her, believing she had been killed by Doomsday that he realized just how much she meant to him.

"Are you saying you're regretting your relationship with her?"

"No, of course not. I will always love Lois and I don't regret a moment we spent together," Clark answered with a heavy heart his voice breaking as he spoke. "But I can't help but wonder if I had done what Jor-El asked,...maybe she'd still be alive." _Maybe they all would still be alive..._

John understood Clarks pain, he recalled a time when Jor-El felt the same way about a woman he had once loved with all his heart, a woman he had thought about giving everything up for. "Jor-El too once felt the same way as you do now. The first time he was on earth, he had fallen in love with a young woman." John smiled recalling the joy in Jor-El's voice when he spoke of this woman, a woman he rarely talk too about anyone. In fact John was sure that only he himself and Lara were the only ones that knew about this connection with this young woman and what really happened on his time on earth.

"I know all about her, I saw his memories when I touched the memory pendant," Clark answered. The very woman who his father had loved first, Louise McCullum turned out to be the great aunt of the woman he had first been in love with Lana Lang. He had seen their whole story play out from the time they met to when she died in his arms. "She died because of him."

"That is what your father for many years believed, that had he stayed away from her after he saved her from being mugged that she would have never been killed, but it was your mother that made him realize how much Louise had meant to him and made him into the man that she loves very much." That was just the type of person Lara was, she could see that losing Louise had effected Jor-El very much and that it caused him for a long time not to get involved with anyone. "It was for the first time in a long time that your father, no matter how tragic his and Louise story was, that he was grateful for the time they had together. Though his action may have cause her premature death, he had given her something she had long for." John looked Clark hard in the eyes hoping that his words could reach the young mans heart, as Lara's had once reached Jor-El. "Undying love."

Clark knew that to be true based on his father memories he saw a window into Louise life that she wasn't happy in her marriage that her father had forced upon her. She had never once felt love, not until she met his father. She had died feeling whole and loved in his father arms declaring her love for him. He knew his father had been broken up over it, so much that he hid away the memory pedant not wanting to share what happened with his family on Kyrpton. It had taken years for his father to recover over the young human girl he had fallen for. Then he meant his mother Lara, the two had gotten married and spent years trying to have a child, until they finally had him. But that too would turn to tragedy when his parents would have to give up their only son in order to save his life, so that he would died along with them and their home world.

"Maybe the house of El is cursed," Clark sighed heavily coming to realize the tragedies that fell upon the house of El. Jor-El had issues with his own father, Louise dying, being at odds with his brother Zor-El and Krypton's console. The falling out with Zod when his father refused to clone Zods son who died in the destruction of Kandor. Then finally having a child of his own and having to give him up mere weeks after he had been born. "Maybe were not meant to be happy or loved."

"I didn't tell you about your father own tragedies for you to come to that interruption," answered John. "I told you about them, so you would know you're not alone. We all feel pain, we all share loss. And we all have our regrets, but if we let our regrets dictate what could have been than we will miss what truly was" John gripped Clark shoulder and smiled. "Lois loved you with all her heart don't ever forget that, she wouldn't want you too."

"You're a good friend John," Clark answered with a faint smile.

"And you are a good friend too," John answered with a smile. "But in order to achieve your goal for world peace. You will need to rely on more people. And I think I may know how to get that for you."

**Star City**

**Queen Residence **

**Training room**

Oliver sat in front of his computer much like he has been doing for days other than when he's working out and getting a couple hours of sleep. The past couple of day even since Jaime disappear he had been trying to get access to Watchtowers mainframe. This was one of the times he wished he had Chloe or even Tess here. He had no idea what became of Tess and feared the worst for her. Thankfully he had Chloes notes.

"Okay that should do it!" exclaimed Oliver after he hit the enter button. Then watched as all of Watchtowers files and surveillance videos appeared on the screen in front of him.

"Do what?" yawned Zatanna as she got up from the couch she had been taking a nap on and walked over to see what Oliver is talking about. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep, Watchtowers Database," answered Oliver with a smug smile happy that his long hours of work had finally paid off.

"Wont that figure out that someone other than them is on the mainframe?" asked Zatanna.

"Nope, that is the beauty of being the one who paid for everything. I had Chloe create a hidden back door that no one, not even Victor knew about," he turned to Zatanna. "Totally untraceable."

"You had a contingency plan implaced in Watchtower?" Zatanna couldn't believe it. First it was placing one in Victor, now Watchtower. She had to wonder what other secrets Oliver had been keeping from them. "Did you and Chloe think something like this would happen?"

"You mean did we think Clark would ever turn on us?" he questioned her.

"You said it not me?" she answered harshly crossing her arms against her chest not liking what he was insinuating.

"It was never that we thought Clark would go all Norman Bates or anything, but after Zod coming to earth and learning about what happened in the corrupt future. We thought it was best to take extra measure creating kryptonite weapons and add a backdoor to Watchtower that only the two of us knew about."

"So, the two of you didn't trust the rest of us to know about this backdoor of yours?" exclaimed Zatanna. "I thought we were all supposed to be a team?" It was beginning to come to no surprise to her that the League was at odds with each other and had been spit in two.

"This had nothing to do with trust!" exclaimed Oliver who was beginning to wonder if Zatanna was really on his side or was just here because she had no where else to go. "We were being cautious, we're not all the same."

"So, this was about us having powers?"

"Lois, Tess and Emil didn't even know about this," answered Oliver all too quickly.

"They're not on the front lines Oliver!" exclaimed Zatanna.

"All right fine!" shouted Oliver as he got up from his seat and into Zatanna's face. "You want me to say it was about you guys having powers and us not. Fine! I'll say it. It was about powers. We were afraid that one day something may have that would cause one of you to turn or someone would fine a way to control you." It had been one of the hardest calls that either he and Chloe ever had to make, but they needed Watchtowers database to be safe. They needed a way in incase something ever happened. "So we created a backdoor to Watchtower so that the information it holds wont fall into the wrong hands. If that makes me look like an ass, I'm sorry. But I will NOT apologize for what we did."

Though she was very angry with him and felt betrayed. She understood why he did it, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She was about to say something when Maddie came rushing over to them.

"Have you seen the news?" the young woman exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Maddie?" Oliver asked.

Maddie grabbed the remote from Olivers desk and turned on the TV. Both Oliver and Zatanna's ears became glued to the TV, as the reporter made the announcement how the woman in a large village in Mogadishu killed every single adult male, not a one left alive. The reporter also mentioned that this seemed to happen moments after the Angel of Vengeance left the village after having killed the army's general and disarming the rest of the men.

"What are we going to do?" cried Maddie she could feel her heart racing. She had never been more afraid then all her life, not even when faced with her father who had killed her own mother. "We have to get her away from Clark." Maddie feared the longer Clark spent time with Andrea, the harder it would be to bring him back.

"I-I don't know," Oliver was at a loss. He knew that Andrea was bad news, but he never thought her capable of something like this. He didn't think Chloe could have predicted. "But I have a bad feeling about all of this."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 22**

**Outer Space**

**Watchtower**

After his talk with John Jones Clark had called everyone to a meeting of what their next direction would be in keeping peace on the earth and putting an end to wars and corrupt governments. It was the only way he saw to prevent another Metropolis from happening. He would rather die by a thousand bullets of kryptonite going into his chest than see another tragedy like Metropolis happen. "Thank you all for coming," Clark annouched as he eyed the room of his fellow comrades. He was regretful at least to have most of his friends by his side. It had been hard to see Zatanna leave the team so soon after his announcement to the world, but it had been even harder to lose Oliver.

Oliver was family. He was like an older brother to him and it hurt more than words could describe that Oliver wasn't here with him now. Oliver had promised to always have his back, so why now in his greatest time in need wasn't he here? _He just doesn't get it..._ But after what happened with Mia, Clark couldn't blame Oliver for staying away. Mia had been the very reason why Clark had asked Zatanna to check in on Oliver, because he couldn't bring himself to face Oliver. He didn't know what he could say, because no amount of words would ever bring her back.

Perhaps it was best they have gone their separate ways. With Lois gone and Chloe locked away in a safe house with Zan and Robbie there was something left to tie them together. The bond they once shared had been shattered and neither one were the men they once were. Too much had happened.

"I know you all have been very busy with keeping the world safe and making sure our prisons are secure."

It had been a while since they all have been in one room together, everyone had shown up. Andrea who recently returned from Mogadishu and if anyone was aware of her recent involvement there no one said a word. Victor hadn't left Watchtower in weeks, he had been keeping watch over all radio and TV waves and would report his finding and concerns to anyone of the League members that were in close reciprocity to any possible threats. Bart had been traveling throughout the world helping out where ever he could, while Dinah had been keeping a low profile after what had happened to Mia. She needed time to heal and clear her head. She hasn't talked to Oliver once since the incident. Not that he would take her calls. He had made it perfectly clear he wanted nothing to do with her. The others have all told her it was an accident and don't blame her for what happened, but at times it's hard to see passed that. And other times shes angry with Oliver, because he's the one that put the idea in Mia's head that what they were doing was wrong. Had Oliver just left well enough alone Mia would still be alive.

Kara had even shown up, though no one has heard from her in weeks. She has yet to tell anyone about her meetings with Oliver and what Lex Luthor has asked him to do. And yet at the same time she didn't say a word to Oliver about coming here to this League meeting when she saw him a little over an hour ago. She had lied and said she was checking up on something out east. And now here she was again lying. She wanted to tell them the truth, about where she has been and what she has been doing. She wanted to tell them about Oliver, the team he put together and Lex Luthor, but she hadn't been able to bring herself to say it.

_..Just whose side am I on?_

"Kara it's good to see you," Clark exclaimed happily as he walked up to her and gave her a hug. With Lois and his mom both dead, Kara was the only family he had left. He didn't know what he would do if he ever lost her. The very idea of losing Kara now was unbearable. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she answered with a faint smile. Never has she felt so guilty in all her life. It was New Kyrpton all over again. She felt like a spy all over again. Something she told herself a long time ago that she never wanted to have happen again, especially to someone she loves very much. Clark has been through so much and the last thing he needs is her going behind his back, but as much as she wants to come clean to Clark about what she's been doing these passed few weeks, she knows that at least for now it was best to keep things quiet, ...ay least until she figures things out.

"Don't stay away so long this time," he annouched giving her the biggest smile he has smiled in months. "You're all I have left home."

"I wont. I promise Kal," Kara answered with a forceful smile as she leaned back into a hug holding him close to her and feeling a sicking feeling in her gut.

Andrea eyed the two watchfully from behind Clark. She could tell that Kara meant a great deal to Clark. And Kara felt equally the same for Clark, not surprising since they were the last of their race of a doomed planet. They were also the last of their family. They were more than just cousins to each other. They had a brother-sister bond, one that if shattered could very well destroy the other.

Clark released Kara from the hug and smiled happily, as his eye fell onto Courtney who was the last of them to arrive to Watchtower. Courtney had been putting up a brave front the last time she had been at spaces Watchtower Base, she had told everyone the reason why Conner hadn't come with her was because he was busy helping out the neighbors with their garden, but she could only keep that up for so long before someone would start asking more question about Conner's whereabouts and why he hasn't been checking in.

"Courtney where's Conner?" Clark asked concerned since it's been a while since he last spoke with his brother. "I thought he would have come with you?" Conner and Courtney had practically been insuperable ever since he introduced the two and while Courtney was a good year older than Conner, Clark though the two would make a good pair, although he did have some help with Lois pushing him to set the two up.

Courtney sighed heavily and took a deep breath as she looked Clark into the eyes. She hated to tell him, because he had lost so much these last few months. She wanted to protect him from the truth, but she could only protect this from him for so long. "I'm sorry, ...he left."

"Left?" annouched Andrea her eyes widening as she glared at Courtney.

"What do you mean he left?" Clark asked stunned. He couldn't believe that Conner would just leave at a time like this. "How long ago?"

"No too long after you last saw him," Courtney answered. "I know I should have said something sooner, but I didn't know how to bring it up. And I really thought after a couple of days he would come back." She really had thought he would come back, that he would get his head together and understand what they were doing was the right thing to do, but she hadn't heard a single word from him since he left the farm.

"Did he say why?" Clark asked.

Courtney hated to say it afraid that it could hurt Clark, but she wasn't going to lie to him. "He said he wasn't sure we were doing the right thing," she sighed heavily. Since Conner had left, she had had the time to think about the things he said and she was beginning to question whether he had been right. "I-I don't know maybe he's right."

"She has a point," annouched Bart chiming in. "It kind of feels like ever since Metropolis we've been reacting. It might not be such a bad idea to slow down and talk about what we're doing here." While Bart knew there hearts were all in the right place there are a few things that have been bothering him. Thing he hasn't been able to get off his mind and he's wanted to talk about them, but didn't feel it was the right time to voice his concerns. ….That is until now.

"What we're doing is finally bringing real peace to our world!" exclaimed Andrea harshly as she looked Bart hard in the eyes. "I thought that was something you understood."

"I do! It's just-" exclaimed Bart as he stared up at Andrea who was a good few inches taller than him. He believed with all his heart that Andrea was truly committed to bringing peace to all of the world. It had been why he has so easily welcomed her to the team, He sighed heavily. "What about the Atlanteans? Do you think they felt safer after their city was dumped in a desert? AC still hasn't returned any of my calls."

Bart knew extra measures needed to be taken to get it though AC's skull that he can't just go around attacking ships and fishermen because he doesn't like what they're doing. _But did they really have to go that far?_ He didn't know and that wasn't the only incident that happened. His eyes fell on both Andrea and Clark this time. "And what about that kid you both crippled in Australia?" Bart still has nightmare about that day. "Do you think he's at peace?" Bart shook his head as his eyes began to water knowing at one point he had been the kids hero, but after what happened he had to wonder if he was still that same guy the kid had looked up too. "The poor kid was just trying to stand up for what he believed in and now he's eating through a straw."

"I will admit that some terrible, even questionable things have happened," Clark annouched. He hated that he had been partly responsible for hurting that kid. That wasn't what he wanted to have happen. "But in these last couple of week alone more lives have been saved than ever before."

Bart knew Clark's heart was in the right place, he too wanted to save as many lives as possible. "...But at what cost?" He looked Clark in the eyes and gave him a faint smile knowing he owed a lot to Clark for the man he is today. "You once told me there is a right way and a wrong way to do things."

"If you have so much doubt about what we're doing you are free to leave Bart," annouched Andrea as she got into Bart's face.

"Whao! Hold it right there," exclaimed Victor as he put himself in between Andrea and Bart. The last thing he wanted was for another member of the league to leave. "Bart never said anything about having doubts. He's just bringing up some reasonable points and he isn't wrong to have concerns."

"So, even you are questioning our actions?" annouched Andrea her eyes glaring into Victors.

Kara no long able to keep silent approached Andrea fearing that if she didn't speak up and say something the whole team may break apart and that's the last thing they needed to have happen. It was the last thing Clark needed right now. He couldn't lose anymore people he cares about. "Look, we all agree that we want to fight to protect the earth, but I do not want to be a bully about it!" she exclaimed. Kara hated what they had done to AC's home and wished she could take it back. "And we shouldn't be bully each other when one of us disagrees with the other."

"This is not about-" Clark started, but Kara cut him off.

"Kal, I love you and I would do anything for you, just like the rest of the team. We've been following your lead without question," she had never said a word when Clark had ordered both her and Conner to help him lift AC's city out of the ocean and place it in the middle of the hottest desert. She did just as he asked without blinking an eye. "But ask yourself, what sort of leader doesn't want to hear questions?" She looked her cousin in the eyes hoping to reach through to him, because just maybe if she could get through to him then Oliver wouldn't have to take any actions at all. "The one thing I remember the most about your father is he always questioned every single thing he did and what was asked of him."

"I can practically see the strings," annouched Dinah who had been silent until now. All eyes were suddenly on her wondering what the hell she was talking about. "Seriously? None of you can see what's happening here?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Victor not seeing where this is going.

"This has Oliver written all over it," she annouched as her eyes fell onto Bart. "It was Oliver wasn't that planted that seed of doubt about what happened with the kid?"

"I-" Bart didn't know how to respond, because whether he wanted to admit it or not she was right. Oliver had been the one that caused him to have all these questions.

"And whose to say that Oliver hasn't persuaded Conner to his side, knowing that losing a star member of the League would stir things up," exclaimed Dinah. She knew that next to Clark and Kara, Conner was the third strongest member on their team and if Oliver got a hold of him he could level the playing field. "Don't you see this is what he wants." Dinah knew Oliver better than any of them, maybe even better than Clark. She knows how he thinks, how he works and just how far he's willing to go to get what he wants/

"You really think that Conner would have gone to Oliver?" Clark asked feeling a little betrayed by his brother for not talking with him before he made the decision to leave the team.

"Where else would he have gone?" exclaimed Dinah. "Tactically it makes sense, who better to have as his new side kick than someone with the same super powers as Superman. It also has to added bonus effect of having us question our actions since Conner who was one of us had his own doubts, not to mention the fact half of him is really you," her eyes locked on Clarks.

"I-I just don't think Oliver or Conner would do that..." Clark wasn't willing to believe that Oliver would go that far to defy him or that Conner would ever turn his back on him.

"Trust me I know how Oliver thinks," Dinah annouched. "He recruited Conner as a weapon, a silent bomb just waiting to go off."

Kara wanted to speak up and say that she was wrong that Conner hadn't joined with Oliver. She would know if he had, but then again for all she knew Oliver could be keeping Conner's alliance a secret. She hasn't exactly been honest with Oliver about where she stands.

"Conner is not a weapon!" exclaimed Courtney refusing to believe that the man she loves with all her heart would turn so easily. Conner had struggled with his decision to leave there was no way he would use his powers to go after any of them and stop what they were doing

"Unfortunately she may be right Courtney," untouched John Jones with a heavy sigh as he joined the group. "It would not be the first time Oliver has persuaded one of us." His eyes fell onto Bart who years ago had helped Oliver temperately impair Clark when there was a disagreement on how to handle Davis Bloom.

"That was a long time ago," Bart answered. It hadn't been his proudest moment. None of theirs. That disruption between the group made them all question if they could really trust each other and for a while there they all broke off contact with each other. It had been the worst few months of his life.

"Needless to say, the last time there was a discrepancy amongst the team things didn't go so well." The team had used kryptonite against Clark, Doomsday went on a killing spree and Henry James Olsen had been killed. "We cannot allow our anger and our disagreement on how to handle things get the better of us." John has seen with his own eyes of anger and disagreement and destroy a whole civilization. "So, before we lose our tempers any further. Can I remind you we're on a satellite? And a fair number of you still need oxygen to breath."

Once John could sense everyone was starting to calm down his eyes fell onto Clark their leader one he was proud to stand by. "Kal-El all of this comes down to communication if your friends are feeling this uneasy, that not even your own brother was comfortable enough in talking with you. Consider how the people of earth may be feeling?"

Clark hadn't actually considered how the people of earth were feeling. He thought they would be happy that he had found a way to bring peace, to stop wars and senseless deaths. He hadn't thought that just maybe they had become afraid. "What are you saying I should do?" Clark asked him. He trusted Johns guidance. John has always been straight with him, so he would listen to whatever he had to say.

"I think we need to assemble another address to the world," John annouched.

"So, this address statement to world comes from only you?" Kara asked.

"No," Clark shook his head. "We should all be there. John is right, the world has a right to know our reasoning for taking charge." That is what his parents would have wanted. It was the very reason why Clark Kent had become the mask, so that the world would have full view of Supermans face and see that he was not a man to be trusted.

Everyone seemed to be happy to be at this new announcement to the world after having only Clark, Kara and Conner being at the last one. It felt good to know they would be handling these concerns together as a team and not as individuals. ….At least all were happy but Kara, not that she wasn't happy that Clark would be speaking to the people of earth about their concerns, but that she knew that in order for her to be at that meet she was going to have to make a choice whether to stand by Clark or report what was happening back to Oliver and see what he wanted to do. She honestly had no idea what she was going to do. Right now she saw no traces of her concerns she had the last time fearing that Clark maybe turning into Zod, but yet the announcement hadn't yet even been made. And then there was the bigger concern that Clark had left her out of the loop about the prisoner transfers.

_'What am I going to do?'_

**Deep Space**

**Apokolips**

Deep within the hellish burning planet of darkness, a large muscular warrior Kalibak walks into his chambers where in a fiery pit of fire and smoke, watches as his fathers form appears before him. His fathers eyes glowing a dark devious red. "It has been many days sense we have spoken father," annouched Kalibak. "Have they suspected anything"

"No," Darkseid hissed. "By the time anyone suspects anything, it will be too late." The Dark Lord of Apokolips eyed his son cunningly. "The time has come my son."

"You wish me to assemble the army and attack the earth?"

"Yes," Darkseid answered. "The last push we need to have them exactly where I want them."

"And Superman, my father?"

"You let me worry about Superman," Darkseid annouched. "I will deal with him in how I see fit."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"No," Darkseid smiled a devious grin. "I have far greater plan for the last son of Kyrpton."

"Now go and attack the earth, I will be waiting for your arrival," annouched Darkseid. "And remember my son, necessary sacrifices must be made for great things to happen."

"Yes father," announced Kalibak as he bowed to his father. "I will not let you down."

"I know you wont," announce Darkseid. "You have always been an obedient solider." With those final words Darkseid vanished from the pit of fire leaving his son alone in the chambers.

**Paris **

**Dressing room**

Clark stood in front of a mirror as he buttoned up a white dress shirt. He was already wearing a pair of black slacks and his jackets was hanging ready for him on a hook. He sighed heavily as he reached for his tie that was hanging over a chair. He hung the ties over his neck and attempted to tie it.

_"You would think after all of these years of me showing you how to tie your ties, you would have gotten it by now," exclaimed Lois as she came up from behind him and tied his tie for him._

_ "Maybe I just like the way you do it," he answered with a grin before kissing her on the corner of her lips. Then he drew her into his arms for a breath taking kiss. It didn't matter how many times they kissed, it still felt as new and wonderful as when they kissed at the Daily Planet. Granted that hadn't been the first kiss they shared or even the second. _

_ There had been that time when he pretended to be Green Arrow back when Lois had been dating Oliver, she had kissed him thinking he was Oliver. Then the next time he kissed her magical lips was when they both had been drugged which they came pretty close to crossing the line of friendship. And then there was the time where Lois had been sent to an alternate future where Zod and his followers had taken over. Believing that it could be their last night on earth, the two shared a passionate night together. Of course it hadn't been with him, it had been with an alternate version of him, but what he felt for her was just the same. He couldn't imagine life without her._

_ Lois pulled away breathlessly staring into his deep blue eyes that warmed her heart every time she stared into them. He was her heart and soul, her everything. There was nothing she would not do for him. She would go to hell and back for him if she had to. "And here I thought Clark Kent only had to left hands." She leaned in and planted the deepest kiss on his lips. Her hands began to roam up to his shirts and she began to unbutton each button before undoing his tie and tossing it aside._

_ "You know this will only make us late..." he answered breathlessly through their kisses as his hands began to undo her own buttons._

_ "Then I guess it's a good thing I'm with the fastest man in the world," she answered lustfully. "...Next to Bar that is."_

_ "No talking about Bart right now!" Clark exclaimed as he toss his blouse aside and carried her over to their bed and laid her down gently as he began to kiss her hungrily._

_"Are you ready..."_

"Kal, are you ready?" annouched John as he came up from behind Clark.

"Yeah," Clark answered as he finished with his tie, his eyes then following onto Johns reflection in the mirror. "You're sure about this?" Clark was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea he had wanted to put his life of Clark Kent behind him.

"Yes," John answered with an assuring smile as he gripped the young mans shoulder. "I think this is one of those jobs for Clark Kent." John knew the world still needed to see Superman as one of them and the best way to do that was to bring Clark Kent back. Clark Kent would be easier to relate with even though now the world knew him to be Superman.

Clark took a deep breath and walked out of the room with John. He followed him down the hall to an outside stadium where a podium and a crowd full of people and news crews waited for him. The others, Bart, Victor, Dinah, Andrea, Kara and Courtney were already waiting for him on the stage. They were all dressed in regular clothing.

"Ladies and gentlemen, months ago the world was rocked by a terrible event. A city, _my city_, was torn apart before my eyes," Clark announced into the microphone so that all could hear. "Since that day, the League and I have been working tirelessly to ensure that a tragedy like Metropolis will not repeat itself."

Clark paused for a moment gathering his words knowing if their roles were reversed he wouldn't want to be left in the dark with what's been happening. "I'm sorry if we've frightened you. That was never our intentions," Clark annouched. The last thing he wanted was for good, honest, innocent people to be afraid of him. "We have been acting against some of the greatest evils of earth—corrupts governments, blood thirsty criminals, regimes that have killed and tortured and oppressed without consequence for far too long."

**Queen Residence**

**Training room**

_"...Some of you my see me as an alien, but I came to this world as a child. And I was raised by two of the greatest, most compassionate people on earth," Clark annouched. "I believe in this world. I am one of you."_

"You sure it was a good idea sending Kara back in?" annouched Zatanna as she and Oliver watched Clark make his statement on live TV. Kara had come to them explaining what Clark was doing, it hadn't been easy for her and she herself wasn't sure why she did.

"We may need someone on the inside incase things go bad..." Oliver answered.

"You do know that Clark is the only family she has left," annouched Zatanna with a hint of anger feeling like Oliver wasn't even comprehending what he had asked Kara to do. It was like he didn't care anymore. "Kara will never forgive you for this."

"That's just something I'll have to live with," Oliver answered as his eyes became fixed on the TV screen staring at Clark's face as he listened to his every word. There was a part of him that could hear the old Clark Kent in there, while another part of him was questioning if this was just all for show.

_"...I know there are some who disagree with our actions, but I couldn't stand by anymore and allow the innocents to suffer," annouched Clark meaning everything single word that came out of his mouth. "Not when I had the power to prevent it."_

"Just because you have the power doesn't make it right Clark," Oliver sighed to himself.

**Paris**

"I know some of my action may have seemed...extreme," Clark annouched recalling the number of things that a year ago he would have never even considered doing. "But the result is less people are dying from needless war, less people are grieving for loved ones and family are becoming whole again." Clark then glanced over a John Jones who stood off to the side who years earlier had reveled to the public as being from the planet Mars. "A good friend reminded me that we haven't told you all why were doing this." Clark eyed the crowd and the cameras. "Our answer is simple, we just want you all to be safe."

BOOM!

A loud raging storm of fire and smoke raged through the crowd of people as a swarm of parademons flew in blasting everything in sight. People began screaming running away fearful for their lives as the hideous creatures did not seem too concern for their lives.

"Protect the people!" Clark annouched to his teammates as he flew up towards the sky and grabbed one of the parademons by it's neck, but before he blast to mighty creature away a powerful beam of fire hit him head on burning away his clothes to revel his fireproof superman suit.

Clark landed hard on the ground just a couple hundred feet from the Eiffel Tower. He struggled to get up, he hadn't felt such forceful power since he faced off against Darkseid. His heart began to race fearing that Darkseid had returned to earth.

"I heard you don't believe in fighting anymore Kryptonian!" annouched Kalibak, as he hovered over Superman with a flock of parademons sweeping in. "What's wrong, is the last son of Krypton defeated so easily?"

Clark stared up at the massive demonic man. His heart pounded rapidly against his chest. Where had he come from and what were those creature flying in the sky above him. "Wh-who are you?"

"I am Kalibak, son of Darkseid and I am here to destroy the world you love so much," the mighty warrior hissed.

"Darkseid?" Clark gasped. "I thought he only had one son, Orion..."

"DO NOT MENTION MY BROTHERS NAME!" roared Kalibak as he kicked Clark hard in the chest. "He is a disgrace!" Kalibak pressed his foot painfully against Clarks chest. "And soon your world will fall just as your city has fallen!" Kalibak did not care what his father had told him about leaving Kal-El to him. He believed that killing the last surviving son of Krypton would finally give him the recognition he deserved and his father would finally see who his true son really was.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	23. Chapter 23

**Part 23**

Kalibak grinded his foot hard into Clark's chest. He wanted to hear earths savior cry out in pain as the blood poured out of him as the hero would helplessly watch as his precious world came crashing down as the paradeomons tore through Paris tearing it's people to shreds. "Can you hear it?" hissed Kalibak as he leaned down and whispered into Clarks ear. "The tearing of flesh. The splattering of blood ….everywhere."

Clark could hear it all, not just here, but everywhere. Cities were being attacked, helpless people who have never done anything wrong were being brutally attacked. The sounds were painful and sickening, too much to bear. Why does this keep happening? Why hasn't he been able to rid the world of evil men and creatures? Nothing he does ever seems to be enough. What must he do to make it all stop? What was the point of even having theses powers if millions of people were just going to keep on dying?

A devious wicked smile appeared on Kalibaks face he could see the fear, the pain in the Kryptonians eyes it brought great joy to him to see the mighty hero in agony. He then went whaling punches into Clarks face, blood spattering in every direction as the punches became more forceful one after another. "And there is nothing you can do to save them. All of them, every single one of them will die just like they did in your beloved city, after you killed your lover..."

_Lois... _Clark felt an urge of strength burst right through him at the mention of Lois the woman he would love for the rest of his days. How dare he bring her into this, he was going to make him regret ever bring her up. His eyes began to burn red and for the first time he saw Kalibak staring back on his stunned and fearful. Clark then shoved the mighty son of Darkseid off of him. "Don't talk about my wife!" he exclaimed.

Kalibak sneered realizing he had hit a sore spot with the last son of Krypton and would use that to his advantage. He had nothing to fear from the hero earth called Superman, because he knew Superman would never do what needed to be done. "I will talk about that little bitch how ever I like!" he exclaimed. "She was the reason my father was not able to gain control of you, why you were able to fight against him, but I suppose justice does have its sweet rewards."

Clark clutched his fists together, watching as Kalibak circled around him. He could feel all his anger all his hatred burning within him. He wanted nothing more then to rip that smile off of Kalibak face and stomp on it a hundred times over. "Shut the hell up, you son of a bitch!"

"Careful," Kalibak hissed with a lingering smile. "You wouldn't want that temper of yours to get the best of you...isn't that what killed her?" The demon warriors eyes locked onto Clarks, he knew exactly what buttons he needed to push that would break earths beloved hero. "You rushing in to save the day?" Kalibak had found Clark weakness and he was going to use every last drop of it until he had the last son of Krypton on his knees begging for death. With the humans soon dead and the earth nothing more than a wasteland there would be nothing left for him. He would welcome death and he just may grant it to him ….or perhaps he would leave the hero to suffer for failing to save his world, but not before he had some fun with him first.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about?" Clark struggled to stay in control of his emotions, but was finding it difficult to do with everything that was happening all around him and throughout the world. There were people dying, fearing for their lives and there was only so much that the team could do. The parademons were unlike anything they have ever faced before and he feared it may be too much for them to handle. Whether he wanted to admit it or not there were going to be those they wouldn't be able to save today.

"...Oh but I do," Kalibak laughed confidently. "I know so much more than you think. You have been so blind that you don't even see it and that will be your down fall Kal-El.." He rushed towards Clark and hit him head on with his Beta-Club. The force of the club unleashed nerve beams striking throughout Clarks body causing the hero to let out a painful cry.

Clark had never felt such paralyzing power that forced him to his knees. His vision began to blur and suddenly he saw several Kalibak laughing back at him. He could feel his heart racing as the pain rushed through his entire body and the millions of cries of help who were depending on him to save them made it all the more worse. "Pathetic!" he heard Kalibak shout as he kicked him sending his body crashing straight into the Eiffel Tower.

Clark gowned as he struggled to free himself from the rubble of what remained of Paris mightiest of treasures. He swore to himself if he lived through this day he would see to it being rebuilt. "Ahhhh!" he cried in pain as he managed to lift the girder off of him. He didn't think it was possible for every bone in his body to hurt.

"You're just a weakling, no better than these worthless humans!" exclaimed Kalibak watching as Clark slowly got back to his feet. "I was expecting a true warrior, but you're nothing without your precious bride! Maybe if you hadn't sucked the life from her, you would have been able to defeat me!"

In that moment Clark saw himself striking Lois over and over, punching her face until it was black and blue. He could see the paleness in her eyes as the life was drained out of her from the lack of oxygen and blood loss. He could hear Kalibak laughing at him, mocking him, calling him a poor excuse of a Kryptonian warrior, as he continued to see Lois dying over and over before his very eyes. He couldn't see pass anything, but his beautiful bride dying in his arms and knowing it had been by his own hands. It was the worst feeling in the world to know that she was dead because of his. It ate away at his very soul and he just wanted to the pain to go away. Tears ran down his face and that just made Kalibak laugh even more.

"You are an embarrassment to your race!" mocked Kalibak.

_STOP IT! _

Clark knew he had to snap out of it. He couldn't think like that, Lois wouldn't want him too. There were too many were depending upon him to save the day. He couldn't let Kalibak and his army of parademons destroy the earth. He had to put an end to this madness. Clark set his eyes hard on Kalibak. He clutched his fist tightly together, so tightly that he cut himself causing blood to drip out. "Fine!" Clark growled angrily. "If a real fight is what you want, then a real fight is what you'll get!" He would give him everything he had and more.

"You look..." Kalibak eyes widened, as his heart skipped a few beat watching as Clarks eyes turned to a fiery burning red. "What is wrong with you?" He saw a great change happen in the last son of Krypton, a change he hadn't expected to see. He asked him again what was wrong with him, but Clark never answered he just stared back at him a cold ruthless glare. "Say something!" he demanded.

_NO! _There had been enough talking. It was time for action, time for the table to be turned. Time for the son of Darkseid to feel his wrath. Clark stormed towards Kalibak with quick force and punched him as hard as he could sending the mighty warrior high up into the sky where Kalibak flew uncontrollably and that's when Clark saw it. His eyes widened and his heart stopped as he was not fast enough to stop it. Clark could do nothing but watch as Kalibak crashed smack into a wing of a commercial airliner that had been flying on by. Why hadn't he seen it? He should have seen it. He should have heard it coming!

"No!" Clark cried watching in horror as the plane began to fall. "What have I done?" Clark quickly sprang into action want to grab the plane by it's nose preventing it from crashing and killing everyone on board, but Kalibak had regained control and was back after him. Kalibak tacked Clark in the sky sending them falling back to the ground. "Nooooo!" Clark painfully cried as he tried to free himself from Kalibak hold, but the demon warrior was proving to be too strong. Clark could do nothing but watch helplessly as the plane fell to its doom, a doom he had yet again created because he had lost control of his temper.

"It's all right Kal, I've got it!" shouted John Jones as he flew passed them in a quick flash and grabbed a hold of the plane and got it to safety having the brave through the fiery flames, but with Clark detained by Kalibak and Kara fighting off an army of parademons he was the only one left who would fly up and stop the plane from crashing.

With the threat of the plane crashing no longer on his mind. Clark was able to calm himself and managed to kicked Kalibak off of him sending him straight up. He wasted no time in flying high above him and then shooting down on Kalibak like a torpedo sending him to the ground were an imprint of the demon warrior was made. Clark flew back down and hovered over Kalibak watching as the demon warrior slowly got to his feet. "Get up Kalibak!" Clark forcefully shouted.

**Star City**

**Queen Residence**

**Training room**

Oliver, Zatanna and Maddie eyes were glued on the screen watching as the attacks unfolded all throughout the world. There were attacks happening not only in Paris where Clark the others had been making their speech right before the paradeomons from Apokolips unleashed their attack, but there were attacks happening in Shanghai, Moscow, Mumbai, Istanbul and there were even reports that an army maybe headed straight for Star City.

Superman and Andrea seemed to be handling thing in Paris, while John Jones after rescuing the plane flew to protect the people of Shanghai. Victor Stone aka Cyborg had transported himself to Moscow to handle things there. Bart aka Impulse had ran all the way to Mumbai, while Courtney aka Star Girl and Dinah aka Black Canary went to Istanbul. They had to separate something that could very easily get them all killed, but what choice did they have?

"It's a full planetary assault!" Oliver exclaimed. Oliver could feel his heart pounding against his chest fearing what these beast from the planet Apokolips were capable of. He knew it was not a good thing that the attacks had forced the league to separate and though they were at odds with each other he feared for their lives. They may not be a team anymore, but that didn't mean he didn't care what happened to them. Kara had called him moments ago saying things were really bad in Paris and she could get to Star City as soon as she could.

"But why those cities?"questioned Maddie.

Zatanna had to agree. It didn't make any since to attack the cities they were attacking. "Maddie's right, wouldn't it have been smarter to attack earth military bases first?"

"They're the most populated cities on earth," Oliver reminded them. After having been on of Darkseids victims he had a very good idea what Darkseids and the creatures of Apokolips intentions were. "This is about inflecting as much death as possible and Star City will be next." Oliver knew all signs were pointing to an army heading straight for his city. He was going to do everything within his power to make sure that Star City did not fall. They had already lost Metropolis, he wasn't about to lose another home."We need to get out there and be ready for them."

"Oliver it's just the three of us," exclaimed Zatanna. She looked to Maddie and gave a smile. "And no offense, but I don't think she is ready for this." Zatanna knew that Maddie had been training, but she feared she just wasn't ready yet. The only reason Maddie had even agreed to sign on to this team was because it was believed she might be able to reach Clark where the rest of them have failed.

"She'll have to be," answered Oliver. He didn't mean to sound so harsh, but they didn't have a whole lot of options to work with. Jaime was likely dead, AC and Mera along with the rest of the Atlanteans were fighting of the paradeomons from the sea. There was no one left, but the three of them to defend Star City. ...Unless of course Conner decided to show up, but according to what he learned from Kara, Conner had dropped off the face of the earth breaking contact with everyone.

"Oliver!" Zatanna exclaimed as she came face to face with him. "Things are different now. Every time before now where we faced something like this we've done it with the rest of the League."

"You think I don't know that!" exclaimed Oliver. Of course he knew this was bigger than all of them, too big for them to be facing on their own. "But this is where were at Zatanna, so if you can't take it then you're free to leave, it's what you're good." It was clear ever after everything they have been through together since Mia's death, he had not forgiven her for leaving the team all those months ago.

Zatanna knew Oliver was angry with her and maybe he had a right to be, but right now wasn't the time to be bring up all their issue, not when the fate of the world rests on all their shoulders. "I'll do my part and I know Maddie will do what she can to save our city, but we have to be realistic..." She sighed heavily knowing the two have a lot of issues they still needed to work out, but she hoped that things were so bad between them that Oliver wouldn't brush her off. "We both know we can't stop these attacks without the rest of the team."

"You're probably right," Oliver answered. "But things are different now. This is the way things are now." He didn't like it, but he didn't see there being any other way right now. It wasn't like there was a whole lot of time for everyone to make up and set aside their differences. "So, we just have to get used to it."

"Even if that means people have to die, because we're all too stubborn and too proud to admit that just maybe all of us were wrong?" Zatanna knew what happened between the team wasn't all black and white, it was a lot bigger than that. The truth was she believed that on some level both sides were right, but at the same time she knew they were wrong too. And now it seemed the whole world may have to suffer the consequences because they couldn't find a way to get along. She sighed heavily as she reached out and gripped his shoulder smiling faintly knowing that he knew she was right. "We both know we need _him_ on our side if were going to beat this. We've always been stronger as a team."

Oliver knew she was right. They were stronger as a whole team, but he also knew that even if the problems they have with each other now didn't exist that they still would have been forced to split up giving the way the parademons are attacking cities from all over the world. The only difference would be they would have had trust in each other and that trust that once bounded them all together had been broken. Oliver just prayed a broken trust among friends would not be what caused the earth to fall.

**Outside of Paris**

Clark pounded Kalibak into the mountain rocks throwing punch after punch. He raised his fist up ready to throw another punch as he angrily pounded the demon warrior who was lying impounded within the rocks. "Call off your attack!" shouted Clark.

"Or what?" hissed Kalibak. He snickered as he looked Clark hard in the eyes, while he did see an angry Kryptonian who would do anything to protect the earth. He still saw a man torn between doing the right thing and doing what _needed _to be done. "You haven't really changed!" Sure he had killed one man, but that had been out of blind rage, a moment of weakness. "You have so much power son of Kyrpton, but there really is no reason to fear you..._is there_?"

Kalibak knew he had Kal-El attention. He could see him tense up trying to come with a rebuttal, but no words would come. It was almost too easy. He didn't have to defeat earths mightiest warrior through brute strength he could easily make it's valiant warrior fall to his knees by toying with his weak mind and moral of morality. "I know, even earths worst criminals know. Why do you think time after time we keep lashing out, never giving up our ways?" He looked him hard in the eyes. "You would rather innocence die, than get your hands dirty! ..That is why your planet will burn!"

Unbeknown to Clark while he was being sucked into Kalibak taunts, an army of parademons had snuck up behind him and grabbed a hold of him forcing him off of Kalibak. Darkseids son then got to his feet and latched his hands around Clark neck in a choking hold ready to suck the very life out of earths prized champion. "If you're not prepared to take a life, then there is no possible way for you to win this war."

Clark struggled to free himself from the dozens of arms had wrapped themselves around him. He could feel Kalibak hot breath breathing into his face as he continued to mock him over and over calling him a coward. "Can you hear the people? Can you see them?" Kalibak smiled wickedly when he saw the tears falling from Clarks eyes, the pain and agony in his face. "You can, can't you? You can see all over the world. You can see them dying, you can hear their cries..."

_"Noooo..."_

_ "Someone, anyone please help..."_

_ "Superman! Superman we need you..."_

_ "No, please not my family..."_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Clark. He wanted it to stop. He wanted it all to just stop.

"The humans have made you weak, too weak to do what needs to be done," Kalibak taunted as he punched Clark hard in the face while still holding onto him. "You would rather spare the lives of your enemies than save the lives of your people." He leaned in closer and whispered into Clarks ear. "Perhaps if you had taken care of that madman who destroyed your beloved city from day one then your precious wife would not have died by your hands...But no, you rather let us keep on living and killing over and over again," laughed Kalibak knowing that Clark would never change it went against everything he had ever believed in.

"Nooo!" cried Clark feeling all the anger and rage burst through him. His eyes began glowing brighter than they ever have before. He could feel the heat all throughout his body ready to burst out. "Not again!" He would not let another tragedy like Metropolis happen again, not when he had the power to stop it. Clark pulled himself free and unleashed the most powerful beam of heat vision he has ever let out attacking every single paradeomons within his sights. "Ahhhhhhh!" The fire from his heat vision burst right through the very flesh of the paradeomons destroying them as they cried out in heartwarming pain.

**TO BE CONTENUED**


	24. Chapter 24

**Part 24**

**Moscow**

Cyborg stood in front of a crowd of people using his blaster shooting as many of the parademons as he could, but it didn't seem to be having much effect on them, more and more just kept on coming from every direction. He could feel himself growing tired and knew he would only be able to hold out for only so much longer. He maybe part machine, but at the end of the day he was still human and he could only take so much.

"I need back up!" he shouted into his comm., hoping that at least one of his teammates may be able to assist him.

**Shanghai**

"They're attacking every major city in the world!" John Jones answered Cyborgs call for help as he levitated high in the sky shooting heat blasts from his hands to an army of parademons down below, while also having to watch out for falling Shanghai fighter jets and make sure to rescue any falling pilots. "We all need back up!" John Jones was a powerful alien, he has caught and eliminated the worst of the worst criminal all throughout the galaxy, but even this was too much for him to handle.

_"Do you think that, Olivers team-" _

**Mumbai**

"Knowing Oliver, I'm sure they're out there," answered Bart to Courtney. While there were things Oliver has done that Bart isn't too found of, he knew Oliver well enough to know that he would be out there fighting green leather, bow an arrow and all. "But they probably have their hands full too." Bart then sprang into action picking up a woman who had fallen and was right in the center of a massive explosion. "Don't worry ma'am, I've got you!"

Bart sped up knowing it would be the end of it if he got caught in the explosion happening behind him. He could feel the heat of the burning flames on his back. _'Got to move faster...' _He kept telling himself. Save the ones you can….._and remember the ones he couldn't_.

**Star City**

Oliver, Zatanna and Maddie huddled back to back. Oliver armed with his bow, Zatanna a bright electric purple coming from her hands and Maddie with glass floating around her able to shape it to her choosing. They could all feel their hearts pounding against their chest as they were now surrounded in every direction by an army of parademons snarling back at them.

"There's too many of them!" cried Maddie.

"Oliver, what do we do?" shouted Zatanna as she threw fiery purple balls of fire at the demonic creatures. "OLIVER!" she shouted again when he didn't answer her.

Oliver could feel his heart racing, he only had three arrows left and after that all he had left were his fist. And while he trained hard every day and could put up a good fight, he wasn't too sure he would fare well against powerful ruthless demons whose soul purpose was to rip the flesh off their prey. "I-I don't know..." he cried. What was he thinking getting Maddie involved in this? He should have sent her home the moment they lost Jaime. But no he didn't and now she could die because of his ruthless and seemingly uncaring actions.

**Outside of Paris**

Kalibak felt his heart racing as backed away from Clark who was closely approaching him, but he could go no further when he found himself backed up against a mound of large rocks. "I-I didn't think you were capable..." The mighty warrior was now regretting that he hadn't listened to his father and had left the Kryptonian to him, but his desperation to prove himself to his father had over powered him and now it seems it may have cost him everything. It seemed that Kal-El did have it within him to kill without remorse and he had unleashed the killer within him.

"Stand up Kalibak!" Clark demanded grinding his teeth together, as he stood over the demon warrior. The last son of Krypton and champion of the earth could feel his anger grow within him. He hated Kalibak for what he was and what he had done to the earth. How many lives have already been lost today because of the army of parademons? How many families lives had been ruined? "And face me!"

"No!" hissed Kalibak. He knew now he would be no match for Superman, that point was made clear just moments ago when the last son of Kyrpton destroyed a whole army of parademons without even a blink of an eye. "You win Kal-El, I yield!"

"No..." Clark hissed, as he grabbed a hold of Kalibak by his neck and lifted him up from the ground. His eyes were burning with anger and rage. How dare he yield after all the lives he had taken today! "You don't get to yield." He had given him his chance to leave and Kalibak didn't take it. Now it was time for him to pay for the choice of his actions. He was going to make Kalibak pay for not taking him up on his offer to retreat with his armies of parademons. Kalibak would pay dearly for the lives that had been lost today.

"I'm beaten!" cried Kalibak as if he were hoping to catch a glimpse of the old Superman. "I give up. Don't you see, you have won?"

"You don't get to just give up!" snarled Clark angrily. He wasn't just going to let Kalibak walk away. Not after everything he had done today. Not after all the damaged he had caused. Not after all the lives that have been lost today. Kalibak had literally brought hell on earth and Clark just couldn't let that go. "FIGHT ME!" Clark pounded his fist hard into Kalibaks face. "Fight me," he shouted again as he repeatedly punched Kalibak over and over into the ground. Clark could feel the anger and rage burning within him, his hands covered in blood as he hovered over Kalibak who just stared up at him in anger with blood draining down his face.

"Is that the best you can do?" mocked Kalibak as he spit out a mouth full of blood. "I've meant children who could punch harder!" Not wanting to give him the satisfaction he knew the hero was so desperately searching for.

"You think you can just come to my world, slaughter innocent people and not answer for your crimes?" Clark breathed heavily as he furiously kicked Kalibak in the jaw, blood shot out of Kalibak mouth, as Clark stomped his red boot on top of the demon warriors chest.

"My father will-"

"Let him come!" Clark annouched welcoming the challenge. "I'll take care of him too, then none of you can hurt the earth again!" He would see to it all those of Apokolips are destroyed and can never again step foot on the earth again.

"Ahhh!" Kalibak roared feeling a burst of strength as he jumped to his feet and swung a fist at Clark, but only to have Clark grabbed a hold of it crushing every bone in his hand causing the mighty demonic warrior to cry out in pain. "Nooo... Wh-what are you doing?"

"I've let creatures like you live before," hissed Clark, his face grew harder, his once calming blue eyes grew darker. He had never felt this powerful in all his life. "No more!" He would not be weak. He would not give second chances to those who did not deserve it. He would not let innocents die, because he feared what he would become if he ever crossed that line. "No more mercy for cancers like you!" Clark again latched his hand around Kalibaks neck, he gripped it tighter and tighter feeling great joy hearing the mighty demon gasps for air.

"You can't..." Kalibak gasped, as he struggled to free himself feeling his strength wavering. _Father I need you..._ "...Kill me, I'm immortal!"

Andrea super speeded behind Clark. She had seen Clark fighting against Kalibak from the distance and wanted to check and make sure he was alright. It seemed he was more than okay. He had the upper hand and was holding Kalibak life right in the palm of his hands. Her eyes glared angrily at Kalibak, who was looking back at her as if he hoped she would talk some sense into earths greatest hero. "Kill him Kal, end all of this once and for all!" she exclaimed.

Kalibak heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe it. His eyes fell back onto Superman, as if he were going to try one more plea for his life. "No, I'm a god. You can't!"

"You are no god!" shouted Clark as he punched Kalibak once again burying him deep into the ground. His eyes began to glow bright reddish orange. "Just a pathetic radiant that needs to be exterminated..."

_"Son... Clark... Nooooooooooooo...!"_

**Mumbai**

Bart with a parademon hot on his on tail was about to scoop up another woman and get here to safety when he saw a flash of red and blue fly passed him, while everything else around them was moving a hundred times slower. "Bart!" annouched Clark. "I need to talk!"

"This couldn't wait until _after_ the planet-wide invasion?" exclaimed Bart thinking Clark had to be nuts to want to stop and have a little chit-chat at a time like this.

"No, it can't," Clark answered with a heavy sigh. He needed to talk to someone, someone who would hear him out and hopefully give him some insight on what to do. He had to know if he was doing the right thing. Would he be going too far? "...And thousands would die in the time it takes to talk to anyone else."

"So, basicly because I'm the fastest man alive on earth, I ultimately drew the short straw," answered Bart knowing he likely wouldn't be Clarks first choice or even his second. Bart just hoped that whatever the hell was bothering his friend that he would be able to help him. "So shoot... What is so important, that it caused you to stop fighting mid battle?"

"Kalibak said something to me," annouched Clark. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about it and what scared him the most was Kalibak might be right, but it also scared him when he had taken out that whole army of parademons that had attacked him. He was afraid of what he was feeling inside. Afraid of what he might be becoming. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do now. Nothing is as clear as it used to be. "He said I'd rather spare the lives of my enemies than save the lives of my people."

"Well, lets not put too much stock in what Kalibak says," exclaimed Bart with a faint smiled finding it hard to believe that it was Clark coming to him for advice. When he had always been the one to go to Clark. He had always thought that his tall super powerful friend was the one with all the answers, but maybe he was just as confused as the rest of them. "He's a demotic alien after all."

"I think he was right though, in his own sick way," answered Clark. He could feel his heart racing, because he knew he had to make a choice. Time was running out. The people of earth were counting on him to save them. "This needs to change..."

"Wh-what are you talking about..." asked Bart, but even as he asked he had a fairly good idea what Clark was talking about. The speedster could feel his heart racing, because he knew what Clark was suggesting, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"I'm talking about not holding back. I'm talking about not letting innocent people die, while we handle these invaders with kid gloves!" shouted Clark frustrated to his maxim. He was so tired of people dying, dying because they've held back, because they were too afraid to do what needed to be done.

It was only in that moment that Bart saw Clarks hands covered in blood, so much blood that it was still dripping from his hands. "Clark, I'm mean Kal...wh-whoes blood is that?" Bart looked his oldest friend in the eyes. "You killed him didn't you? You killed Kalibak?"

Clark took a deep breath, his face remained unmoving. He was no longer concerned about the well being of Darkseids son. He had his concerns set on the other threat endangering earth and all its people. "The parademons Bart," Clark announced wanting to get straight to the point. "What do you think we should do?"

"What do you _I_ think we should do?" Bart repeated. He couldn't believe of all the things Clark could have asked it that it would be this. "I think you've already made up your mind on that." He couldn't bring himself to turn away from watching the blood drip off of Clarks hands. He imagined it must have been a similar feeling that Oliver had watching as Clark rip Toymans beating heart out of his chest. "You want to kill them, don't you?"

"I don't want too," Clark admitted and he truly meant it. He never wanted to kill anyone, but after everything that's happened. Things aren't as clear as they once were. People have died, because he held back. People he loved more than anything have died because he chose not to go all the way. "But isn't it just as wrong to do nothing and let the killings of innocents continue?"

"You didn't come here to talk to me," Bart answered as it all became too clear what Clark was asking of him. He may not always take things seriously, but he was no fool. He wasn't naive or clueless,_ ….although in this moment he was wishing he were._ "You came for my permission to kill..." It seemed almost ironic to Bart, because when they first met Clark had grilled him on not stealing. And while he wasn't super religious he was pretty sure 'Thou shall not kill' was one of the Ten Commandments right along with not stealing.. "I'm sorry, stretch. I can't give it to you." It pained him to do this, because Clark had done so much for him, but for the life of him he couldn't grant him what he wanted. He couldn't be the one to tell Clark that it was okay whether he agreed with it or not. He couldn't be the one to tell Clark it was okay to kill.

The two looked up at the sky watching in super slow motion as flames of fire burst. The people of earth didn't have much time left, soon there would be nothing left. And the events that happened in Metropolis would only be a bad day to what's happening now.

Clark face went through emotional distress as he struggled with a decision he was going to have to make and live with it for the rest of his life. He knew time was running out and he saw no other options. He couldn't let anymore innocent people die. His heart couldn't take anymore tragedies. He turned to Bart one last time with hopeful eyes. "Bart, you can think faster than anyone else on earth and you're from the future." Bart was his last hope, his only hope there was no time to go to anyone else. "Can you think of any other way that will save every life we possibly can?"

Bart sighed heavily as he bowed his head down. "No, I don't..." He saw no other option, no option that would save lives. Yes, he may have come from the future, but even he didn't have all the answers. Bart looked up at Clark with a heavy heart knowing that the day may come when he would regret his words, but what choice did they have? "Do what you have to do."

It pained Clark more than he would ever be willing to admit that there was no other option out there,.at least not one they could come up with in a timely manner. He smiled faintly at Bart grateful for his friendship. "Thank you for trying," he told him before he flew up to the skies knowing what he had to do even if it meant having to destroying everything he has ever believed in, but if that is what it too to save lives then so be it.

Bart watched longingly as Clark disappeared through the clouds, a tear ran down his cheek wondering when the day would come when he would come to regret this day, this one moment, this one conversation. How long before he would hate himself for not being able to come up with an alternative to what he had basicly just given his permission for Clark to do. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

**Space**

Clark flew high above the earth, millions of stars surrounding him. It was a beautiful sight indeed, peaceful and calm, unlike what was happening on the earth. He could feel his heart pounding rapidly against his chest. He knew what was at stake and what he had to do.

"No, more holding back!" Clark raised his hands and shot back down in the earth in a raging flame of fire flying faster than he has ever flew before.

**Shanghai**

He flew through through Shanghai taking out every papademons in the skies and down below. The citizens of Shanghai stared up in the sky in amazement and cheered with joy.

John Jones had been on the ground shielding a young child, when he heard the cheering. He slowly got himself and the child to their feet. Their eyes both shot up to the sky watching as the demonic creature exploded in the skies.

"Superman!" the child shouted in joy knowing very well he had been the one that saved them all. She looked up at John and smiled.

John smiled back at her faintly as he looked to the sky watching as the last of the paradeomons in Shanghai exploded and turned to ash. Kal-El had saved them, but John wondered at what cost? He had nothing against killing those who deserved it, he was a bounty hunter after all, but he knew there were some hearts, some souls whose hands should never be stained with blood for fear that it would consume them and all that had been pure would be lost. John Jones hope that would not be the case with Kal-El.

**Star City**

"Don't suppose you have any instant miracle arrow in your quiver?" asked Zatanna looking over his shoulder to Oliver who had one arrow left.

"No, those are still on back order," Oliver answered. He realized that now wasn't a time for jokes, but if he was going to die today he wanted to at least have one more laugh. But as the paradeomons gained closer to him and the reality of never seeing Chloe or his son again became clear... "I think this is the end of the road guys," his eyes meant with both Zatanna and Maddie. "I'm sorry."

The three huddled together, closing their eyes waiting for death to come, at leas they would go down together. No one should ever die alone. "HANG ON!" they heard a voice shout. "I'm coming!"

When the three opened their eyes, they found a young man with black hair wearing a black t-shirt with a red house of El symbol on the front and blue jeans standing in front of them.

"Conner!" shouted Oliver.

"Sorry I'm late," Conner answered. "I ran into a few hundred along the way..."

"What's that in the sky?" exclaimed Maddie pointing to what looked like a ball of fire.

The four watched as the ball of fire burst through the sky sending a sonic boom that took out every single parademon turning them to ash. The whole sky began to rain ash all throughout Star City and likely the whole world.

"Clark..." Oliver gasped as his heart skipped a beat knowing what had happened and what his friend had just done to the parademons. "No..." It wasn't that he was upset that the earth was safe once again and lives would go on living, but that it came at a cost. He could handle Clark killing Toyman, he could even let that go, but this? This was too much... Olivers eyes then met with Zatanna's, no words needed to be said. They both feared the same thing. That today had been the birth of a new Superman and the death of the one they have always known.

Maddie didn't know what to think at that point as she watched the last of the paradeomons turn to ash and found her body covered in the remains of the hideous creatures. Clark has always been her hero, the big brother she had always wanted and he had just saved the world. But in order to save the world it came at a price, he had to kill every single parademon. How many had he killed hundreds? Thousands? Millions? ….But how many lives had been saved as a result of the parademons deaths?

Conner sighed heavily staring up at the sky, while he hated what his brother had just done. He understood it. In fact he wasn't so sure he would not have done the same thing. What else could Clark have done? He had no answers. But at the same time he knows he can't go back to the team and he can't join with Oliver. He still couldn't decide who was right and who was wrong. Maybe none of them are right or wrong. Maybe there are no answers.

**Paris**

Andrea stares up at the ash raining sky in joy, as the people around her begin to cheer for Superman "He did it!" The biggest smile appears on her face as the crowds cheers grow louder and louder.

Kara was thankful that the battle was over and that the earth was safe, but she never imagine it would have to come to this. She never thought all those years ago that her little baby cousin whose feet she would tickle and would laugh back at her giving her the biggest grin would grow up and slaughter millions of creatures. It wasn't the future should would have picked for him, like she had with his name. But then... they both had come from a destroyed world and she knew Clark would do anything to keep this world, it was his home, these were her people. But she was afraid of what this act of desperation would do to him. What kind of toll would it have on him? Clark wasn't like all Kryptonians. He had been raised human, he had been taught human emotions, and while Kryptonians are emotional beings as well, human emotion are heightened in Kryptonians causing their emotions to be stronger and more powerful. She feared it maybe too much for him to handle... Kara watches as her cousin flies back to the podium where he had been before the attack had begun.

Clark eyes the crowd getting ready to explain why he did what he did fearing that they wouldn't understand and may even fear him, but he needed worry. The crowd began to cheer and chant "SUPERMAN! SUPERMAN!"

**TO BE CONTENUED**


	25. Chapter 25

**Part 25**

**Star City**

**Queen Residence**

**Training Room**

Oliver sighed heavily as he surfed though the channels on the large TV. Every single channel had something to do with Superman. The news and talk shows were all talking about what had happened with the demon alien invasion. The cartoon shows were all about Superman. The sports channels, every team in every sport had added a shoulder patch the 'S' symbol to their uniforms, even golf. It didn't seem to matter what channel he came upon to everyone had the 'S' plastered everywhere. He couldn't go to a single channel without seeing it. It's like the whole world had just nominated him King of The World, which was why he had been getting non-stops calls from the White House. He hadn't answered a single call not wanting to deal with Lex. It didn't even matter if Lex's concerns were good or not, Oliver didn't trust him either way and would only deal with him when he had no other choice.

There was still something about Lex that he hadn't been able to put his finger on, something he felt like he was missing. But for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. Which wasn't making things any easier, because he knew at some point he will have no choice, but to return Lex's calls, whether he wanted to or not. This had to be some kind of joke in what world is he Lex's go to guy and even more so in what world would he even ever consider contacting him over the well being of an entire planet? He wanted to wake up, but try as he might he knew this was his reality and this was the way things were now.

His eyes drifted from the TV to a picture of Clark and him sitting on his desk. He reached out and picked it up just staring at becoming lost in his own world. It had been taken a few years ago, Clark, him and a few of the other guys had guys weekend and went camping. It had been a blast and one of his most fondest memories ….and now, all that seemed like a life time ago.

"Hey," he heard Zatanna call from behind him.

"Hey..." he answered as he set the picture face down and turned to face her with a faint smile

"I finally had to turn mine off," she announced noting to what was happening all over the television. She gave him a faint understanding smile, knowing all too well what he was thinking. "They're chanting his name all over the world, but I guess if you saved the whole planet from extinction _twice. _That kind of thing happens..."

**Outer Space**

**Watchtower**

Clark stood in front of a wide open window overlooking the earth. It had been two days since he ended the war that was started by Darkseids son Kalibak. Not a single parademon remained on the earth. And as for Kalibak he wont ever be able to hurt anyone ever again. He had made sure of that. Clark would have thought by now there would be some kind of reciprocation from Darkseid, but all has been silent. …._Well almost._

"They're celebrating," announced Andrea as she walked up behind him with a bright smile on her face. She gripped him on the shoulder hoping to get him to turn and face her. He hadn't talked to anyone in the last two days and she had respected him needing the time to sort things out.. "You saved so many lives..." Her deep dark brown eyes stared into his blue eyes trying to drawl him towards her.

**Star City**

**Queen Residence**

**Training Room**

"He took so many lives..." Oliver answered heavy heartily. He hadn't been able to get the images out of his mind of Clark bursting through the sky slaughtering every single parademon, the raining of their ashes and then nothing.. _But then wasn't this what he had always wanted?_ There was a time when he had gotten on Clarks case back when he first found out what Clark could do. He had been angry, no furious at Clark for not taking a higher stance, not doing what needed to be done. He had even asked him why Lex Luther was still breathing. In truth this was the Clark Kent he had always wanted, but now that he was here he would give anything to have the old one back. The one who had gotten on his case about wanting to seek out revenge, for killing Lex and a dozen other things.

"I know," Zatanna answered with a heavy.

"I think we've lost him..." Oliver answered choking on his own tears coming to realize he likely will never get his friend back which in turn means not being able to fulfill his promise to Chloe. "He's gone... Clark Kent is dead."

"It's going to be okay Oliver," Zatanna cried as she wrapped her arms around him holding him close. Both of them weeping for what they had lost and may never get back, putting behind their differences knowing now more than ever they needed to rely on one another. "We'll figure something out, just like we always have."

**Outer Space**

**Watchtower**

"But not everyone was saved..." Clark answered painfully and ashamed. Yes he had saved the earth and billions of lives, but many were still lost to them. Many had died two days ago, almost the same amount that had died in Metropolis the months before. In less than half a year million of lives had been lost and he only had himself to blame.

"Kal," announced Andrea promptly. "What you did was incredible..." She was not about to let him throw himself a pity party. Not after all he has done for the earth. He should be proud of what he has accomplished in the passed few months.

"It wasn't enough!" he exclaimed, angry at himself for not being able to do more. He should have been able to do more. He should have been able to save everyone. "What is the point of me even having these powers if I can't save them all?" He clutched his fists together. He was so tired of seeing people die before his eyes, he was tired of hearing their pleas for help and not being fast enough to get to them in time. His heart couldn't take anymore loss.

"Even you can't be everywhere Kal-El," announced John Jones as he joined the two. He was beginning to worry about the young son of his oldest friend. John knew that killing Darkseids entire army had taken a great toll on Kal-El and it was effecting him greatly. The last survivor of Mars knew that with Lois and Martha Kent gone, it was up to him now to be his anchor.

"Exactly!" Clark announced as he turned to face John. "We can't be everywhere. We can't monitor the whole world. All the wars we've stopped could start again, while we've patrolling elsewhere..."

"What are you saying?" John Jones asked.

"You're saying we need to enforce peace," announced Andrea.

"Yes," Clark answered as he turned to face the two having come to trust both John and Andrea more than anyone, aside from Kara. He knew he could always count on John having his back. John had been watching over him long before he had even meant him and had saved his life more than and few times. And then Andrea though they had a shaky relationship when they first met all those years ago, he had come to trust her more and more and trusted her opinion. "It maybe the only way, ...but it's going to take more like us." Clark knew that him, Andrea, John , Kara, Bart, Diniah and Victor alone would not be able protect the entire planet and keep peace everywhere. They would need help. He knew it would take a whole army of others like them.

"But there aren't anymore like us," announced John knowing that teams had been divided and others had died and some had simply were off the grid. Many of the meteor infected had been killed both in Metropolis and during the parademons attack. There was no one else.

"We could make more like us, ….or more so like me," announced Andrea.

"You mean how your heart-transplant gave you superhuman abilities," announced Clark recalling how she had come to have super-human powers that were nearly a match to most of his own powers. She didn't have all his abilities, but she did have the ones that would make for a perfect human army to help keep the peace. "I don't even know if it's even possible to transmit the same abilities safely person to person."

"I'm pretty sure with a sample of my blood, combined with your Kyrptonian knowledge and a bath of those green rocks you hate so much that the Advance Science and Genetic Testing Laboratory in Canberra Australia will be able to come up with a formula," said Andrea with a bright smile on her face. "Besides according to Bart they were already working on something like it for Oliver Queen."

"What makes you so sure they would even agree to it if they work for Oliver, not to mention after what happened to that kid we hurt," answered Clark.

"Because we'll give them our guarantee with this formula super serum that he will be healed and will be able to become the hero he always wanted to."

Clark seemed conflicted. He had seen what happens to those who become infected with kyrptonite and usually more often than not it doesn't end well, but there was always the few exceptions. He turned to John wanting his input on this plan and what any of his concerns might be. "What do you think John?"

John could feel Clark's eyes on him, it was very clear that Clark trusted him immensely, maybe more than anyone else/ In many ways he did consider Clark the son he never had, which is what makes him position even more difficult, because at the same time he is honoring the wishes of a devoted father who had done everything possible to save the life of his baby boy from a dying world. "I cannot tell you what to do Kal-El," he announced with a heavy sigh he couldn't make that big of a decision one that could very well decide the fate of an entire world. It wasn't a matter whether he agreed with it or not. He knew the events in Metropolis had changed Clark and like his father before him he was trying to save his home the only way he knew how. "The choice is yours and yours alone and no matter what you decide I will stand by you." He could never leave him, not when he needed him more than ever.

**Star City**

**Queen Residence**

**Living Room**

Oliver, Zatanna, Maddie, Kara, AC and Conner sat around in the living room. The news was playing on the TV with the sound muted. Not that anyone need to hear about what everyone was talking about. The world hadn't stopped talking about what Superman aka Clark Kent had done to save them all.

Oliver sighed heavily as he faced everyone whose eyes were all on him. This was going to be an easy meeting and will likely do more harm than good, but it needed to be done. "I don't think there is any coming back from this for him." Too much had happened. Too much had been done. He wasn't so sure anymore they could get the old Clark back. And even if by some chance they did what then? That was a question he didn't know where to begin to answer.

"No coming back!" exclaimed Kara angrily as her eyes locked onto Olivers. "I can't believe you're giving up on him."

"Maybe we should cut him some slack," added AC. "It was a war Oliver and I while I hate to admit it, it was a very short war thanks to Clark. He saved lives, including my people."

"Really?" announced Oliver his eyes falling onto AC. "You of all people. I have to say I'm kind of surprised given what happened the last time Clark and you spoke, but then..." Oliver got up from his seat and made his way over to AC. "it was you that put the idea world take over in his head."

"Hey!" exclaimed AC as he jumped from his seat. "If you don't want me here just say it Oliver." He clutched his fists together never had he wanted to take a swing more than ever at Oliver, but he thought better of it. "I'm only here as a courtesy to Zatanna. If I'm not welcome here then I'll leave." He then got into Oliver face, neck to neck. "...But whether you want to admit it or not, had Clark not done what he had we'd all be dead right now."

Oliver could feel himself boiling. He didn't know why Zatanna had asked AC to join. AC was never one to play buy the rules and got into more trouble than not. He couldn't count the number of time he and the others had to bail AC out of trouble, because of his arrogance. "He had a point Oliver..." he heard Kara exclaim.

"What?" Oliver exclaimed turning his attention away from AC and onto Kara. He thought of all people she would understand the extremes of the situation. She knew better than anyone what Clark was capable of with the powers he has. "He slaughtered thousands Kara. He _murdered_ them."

"He's a hero in the eyes of almost everyone on earth..."

"Is that what you keep telling yourself?" announced Oliver firmly as he looked Kara hard in the eyes. Though Kara and him didn't have a close relationship he knew her well enough to know what was going on in that head of her and her eyes spoke more truth than the words coming out of her mouth.

"Oliver!" exclaimed Zatanna not liking where this was going. She knew that Kara was still at odds with where she should stand and one small mistake and they could lose her all together. They needed Kara. They needed her, no more than ever.

"No!" Oliver exclaimed as he turned to Zatanna and then turned back to Kara. "She needs to hear this." He wasn't looking to hurt Kara or put her in a position that none of them wanted to be in, but he knew her and he knew she was just as scared as him. Maybe even more. "I've seen that way you look when your watching whats been happening on TV. I know you're scared..." He stepped closer to her, so they were eye to eye. "You're afraid of what he's becoming..."

"And what about what you became," exclaimed Kara angrily that Oliver would stoop so low to use her feelings against her. "Last time I checked Clark wasn't the first one to commit murder on this team."

"...Or the second. Right?" Oliver shot right back at her. "Just how many did you kill while in the Phantom Zone Kara?"

"You know what, screw you Oliver!" exclaimed Kara. "I'm done being your little spy, I staying with Clark, because I think he is right." She walked away from Oliver and nudged her head towards Conner. "Come on Conner lets go..." When Conner didn't move from his seat, she called to him again this time with more force. "Conner come on!"

"I-I can't," he answered with a heavy heart. It pained him more than she would ever know not to get up and join her, because he wanted more than anything to go back to Clark, to go back to Courtney, but he couldn't. Not when it didn't feel right. "I'm sorry, but I can't go with you. I'm not saying Olivers right, but I don't think Clark is either." He didn't know what was right or wrong right now. He wasn't even sure why he was here or if he was going to stay. The only thing he knew was he couldn't be part of what Clark was doing, ….at least not right now.

"Nice brainwashing there Oliver, you should be very proud of yourself," answered Kara with a faint smile as she started to walk away. "You even almost had me, telling me how you wanted to save Clark, but the truth is you're just jealous of him. That he has a real shot a bring peace to the whole world and stopping crime altogether." She had it with Oliver. She was done, it was beyond her why Clark ever trusted him in the first place, but she wouldn't be fooled by his lies anymore.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" exclaimed Oliver as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Oliver!" exclaimed Zatanna angrily that he had basically shot down their best chance at getting Clack back, but she for one wasn't about to give up without a fight. They needed Kara and she believed that Kara needed them just as much, maybe even more. "Kara wait! There things that you don't know. Things that Clark hasn't told you..."

"Clark tells me everything," Kara exclaimed as she turned to face the group once again. "He doesn't keep secrets from me."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you didn't exactly know about the whole prisoner transfer thing," announced Oliver.

"...He was busy," Kara answered softly.

"Too busy to take a quick flash over to you and tell you he had decided to transfer everyone out of Sktrykers?" He sighed heavily knowing he had been out of line before. "Look I'm sorry about what I said before about the Phantom Zone, believe me I know it's life or death in there. And hadn't it been for Clark I know I wouldn't have survived."

Kara sighed heavily, whether she wanted to admit it or not Oliver was right that Clark had been keeping things from her. He hadn't been as open with her as before. "...So what is it?..."

"He's working on something," Oliver announced. "I don't know what it is or how it works, Dr. Norris wont take anymore of my calls. But rumors our Clark and Andrea are talking about duplicating Andrea's abilities." He still had a few friends that worked at the genetic lab that were able to pass him along the information. They didn't know anymore than that, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what they were planning on doing with the research. "I believe they're going to make their own personal army."

It was the only thing that made any sense and when Oliver asked the lab tech who had given him the information, he had joking asked._ 'What? Is he planning make an army of super humans'._ The lab tech neither confirmed, no denied it. That was when Oliver realized just how much Clark had changed. He was so desperate to keep the earth safe, to prevent another Metropolis from happening that he would become the one thing he swore he never would.

"No!" Kara shook her head. "I don't believe you!" She just couldn't believe that after everything that happened in Smallville with those who had been infect with kyrptonite where many people, not all, but good number went insane and went on killing spree because of from the green rock of their home world. "Clark would never do that. He knows what kryponite can do to humans."

"Like with my dad," announced Maddie softly knowing what it had done to her father. She always wondered when it would be her turn to lose control, but Clark had told her it was always her choice. It didn't matter who her father was or that she had an ability the choice was always hers and hers alone, but not everyone is always as lucky. "Are you sure that's what he's planning?"

"I'm sorry sweetie," answered Zatanna with a faint smile feeling like she had shattered everything the young girl had ever saw in Clark, but she knew all too well what that feeling was like. Clark was her friend too and she never wanted any of this for him. None of them did.

"So the big guy is building an army. Big deal," exclaimed AC. "Maybe they can help track down Black Manta for me, since you and your theatrics, not only caused a prison break, but also got Mia killed."

"You arrogant son of a-!" Oliver fist ready was heading right for AC, when...

"That's enough out of both of you!" exclaimed Zatanna as she used her magic to separate the two and plop them down on their seats so they couldn't move. She nodded towards the TV and turned up the volume. "We got trouble!"

All eyes fell onto the TV, where a group of people where cloaks with the 'S' symbol were attacking low life criminals. "Damn it!" groaned Oliver. This was the last thing they needed right now. "The cultists."

"Who?" asked AC having no idea what Oliver was talking about.

"It's a cult that worships Superman," answered Oliver. "It's been growing ever since Clark started this crusade." He suspected that this group have been the ones responsible for a string of killings and shootings of small time criminals. Oliver turned to AC and threw a smirk. "Maybe they heard the idea from you when you and Clark, talked about him ruling."

"Don't pin this on me!" exclaimed AC. "

"Don't you two ever stop!" exclaimed Zatanna as she flipped their chairs over throwing them both to the floor. "Now get off your asses and suite up! Kara and Conner are already headed there..."

**Star City **

**Downtown **

"Cast them out!" shouted the one of the cultist who stood on top of a car, as his comrades began attacking a couple of car thieves. "Cast these criminals out of Star City!" He truly believed the only way to clean up the streets was to take matters into his own hands, just as Superman has done.

"That's enough!" shouted Kara as she flew down and faced off against the leader. Conner was no longer with her, he had told her he was sorry, but he still needed more time. Time to figure out where he stands. He knew that she would have no problem taking care of the situation and the other would be there soon. "Stop this at once..."

"Look it is the All Powerful, cousin!" avouched the leader as he jumped off the car very pleased to see that she had shown her face to watch them as they cleaned the streets of this trash once and for all. "She has come to help us."

"She the hell up!" Oliver then shot a boxing glove arrow right the back of the leaders head causing him to fall to his knees. "Time for you to go back to whatever hole you crawled out of.," he exclaimed as he, Zatanna, AC and Maddie faced off against the group.

The leader looked up, his eyes meeting with Kara. "Don't worry our princess we will not let these non-believers stop us from achieving the All Powerfuls mission!" He then got to his feet and turned to face off against Oliver and the others. "We do not answer to you! We serve only him and those who follow him!"

"I would take your religious crazy whatever the hell you want to call it, far more seriously if you weren't wearing a dressing gown in public," smirked Oliver as he looked the leader over and found him totally ridiculous. He almost found it funny that some lowlifes had allowed themselves to be take out by this clown. "Seriously did someone sew the Superman symbols on or did it already come like that?"

"I bought this online!" exclaimed the leader and he pulled out a shot gun from his cloak. "You poor excuse of a hero!"

"Really?" Hissed Zatanna into Oliver ear as she stood by his side. "You just had to make fun of the guy who happened to have a shot gun on him." _Why do I have to do everything? _With one wave of her hand Zatanna flicked the gun out of the leaders hands, before he was able to get a shot out. She then levitated the leader above the ground.

"Nice," noted Oliver. "You think you can do that to all these freaks..."

"ENOUGH!" roared a very loud voice that startled Zatanna causing her to lose control and the leader fell to the ground where his comrades quickly surrounded him, while everyone watch as Andre with the help of Clark and John flew down to the ground by Kara.

"Kara you should have call," said Clark as he faced with cousin with concern having no idea that she had come with Oliver and the others.

"Sorry, I thought I could handle it," she answered. "You've been so busy, I didn't want to bother you."

"I'm never to busy for you," he answered with a caring smile and he gently squeezed her shoulder. He then joined Andrea who approached the cultist and the ones they had been attacking.

"Return to your home!" ordered Andrea, no sooner then she said that everyone went running, everyone that is, but Oliver and his team.

"We were handling this!" exclaimed Oliver as he walked up to Clark.

"No, you weren't," barked Andrea. "You're not needed here, Leave now!"

"I wasn't talking to you," Oliver shouted right back at her. "Trust me, you'll know when I have something to say to you." He then turned back to Clark. "Come on Clark, this is starting to get out of hand."

Clark eyed Oliver, then his eyes fell to Zatanna, to AC and then to Maddie someone he hadn't seen in years. She was all grown up now. It was hard to believe she was still that same little girl he had met all those years ago. He then watch as Maddie turned away as if she were ashamed to be where she was. Clark then looked back to Oliver. "I see your still up to your old ways, bringing people in who are way in over their head."

"Well at least I don't have a group of nut jobs committing murder in my name," remarked Oliver as he crossed his arms against his chest. He stepped closer so he was right in Clark's face. "How does it feel to know that there are those willing to kill for you, in your name? It must make you real proud.," he smirked. "Great job big guy. I gotta hand to you, you've finally done it..." He was about to grab a hold of Clark arm when Zatanna quickly took hold of his wrist.

"Okay, that's enough," exclaimed Zatanna firmly not wanting either Clark or Oliver to do something that they might regret later. "We're done here. It's time to go..."

"Right," smiled Oliver. "See you later Clark..."

"Better later, than sooner for your sake," announced Andrea watching as Oliver and the others walked away.

**TO BE CONTENUED**


	26. Chapter 26

**Part 26**

**Star City**

**Queen Residence**

**Kitchen**

"You want to tell me what the hell that was all about?" demanded Zatanna as Oliver and her walked into the kitchen of his condo. Maddie had gone back home and AC wanted to get back to his wife and son who were in hiding fearing that Black Manta may try to come after them. There had been no word from Conner and as for Kara, Zatanna suspected they wouldn't hear from her anytime soon ...if ever. Not that she could blame her given what happened with Oliver.

"What? With Clark?" exclaimed Oliver as he poured himself a drink from a bottle of his hardest liquor and took a drink, "...Oh excuse me, _Kal-El." _Oliver then finished the glass and poured another.

"Try all of it!" Zatanna exclaimed getting into Olivers face and staring him right in the eyes. She was beyond furious with him and had just about had it with his attitude. She understood he was upset about Mia, about Clark, about all of it. But they all were, and this attitude of his wasn't helping anyone. "Clark, Kara, AC, do I need to go on?"

"Hey Clark was the one who started this whole thing?"

"And what about Kara and AC did they start it too?" Zatanna answered arms crossed against her chest wondering to herself how the hell Chloe was about to put up with him.

"It's not my fault if Kara can't accept her cousin has gone all warlord..." Oliver finished off this glass in one gulp and poured himself another paying no mind to the fact that Zatanna looked like she was about to blow his head off. "And as for AC, well lets just say I don't know whose worse him or our _esteemed leader_..." he smirked getting ready to take a sip, but before the glass could touch his lips Zatanna pulled it out of his hands.

"I think you've had enough," she announced.

"Fine," Oliver answered not caring one bit. "I like it right from the bottle better anyway." Before his hands could even reach for the bottle Zatanna made the whole bottle along with everything else that consumed of alcohol disappear from the counter. He turned to her more than a little annoyed. "You know, I really hope you didn't break any of those bottles sending them to where ever the hell you send things, because most of them cost more than you make in a month."

"Personally I rather be in the company of my friends, than drinking my sorrows away in a bottle expensive whiskey every night," she answered looking him hard in the eyes as if she were staring into his very heart and soul."But not you right? You rather drink it all away..."

"What is this Zatanna?" he exclaimed getting into her face to the point his hot nearly drunken breath was breathing into her. "You think I have problem?"

"Yeah, I do," she answered her voice softening. She knew Oliver was hurting, but he was too proud to really open up to her. She had been able to get him a few times, but the truth was Oliver kept a lot to himself. "You're angry, you're hurting. You're emotions have been all over the place, you're looking for fights where there aren't any... You are anything, but fine!"

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about," exclaimed Oliver. "I'm fine! It's everyone else that has the problem!"

"No! You are not fine!" she exclaimed. It truly broke her heart to see him like this, especially when she has seen him at his best, but it's been a while since she seen that Oliver. It's been a while since shes seen the best of everyone. "Why do you keep pushing everyone away?"

"I am not pushing anyone away!" he shouted.

"Oliver, a little more than an hour ago you were about to go all brawl with AC in the living room," she cried. She hated that the team was at odds with each other and a part of her was angry at Clark for causing this rift, but she knew that Oliver was to blame too, even she was partly to blame, because she had been the first to leave the team/ "You're pushing Kara to her limits, you put Maddie in a difficult position and you wont talk to Clark, _really _talk with him."

"Yeah, well Clark hasn't really been in the talking mood!" he replied harshly.

"He's hurting!"

"SO, AM I!" shouted Oliver. And that's when it happened when Oliver finally lost it. He had cried when Mia died, but this time it felt like the tears would never stop, that the pain would never go away. His leg gave way and he found himself huddled on the floor hugging his legs against his chest. It wasn't long before her found Zatanna sitting down right next to him, her face sad and tears in her eyes. "How did things get so messed up, so fast..."

"I don't know..." she answered her eyes sparkling with tears. "I just don't know..."

"Don't leave me okay," he pleaded. "I know I'm an ass, but I can't take losing anyone else..."

"I'm not going anywhere," she answered with a faint caring smile. "Chloe made me promise, that I would have you're back in case she was ever not here."

"I miss them..." His eyes were growing heavy, the alcohol finally sweeping in making him sleepy. He rested his head against Zatannas shoulder and fell into a heavy sleep.

Zatanna sighed heavily as she wrapped her arm around him. "I miss them too..."

**Australia**

**Canberra**

**Genetic Testing Laboratory**

John stood outside the room watching through the window as Dr. Norris and her assistants mixed the compounds of kyrptonite and Andreas blood together that would replicate Andrea's abilities. Soon they would test it on the young man who had been seriously injured and if a successes they would be searching for the best and brightest who would assist the heroes in protecting the earth and keeping peace.

"Yes, Kal-El," said John Jones into his comm. "The serum should be complete in the hour. I will do..." He ended the link when he felt a shadow standing behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "I've been expecting this," answered John as he turned around to face Kara.

Kara looked around making sure no one was watching them, before she turned back to John who had been her uncle and aunt dearest friend, they had even named him Kal-El godfather. "We need to talk, but not here." What she needed to discuss with him couldn't be anywhere near here.

"Agreed," John answered as both Kara and him sped away in quick flash before anyone could see them.

**Mount Everest**

Once they arrived at their destination Kara turned to John Jones with questioning eyes."How long have you've known?" asked Kara. She had to know just how long has he known her secret? And an even biggest question why hadn't he called her out on it?

"I've known while, that you've been in contact with Oliver..." There was not much anyone could keep from him without him knowing. There were only a handful that could prevent him from reading their minds.

"Why haven't you've said anything to Clark?"She knew how loyal John was to Clark and what he meant to him, if he ever felt Clark was in serious danger she knew John would not hesitate to protect him. He had saved Clark's life more than once over the years, so why now would he choose to keep something this big from him?

"He's dealt with enough loss," answered John with a faint smile. He just couldn't put any more weight on that broken heart than it already had. "Don't you think?"

"Clark, will never lose me," announced Kara. "I will never turn my back on him."

"But you already have by talking with Oliver," John announced.

"Oliver, is not the enemy and you know it!" she exclaimed. Though she wasn't always a fan of Oliver, she knew he meant well and at one time both Clark and John trusted him with their lives. She knew deep down there was no way John could be okay with everything that has been going on. She knew he was just as concerned about Clark as she was. "This new drug that will give people advance strength is not the answer, John."

"Your cousin feels, it is the only way to ensure peace on earth," announced John. He sighed heavily knowing Kara meant well, but she was younger than him and he has seen things that most will never see in a lifetime. Things he would never wish, not even on his greatest enemy. He has seen what happens to worlds when there is no peace, when war and chaos take over. "And if I'm being honest, I too feel this is the only way. This serum will make our numbers grow, no one has to die a senseless death. Couples will be able to grow old together, children wont have to be afraid, people can be safe and know that everything is going to be okay..."

"And that really would be a dream come true," answered Kara with a faint smile. It was all she ever had wanted for Krypton, but sadly it never happened. Krypton died before it could achieve that dream. "But, it isn't what he's _needs. He needs_, to talk to someone John..."

"Don't you think I have been talking with him?" he exclaimed hurt that she would think so little of him.

"But how, have you been talking to him? As his friend, his protector, or someone whose careful what they say?" she exclaimed. She sighed heavily knowing this wasn't easy for John, because it was just as hard for her. "He's hurt John, hurt more than he ever has been hurt before. ...I see that now," Tears streamed down her cheeks, because it broke her heart knowing just how broken and hurt Clark must be. "Can't you see, he lost Lois, his child... He lost control and now he's trying to take it back anyway he can..."

It was hard for her to accept what was happening with her cousin who she loved more than life itself and even harder to accept what he was doing. She didn't want to believe it, but she had seen with her own eyes what Clark was going to do. Heard it from his own mouth. She had wished so much that Oliver had been wrong, but he wasn't. And it was only then that she had to open her eyes that little by little she was losing him.

**Star City**

**Watchtower **

Clark was taking in the nightly view of the city. It was all so beautiful and peaceful, but he knew it would never be able to compare to Metropolis and what it felt like to watch the sun set with Lois on top of the Daily Planet Globe. It would be a memory he would always treasure and hold close to his heart.

"Seriously?" announced Bart as he super sped right behind Clark. "You're using Andrea blood and kyrptonite to create a drug to make Super Soldiers." He couldn't believe it when he heard about it from Victor. It just reminded him how he had gotten on Olivers case for practically trying to do the same thing. "Is this what we do now?"

"Oliver was already close to creating it before Metropolis or something at least like it, Andrea and I just added in the missing pieces." He smiled faintly as he turned to Bart knowing what it must seem like to him, especially in years past when they had put an end to any experimenting with kryptonite. "I know it seems extreme-"

"Extreme? More like mad science amigo," announced Bart. This was not the type of thing he would ever expect from Clark. Bart wanted to believe in and trust Clark with all his heart and soul, but he was beginning to wonder if maybe Oliver had been right.

"Have you ever played chess Bart?" asked Clark.

"Umm...not really," he hadn't been expecting that answered, but what the hell he would go with it. "I was more of a checkers kind of guy."

"You still didn't answered my question," said Clark.

"I guess I've played once or twice, but I never really slowed down long enough to learn," answered Bart. Chess had always seemed to slow and boring, the only thing really appealing were all the different pieces on the board. "...Wait? When did you learn?" He had known Clark for years, but never once did he ever see him play chess.

"A few days ago, Andrea taught me," Clark walked over to the computer mainframe and brought a tutorial on how to play chess. "How quickly can you learn?"

"Probably faster than it took you," answered Bart with a grin as Clark started the tutorial going at super speed, while Bart's eyes were glues to the screen watching every single thing and reading everything that came up on the screen. "Done!"

Moments later the two were sitting down playing a game of chess. Clark leaned forward studying his move before he made it. Once he did he looked up at Bart with questioning eyes. "How fast can you think?"

"I-I don't know. I'm not sure there is a way of knowing that." Truthfully he had never even thought about it. "But I would guess fairly fast..." answered Bart as he made his move

"Even when under pressure?" asked Clark as he moved his chess piece without Bart even noticing. "It's your turn."

"All right," answered Bart with a grin. "I'll play your game..." Soon they both were playing at super speed.

"I want to discuses some ideas with you," announced Clark "I want to hear you're input on it."

"What kind of ideas?"

"I want to get rid of guns," announced Clark as he slowed the game down and moved one final piece. "Checkmate!"

**Mount Everest**

_ "Mrs. Kent, told me once when Clark was little maybe a year after they found him, that he had this stuffed bear..."announced Kara as she told the story to John that Martha had told her years earlier about her son and what his childhood was like. It had warmed her heart to know that Clark had grown up with a loving family, just as her Aunt Lara had always hoped for. "He carried it everywhere..." _

_ A four year old Clark runs through the corn field dragging his stuffed bear and tossing it into the air._

_ "He slept with it,,,, They couldn't separated it from him, not even to wash it..."_

_ Little Clark sleeping peaceful in his bed cuddled up with his bear._

_ "And then one day he lost the stuffed bear, never to be seen again..."_

_ Little Clark upset over not being able to find his bear began punching the wall and not too long after little fist size holes started appearing and then he pounding his hand on top of the kitchen table cracking it in half._

Kara looked deep into Johns eyes and suspected he knew this story, maybe even had seen it with his own eyes as he had watched over Clark from a distance ever since he arrived on earth. "She said Clark was so upset and that was the day they really understood just what their little boy was capable of." Martha Kent would never say it was difficult, because Clark was a dream come true for her. He was her wish and though it hadn't been easy raising a child that was 1000 times stronger than both her and her husband, she wasn't going to let that stop her from loving and raising him.

"You're saying he's a scared child," announced John bluntly.

"Aren't we all," answered Kara.

**Star City**

**Watchtower **

"We could do it, you and I, couldn't we," asked Clark as they started a second game. "It would only take a day, two at the most." He knew that if both Bart and him worked together they could get rid of every gun throughout the world.

"We could never really get rid of all the guns," answered Bart knowing it wasn't as simple as it sounded.

"No," answered Clark knowing that Bart was right. Try as they might they wouldn't be able to destroy everything single gun that existed on earth. "But we could get most of them..." He moved his knight forward knocking over Barts king. "Checkmate..."

"That doesn't mean we should," answered Bart. He understood where Clark was coming from and maybe there was some truth to what Clark wanted to do, getting rid of the guns likely would lower gun crimes, but chances are the people who they didn't want to have guns would still have them and the people who meant no harm to anyone would be the ones losing theirs, a right, a privilege that was once theirs would be taken away from them. And yes maybe the outcome would justify the means, but at what cost? "You know that most will not willingly give up their guns, if we forcefully take them away. They will resent us..." _I would..._

"Probably would, but they would be alive," answered Clark as they started a third game. He sighed heavily and gave Bart a faint smile. "In the end, isn't that all that matters?" All he wanted to do was keep them safe, keep them from feeling the pain of loss he feels now everyday.

"Maybe..." Bart answered softly, knowing that Clark was doing what he felt was right and the only way he believed he could keep the world safe, but at the same time he knew it could do more harm than good. No good deed ever goes unpunished. Bart knew that by doing this it could come back to haunt them and he just wasn't sure he could live with the consequences. He sighed heavily as he took his turned and looked Clark in the eyes, seeing a friend who had been forever changed by the events in Metropolis. "But what if they rise against us..." While nearly more than half the world stood by their side, there were those who opposed them and by doing this those numbers could grow stronger.

"We've made it through once before with the VRA," answered Clark not the least bit worried about the possibility of that happening.

**Mount Everest **

Kara smiled faintly as she reached out and gripped his shoulder. "I get it John, I really do. I can only imagine what it must feel like to have watched two worlds destroy themselves." It made all too perfect sense why John would be okay with what Clark wanted to do. He had watched his own world and its people die, he had watched his wife and child die in his arms. Only then to watch another world die. _Her world_. "And how you would do anything to make sure it never happens to any other world."

"Then you know why this is the only course of action," announced John Jones.

"I wonder if Jor-El would agree?" exclaimed Kara who knew within her heart that their was no way that her uncle would be okay with any of this. This was the type of experimenting he had fought against.

"This has nothing to do with your uncle!" exclaimed John angrily.

"It has everything to do with him," exclaimed Kara as she looked the bounty hunter in the eyes. "He's the whole reason why your on earth, why you have never left and have stood by Kal-El all these years!" Kara knew had it not been for the promise John had made to Jor-El and Lara that he would never have come to earth. he would be nothing more than a lonely space traveler. "You have known Clark since the day he was born and watched him grow up from a far. You have saved his life more than once, so are you honestly telling me you can't see that Kal-El needs help."

John sighed heavily as he turned away and took in the wondering view wishing he could become lost in the view, but he knew he would have to face the truth, a truth he did not want to admit or the fear that had already been looming around him. He felt Kara reach out and grip his shoulder and say to him. "Clark is an incredible man, but despite his abilities he's just a man..."

"Who can make mistakes," John finished with a heavy sigh.

"And his human emotions as wonderful and pure as they are makes him more vulnerable..." added Kara.

**Star City**

**Watchtower **

"I get where you're coming from with this," announced Bart. "But many have argued it before and it always tends to divide people, who each make good points." He wasn't looking to make Clark angry, but Clark wanted an honest opinions from him and that's what he was going to give him. "But wouldn't this be on the line of you forcing your will? I always thought that was the kind of thing you tried to avoid"

"You've been around the world more than a few dozen times," answered Clark as he moved his pawn on the board. "It's safe to say you've seen a lot."

"Yes," answered Bart. "That would be safe to say..."

"How many lives have you seen ruined by gun deaths?"

Bart has seen more than his fair share of gun death while spinning around the earth, even manage to prevent a dozen or so, but he has see other deaths that had nothing to do with a gun. "What about smoking?" announced Bart.

"What?" asked Clark not expecting that.

"Cigarettes," announced Bart. "They kill far more people than guns, yet people keep on smoking even with knowing that one day it could kill them..."He looked Clark hard in the eyes. "You of all people should know that?" Bart knew just as he knew Clark knew that Lois's mother had died from lung cancer, due to years of smoking.

"And?" asked Clark not seeing the point or where Bart was taking this.

"So tomorrow, we get rid of cigarettes. ….Checkmate," announced Bart as he moved his piece forward with a big grin on his face. "Then we lock up anyone who speeds in a car, …..checkmate." He looked Clark hard in the eyes, knowing things were never as simple as getting rid of guns. Something else would just replace it. Something always does. You don't go around the world countless times without learning a thing or two "Then we probably should kill anyone who doesn't, recycle, that would probably get AC back in our good graces," he said with a grin. "….Checkmate!" He then began moving a super speed with the chessboard, moving piece after piece. "And then we might want to look up anyone who doesn't take proper care of their dogs, …..Checkmate...checkmate...checkmate..."

"You done," answered Clark with a grin.

For now..." answered Bart as he leaned back in his chair and rested his feet on top of the table.

**Mount Everest**

"We both watched as our worlds die John, but with Kal-El it's different," exclaimed Kara feeling the tears come. "He doesn't remember Krypton, all he knows it's gone and ever since he's known the truth about himself he's been doing everything he can to make sure that earth does fall. "...But as we both know sometimes desperation is the real enemy, like with Zod. He didn't start out wanting to be the bad guy, it happened in an instant, one moment he was Kryptons proudest most honorable solider and the next he was it's greatest enemy."

"You don't really believe that he could become like Zod?"

"I don't want too," answered Kara heavily. She would never want to believe that could happen to Clark, but Jor-El likely had felt the same way about Zod. No one ever wants those they care for the most to fall so far, but wanting nothing not to happen doesn't mean it wont. "...But at the end of the day each of us has it within us to faultier and lose our way."

"I want to believe in his cause, I don't want what happened to Metropolis, to my home world, to Krypton, to ever happen again," announced John.

"Do you feel guilty for being the lone survivor of your world?" asked Kara even though she already knew the answer. It was the same answered she would give for herself.

"Yes..." John answered with a tear rolling down his cheek. There hasn't been a day he hasn't questioned why had he lived when everyone else died? Why him?

"Imagine how Kal-El must feel, he lived when Jor-El and Lara died. He lived when Krypton died. He lived when his city died. He lived when Lois and their child died," Kara cried as tears streamed down her face. "His heart can stand to lose anything else. It's why he's goes to such extremes..."

"You think he's trying to put the whole world in a box and locked it away so it will always be safe?"

"Wouldn't you?" asked Kara.

"What would you have me do Kara?" asked John. What did she want from him? Did she not know that he has done everything he possibly could to get through to him? What more could he do?

Kara took a deep breath and looked John hard in the eyes. "Whatever Jor-El asked of you..."

**TO BE CONTENUED**


	27. Chapter 27

**Part 27**

**Australia**

**Canberra**

**Genetic Testing Laboratory**

Clark, Andrea, John and Kara watched as Dr. Norris pushed Mitchell Davies into the laboratory. The last Clark had seen Mitchell was when he faced off against him at a public protesting, a day has not gone by that he hadn't thought about what happened to the young man that was not much older than Conner. Clark wished things could have gone differently that day, but he can't change what happened, but just maybe he would be able to give back what he had taken from Mitchell.

With a deep breath Clark walked up to Mitchell his heart was racing rapidly. "Mitchell, I can never begin to tell you how sorry I am for what happened...for what _I_ did to you," announced Clark humbly. It was in that moment he recalled another time when he had injured an innocent, it was about two years before he had become Superman. He had rushed in saving several hostages and mistook one of the hostages for the bomber. He had hurt the man pretty badly he was in a coma for weeks before he had woken up and began the long road to recovery.

Mitchell smiled faintly he could see that Superman was really sorry for what had happened. He knew he wasn't a bad guy he was just trying to keep everyone safe. Not to mention the fact that it was really hard to stay mad at the guy who had saved the whole planet from a demonic alien invasion. "Hey, no hard feelings," Mitchell smiled as he held out his hand. "All is forgiven."

Clark let out a sigh of relief feeling a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He happily shook the young mans hand. "Now, let's see if we can get those legs of yours working again ...and then some," grinned Clark.

One of the lab techs walked up to Dr. Norris and handed her a green pill. Dr. Norris held out the pill for Mitchell to take. Mitchell reached for the pill and was about to take it when...

"Wait!" exclaimed Kara as she stepped forward and soon found all eyes on her, John Jones eyes seemed to voice the most concern by her actions. It was not long ago the two had their talk and while he had yet to make up his decision on what to do with the information he has. He was not ready for Kara's secrets to be revealed. He feared that if Kal-El learned that Kara had been going behind his back that it would destroy him.

"Kara, what's wrong?" asked Clark concerned.

"I-I..." Kara seeing all questioning eyes on her, knew she had to come up with something quick, especially when John was basically silently telling her now was not the time for her to tell Clark everything she had been up to and who she had been talking with. "I'm just a little concerned, that the pill wont work the way it's supposed to. What if there are complications?"

"There are always risks, which is why we go for a testing phase first," announced Dr. Norris.

"But does Mitchell know the risks?" asked Kara as her eyes fell onto Mitchell who had come a long way over the passed couple of months from not being able to lift his hand, to now being able to get himself around unassisted in his wheelchair. The last thing she wanted was for him to be worst off.

"Dr. Norris, informed me of the risks both when they asked me to be the first test subject and again before we came into the room," Mitchell told Kara. He gave her a faint smile, he could tell she truly was concerned for his well being and wanted no harm to come to him. It was a truly wonderful feeling that someone he did not really know cared that much about him. It made him feel like he mattered. "I know the risks, if I'm able to regain control of my body and help keep the earth save then any risk is worth it."

"Spoken like a true hero!" announced Andrea with a smile as she gripped Mitchell's shoulder, then turning to Kara. "It is his choice to make Kara..."

Kara and Andrea eyes locked for several moments. There was something about the look in Andrea's eyes that The Last Daughter of Krypton couldn't put her finger on, but she shook the thoughts away saying they were nothing more than he mind playing tricks on her. Andrea was just a very instance young woman who was willing to do anything to protect all that is good. "You're positive this is what you want?" she asked the young man. "Once you swallow that pull, there's no going back."

"I'm sure," he answered with full confidence. This was what he wanted. This is what he had dreamed for ever since he was a young boy, to be better than what he was. He wanted to help people. He wanted to save lives. He wanted to make a difference. "I've never been more sure of anything in all my life!"

Kara could see there was no changing the young mans decision. This was what he wanted, but who wouldn't take the chance at having super-powers? Who wouldn't risk everything for the one thing they've always wanted? Would she not risk everything if there was even the slightest chance that she could get her family back? Save Krypton? Bring Lois back for her grieving cousin? She would risk everything and anything, even her own life if it meant she could do all those things, because no risk would be too big. "Okay," she answered with an understanding smile.

"Ready, when you are Mitchell," announced Clark. His eyes fell onto the young man who would either become one of the first soldiers in an army to help keep peace on earth or could possibly get very sick, even die right before his very eyes. It was not a risk Clark would normally be willing to let anyone take, but he knew sometimes risks needed to be made to achieve great things. "...But if you even have the slightest doubt that this isn't the right thing, I will understand. This has and always will be your choice." He would never force anyone to do anything they didn't want to do, especially when they would be risking their own life.

"I'm sure," answered Mitchell not needing another second to think about it, but would forever grateful that he had the choice. "Whatever happens, I want you to know how honored I am for this opportunity and for everything you have done for the earth. My only wish is I can be half the man you are."

"You already are," answered Clark with a smile as he said a little prayer, praying that the young man would be fine and that his body would heal. He then stepped back and joined the others as they all waited and watched as Mitchell took the pill.

"How long until we know Dr. Norris?" asked John Jones. It had been a couple of days since his talk with Kara. He had thought a lot about what she said and while she had some good points, he still decided to let Clark go through with creating the pill with the belief that it was for the greater good. He just couldn't bear to see another planet destroy itself and all its people, but he did vow to keep a closer watch over Clark if Kara promised to break off communication with Oliver for the time being, He thought it would be best for Clark and Oliver to work out their problems on their own time and did not want Kara finding herself in the middle.

"There is no way of knowing I'm afraid. It could be any minute from now or a few days from now," she answered. Her eyes then fell onto Mitchell. "Do you feel any different Mitchell?"

Mitchell was silent at first searching within himself to see if anything had changed, anything at all, but for the life of him he could find nothing had changed. He felt the same as he did before. "No," he answered disappointingly. "I feel the same."

"Don't give up just yet," answered Clark with a smile as he gripped the young mans shoulder. "Give it some time. I didn't have all my abilities right away, it took time for them to develop." He grinned and looked over his shoulder at Kara. "Especially flying..."

"Yes, you did crash and fall quiet a few times, as I recall," said Kara with a smile. It was moments like these that she wished could last forever, moment where she would see flashes of the old Clark Kent. The young man she had meant all those years ago when she had been searching for him believing that she was searching for a young toddler who needed to be protect by his older cousin, until she learned he was all grown up. That all seemed like a life time ago, …..so much had changed. "It just took finding that one _thing_ that got you to fly..." Damn! She mentally slapped herself across the face wishing she could take back what she said. "...I'm sorry, Kal I shouldn't have..."

"It's all right," he replied with a faint smile. "It don't want to ever forget that Lois was the one who got me to fly." He would forever treasure that memory and what it felt like to swore through the sky holding her in his arms.

**Star City**

**Watchtower**

Hours later Clark and the other joined the rest of The League at Watchtowers Star City's location to discuss the experimental drug and the progress that has been going on with Mitchell. Clark sat at the head of the table with both Kara and Andrea sitting at either side of him, while the others took a seat around the rest of the table with John Jones standing before them. Clark had asked him to present the progress to the rest of the team.

"We are essentially talking about technology that will enhance strength and durability of ordinary people, a thousands-fold, ...including those who have even lost their mobility." That was one of the reasons why John Jones decided to let Clark go through with the research and not put a stop to it like Kara had asked. He believed it was good to help those in need and told Kara he would continue to keep a close watch on Clark. He too did not want anything bad to happen and would do everything he could to make sure that the Clark Kent they both knew and loved would not be lost.

"So basically, you're saying they're magic pill!" exclaimed Dinah finding the whole idea to be a joke. How could one small pill give a simple man the strength of thousands, yet alone make someone walk again?

"Magic would be Zatannas department, I can assure you Miss. Lance, these pill are far from magic," answered John Jones. "Oliver Queen had been working on way to reverse-condition like parkinsons, paralysis and ms, which is what Mitchell Davies had before becoming one of Oliver test subjects-"

"Wait!" exclaimed Bart. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "You're saying that the research Oliver was doing before we took over the lab was to cure those kinds of conditions..." Bart was beginning to wonder if it had been a mistake to be so quick to judge Oliver. Not that he could really do anything about it now. What's done is done.

"Yes, but unfortunately his research was incomplete and there were complications," answered John Jones. "Which we were able to resolve by using samples of Andrea blood along with Kyrptonian knowledge."

"...And has his condition changed?" asked Bart. He needed to know if it worked.

"Not yet," answered Clark. "But Dr. Norris is confidant that in a couple of days we should know more, as am I." He wanted his friends to know that he believed one hundred percent in this research and that it was the best way to help the world overall. Not in just keeping it safe, but helping people in dire need.

"I suggest we draw up a list of candidates that will be best suited in assisting us, as well as going through hospital records and seeing those whose lives could be greatly improved thanks to this technology," announced Andrea.

"You want us to ask our friends to help police the world?" asked Bart still a bit skeptical that this was the right move. He was all for helping those in need and making their lives a little easier, but giving fit men and woman powers he just wasn't so sure was a completely good idea. He knew there would be those who would abuse that kind of power and would do more harm than good. "...Or even to total strangers?"

"If we had more people when Apoklips attacked, think of how many lives would have been saved Bart," announced Clark who still hadn't been able to forgive himself for all the lives lost during that attack. He had made a vow that he would do whatever he had to, to make sure that never happened again.

"We need people on the ground at all times, or all of our good work could be undone," added John Jones. He could see where Bart was coming from, but he could also see where Clark was coming from and believed him to be right. He too believed that perhaps if more had wanted to work things out on his planet that it wouldn't have been destroyed.

"So, what you want is a superpowered army?" questioned Bart.

"Not an army Bart," John Jones corrected the young man who he has known for a number of years and come to admire for his loyalty. "A peace keeping force, I would think you of all people would understand this, as many times as you been around the world." John Jones knew there was likely no one that has seen more of the world than Bart.

"I guess I can see where having that would come in handy," answered Bart starting to believe that this wasn't such a bad idea as he had originally thought.

"I'm sure there will be many World Governments who won't see it that way," announced Courtney who knew from history of those who had come before them and how the Government hunted them done until they totally disbanded the group of heroes. "Look what happened to Carter and his team years ago..." The last thing she wants would be for history to repeat itself.

"Not, to mention. What if one of these pills fell into the wrong hands?" added Kara voicing her number one main concern about the harm these super pills could cause.

"It wont!" exclaimed Clark firmly. He would make damn sure that only those of his choosing would have access to the pills and the technology that created them. No one on the outside would be allowed access. "Also you should all know this technology isn't just about helping those in need and protecting the world, it's also about protecting all of you."

"What do mean?" asked Victor.

"I mean, those who we select to join our team and help protect the earth wont be the only ones taking these pills," announced Clark as he met the eyes of each and everyone of his friends. "All of you will be taking them as well, to protect you." It was the only way he could assure he would not lose anyone else. It was the only way to keep them safe from harm.

Kara couldn't believe her ears. Her cousin has never once mentioned to her about giving the pills to the others, who already have powers and abilities. What if something goes wrong and the pill changes the very people they all are? What if by taking these pills they lose themselves and become a threat to the world. It would not be the first time anything deal with kyrptonite had corrupted the mind of a person who meant no harm to anyone. "Kal, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Kara," Clark answered at bit harsh. Did she not understand how important it was to keep their friends safe? "Shouldn't our friends be able to protect the earth without the risks of their own lives?"

"Yes, of course," Kara answered with a faint smile. Her eyes briefly meant with John Jones who gave her a faint and understanding smile.

**Star City**

**Queen Estate **

**Cemetery**

It was dusk out. It had been a few days since Clark had announced that the whole team, excluding him, Kara and John would be taking the pills that would enhance their abilities and strength. She couldn't help but wonder had they had this technology weeks ago ...then just maybe they could have been able to save her.

Dinah sighed heavily as she knelt before Mia's grave. It had been weeks since Mia had died by her hand and a day hasn't gone by that she hasn't thought of that moment when she lost one of her best friends, Mia had been like a little sister to her, there was nothing she would not have done for her, but she had let her anger and resentment get the best of her and because of that Mia died.

"I'm so sorry," Dinah cried as she placed her hand on the grave stone. "I never meant..." She couldn't bring herself to say the words, because she knew there were no words she could ever say that would change what had happened.

"Whose there?" exclaimed Zatanna as she came from the shadows. Oliver and her had come here for the night to check up on some things, when she heard some noise coming from the Queen Family Cemetery. Her eyes immediately locked with Dinahs and she could tell that her old friend was distraught. "Dinah..." She really wasn't sure what there was she could say to her. Zatanna could tell that Dinah regretted what happened to Mia and was remorseful, but at the same time she was angry at her for turning her back on Oliver and not even attempting to see him after Mia had died. Not that should could really blame her, given all that has happened. Oliver had also made no attempt to reach out to Dinah.

"Zatanna," she managed to say with a faint smile. It had been months since she last saw Zatanna. "How've you been?" Before Zatanna could answer another form appeared from the shadows of the night.

"Dinah?" exclaimed Oliver angrily as he joined the two dropping the flowers that he had been carrying to place over Mia's grave. "What the hell are you doing here?" She was the last person on the face of this earth that he wanted to see right now. He still had yet to forgive her for what she had done to Mia and likely never would find it within himself to forgive her. He felt like she had ripped out his heart and stomped on it a thousands times over.

Dinah could clearly see there would be no talking to Oliver and though she was angry at him too, she couldn't blame him for not wanting her to see her. Her eyes meant with Zatanna and she gave her a faint sad smile. "I should go..." She got up and started walking away.

"Dinah wait..." exclaimed Zatanna seeing this as a possible, maybe their only chance to work their way back in and fix everything, before it was too late. She set her eyes hard on Oliver doing what Chloe would have done if she were here. "Our guilt-ridden friend has just walked back into our lives seeking forgiveness. Please just for right now, don't try to be you..." Zatanna knew this moment all had to be up to Oliver. He would have to be the one to make the choice to either forgive Dinah or let her go all together. "What would Mia want you to do?"

Oliver sighed heavily. He hated that Zatanna was right, he knew deep down that Dinah never meant to hurt Mia. The two had been like sisters. Mia had loved Dinah with all her heart and that why it hurt so much when it happened. "Wait...!"

"Why?" exclaimed Dinah as she looked over her shoulder. "Why should I?"

"To talk," he answered with a faint smile. "We used to be able to talk about anything... Remember?"

"That was a long time ago Oliver," answered Dinah softly. "You made your choice..."

Oliver knew right now she wasn't talking about what happened with Mia. She was talking about when their relationship really had started to change. "I am so sorry for the way things ended between us, I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did..." She answered as she turned to face him with tears running down her cheek. She really had loved him, but in the end he hadn't loved her nearly as much and when he wanted to end things she had lied only to agree with him even though her heart was breaking into thousand of pieces inside. "You chose her..." She sighed heavily as she wiped away a falling tear. She refused to cry anymore over him, enough tears had been shed already. "...And then you left me again Oliver," exclaimed Dinah. It had been hard enough to have him leave her for Chloe, but it was just as hard if not harder for him to leave her after what had happened to Mia. "You wouldn't even listen to what I had to say."

"You made the decision to stand against me!" exclaimed Oliver not even wanting to get into the fact about him choosing Chloe over her.

"That's because you were wrong!" announced Dinah as she crossed her arms against her chest. "And Clark was right, but you were just too full of yourself like always to see it."

"This isn't about me?" What more did he have to say to get through to her that the path Clark was on was the wrong one.

"Of course it's about you!" exclaimed Dinah as she took a step forward not taking her eyes off of Oliver. "It's always been about you, your crusade. Your pain. Your parents who were taken from you. Your way. Your rules. Your team!" She could feel all her anger and resentment towards him coming out all at once. "About Clark not doing more, but then once he starts taking a harder stance and being the man you always wanted him to be. You pull a total one eighty!"

"Yes I wanted Clark get off his ass and get out of the shadows!" exclaimed Oliver angrily. "But I sure as hell never wanted him to become this!"

"...Or maybe you just don't know what the hell you want?" exclaimed Dinah. "First it was me, then Chloe... And now Zatanna!"

"Dinah!" exclaimed Zatanna gripping Dinah shoulder knowing this wasn't what needed to happen. She knew that both Oliver and Dinah could be stubborn and overbearing at times, but this was getting a little too out of hand.

"Let go of me!" Dinah snapped.

"Please, you need to calm..." Zatanna pleaded her heart and soul out to her old friend. She wasn't sure how much more should could take of this of them all being at odds with each other. What had happen to their family? To them looking out for each other?

"I said... LET GO!" Dinah shouted screaming into Zatanna face. By the time Dinah realized what she had done it was too late. The force of Dinah power screeching scream sent Zatanna smack into several grave stones breaking them in half.

"Zatanna!" cried Oliver as he helplessly watched unable to do anything. His eyes angrily set on Dinah. "You!"

Before Oliver could strike, Dinah punched him hard smack in face before using her sonic scream sending him smack into a tree cracking it in half. The large tree began to fall to it's side right where Zatanna was lying dazed and winded unable to use her magic to prevent the tree from falling on top of her. Dinah watched in horror, yet again it seemed that one of her friend will have died by her hands. "Please...God no!"

Then a flash of red and blue flew in and stopped the tree from falling onto of Zatanna. Dinah gave a grateful smile to Kara who had come to the rescue at just the right time. She then went to Zatanna and helped her up. "Zatanna..." her heart was racing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. We're testing out these new..."

"Oliver..." moaned Zatanna as she rubbed her aching head. "Where's Oliver." She was more concerned about what had happened to Oliver than anything Dinah had to say.

Oliver groaned as he emerged from the brushes he had fallen into after hitting the tree. "I'm okay," he said with a heavy breath as he made his way over to Zatanna making sure not to make any eye contact with Dinah. "Barely..."

"Oliver, I..." Dinah started.

"Save it!" exclaimed Oliver harshly.

Kara sighed heavily as she made her way over to the three. She placed her hand on Dinahs shoulder. "Come on Dinah, I think we should head back to Watchtower," she announced starting to lead her away.

Oliver watched as the two walked away and while a part of him wanted nothing more to do with Dinah there was a part of him that didn't want to lose her completely, because in truth there was a part of him that was in love with her. He wasn't ready to let go of the bond they once had completely. "Wait, don't go..." His heart and soul may belong to Chloe, but there would always be something special about Dinah.

Kara sighed heavily, wondering if this would turn out to be a big mistake, but for the life of her she couldn't stop herself from turning around with Dinah to face Oliver.

Dinah couldn't believe what was happening. Her eyes went from Kara, to Oliver and Zatanna. "Since when do you listen to Oliver, Kara?" Dinah couldn't understand for what reason would Kara listen to one word that Oliver had to say? Then it was as if a light bulb had gone off in her head. "All those times you've been away, and then few days ago and even before you were raising doubts over the pill..." She had heard from Andrea that Kara had been against the researching of these super pills from the beginning. Now it was all starting to make since. "You're with him!" she exclaimed as she turned to face Kara. Dinah couldn't believe that Kara of all people would turn her back on her own family. She probably even turned Conner against Clark too. How could they all have been so blind to see the truth? "You traitor!" Dinah shouted as she screamed into Kara's face causing the Kryptonian to fall to her knees and her ears began to burn and bleed out. Dinah then saw her chance and fled knowing she was going to have to tell Clark that Kara had been spying for Oliver.

"Kara!" Oliver shouted concerned as he hunched over the young woman wanting to make sure she was all right.

"I'll be fine, go..."

"Dinah wait!" Oliver shouted as he ran after her, but she proved to be too fast for him. Whatever the pill had done it had made her both stronger and faster. "Damn it!" Oliver collapsed to his knees out of breath. There would be no way he would ever be able to catch up to her now. He was soon joined by Kara and Zatanna who helped him up.

"Oliver what are we going to do now?" asked Zatanna. "First thing Dinah is going to do is tell the others about Kara."

"She's not the only one that knows..." Kara answered with a heavy sigh. "John Jones knows too..."

"How?" asked Oliver.

"He's known for a while," Kara answered. She then turned to Oliver looking at him with her deep blue eyes. "You can trust him..."

"What do you mean by I can trust him?" asked Oliver not liking where this was headed. "You're talking like you're thinking of going back."

"Kara that's not a good idea," exclaimed Zatanna she could already feel her heart beginning to race. She didn't even want to think about what Clark would do when he found out that Kara had been spying for them. She knew it would destroy him.

"I have too!" exclaimed Kara. "I can't leave him..." She could never abandoned Clark. He was her family, for better or for worst.

"Kara," Oliver announced as he grabbed onto her shoulders. "When Clark learns that you have been feeding me information. He isn't going to be happy..." Oliver didn't even want to think about what Clark would do once he learns about Kara. In the state of mind he's in there was no telling just what he might do. Anything was possible and that what scared Oliver.

"I know," Kara answered. "That's why I have to go back, confront him. Explain." Her deep blue eyes looked right into Olivers and she gave him a smile knowing that perhaps he had been right about some things all along. "It's all going to be okay. I promise..." And before Oliver could say another word she flew up to the nightly sky and flew off into the night.

"Be careful..." Oliver whispered as Zatanna and him watched her vanish out of sight.

**TO BE CONTENUED**


	28. Chapter 28

**Part 28**

**Outer Space**

**Watchtower **

The moment Dinah returned to Watchtower she informed everyone that Kara had been working with Oliver. John Jones remained calm and played the part as being surprised as everyone else. He could not let the other know that he already knew. He didn't know how Dinah had found out. Not that it mattered. The secret was out and there was little to do. He just hoped that Kara had enough sense to stay away, because if she didn't he wasn't sure if he would be able to protect her, not if she wanted him to keep the promise he had made to her.

The revelation of Kara's deception had hit Clark the hardest. He distant himself from the group staring out a window with his eyes locked on his adopted world. He couldn't believe that his beloved cousin would ever betray him like this. She was his family, his flesh and blood. How could she have done this? He didn't want to believe it was true. This had to be some kind of mistake, but in the pit of his stomach somehow he had known. There had been something different about her. Things he had chosen to ignore. That is until now...

"She's been deceiving us," exclaimed Andrea angrily to the others. "Who knows how long she has been feeding Oliver Queen information." There was no telling what she could have told him. She could have easily told him where they were keeping all the criminals and then some.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions," announced Victor calmly. "Maybe there's a perfectly good reason." Victor wasn't ready to give up on Kara just yet. There had to be more too this. "Maybe she was only pretending to be with Oliver to see what he's up to."

"I wish that were true, Victor," sighed Clark heavily. He would love nothing more than for Victor to be right. That this was just all a misunderstanding, but he knew his cousin. He knows how she thinks. She's kept secrets from him before. Gone off on her own, with her own agenda in mind.

"So you're saying Oliver, got to Kara, and somehow convinced her to spy on us," exclaimed Bart, not being able to believe that this was true. "I mean that's pretty low, even for Oliver..." Bart's known Oliver to make some questionable choices in the past, but he never believed him capable of something like this. Oliver knows how important Kara is to Clark, she is Clarks link to a world and family he would never known. He just couldn't see Oliver using Kara to get back at Clark.

"It sounds exactly what he'd do!" hissed Dinah crossing her arms against her chest. Once again she would have to prove to them just who exactly Oliver Queen truly is and if they couldn't see it then she could do nothing but pity them for the naive fools they were. "None of you know Oliver like I do... And in truth, maybe I never really knew him. Maybe none of ever really knew him..."

"I'll admit Ollie isn't perfect, but maybe we should hear him out," announced Victor.

"Really Victor?" questioned Dinah as she looked him hard in the eyes. "After what he did to you?" She walked up to him staring him down. "He planted a virus into you the first day you met," she reminded him. "...and that's not _all_ he did." She looked around the room eying each and everyone of them. "He has files on every one of you, on all the Justice League. Not just our strength and weaknesses, but also about our past, our friends and families. Our whole lives..." She had seen the files with her own eyes, but thought nothing of it at the time, but now she sees it as proof that Oliver never trusted any of them and would use any means necessary to stop them if he saw fit. "And he will use the information against you, just like he did with Victor, ….only this time he may stop you for good."

"We should regroup, call Stargirl back in and get to a more secure location," announced John Jones.

"That's what he'll be counting on," announced Clark as he turned to face the group. He knows Oliver well enough to know how he thinks and what his plan of attack would be. If they were going to put a stop to Olivers plans they would have to be one step ahead of him. "He wants us to react to him. To pull back and go on the defensive..." Clark knew they couldn't do that, not if they wanted to win this fight. He would have thought by now Oliver would have come around, but now he sees that will never happen. "Oliver's always likes being the one in charge of any situation. He thinks he's the one with all the knowledge with that smug superiority of his, always prepared..." Clark tightened his fists together. He wished things didn't have to be this way, but Oliver had made his choice and now it was time for him to make his own move, to put a stop to this once and for all. "Not this time!"

"What are you planning on doing Kal?" asked Andrea as she locked eyes with Kal and gave him a smile letting him know whatever it is she was behind him all the way.

"What I should have done from the beginning," he announced before turning to Victor. "Victor, switch on to the Emergency Broadcast system on all devices."

"Where?" Victor asked as he sat down in front of the computer.

"Everywhere..." Clark wanted to make sure everyone, anywhere and everywhere would hear what he had to say, whether it be on TV, tablet, computers, smart phone or radio.

"All right," announced Victor as he turned around in his chair to face Clark. "It's all ready for you big guy."

Clark thanked Victor and made his way to face the camera where his face was being shown live all over the world. He took a deep breath needing to remind himself why this needed to be done. This was not something he wanted to have happen, but Oliver had left him with no choice. "People of earth!" he exclaimed promptly knowing it would gain their attention and stop them from doing whatever it was they were doing at that exact moment. "I am sorry to inform you, but we have been betrayed by one of our own. ….And I am even more sorry to say, I have kept something from all of you for some time." He had thought he was protecting a friend, but he has come to realize that may have been a mistake. It was a mistake, because it had cost him of everything he has ever held dear. "Green Arrow, who you all know is Oliver Queen has manipulated my own cousin into spying for him, telling her things about me that are not true..." It broke Clarks heart more than words could describe what he was feeling inside at that exact moment.

**Star City**

**Queen Residence **

**Training Room**

Oliver, with Zatanna standing behind him watched on the screen listening to each and every word that was coming out of Clark's mouth. They could both feel their hearts racing. It was very clear that Clark was more than just angry by what happened he was furious. He was hurt and those two together could be a deadly combination.

_"Oliver lied and manipulates those around him to get what he wants," Clark announced angrily. "And doesn't care who gets hurt in the process, ….but no more!"_

"What is he up too?" asked Zatanna having no clue what Clark expected to gain from this. What was he up to, but she had a feeling that wherever it was it couldn't be good.

_"Oliver may have come out years ago to reveal himself as Green Arrow, but that was not the only secret he has had hiding in the closet..."_

"Oliver..." exclaimed Zatanna feeling her heart skip several beats. There were only one of two secrets Clark could be referring too and one of those secrets really wouldn't work right now. Though she suspected at some point Clark would do something about that, but right now there was only one thing he could be talking about. And she knew it would not end well for Oliver if that secret ever got out.

"Damn you Clark!" exclaimed Oliver knowing what Clark was planning on telling everyone and that he only mere moments to put a stop to it. He quickly worked his way typing a code into the computer.

_"The real reason why Winslow Schotts was able..."_

"Protocol Icarus!" exclaimed Oliver to the computer, within seconds the screen went blank and it wasn't only blank there, but on everything device throughout the world.

"What did you just do?" asked Zatanna.

"I bought us some time," answered Oliver.

"Time for what?" asked Zatanna not understanding. What exactly was Protocol Icarus?She had never heard of any protocol before, but then again Oliver was known for keeping secrets. "And what it Protocol Icarus?"

Oliver couldn't look her in the eyes. He wasn't happy by his actions, but he felt it was the only thing he could do to buy himself the time he needed. Time he did not have. "Oliver what did you do?" he heard Zatanna ask him and would continued to ask until he gave her an answer.

"Protocol Icarus is Watchtowers Space Base, contingency plan, a fail-safe in the preventive emergency of sensitive information falling into the wrong hands," he took a deep breath and sighed heavily as he finally found the strength to look her in the eye knowing that just wasn't all it was.. "It's a manual shut down of Watchtowers power."

"But that would mean?"

"Yes," Oliver answered knowing very well what it meant and how much of a bad guy it made him look and how it could likely end any chance of ever working things out with Clark and fulfilling the promise he had made to Chloe. But what else could he have done? It wasn't like Clark was giving him a whole lot of options. He truly hoped there was still a way to save his friend, but right now he had to worry about keeping him safe, so that there would still be someone to save Clark from the path he has fallen on. "They have less than ten minutes to evacuate Watchtower..."

"Oliver..." exclaimed Zatanna not being able to comprehend what he had just done. She couldn't believe that he could ever do something like this. "How could you? We have friends up there and not all of them are like Clark..." Zatanna knew that aside from Clark and John Jones the rest needed oxygen to breathe.

"We both know Clark wont let anything happen to them," answered Oliver knowing for well that Clark would die before any harm came to those closest to him. Oliver wasn't looking to hurt anyone, he just needed to buy himself some time and maybe at the same time shut down a base of their operation, even if only temperately. "I don't expect you to understand..."

**Outer Space**

**Watchtower**

** "**What happened!" demanded Clark wanting to know why all the lights had gone out and the video feed had gone dead.

"It's Watchtower!" exclaimed Victor who used his own senors to do a quick scan throughout Watchtower to see what had just happened. "Oliver, he somehow was able to shut all of Watchtower down." He knew he shouldn't be surprised that Oliver had snuck in some manual code so that he could shut down Watchtower when ever he wanted. "I should have known he had some backdoor control to shut down everything."

"Is the teleporter working?" asked John Jones knowing that only, Clark and him would be able to fly out and return to earth safely, but everyone else would need to teleporter in order to get back down to earth.

"Everything is offline!" exclaimed Victor urgently. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest. "Including the life support systems1" The very thing that kept all those of them who were human, powers or no powers alive.

"What?" exclaimed Bart. He couldn't believe that Oliver would go to such great length to stop something he didn't agree with. "He knows were up here. Right?" There had to be some kind of mistake, sure Oliver could be a bit bold headed and a bit of a jerk, but he would never in a million years suspect the guy who pulled him off the streets all those years ago to be capable of doing this.

"We must get Watchtower down to earth before those of you that need oxygen run out," announced John Jones. "but we can't go outside without breaking the hull." It would be a little more complicated than that and John Jones knew that time was something they did not have. They needed to act quickly before their problem got worse than they already were. He turned to Clark as he felt his heart racing fearing for the lives of all those around him. "Kal-El, you and I must-"

"NO!" exclaimed Clark angrily. He was beyond furious that Oliver would do something like this. He understood that Oliver didn't agree with how they wanted to handle protecting the earth, that he was still grieving over Mia's death, and missed his family. But Oliver was not the only one grieving. Clark knew first hand what grief felt like and doesn't want anyone ever again to fell the pain he is carrying. He had tried to explain himself to Oliver, tried to work things out, but Oliver wont hear it. There was only one thing left for Clark to do and that was to tell the world the truth. It was time for Oliver to own up to his sins and pay for his choices.

"No," gasped John Jones stunned, not believing his own ears. "What do you mean no?" Didn't Clark know what was happening here? That time was not something they had?

"He wants our hands full. He wants his secrets! Oliver is buying time so he can put together his contingency plan in order, exclaimed Clark as he meant the eyes of everyone around him wanting them to know that he wasn't about to let that happened. Oliver will not destroy everything they have worked towards. He would make sure the world knew the truth about just who Oliver Queen really is and just what he has done. "I will not give that to him. ….Let me finish addressing earth."

"Without power, Watchtower has no way to communicate with the earth," answered Victor who had tried everything he could to get power up and running, but whatever Oliver had done prevented him from being able to turn the power back on, including the backup power systems.

"Hold on a sec! You're pretty much a living computer," exclaimed Dinah her eyes meeting with Victors.. "You're telling me you can't get ten or so words online?"

"Well... I suppose we could give it a try," answered Victor. He had never done anything like this before, but he was willing to give it a shot. Within moments Victor Stone aka Cyborg, was able to connected to Superman social page and was able to finish getting what Clark had started and told the world the truth about Oliver Queen and how he knew what Winslow Schotts was capable of.

'OLIVER QUEEN, COULD HAVE PREVENT METROPOLIS TRADEGY IF HE TURNED TOYMAN A FORMER EMPLOYESS, IN YEARS AGO, BUT MONEY WAS MORE IMPORTANT TO HIM'

Within seconds the short message was all over the world shocking people beyond belief. It was no secret to anyone that Winslow Schotts had once worked for Oliver Queen, but what no one knew was Oliver Queen had known all along what Winslow Schotts also known as Toyman was capable of.

"It's done," answered Victor, whether for better or for worse he didn't know. Only time would tell.

"All right!" announced Clark as he turned to face the others. "Now we can bring down Watchtower."

"Are you all right?" asked Andrea as she gripped Clarks shoulder giving him a concerned smile.

"Oliver made his choice," answered Clark. "And so have I."

"And what about Kara?" she asked.

"I will deal with Kara when the time comes," answered Clark. With that said Clark made his way into the center of Watchtower where John Jones was waiting for him. Together the two would bring Watchtower down to earth. "Prepare for reentry!"

"Go slow guys," announced Victor his voice both alert and concerned. "We're not running out of oxygen at a high rate. I think we would all like to make it back to earth in one piece, Watchtower included." The last thing Victor wanted to have happen was anymore complication. "I want to try and fix whatever Oliver did to Watchtower and get it back up in space asap."

**Star City**

**Queen Residence **

**Bedroom**

Oliver was packing a bag, when Zatanna came bursting into her room just as he heard the loud sound of copters outside his home, no doubtingly the word had gotten out that he had known the truth about Winslow Schotts bomb making hobby. Now everyone would be out to get him, not that he could blame any of them. There was no one he blamed more than himself for what happened in Metropolis, because just maybe if he had informed the FBI, the police whomever that his former employee was constructing bombs, that just maybe ….just maybe none of this would be happening.

"Oliver..."

"I know I can hear them," he answered as he zipped up his pack. He then grabbed a family photo of Chloe, him and their son. He stared at it for a few seconds before breaking the frame where he took out the photo and folded it up before sliding it into his pant pocket. "I'm sorry Zatanna, ….I should have never gotten you involved in this." He sighed heavily, realizing the mistakes he has made in his life and wishing there was something he could do to change them all. "Any of you..."

"I'm a big girl Oliver," answered Zatanna with a faint smile. "I knew exactly what I was getting into when I agreed to stick with you."

"Well speaking from past bad publicity," he answered. "It might be wise for you to stay clear of me." The last thing he wanted now was for some bad to happen to her, because of him. She really was the only friend he still had left and he would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to her.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" she answered as she leaned closer to him and kissed his gently on the cheek. "You wouldn't want me to be breaking a promise now would you?"She had promised Chloe that no matter what she would always be there for Oliver and have his back. She had no intentions of turning her back on him now, because now it seems he would need her more than ever.

**TO BE CONTENUED**


	29. Chapter 29

**Part 29**

**Star City**

**Watchtower**

**Roof**

Clark stood on the roof of Watchtower looking over the city as the sun began to set and night would soon arrive, reminding him that morning would follow after and a new day will have begun. Only that when that day begins something will be missing from the morning before. It wont be there like it was before and never would be again.

He had heard of casualties of war, but had never really understood it until now. Not until it was staring him right in the face forcing him to make the ultimate choice. He let out a heavy sigh watching as she sun set and the sky turned darker, he watched as the stars and the moon began to glow brightly. It truly was a beautiful sight. It was what he needed at this exact moment after a difficult and troubling day, a day he would never be able to forget. It would remain with him always.

"I hope that you have found peace," he spoke softly staring into the stars as if he were searching for something, searching for some sign to tell him that everything was going to be fine. "...that is all I have ever wanted." His eyes then filled with tears and he lowered his head knowing that no one was coming to tell him that everything was going to be all right. "Why'd you make me do it? Why couldn't you have just listened?"

**Hours Earlier...**

**Outside of Star City near the mountains**

**Warehouse**

"Remember, for now this is just a conversation," announced Clark to both Bart and Andrea as they ran below him and he flew above. "Not a fight." The last thing he wanted was anymore altercations/ Things were bad enough between him and Oliver, they didn't need for things to get any worse than they already were. He hoped to work things out with Oliver and bring him around to his way of thinking. He would love nothing more than to have his friend, by his side.

Victor had managed to track Oliver whereabouts just outside of Star City to an abandoned warehouse located deep in the mountains. Oliver had no other choice but to leave his home after the secret had gotten out that he had never turned Winslow Schotts in to the proper authorities several years ago after he had learned that his former employee was building toys with bombs inside them. Clark had not wanted to do it, but Oliver had given no choice and in truth there was a part of him that blamed Oliver for what had happened and wanted him to pay in some way for what happened to Metropolis, ….to what happened to Lois. ...But even then at the end of the day he couldn't deny that he didn't still care about him. Oliver had been like a brother to him and if there was any way of saving that bond he was going to try.

"We're brings a lot of big guns for a conversation," answered Bart who was still getting used to the new boost in power. It was unbelievable what he was feeling, but then what he was feeling in power did not even come close to what it felt like watching Mitchell take his first steps. The pill had worked and everyday the young man was getting stronger. It wouldn't be long before the young man would be out in the streets helping people who were in trouble and keeping the peace.

"It's just as a percussion Bart," answered Andrea as she ran along side of him having no problem keeping up with his quick speed. "He'll be expecting us. And after we told the world about his prior relationship with Winslow Schotts, Oliver Queen in not going to be a happy camper."

"Oliver has never striked me as the camping type," answered Bart as they all came to a stop in front of a large building with boarded up windows and a secretive camera locked on them. He took another step forward that released a glowing green force field around the building. "Well, he sure didn't waste any time," Bart noted watching as Clark took several steps away from the kyrptonite force field. "You okay over there stretch?"

"I'm fine," answered Clark as he took a deep breath feeling the effects of the kyrptonite wear off. He should have known that Oliver would have come prepared.

"You stay here," announced Andrea. "I'll see if I can break through the force-field." She knew the last thing they needed right now was for Clark to be out of commission.

"No need," answered Clark as he breathing turned back to normal and the tingling pain withered away. "He's coming."

Clark could here Oliver coming towards them, within moments they watched as the door to the warehouse open and out walked Oliver in full Green Arrow gear. He then approached the force field where an open appeared allowing him to walk on through, once through the opening closed back up. "You have a lot of nerve showing up!" they heard Oliver angrily exclaim. "Of all the things you have done since we lost Metropolis, I never would have suspected this from you Clark. You took my life..." Oliver knew there was no way he could ever go home again. He could never go back to the life he had built for himself. He would always be on the run.

"You took mine first!" exclaimed Clark. "When you cared more about your company than peoples lives."

Oliver knew Clark had every right to be angry at him. There has not been a day that has gone by that he hasn't wished he could take things back. That he didn't wish he could have done things differently. "And I'll have to live with that mistake for the rest of my life." His eyes fell onto Clark just hoping he could reach his old friend and somehow make things right, but he was beginning to have doubts that there was any chance of fixing things between them. Too much had happened. Too much had been lost. "Clark, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry." He stepped forward pleading his heart out. "If I could trade my life for hers, I would...I would trade my life for all of theirs."

"Enough of the poor Oliver Queen, whoa is me act!" exclaimed Andrea angrily not wanting to hear another word that came out of his mouth. She has had about enough of Olivers attitude and would like nothing more than for him to leave them the hell alone and stay out of their business. All he was doing was confusing Clark and making matters worse. "Now where is Kara!"

"I don't know..." answered Oliver crossing his arms against his chest. He didn't know what it was but there was just something about Andrea that he really did not like, something about her that he didn't trust. He didn't like how she was able to swoop on in and become Clarks right hand and new best friend. What was it about her that Clark trusted so much? Was it because Clark felt like he and Andrea had something in common or was it something else? Something he wasn't seeing?

"And would you tell us if you did know?" asked Andrea sternly, her eyes narrowed in on Oliver as if she could see right through him to his very soul.

"What do you think?" answered Oliver with an angry tone. His eyes then fell onto Bart he shook his head. "You know Bart of all people, I would have thought you wouldn't be so quick to trust someone you barely know." Oliver feared that Clark may be too lost in his grief and anger for him to get through, but just maybe there was still a chance for him to get through to Bart. "There's something not right here. Something, not right with her..."

For a moment it seemed that Bart was almost considering what Oliver was saying, but then Andrea stepped in front of him so that Oliver and her were face to face. She didn't even give him a chance to say anything to Oliver as she was already speaking her mind of what she thought of his proclamation. "Oliver, I know you're too conceited to accept that we're working in the worlds best interest..."

"...More like your interest!" exclaimed Oliver as he got into her face not caring that she could very well break every bone in his body if she so wanted to. "Because the Clark I know, would have never done anything like this." He looked her hard in the eyes as if he were searching for something, anything to tell him that something was not right with her. "You did something to him."

"The only thing I did was listen to him about what he wants for this world," answered Andrea. "And if you or anyone from your team acts against us, we will respond with force." She didn't care who they were no one would get in their way.

Oliver could see there would be no getting through to Clark, not with her around. He sighed heavily as he turned around and started back towards the warehouse, but one voice forced him to turn around. "Hey!" he heard Clark shout out to him. "Oliver, were trying to talk to you!"

Oliver stopped and looked over his shoulder his eyes falling onto Clark. "No Clark, you stopped talking ever since you brought her into the picture. Now all you do is act and use fear to get your way..." He licked his lips and gave his old friend a faint smile. "...For what it's worth, I'm happy that you found your full purpose in the world, I'm just sorry that I can't ….I _wont_ be part of it." Oliver then opened an entrance in the force-field for him to get through to get back into the warehouse. There was nothing more he could say to Clark. He had say all he could.

"You can't walk away from us Oliver!" he heard Bart shout out to him.

"I'm not the _one_ whose walked away!" announced Oliver just before the force field closed back around him.

"That does it!" exclaimed Bart as he ran at super speed at the force field dome and began running circles around it hoping that his new and improved super-speed would be able to deactivate the force field. It seemed to be working as the force field began to flicker, but just before it shimmered away a flash of red and blue came flying towards Bart and knocked him several feet away.

Kara dropped down to Bart who was lying unconscious, she sighed heavy and xrayed him for broken bones. The super pills seemed to have worked as she found to broken bones, she was thankful for that. She would never have been able to forgive herself if she had serious hurt Bart. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but things had gotten out of hand and she had to try to set things right. "I'm sorry Bart, but I need you out of the way to keep you safe. It's for your own good," she told him watching as he went in and out of consciousness. Without another word she was gone in a flash to confront both Clark and Andrea.

Clark and Andrea were just about to enter the warehouse that Oliver had retreated too, Andrea's hand reached for the door handle that she planned on ripping off with her strength when Kara flew down and kicked her hard in the head sending Andrea crashing backwards towards a bunch of mountains. Kara then flew down and her eyes meant with Clark, her cousin who she loved more than anything and would do anything for.

"Kara.." announced Clark.

"Clark..." said Kara using his earth name for the first time in months. She loved his name Kal, in a way she had been the one to name him, but she felt that by no longer going by Clark Kent his earth name, he was forgetting who he was and everything he was ever taught.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Both Bart and Andrea will be fine," she answered. "I needed to talk to you alone with no interruption."

"You could have called," he replied.

"You haven't exactly been the easiest person to get a hold of lately, especially with a certain someone having themselves wrapped around your arm."

"It's not like that," answered Clark wanting to make it perfectly clear. "There is nothing going on, ….unlike Oliver and you." He looked Kara hard in the eyes he couldn't begin to understand why she was doing this to him. How could she have turned her back on him? If she was having doubts why couldn't she have dome to him? "Why are working with him? Why have you turned against me?"

"I would never turn against you Clark, you're my family, my home," she exclaimed with tears streaming down her face. "I'm just afraid..."

"Of what?" What could she possibly be afraid of? He was creating a world where no one had to be afraid, a safer place for everyone.

With a deep and heavy breath she finally found the courage to tell him what she had been fearing ever since that day he made his first declaration to the world. When everything changed. "...of what you're becoming."

"And what is that?" he asked not liking where this was going.

"It's better, if I show you!" announced Kara as she pulled a pendant from her pocket with a symbol that Clark recognized right away. He had found one years ago that had belong to Jor-El his father, a memory pendant. He had seen many of Jor-El memories of his first time on earth. "I need you to feel something..." She then took his hand and placed the memory pendant in it and then wrapped her hand around his hand... And the memories came...

_"What is this...?"_

_He saw what looked liked armed soldiers busting down doors and dragging people out of their homes... The people were scared and couldn't under what was happening. There war fire everywhere... People being shot in the streets. _

_ "This is what it feel like... When your home is overrun... When sides have become divided. ….When you forget who you are... When the weak are dominated by those who are stronger... This is what it feels like to be ruled..." _

_….Children crying in the streets, but no one coming to their aid. ...Families being torn apart, separated forever. _

_ "This is what it felt like for Jor-El, to be helpless as Krypton died..."_

_ Clark then sees Lois dying in his arms..._

_ "You know this feeling... You know what it feel like for your whole world to die..."_

Clark was stunned. Was Kara right, was he going too far? Had he crossed a line? All he ever wanted to do was use his powers to help people, to keep those he loves safe. Is this what Lois would want him to do? Is this what she died for?

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" shouted Andrea as she pulled Kara away from Clark breaking him free from any hold Kara may have had on him. Andrea wasted no time and restrained Kara in a locking hold with an overpowering strength.

Kara struggled to get free from Andrea's hold on her, she could only assume that Andrea had enhanced her powers by taking one of the super pills. She looked to Clark hoping that he would say something anything to stop this, but he remained unmoving just watching as if he were somewhere else. What the hell was happening? "Clark what are you doing?" she cried begging him to snap out of it. "You're my family. Why are you letting her do this?"

"Maybe because he knows you can't be trusted," hissed Andrea angrily.

"You're the one who can't be trusted!" shouted Kara as she elbowed Andrea in the gut then managed to free herself and turn around so she was facing Andrea. She wrapped her hands around Andrea neck knowing she had the power to break every bone in her neck even with Andreas enhanced strength.

"Kara what the hell are you doing!" demanded Clark.

"What am I doing?" she exclaimed. "Just two seconds ago she had me in a similar hold and you did nothing. What is it about her that you trust so much? I've known you for years, you meant her once and then she suddenly shows up out of the blue and you trust her more than me..." She couldn't understand why her own cousin would trust what she deemed a total stranger over his own flesh and blood.

"I trust her because she doesn't keep secrets from me," he answered with a harsh tone. "How many times have you lied to me Kara?" He couldn't count the number of times Kara has kept something from him over the eyes. Has given him half truths and never the whole story, unlike Andrea who has been straight with him since day one.

"...Last time I checked you've kept plenty of secrets from me," she answered not liking how he was making this look like all her fault.

"Any secrets I've kept from you were in order to protect you," announced Clark. "So I don't know how you expect me to believe that you working with Oliver was in order to protect me..."

"I wasn't working with Oliver to stop you Clark, I was working with him to save you," she was pleading all her heart out to him while still keeping a strong hold on Andrea. "Please Clark, stop and think. ….She's changed you and you don't even see it." She could feel her heart breaking, never has she felt so helpless in all her life to save someone she loves more than anything.

"Don't listen to her Kal," exclaimed Andrea. "She's trying to trick you. She doesn't understand what were doing is best for the world. We're making it a safer place so innocents like Lois wont lose their lives to such horrific acts of violence..."

Kara right then and there knew that Andrea was the root of all the problems. She had some kind of a hold on Clark, Kara didn't know how, but she could see that her cousin for whatever reason by his thirst for vengeance and consumed with his grief was consented to Andrea. And the only way she saw to break that connection was to take Andrea out of the picture. The last daughter of Krypton tightened her hold on Andrea.

"Kara wh-what are you doing!" exclaimed a frantic Clark watching as Kara's hold on Andrea turned more deadlier.

"I'm sorry Clark, but it's the only way..." She could feel the anger burning inside her for what she believed Andrea had turned her dear cousin into. Kara's eyes began glowing brightly She hated Andrea with all her heart. She wanted Clark back and however foolish it seemed she believed that by getting rid of Andrea would bring her cousin back to her and make everything right again. She wanted to end it all right here and now. And with a blink of an eyes she could, ….but then she would be no better than Toyman or Darkseid, ...or even Zod. She couldn't do it. No matter how much she wanted to, no matter how much she believed that it was the only way to save Clark, she could not kill Andrea. …._No! _She told herself. This had to end now! Kara's eyes began to burn brightly she was going to burn Andrea to death, pealing the skin right off her bones. This had to end now.

"NO!" roared Clark as his eyes burned brighter than Kara.

Andrea saw her chance and broke free from Kara's hold just as Clark and Kara were in a fire battle with Clark strongly overpowering Kara who fell to her knees. She could fell her skin burning, it had never burned this much before. In the back of her mind she kept telling herself this couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. How had this happened? She kept pleading for Clark to stop, but he wouldn't listening. It was as if he was lost in a trance, not aware of his own actions.

Kara screamed loudly her body was on fire as she fell to her knees and she knew that without her that Oliver and Zatanna would be left unguarded without the kyrptonite force field back up, even when fully well knowing that the moment it was back up what it would mean for her. "I'm sorry..." she cried as teats streamed down her face, because she never in a million years would she have believed this possible. "It's up to you now..." With the little strength she had left she reach into her pocket and pulled a small controller and pressed the red button that would reactivate the force field that she had deactivated moments before so she was able to get close to Bart.

"Kal we have to go!" exclaimed Andrea knowing that Clark could not be trapped inside the force field. "The kyrptonite force field is coming back up!" Already she could see the flickering of the force field coming back up and knew it would only be seconds until they were all trapped inside.

Clark stopped what he was doing and saw Kara lying on the ground her clothes and most of her hair burnt off, her skin beat red. He was in shock, but he had no time to react when he felt Andrea grip his shoulder. "We have to go..." he heard her tell him. Seconds before he sped away with Andrea his eyes locked briefly with Kara's weak blue painful eyes. There were no words that needed to be said between. They both knew that the other was sorry that it came to this. Then Clark was gone and Kara's fell into darkness.

The second the force field was back up, Oliver was out the door with a blanket. He quickly wrapped it around Kara and picked her up carrying her inside where Zatanna was right at his side walking with him over to a table where they placed her over a solar light. Where they waited, ...and waited, but nothing ever changed. "Why isn't it working!" shouted Zatanna. Why hadn't she healed? The building was lined with lead she should be safe from the effects of the kryptonite force field and the solar light should have enough power to heal her, even if just a little.

"It may have been too much for her," sighed Oliver as he starred into what remained of Kara once beautiful face. The life that had once shined in those bright blue eyes was no longer there and none of her long golden locks of hair remained. It all seemed so unreal, Kara had been the most powerful woman on the planet, but even she has her limits. There is only so much one can take, so much one can withstand.

"What are you saying!" demanded Zatanna staring into his face feeling the hot tears stream down her face. Because she couldn't accept, she would not accept where he was headed.

It seemed like forever had passed until Oliver gave her an answer. "...She's gone." It was all he could bring himself to say, because if he said anything else it would make it all the more real. And just for now he needed to pretend what happened hadn't really happened. That Clark hadn't just... "I'm sorry," he said as he pulled the blanket over Kara's face and switched off the light. Then started walking away unable to do anything else, because he just didn't have it in him. He had nothing left. Nothing more to give. Not right now.

"You can't walk away from this!" shouted Zatanna angrily not about to let him off that easy. This wasn't just something he could just walk away from. "We should have been out there the moment Clark was on her. This is on us Oliver! Kara is dead because of us!" They were the ones who had gotten her involved. They were the ones who told her what Clark was doing was wrong. They were the ones who got her killed. Kara was dead because of them.

"You think I don't know that!" roared Oliver as he turned around to face her. "That there was something we could have done!" There would not be a day that would go by that he wouldn't wonder if there was something they could have done. "But you heard Kara, she said not for us to get involved, to let her deal with Clark alone, no matter what happened..."

"Is that what's going to help you sleep better at night?"

"No," cried Oliver as tears ran down his face. "But it's all I have, I don't have the strength for anything else." He was at his limit. There was only so much his heart could take and today had been the breaking point. Today he saw that his friend was truly gone and wasn't coming back, but at the same time he couldn't let go of his promise to Chloe, because that promise was the only thing he had left. The only thing he had to keep him going, but he had to wonder how many more was he going to have to lose in order to keep his promise? How long would it be before he had to let go of the only thing holding him together?

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	30. Chapter 30

**Part 30**

**9 Years Ago**

**Metropolis**

When I was twelve years old it was both the best and worst time of my young life. It was the year I lost my parents and had to go live with my Aunt Carol and twenty-two year old cousin Nick who was attending the Metropolis Police Academy, whose father had walked out on him and his mother long before I was born. It hadn't been an easy adjustment for me, I was angry, I was scared and became withdrawn. Aunt Carol and Nick tried their best, but all I wanted was for my parents to come back. I must have wished on a thousands stars, but my wish never came true.

I spent more and more time in the local comic book store reading the stories of Warrior Angel and wishing that I had his powers, because just maybe if I had powers I could have saved my parents. I could have my old life back and everything would be right in the world again. But nothing would be right in the world again and the kids at school would consistently remind me as many of them taunted me throughout the day. I felt so alone in the world and that nothing would ever be right again. That is until he showed up and made me believe again... I must have wrote him a hundred letters sending them to the Daily Planet hoping that somehow they would reach him.

I even got to meet the hero of my dreams, though no one would likely believe my story. I mean who would, a rare Warrior Angel comic book that had been cursed and transferred the powers of Warrior Angel onto whoever opened the book and began reading the story that depicted the very life of his holder. Now at the time it wasn't so bad, I was bigger, I was stronger and I no longer felt afraid of the world. I even rescued one or two people. It felt like the greatest day in my life in long time, but then that little thing of too good to be true comes into play. The curse, that when the welder of the comics power become threatened that his whole reality, everything he hold dear is about to come undone he turns into the very thing that he had been afraid of.

For the first time in my life I knew what it felt like to be the bully and what I learned from my brief moment as a bully, that while I felt powerful and that no one could stop me, I felt just as scared as when I had been the victim, a scared little kid afraid of the things I could not control. I nearly killed someone in my moment of frantic rage and had it not been for him I very well could have. By the time he came to me, I was back to myself again, a scared little kid, who feared his world would never be better and I would always feel that way, but then he looked me in the eyes giving me a kind smile and told me that everything was going to be okay. And I knew in that moment who he was, my hero, the one who made me believe in hope again.

**Smallville **

**Kent Farm**

I stayed the night at his home, I couldn't believe I was in the same house that the Blur, my hero had grown up in. There were moments throughout that night that I thought about telling the kids at school about my wild adventure, maybe they would stop picking on me, maybe I could get the friends I had lost back, but I knew in my heart that I could never tell them. The Blur, Clark Kent had shared his guarded secret with me and I could never betray his trust. When morning came I found myself in his loft watching the sun come out, we talked for a while before he took me back to Metropolis where my aunt was waiting at the Daily Planet.

I find myself all these years later looking back at our conversation that early morning and how ironic it is now... Some days it's hard to believe they were the same person, because the man I see today is so far from the man I had met nearly ten years before.

_"How's Chloe?" asked twelve year old Alex Abrams, who was concerned about the young woman who he had befriended the previous day. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt her. She had been so kind to him and made him feel like he was special, not to mention the fact he would give anything to be able to be in her position to hang out with Superheroes._ _He wanted to ask her that when he grows up if he could come and work for her, but after everything that had happened he didn't have the heart to ask her. Maybe one day he would find the courage to ask her, but until then he just hoped that she would forgive him._

_ "She's been better," answered Clark with a faint smile. It had been a hard night for Chloe, but she had been through worst before and Clark knew she would be okay. He knew that Alec never intentionally meant to hurt Chloe._

_ "I'm sorry," Alex answered. He had barely slept at all that night worrying about what could have happened to Chloe. He had played it all over in his head over and over, but he couldn't explain why he acted that way. That wasn't him. That wasn't who his parents had raised him to be. It wasn't who he wanted to be. "I-I don't know what happened." He looked Clark in the eyes trying to explain his action, but couldn't find one to give. "I've never felt like-like a..."_

_ "Like a bully before?" finished Clark with a faint smile. In a way he knew what it felt like to be a bully. He had more then once felt it when he had been infected with red kryptonite, but even then he knew it wasn't the red k that caused his aggressive action, it just brought out what was already there. What he was already feeling inside it just allowed him to speak more freely and do what he wanted and not care about the consequences of his actions._

_ "Yeah," the boy answered softly. He didn't like being a bully and he never wanted to be one again. He never wanted to hurt anyone._

_ "No, one starts out wanting to be the bad guy," Clark answered. He had learned that the hard way watching as Lex fell onto the path of darkness. Lex once too had been a helpless scared little boy who had been bullied at school abused by his father and fell onto the path of darkness. "Life can be pretty hard on you sometimes, huh?" Clark had watched as all the terrible things that had happened to Lex consume his friend, he had tried to save his friend, but Lex wasn't looking to be saved. Clark sighed heavily as he smiled faintly and looked Alec in the eyes. "You know the test of a true hero is not letting the sadness and loneliness take over."_

_ "Especially, when you have superpowers," answered Alec with a grin. He understood from experience that people emotions are stronger than any man made weapon. Human emotions are what make a person tick and when you leave those unchecked and you have super powers the results could be disastrous. _

_ "Especially," smiled Clark. He knew all too well about needing to keep his emotions under control and not letting them get the best of him. He had come close more than once to losing control. There were people who have hurt him, who have hurt others who were close to him and he wanted to make them pay. Make them pay for the pain they have caused, for the lives they have taken. "Just because you can do something doesn't mean you should."_

_ "That sounds hard," answered Alec. It would seem hard to him to have super powers and not stop the evil in the world, really stop it. Stop it from ever happening again, because then what would be the point in having powers at all if you can never really stop evil?_

_ "It is," replied Clark. There were so many time it would have been so easy to give in, especially when believing the world would be a better place for it. It would be so easy for him to do, but then what would that make him? He knew he couldn't cross that line, no matter how much he may want to. He couldn't. _

_ "So, why do you do it?" asked Alec. Why would someone day in and day out continue to do it even when knowing that there will always be someone else looking to harm others, there will always be that chance that the one you stop will do it over and over again and more lives will be lost. So why do it at all if it wont make much difference?_

_ "I do it because I want to help people, like you," answered Clark meaning every word of it. "Not because I have to, but because I choose to." He would help people, save people for as long as life would allow it. He would use his powers for good and save those in need. It just felt right to him and he knew even if he didn't have these powers he would still want to help others in need. This was what he was born to do._

_ "What do I do now?" asked Alec. Where does he go from here? Here he is a twelve year old boy standing before a real life super hero. _

_ "You, should go home and be a kid," Clark told him remembering how important his childhood was even when remembering how difficult it was at times feeling different, feeling like an outcast and that he would always be alone, but if it weren't for his childhood he would have never became the young man he is today. "And the next time you run into a bully remember that there is some goodness in there." Even to this day he still believed there had been some good left in Lex, he hadn't been able to save him, but just maybe Alec could do what he could not and save someone who needs to be saved._

_ "Because everyone is worth saving..." announced Alec knowing that the next time he comes face to face with one of his bullies he wont be seeing a bully, he'll see a scared little kid who just might need to be saved, maybe even need a friend. _

**Metropolis**

**Daily Planet**

After a quick breakfast Clark brought me to Metropolis to the Daily Planet...

_ "So do you have a girlfriend..." Alec asked Clark with a grin, as they waited in the elevator to get to the floor where Alec aunt was waiting for them._

_ "Kind of, we don't really use the words girlfriend or boyfriend right now," answered Clark. _

_ "Sounds complicated," replied Alec. He really didn't understand what it was about relationships that made it so hard for adults to commit to, but he was only twelve so what did he really know about romance anyway. _

_"Oh it is, believe me," answered Clark knowing that being with Lois was like having a full time job. She kept him on his toes and she constantly drove him crazy, but despite all that he couldn't imagine being with anyone else. She maybe a handful, but she's exactly who he needs in his life. "But she's worth it."_

_ "Does she know..." It was a simple question. He maybe only a kid, but Alec knew enough to know that keeping secrets from those closest to you is never really a good idea._

_ "No," answered Clark with a faint smile. "I want to tell her the truth, but..."_

_ "You want to keep her safe," replied Alec with a faint smile. _

_ "Yeah," answered Clark as they reached their floor. "She has a tendency into finding trouble on a weekly basis..." He didn't know why he was talking about his relationship with someone he barely knew, yet alone some kid who likely has never been on a date with a girl, but he just found himself needing to talk about it. It wasn't like he could talk to Olive, that would be too difficult and maybe too sensitive since Oliver still had strong feelings for Lois. And it would just be too weird talking with Chloe. _

_ "Well then it's a good thing that she had you around to protect her," answered Alec. He always had wondered if the Blur had someone special in his life, because no one should ever be alone. "You should tell her though, I think she'd want to know."_

_ "I'll keep that in mind," replied Clark with a smile._

Once we arrived on our floor, we found my aunt waiting for us with the police who had been talking with Clarks friend who had the charged against me for stealing the comic book dropped. That was the last I saw of him, except for seeing him on TV and every once in awhile catch him flying through the city. I had kept my promise and never told a soul about who he was or that I even got to meet the infamous Blur, before he became Superman or that a childish picture had been the inspiration for a certain red and blue suite...

And his promise that everything was going to be all right, did happen. I opened up more to my aunt and cousin, I started talking to my friends at school again and those bullies who used to pick on me, well I wont say that there weren't days I wasn't picked on, but it did get better and over time I did make a friend or two out of them. Things got better after junior high, I grew bigger, I became stronger, even got a girlfriend who followed me to Star City where I had been awarded a full scholarship where I planned to study hard so I could get into medical school, to help people. Things were perfect. And the boy who one night had lost the two most important people in his life was nothing more than a bad memory, ...at least until once again his world came crashing down.

**Present **

**Star City University**

**Alec's Dorm Room**

I remember that morning well, I had overslept. I had been studying long into the night and early morning for a big test that would be worth fifty percent of my over all grade in the class. I remembered worrying myself to death over it, but hours later when my roommate Lucas woke me up at would all mean nothing.

"Al!" shouted Lucas shaking Alec awake, while the TV played loudly throughout the dorm room. "Alec! You have to wake sup, somethings... somethings happened."

I remember feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was seriously wrong. My roommate was never up this early and never got bothered by anything. Someone could have scratched his car and he wouldn't give a damn about it. I never heard him sound, ….so scared before.

I opened my eyes getting ready to yell at him '_What the hell is wrong with you?' _until my eyes became glued to the TV and what was happening before my eyes. Metropolis was in ruins, my city, my home was gone. I remember thinking this had to be a nightmare, that this couldn't be real. I kept waiting to wake up, but the nightmare never ended. It was real and I knew in that moment, my Aunt Carol and my cousin Nick, his wife Heather and their daughter Zoe were dead. There was no way they could have survived this. My family was gone, my whole world was gone and once again I was that scared twelve year old boy afraid of the world, but then I remember what my hero had told me, _'The test of a true hero is not letting the sadness and loneliness take over.'_.

I knew I couldn't let my own pain consume me, I couldn't lose control over my emotions and become something I wasn't. Even though I was filled with anger about how could someone do this? How could someone destroy so many lives? It wanted to lash out. I wanted to hurt whoever had done this, but I know I needed to remain strong, because the best way to honor those I had lost was to be the man they knew me to be. The man they raised me to be. That is what they would want for me, to keep on going and honor their memory each and every day. I could not fall into my grief and let it control me, I had to remain strong and keep on going, no matter how much I wanted to give in.

I thought that is what he would want too, because that is what he once told me. Now months later after the loss of Metropolis and the loss of millions of people, I see Superman, I see Clark Kent on the news, in newspapers and magazine and I no longer recognize the young man who had been there for me in my time of need. And I miss him, I miss the guy who had once inspired people, who had given them hope, something to believe in. The Superman who had the time to talk with a scared lonely little kid who felt like their whole world had ended.

"Alec?" Jessica his girlfriend called to him as she poked her head into his dorm room. "You ready to go?"

"Ah yeah, sure..." Alec answered as he turned off the TV, no longer able to look at the hero he had always admired and strived to be like.

I understand his pain. I know what it is like to lose your whole world. I know what it feels like to feel powerless, to not be in control of the world around you. I felt like that when I was twelve years old the night I lost my parents, that nothing would ever be right again and I felt it again the day we lost Metropolis where millions of lives had been shattered in an instant when I had lost what remained of my family.

Had he forgotten what he had taught me? Had he forgotten his own words? I keep thinking if I close my eyes, I will wake up and he will be the guy I remember. I wonder if I should seek out and find him and remind him of what he taught me and tell him like he had once told me that, everything is going to be all right. It may seemed bad right now, like the pain may never go away, but time heals all wounds. I don't even know if he would remember me. The only thing I know is that I miss him. **….**I miss him, I miss the guy who let me into his home, who told me everything was going to be all right and took the time to listen, before the world changed. Before he changed, before he gritted his teeth and looked angry and mad all the time, before he became hard and dark, because people supposedly, need him to be. I miss my family, I miss my home the city of tomorrow ...but most of all I miss the man of yesterday.

"**In memory of Lee Thompson Young 'Cyborg' 1984-2013"**

**TO BE CONTINUED **


End file.
